Identity
by highbrass
Summary: Secrets are discovered. Alliances are forged. Battle lines are drawn. Some friendships strengthen while others break. The war has started. A friend and a Godfather have already been taken away from him. No longer will he stand for the manipulations!
1. Chapter 1

Identity

AN: Hello readers. Just wanted to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. To let you know I really don't care if you review this or not. I always hated that some authors would write a story and then demand that they received a certain amount of reviews before they posted another chapter. I have about half this story written but I haven't written any more for a few months now. To be honest I don't know if I will continue it. Most likely I will but I just haven't felt like writing for a while and other plot bunnies have been running around in my head... I think they are multiplying. Next order of business: If you are a flamer know that I don't really give a damn if you don't like it or it's OOC or any of that jazz. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS! It's my story, my imagination, my work, if you don't like it don't read it you ponce. Hum, anything else? I don't think so but if there is I will put in another AN for you. Well Good luck and Happy reading

Disclaimer: Really this is so stupid. Do you really think that I am trying to claim any of J.K.'s stuff? Anyway, none of this is mine except the imagination and any events that happen. All monies that are donated for this should go to J.K. herself. Too bad I don't know her address. So in other words keep your money in your pockets.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Three days is all it took to turn Harry's world upside down. Just three days and Harry was set to have one of the most liberating experiences of his life. All thanks to Sirius. His name still made to squeeze his heart and bring tears to his eyes but now instead of tears of pain and self-loathing they were tears of love, of missing a loved one that had moved on. As Harry looked out the window of the muggle air craft he closed his eyes and to remember how Sirius had freed him.

Three Days Ago:

Harry had no sooner dropped his trunk by his bed than a flash of light lit up the entire house. In Harry's hand was now a package with a very familiar scrawl on it. Sirius handwriting. The Dursley's panicked and screamed bloody murder until Harry finally calmed them down by telling the muggles that it was just a warning from the Order to not mistreat him. That had seemed to work as they immediately cowered into the kitchen for dinner demanding that Harry come along. If he hadn't been so caught in thought by the package a dead man seemed to have sent him he would have found the situation quite humorous. The Dursley's now catered to his every whim. For the first time in his live more food was placed on his plate than Dudley's which caused a small growl and grimace to appear on the now adolescent whale sized blob of fat that occupied an entire side of the dinner table. After a good dinner, Petunia was a pretty good cook he had to admit, Harry trudged up to his room after a polite 'Thank You' and 'Good Night'.

As he returned to his room and the package he had left on his bed his curiosity grew. What could Sirius have sent him. So with out a second thought Harry tore the package open. Inside was only a glass ball that looked remarkably like the ones he used in Divination. That was soon changed as soon as he touched it though.

Memories of what happened since the last time Harry had spoken to Sirius through the fire to the present flooded through his mind's eye.

"So I didn't make it to the summer? Damn!"

It was the voice that Harry had longed to hear again since the left the Department of Mysteries. Sirius' voice. After a few panicked moments the glass ball managed to calm Harry down and proceeded to tell him what was going on. It seemed that Dumbledore was going to keep all owls away from Harry this summer for 'His own protection' so Sirius had used his knowledge and the many books in Grimmauld place and time to set up a truly fascinating summer. The sphere had been imbued with Sirius' spirit much like it is done with paintings but this was a one time only thing. But the thought and memories of the man's life followed and now that he had seen Harry's memories he knew what had happened.

After a very long talk most of Harry's guilt had been lifted. He felt as though he was able to say those final words to bring the entire matter to closure. Harry would still miss his Godfather more than anything else in his life but he was no longer depressed and full on self-loathing. The conversation then turned to what Sirius had planned for then to do together that summer. During the conversation Sirius had asked a very valid question: Who are you? Surprising himself Harry had no answers. The only thing he could think of were the titles he had been given by various factions of the wizarding and muggle community. He had no idea who he himself really was. No since of self identity. It seemed Sirius had come to that conclusion himself many months ago also. So this summer was to be spent finding himself and there was no way of doing that while he was locked in a house he hated, Sirius could identify. Or with guards around you 24/7. It could only be done on ones own. This summer he was going to find his identity, himself.

Not really surprising, Sirius had set the entire thing up already. The sphere would turn into a port-key the following day at 7:00 AM on the dot, transporting him directly to the Manager of Gringotts where he would pick up everything he needed.

They talked through the night cherishing the time together until it had to end. Sirius explained about the different places in the world that he, Moony, Prongs and Lilly had gone to once they left Hogwarts. Another thing that no one seemed to need to tell him was that the four had taken a year and a half to tour the world. They had no need for money, both the Blacks and Potters were rich and were easily able to pick up the tab for any expenses. Harry found it amusing that the two were able to get around Remus' and Lilly's protest by saying that it really wasn't their money to begin with so if they couldn't accept it then neither could James or Sirius and they would have to give the money away. Sufficiently silenced the two protestors quietly accepted and had the time of their lives. Harry found that his parents had been married on top of a mountain in the Alps during sun set. They where so high that the only thing that could be seen below them were clouds that turned nearly every color imaginable as the sun set giving the appearance that their union was sanctioned by the gods. Harry could almost imagine how beautiful it would have been and tears leaked from his eyes as he listening to story after story, learning more about himself, his parents and their friends in those few hours then he ever did in the previous nearly sixteen years he had lived. He also found out most of the places that his parents had gone to when they left. Sirius was especially excited to go to Amsterdam. Harry blushed due to the stories from there but had to admit, as he was a youth in the prime of his hormonal time, that he wouldn't mind spending a few weeks there himself. Harry also learned Sirius did nothing by halves. Harry was set. With one visit to Gringotts he would have everything he would need. Sirius had set up five different alias for Harry to use. He transferred all his money and the money in the Black vault to another that only Harry and the Goblins would know about with specific instruction that no other wizard or witch was allowed to hold any control of the vault other than either Sirius or Harry. He had set up a credit card system that would work in both the magical and muggle worlds so he wouldn't have to carry a large sum of money with him at all times. Finally he set up with an airline to fly to anywhere in the world that Harry would like to go.

As the departure time drew close Harry said his final good-byes to his beloved Godfather. As 7:00 rolled around the ball stopped talking and glowed blue for a second. He reached out, touched the ball, felt the tug behind his navel and found himself inside Gringotts. A forlorn and teary eyed young man signed what he needed and accepted a small hiking pack with a tent strapped on the top as well as a trunk from the goblin. Then he was returned to his room by goblin port-key with everything he would need for his next adventure.

After rummaging though the pack he found that he now had a cell phone, tons of new cloth both wizard and muggle as well as your basic camping gear for if he stayed near other muggles, as well as a last letter from Sirius. Most of what it had to say was said last night but the best was that Sirius had thought of something Harry never would have: The way to make an 'untraceable' potion, in only two hours. Included were all the ingredients he would need to create the potion for himself for a year as it had to be taken once every thirty days. It was the only way to get around the under age restriction at the Ministry but it also had the added benefit as that it would nullify any form a tracking on the individual no matter what means. He could get hit with a tracking charm, scried, divined, even muggle tracking devices. All would be voided by the potion. The only thing that Sirius asked was that he leave a parting gift for the Dursleys as he left, which Harry was only too happy to comply with. After all, it was his Godfather's last request. Much like his 'pilgrimage', as he had now come to call his trip, it was the last requests of a man that was more important than any stupid war. The war could wait. The Order could wait. For once in his life every one else could wait. They would all be here once he got back, now was his time and it was long over due.

After changing into some of his new cloths and piling Dudley's old ones in the corner Harry went about brewing the potion. It had to simmer an hour so he went back to his trunk. There he found a thin tube with some sort of fabric inside. After closer inspection he was fairly certain it was a wizarding tent. He was right. It wasn't too special. A kitchen with ever stocking shelves and icebox, a nice common room area, a small library with what looked like most of the books from Grimmauld place. 'He probably told them that he was throwing out all the dark books' Harry thought to himself. Next there were two bed rooms both with a nice tub and shower. Nothing fancy but perfect for what he wanted.

The hour was nearly up for the potion to simmer so Harry made his way back out of the tent. The potion was perfect. Harry again wondered at his potions abilities when he didn't have an over grown bat hovering over him insulting him every step of the way. He took it off the burner an let it cool for a few minutes. The cauldron made all twelve doses so he filled twelve different vials with the neon orange potion. Then with a deep breath he grabbed one and downed it like a shot of whisky. He was pleasantly surprised, it actually tasted semi alright. It definitely wouldn't be his preferred drink of choice but he could definitely live with taking it again. He noticed a tingling sensation go through him and with a small –**fzzt-** it was over. Nervous but trusting Sirius with his life Harry summoned a book from the far side of the room. A tense hour later Harry decided that the potion worked. No Ministry owls arrived.

He then pulled out his cell phone and looked in the phone book. It only had three numbers in it. One was to a friend Sirius said to call if he ever got in trouble. It was a last resort. The next was Hermione's number. The last was of the airline company. That reminded him that he still needed to call them about getting a flight tomorrow. The note he found in his pack also came with another port-key directly to a bathroom stall in the airline. Sirius said that it would be traceable so he needed to get a flight near the time that he was to board, which was again 7:00. After calling the only flights out at that time where either to Cairo, Egypt or to Sydney, Australia. After a flip of a coin Australia it was set to leave at 7:15.

After setting up all his plans he finally looked into the trunk. It was much like Moody's seven compartment trunk but it had eight key holes it was inlaid with the still forms of a large back dog, a silver were-wolf, and a golden stag and lily. The forms were supper imposed in front of the almost life like pictures of the four in the prime of youth probably taken on their adventure after Hogwarts. It took up the entire top of the trunk and was set by ornate platinum trim. Only one word came to mind: Beautiful. He took a brief stroll through the many compartments. One was a small living quarters with kitchen and bathroom. Four of the compartments were just enlarged spaces for cloths and what not. One chamber was set up for dueling practice and weight training with muggle strength training devises. The one chamber was just a stone room. The final chamber was a magnificent site. It was a duplicate of the grounds around Hogwarts. Green and lush grass was under foot and he could even see the castle in the distance. The sun was shining bright and a warm breeze blew through the air. That compartment would have to be looked into further.

After packing all his cloths in his trunk, muggle clothing in one compartment wizarding in another. He put his potions ingredients away. He looked at the eleven remaining vials of potion. He would only need two more doses at the most unless he planned on staying away longer. If he did then he could make more. He had the instruction and the ingredients. Any wizarding apothecary would carry the needed items. With that in mind he quickly stoppered them leaving out ten and putting the last one in the special rack that would never let a potion spill then placed all his potions equipment in a compartment then all his books, broom and everything else in the last empty compartment. He quickly shrunk the trunk and placed it in one of the pockets of his pack that now only held a few days worth of muggle clothing, a few books and his camping equipment. Another flick o his wand and an uttered incantation from the tent's instructions and it was neatly pack in it's small cylinder tube. Harry tied it off to the top of the pack and he was ready to go in the morning.

After a quick and filling dinner Harry retired to his room with only a few more things to do that day. It was starting to get late. It would be dark soon and with that Harry set to writing letters to the Ministry group as he now dubbed his most trusted friends that looked death in the face together and fought through it and lived to defy Voldemort. He still shivered every time he thought about what could have happened that night. Sirius stopped his self-hatred for what he had done to his friends by bring them there. Instead he helped he see that Harry had told them not to come but they insisted anyway. If it hadn't been for the DA and Harry's secret training they would all be dead or maybe even worse. So even though it was a bad situation they found themselves in, it was thanks to Harry that they had lived to survive it. Inside the letters he expressed his most heartfelt thanks and gratitude. Explained about the potion that he included in the letter. Then told them that he was going to take a much needed, identity finding, vacation and that he didn't know when he would be back. He did tell them he would keep in touch so that they wouldn't worry too much about him. Ginny's letter held a little more. He told her how much of a prat he had been for not seeing the real person she is and how wonderful she was. Hermione and Ron's letters held even more. Two pages worth of how important the two were to him and how he needed to do this to find himself. He told them of his love he had for both of them. He wrote, 'Sirius once told me that he chose my Dad to be his brother and that there was no stronger bond other than marriage. Well I chose for you to be by sister/brother. Though I might not be by you physically, I will always remain in your heart as long as you will have me. As you will always remain in mine. And with any luck I will leave during Snivellus' shift and piss him off. Wish me luck!'

In all the notes he asked that they not tell Dumbledore or the Order that he had left or show them the notes until they have found out he was missing. After a long talk with Hedwig they both decided that it would be better for her to stay with Hermione. The young witch would be able to take care of her and have a way to keep in contact with any others from the magical community. Then at the end he listed what the potion did and to make sure to keep it a secret and to practice hard. Five envelopes and some tears later the notes were ready to be sent out in the morning.

It was late now, getting on past eleven. The Dursleys had retired to bed nearly an hour ago. It was hard not to notice the shaking of the house from Dudley and Vernon. So with one last smirk befitting a Slytherin, Harry grabbed all the WWW merchandise that he had never used over the years that the twins had given him, which was a lot. Half past midnight he was done booby trapping the house. He wished he could stay and see the results. He had charmed all the pots and pans to talk when they were put on the burners. The chairs to literally groan and complain with Vernon or Dudders sat on them. The walls he turned to the most amazing colors that could be found on the color pallet, then charmed so that no paint could cover it for a year. Then he went about placing wheezes all over the house. Harry removed all the candy from Dudley's secret stash and replaced them with an assortment of items. He put itching power in the 'Goldbond' that Dudley and Vernon had to use constantly. Then put ever changing potion into the hair ointment as well as the shampoo and conditioner bottles. According to the information Gred and Forge sent it was guaranteed to last for a week no matter what was done to cover it up. It would cycle through pink, purple, neon yellow, neon orange, silver, gold then finally aqua marine before it finally wore off. Harry left out anything that he thought would seriously injure them so he kept out the 'Ton Tongue Toffees'. The best was Medusa's finest that he put in Petunia's shampoo and conditioner. Harry silently chuckled. This would be too good to pass up. Looking through all his books, he finally found a recording charm. Well actually it was like a real time camera that would follow people around. Surprisingly, or maybe not, it was in a book that Padfoot, Moony & Prongs put together. Harry didn't even want to think about what that charm might have been used for. So finally he snuck into the rooms and placed the charms. He didn't know how it was really going to work but at least he would be able to see his creative genius at work.

Harry found it difficult to sleep that night. But this time it wasn't from bad dreams but anticipation. Everything was set up perfectly. At 6:58 Harry had his shrunken pack in his pocket, wand in a holster he made on his wrist and tying the letters he had made the previous night to Hedwig's leg. With a last remorseful look to each other and a 'good bye for now' Harry sent his first friend out the window for only the gods know how long until they met again. One last sorrowful look out the window then he glanced around. As luck seemed to be on his side this day he could see Snape in all his greasy glory lounging behind a hidden hedge. He looked up and glared at the boy and sneered. Harry only smirked back and very childishly flicked off the esteemed potions master and yelled, "Hey Snivellus, go take a fucking shower for once in your bloody life. Your hair is already dripping grease." At the murderous look Harry only laughed a great laugh before throwing the window shut. He stepped back out of view just as the port-key activated.

The next thing Harry knew he was in an airport terminal. He went to the desk and check in under his assumed name, got his ticket and made his way to his gate. He arrived at his gate just as they called all first class passengers to board. Harry already deemed that since he had more than enough money and this was a vacation he would splurge. As he handed his ticket to the attendant, who seemed to be appreciating what she saw, she asked if he was a member of the Airline's flying club. He took the information to sign up then made his way onboard but not before giving a very uncharacteristic wink and sly smile to the good looking, twenty something, flight attendant. Harry decided to sign up for the Platinum Fliers Package. It would cost him 500 pounds but the benefits seemed to be in his favor if he was going to make it a habit of flying all over the world. He would have free drinks, free upgrade to First Class, exclusive lounge privileges, as well as many other niceties that would make his muggle traveling much more relaxing. After another five minutes the plane taxied to the runway and Harry had escaped. He put on his head phones and was about to turn on a CD when an images popped into his head. One of each of the Dursleys.

It seemed that the charm was set to start once they woke up. Petunia's was the first. Sleepily she went about her morning routine and Harry found a down side to plan… Petunia in the shower. He had only one word, 'UUHHH!'. Cringing, he was forced to watch but silently cheered as she used her shampoo. Nothing happened right away. The twins were too smart for that. It would take an hour to start the effects on almost all the bathroom charms so as the person didn't know what had done it. She then set to the rest of the day. Vernon woke up then and the screen in his mind split in two. Vernon was disgusting to say the least. Harry was tempted to pull out the book and find a way to undo the charm, but luckily he seemed to be in a hurry. Quickly he finished and dressed for the day. Half way through Petunia screamed. She had started breakfast and the skillet she used was jumping and cursing at her about its bottom being on fire. It seemed the charm gave a little personality as well. Petunia screamed some more which brought a half dressed Vernon tumbling down the steps after he tripped on his pants that were only half way up. The ruckus seemed to awaken Dudley from a particularly 'nice' dream as he pulled down his pants and started fondling himself mumbling about a girl Harry knew he had no chance in hell with. Choosing not to watch Dudders make a man out of himself, Harry watched his Aunt and Uncle. They had just noticed the new color scheme. Vernon bellowed a howl of rage screaming that he would kill 'that GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK'. It was all too much and Harry found himself in the mist of hysterical laughter. Luckily there was only one other person in his section and she was asleep. However a worried attendant saw fit to ask if he was alright. Harry nodded saying that he had just bought a new comedy CD called 'Blue Collar Comedy Tour' and it was just too funny. After an understanding nod and smile, along with a smooth run of her hand down his arm and a wink, she left to tell that everything was alright. During all the commotion Vernon had run upstairs banging on 'The Freak's' door. Petunia saw fit to protect her Dudders from the big bad wizard. The scream that issued from her mouth as she watched her son fondle himself set the whale off and he sprayed himself. Dudley eyes shot open to look directly into his mother's and with a scream of terror tried to quickly pull up the slacks he had pass out in the previous night after getting drunk with his gang. He must have forgotten about his arousal as he yanked the zipper up only to catch himself and let out another yell of pure pain and terror. All the yelling brought Snape into the house via the back door and the plant deemed it necessary to trap the wizard and start to feel him up. He was trapped with no way out and the only thing he could do was try to reach the Order communicator that hung around his neck. However the plant was not about to let him go that easily. Vernon continued to bellow and try to pound down the door. It now seemed fitting that Harry had cast all those locking and sealing charms. Vernon finally had enough and went to ram the door down only to slam in to what might as well been a brick wall. He fell to the ground causing the foundation of the house to shake as he screamed about his now broken arm. Petunia wasn't doing much better. After the initial shock of seeing her son cream himself, she rushed over to help her baby. It was probably the most demented and funny thing Harry had ever seen in his life. There was a still aroused Dudley trying vainly to remove himself from his zipper and his mother on her knees in front of him trying desperately to help him not aware of proximity to her son. That was until a violent jerk of his zipper released him and he managed to stick his still cream covered self into his mother's mouth. Dudley stopped dead in his tracks totally forgetting it was his mother as he grabbed her head and pushed her down. Petunia's scream must have pushed the whale over again as he released inside his mother's mouth. Brought back to his senses, Dudley paled as he looked down at his mother then ran off to the bathroom. Petunia vomited all over the floor. It was then that the hair charms started working. It being too much for the lady, Petunia fainted. Vernon only seeing his son leave the room and then his wife faint as her hair turned into snakes bellowed again like a wounded rhino and set about the task of reviving his wife. It turned out to be a very disgusting, albeit extremely funny show of pay back for his treatment over the years. Soon after the Order arrived after Vernon dragged his wife back to the kitchen to see one surly potion master trapped and being felt up by his wife's prize rose bush. Being pushed over the edge he grabbed the still hot and screaming frying pan and proceeded to beat the grease off the fore mentioned wizard. 'Poetic justice' Harry mused. The beating was enough to damage the plant for the wizard to reach his panic button and almost instantly the entire Order of the Phoenix arrived to see a very pissed off professor trapped and being fondled by a plant while being beaten by a half naked man only able to use one side of his body with a screaming frying pan in a kitchen so brightly painted it hurt most people's eyes and a passed out woman laying on the floor with snakes for hair. It was then that Vernon's hair turned the most magnificent shade of pink anyone had ever seen. Remus, Fred and George fell to the floor laughing at the site in front of them. Each knowing that Harry had gotten his revenge. It took a stunning spell to stop Vernon from killing the trapped professor. Petunia woke then, noticing all the 'Freaks' in her house she started yelling about how it was all her freak sister's freak son had done all this. By this time Tonks joined in the laughing openly. As a matter of fact the only ones that didn't find it amusing were Dumbledore and McGonnegal. They reverted as much as they could in the kitchen. The walls stayed the same. Even Mooney and the twins couldn't change it back, or maybe they just didn't want to. The frying pan was fixed and the now beaten down plant was counter charmed and the muggle's hair was returned to normal. The group made it's way upstairs, mostly still laughing at the marvelous job Harry had done. They reversed what they could along the way and had just made it up the stairs as Dudley came from his room with a piece of candy that half the Order knew not to even touch. Before any of them could utter a word, a Dudley size canary stood where a whale use to be. Most of the group descended into laughter again. The second floor had been reasonably untouched and with most not knowing what had happened to change the Dursley's hair they didn't know what to check. Only the twins were even knew about the products as they hadn't gone out to market yet and they were both laughing far to much to be able to speak at the time.

After the molting of Dudley were he and his mother couldn't even look at each other, order seemed to be restored. Vernon was still out of it so Harry only had two screens to view and it they were looking at the same thing: Harry's door. After trying to unlock it Snape wanting to get back at the 'brat' sent a strong bludgeoning spell at the door intent to break it down. However the spell rebounded and struck the potions master breaking most of the bones in his right arm and shoulder. Dumbledore said something about it not being right that there was a spell seeing as Harry couldn't use magic yet and tried to get through the locking charms. To Harry's great surprise he couldn't. It ended up taking the great bumblebee himself along with Mad-eye and Moony to open the door only to be greeted by a piece of parchment hanging from a string and an empty room with an empty trunk in it. A pile of ash was in one corner from the remains of what use to be Dudley's cloths. It was obvious to all that Harry was gone.

After a quick meeting in Harry's old room, Snape told every one about Harry being there during his shift and seeing him in the window. Confused as to what could be going on Dumbledore opened the letter. Another great charm Harry had learned was how to create a howler. Well this letter was much like that as it spoke to the room at large, unable to be turned off with out using some pretty dark magic. Not knowing this the old man opened the letter only to have it fly into the air forming a mouth and start speaking.

Greetings Order 

_I only really wanted to say that HA, Dumbledore you can kiss my ass old man. You thought you could trap me here. No owls from my friends. No knowledge as to what was going on in my world. Well reap the rewards you old coot. As you are reading this, well not really reading but you get the picture, I am long gone._

_I guess I have to thank you for driving Sirius insane by trapping him in that horrid house. It gave him a lot of time to create some wonderful little devises and make some very big plans. Yes you can thank good old Padfoot for springing me. He would be with me but we all know what happened. We had a nice long chat about it the night before last and came to an understanding. So Moony, you don't have to worry about me on that account. I want you to look out for yourself and be here when I get back. Yes I'm coming back. When I don't really know. I'm going to find my identity. I came to the conclusion that I don't know who I really am. Yea Moony, I got the whole scoop about your trip with my Parents and Sirius after you left Hogwarts. But why did you never see fit to tell me about their wedding. It would seem like such a great story and I had to hear it from my dead Godfather._

Remus only had a small, nostalgic smile on his face and a tear trailing down his eye.

_Any way, I don't blame you Moony. I want to make sure you know since I never told Sirius while he was alive but I love you. You're my pseudo uncle of sorts. Never forget that. _

_Gred, Forge, I want to let you know that your stuff is totally AWSOME. I only wish I could have stayed and watched the action. You will have to get me pensive memory when I get back. You both have my endorsement any time you want to use it. You two are like brothers to me, so take care and raise hell 'till I get back._

_Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, don't worry too much about me. I know you will and there is no chance that you wouldn't. Just know that I won't take any – alright many unnecessary risks if I can help it. After all what's the fun in trying to find one's self if you don't take risks. We aren't kids any more. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I haven't been for a very long time. We've all been fighting Voldemort – I want you to know that I jinxed to room to so that any one who flinches again will be in for a rude awakening – like I was saying, Voldemort…_

Half the room was now wearing pink lace women's underwear 

… _see I wouldn't lie to you. Hey Tonks, lookin' good._

The metamorph. Blushed so badly that her hair turned red.

_Like that one Moony? I hope you realize I got that one from Padfoot when he told me about what you did to the Slytherins in your sixth year. So I know you know how to remove it. Let this be a lesson. The next time one of you flinches at that name you might be revealing more than you want to. Just some incentive!_

Remus went around taking off the jinks as many mummered how they were going to kill the boy after he got back.

_Alright let's get back on topic here. We've been fighting the Dark Tosser since each of us were eleven thanks to your all mighty leader who you all seem to take his decisions a right. You do realize that in all my five years at Hogwarts there has never been a time when I was safe. Oh let me count the ways._

_1. Quirell, a possessed host used by spirit Dark Tosser himself._

_2. Lockheart, idiot to the 'n'th degree tried to brain zap Ron and I. Who the hell knows what he removed from people's head while he was there. I can only pray that he had no females in his office that he liked._

_3. Ginny, though not her fault, I blame Snivellus for this one also, he knew the Malfoys. He's good friends as well as murdering buddies with the blond male hoe. He could have known what was going on from the off. As it was four people nearly got killed, two of which are very dear to me and I had to fight off a rather large snake. _

_4. Third year, Sirius managed to get IN the dorm room at a time we thought he was trying to kill me. All the while having a real killer laying in our room for three years._

_5. Oh that was a great one, you managed to let a deatheater parade as a teacher for an entire year when he had to drink a potion every hour to stay that way. Then I had to duel Voldemort himself. Let's not forget this was after he killed Cedric._

_6. Fifth year, I'm not even going to go into that. I do want you all to know that that Umbitch tried to cast the Cruciatus on me, had me write with a quill that etched the line 'I must not tell lies' into my flesh as I wrote during my hours of unjust detentions that you all knew she was giving me unfairly, as well try to poison me with Veteserum. That's right she dumped the whole damn vile of the stuff into a cup of tea she tried to get me to drink. I do want to thank you Moody for the motto to live by in that case, Constant Vigilance indeed. I would also like to point out that the received the potion from one Snivellus Snape. It being a controlled ministry substance I started wondering why he had it on his person in the first place. Hum, I'm sure many parents would not be too happy about that. The authorities might just look down on that as well. So piss of you greasy bat. You got what you deserved after the owls and if you deduct one more house point from Gryffindor or put one of us in detention unjustly I will make sure your up to your greasy brow in reporters and Ministry officials._

The room was silent as the threat sunk in and realization started to strike some of the members as there eyes widened.

_So as you can see, I'm not exactly trilled when I hear the words that I'm safe and that Dumb-bell himself is always right. Think for yourselves you mush brained dolts. You don't need to be used in his Lordly game of chess, you're all his game pieces. Stay in the Order but don't be so blind as to follow orders like the death-eaters do._

Dumbledore was livid and getting more livid my the moment.

_Well before the great Bumble-dore decides to send a rather dark curse me I will conclude._

_I can do magic. How? My secret. But all those nice tracking charms that you and the Ministry placed on me are voided now. So stuff it. Don't bother looking for me you won't find me. Yes I know you will look anyway. Hopefully whoever is sent where ever will just use the time to enjoy themselves._

_Oh I cut off all access you have to my gold old man. Yes I know you have been using my family assets for the Order's payroll. Ew that touched a nerve. Bye say safe. Love you Remus, Molly, Au…_

In a puff of black smoke the letter desentigated. Standing by, with wand raised was a very livid Albus Dumbledore who had just launched a very dark curse at what might as well of been Harry Potter. The room was speechless. Harry sat on the plane wide eyed and speechless. He had seen that curse used before but he didn't know the incantation at the time. It was the same cures Dolohove used on Hermione.

A very scared Petunia and Dudley huddled together in the far corner, embarrassment forgotten at the display in front of them. Then Dudley's hair turned pink with a slight 'pop'. The tension in the room broke as Fred and George fell to the ground laughing once more. Most took that as their cue to leave. The only remaining were Remus, the Twins, and Tonks. Suddenly there was another 'pop' and everyone looked over to the sound only to see a completely naked Tonks too stunned to even cover herself up. It was then that the desk drawer opened and another talking note popped up.

_Sorry Tonks, I just couldn't let an opportunity like this pass me by. And might I say, WOW. When I get back we definitely need to get together. Maybe I'll see you during my travels._

With that the letter tore itself up and seemed to shock Tonks into action. Screaming her murder of the young wizard she apperated out to her flat leaving behind a shocked aunt, a turned on cousin, and three wizards gasping for air as they laughed themselves silly.

The charm seemed to know when the show was over and canceled itself. And Harry sat back after a one and a half hours of laughing. He took off the ear phones and opened his eyes to see a very attractive and amused attendant watching over him. Remembering Sirius' words from last night and his new found desire to find himself he settled to some nice talking, nicer kissing and great groping until the plane landed. As the plane taxied to the gate the attendant, Brittany, gave him her number which he promptly added to his cell and promised if they ever had another trip she would make him a member of the mile high club. Not having a clue what that meant, Harry disembarked with one last sizzling kiss on his first stop: Australia.

Dumbledore was having a very bad day. As a matter of fact it was the worse he had in nearly 50 years. His ace in the hole so to speak was missing taking with it all it's advantages. An hour at Gringotts only got him a headache, a telling off, a very rare refusal. It seemed that Harry had in fact frozen his assets totally. So with hope he used his position as being the Head of the Wizingmot and ordered that he have access to Sirius' vault as well as the Black vault seeing as the last of the Black's were either convicted Deatheaters, married to Deatheaters or dead. After a long ride with a very amused goblin that really put him on edge he arrived at Sirius' vault, nothing was in it. Pissed off he made the track to the Black vault. It too was empty. The goblin seemed to snicker whenever Dumbledore wasn't looking and it was a very irate Headmaster that accended into the lobby of the bank. After numerous attempts where he was flat out joyously turned down access to the money or to where it went he started to resort to physical means. Mistake number… he had lost count for the days. More binding hexes hit him before he could raise his wand and he was forcibly removed from the goblin bank at spear point then thrown out onto the steps of the white building after being informed loud enough for the entire ally to hear that he was banned from the bank for a year and due to the treaties all funds in personal and family vaults could not be removed and could be used in any way deemed fitting to gain the goblins as much interest as possible. Dumbledore was officially broke lying on his stomach being viewed for the entire public to view as reporters ran around taking pictures for five minutes until the goblin magic wore off where he quickly apperated to head quarters only to be forcibly removed by Remus who the Goblins had deemed fit to approach immediately informing him that the house was now his and the actions that Dumbledore had been up to that day in the bank. That was a very pissed off were-wolf. Gathering what was left of his pride, the old Headmaster went to his school. For what might be one of the last times due to his now known underhanded acts. The whole time saying that he was only doing what needed to be done.

While the Order was being lectured by 'Letter Harry' Hedwig flew through the window at the Burrow. The only two occupants left were Ginny and Ron who grumbled about not being able to help their friend. Hedwig dropped the two letters on the table without even landing and flew back out the window. They grabbed their respective envelopes tore them open and pulled out the parchment. As they read both had tears roll down their cheeks. As the neared the end they smiled. At the end the both gasped at the explanation of the potion. They quickly dumped out the two vials each. Grinning at each other they downed it in one go. After the strange phft noise they too felt the release from their bonds and smiled at each other even wider.

"So he's really gone?" Ginny asked

"It looks that way. I hope he finds what he's looking for. I can't even imagine how he must feel right now. I can see why he want's to get away for a bit" added Ron.

"Yea but he did leave us nice parting gifts" Both red-heads smiled again and ran to their rooms to grab their wands. Soon they were both using magic to do anything they could think of not worrying that they might get in trouble. They trusted Harry. If he said it worked, it did. And work it did. Over the course of that summer magic the likes that had never been seen at the Burrow was studied and preformed, practiced and then practiced some more. Occasional notes from Harry that would just turn up in the middle of the night in their hands gave them charms, hexes, jinks and curses they had never heard of before. For the first time in his life Ron found why Hermione loved books so much. It wasn't the book but the information inside them. Learning new magic that he never believe possible and getting it to work for him. The same with Ginny. The two worked together not being able to go to Grimmauld place now that Remus refused to let Dumbledore enter it. Ron and Ginny still made weekly trips to the old mansion where they would meet Hermione and practice together and research and take books from what was left of the Black library. Moony and the twins, the only ones to know about the under age magic use, were tickled then impressed at the rate the at the young ones learned new material. They weren't letting this opportunity go to waste and they would be by Harry no matter what when ever he needed them and they would be prepared.

A wave of relieve flooded Hermione as she saw the snowy owl carrying a letter for her. Hedwig had delivered the other letters and was prepared to stay and assist her beloved masters friend as long as she need her to. Unknown to the young witch at the time, Harry had already delivered Eden to four other under age wizards and witches before her. As the beautiful owl landed on her desk with a mournful hoot, she got worried. Quickly she removed the letter and started reading through it. The first time though she was too shocked for any of the information to sink in. The second time tears flowed down her face. She understood why Hedwig was sad now. Harry was gone. Unsure what to do with the potion she only looked at it pondering if she should take it to the Headmaster or not. Her faith in authority had been severely shaken this past year and she only knew that she could always rely on Harry. Ron was wishy-washy some times and tended to spout off at the mouth with out thinking. But Harry would keep a secret with his dying breath if he had to. It was one of the many things she loved him for. She looked back at the letter. Harry finally told her how much she meant to him and that he loved her for her and no other reason. New tears and a sob escaped as she read the lines in the lengthy letter. Jane Granger, who happened to be passing the doorway at the time rushed to her daughter. The only response from her questioning was to be handed a letter. Of course Jane knew who Harry Potter was. Hermione's every other sentence was Harry this, Harry that. Harry's such a great wizard. As she read through the letter her own tears escaped. A boy not even sixteen poured his heart and soul into the parchment telling her daughter exactly what she had been wanting to hear for the past five years. She didn't know how to describe the feelings the young man had written down. They were deeper than love, so much more so. She wrapped her arms around her daughter crying softly with her.

"What are you going to do about the potions he sent you?" Jane asked

"I don't know."

"Do you trust Harry to never harm you"

"I will never doubt him again."

"Then take the potion. After what you told your father and I, I think you ought to study you hardest this summer like Harry asked. Ministry be damned."

Shocked slightly by her mother's statement, Hermione unplugged one vile and downed it's contents. Again the **PFZT** and freedom flowed through the girl's veins.

Dumbledore had just unknowingly lost all tracking he had spent years placing to keep track of his big gun.

"Well go on then, show us some of this magic you keep bragging about" Jane Granger stated nearly jumping on the bed with excitement. Rushing to grab her wand, Hermione could only think of one spell that would be perfect for a demonstration.

"This is a spell Harry spent weeks trying to teach a group of us. It is very hard and most fully grown witches and wizards can't perform the spell. Harry learned it in our third year. He used it to save the lives of his Godfather and I. Make a long story short after a bit of time travel I was able to watch as his spell drove away over a hundred of the most vile literally soul sucking creatures that have ever roamed the planet. I've never heard of any wizard being able to get rid of more than five at a time. To be able to drive off over a hundred is a feat of magic not even the greatest sorcerer could even dream of. It's funny really, he doesn't even know how powerful he really is. He thinks I'm much better than him. He would give his life ten times over to just ensure that we were safe. That is why I love him Mum."

Jane was awed at the description of power such a young boy could wield. Then silently cried at her daughter's monologue to herself.

Hermione brought up her happiest memories. Her, Harry & Ron playing around and how now Harry's letter to her. Love flowed through her for her friends… for Harry. 'EXPECTO PATONUM'

To both women's amazement a golden figure poured from the wand. A were-wolf, not the otter that she had previously. The pure joy and love poring form the patronus was tangible. The animal ran around the room looking for a dementor, anything that would harm her charge or anyone she cared about. Satisfied that there was no danger near it made it's way over to it's charge. With a happy pant it licked Hermione's face then her mother's and disappeared.

"Oh, OH, OH, Hermione that was magnificent! I can't believe it. The feeling it gave off was wonderful! I am so proud of you!"

"Something went wrong Mum. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Calming down some, "What do you mean that wasn't supposed to happen?"

"My patronus is an otter, not a were-wolf. All patronus' are supposed to be silver not gold. Your not supposed to be able to feel them for them to be tangible. What ever I just did, I don't think it has ever been done in the wizarding world, ever."

Confused by her daughter Jane could only think of one word, "Were-wolf?"

"Yea, it looked like professor Lupin." The girls eyes lit up, "I need to send some owls right away. Oh this could be great! MUM DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD MEAN? We might be able to kill them. To destroy the dementors. I was thinking about how much love I had for my friends and Harry not just a happy thought but love. That could be the key. OH, OH, OH! Do you know how important this is! It could change everything."

"Were-wolf?" Jane muttered

"Yes mother, were-wolves are real. So are vampires, trolls, giants and dragons. Harry actually fought a dragon in a tournament once. I'll have to tell you about that. It was the task before he saved me from the bottom of a two mile deep lake using only a rock and his wand to fend off the mer-people. The dolt. If he had just taken Ron and left he would have won the event, but no he had to do his saving people thing again."

"Dragon… lake… miles… bottom… mer-people!"

"I'll tell you all about this summer Mum. You'll hear the story of the Great Harry Potter and the Golden Trio. But first letters. Then research."

The next day Hermione was glad she had not told the aged Headmaster about the potion or the letter. The front page had a moving picture of Albus being thrown out of Gringotts accompanied with a three page article explaining in all the gory details more that happily released by the Goblins of how he was lock out of pilfering from the Potter family vault which the _Daily Profit_ found that he was using as his own personal piggy bank, withdrawing tens of thousands of galleons before the owner finally put a stop to it. Then of trying to raid the now legally deceased Sirius Black's personal and family vaults only to find the money had been removed to an undisclosed location or account. It then told about he man being banned from entering the bank or removing money from it for a year due to goblin treaties.

"Good, serves him right for stealing from Harry." That had done it. She lost all respect for authority. It was time to do things the Harry way. Secret society here we come. With a **harumph** she tossed the wizarding paper to her mother. Jane's eyes widened as she read.

"Bet your glad you didn't mail him last night now aren't you?"

"Yes, Yes, the first thing I'm going to do is learn how to ward. I don't trust anything that man put around our house."

A week later found Ron, Hermione & Ginny in the library of Grimmauld place. After a quick work between the two girls they both came out grinning like mad. It scared Ron. Remus watched finding it funny that Harry could cause so much trouble in such a short amount of time. 'The marauder in him finally caught up with him.' The Order had to be called out to the Durleys every day for the past week and a half to change one thing or another. Today it was the hair again. They had gotten rid of the shampoo but kept the conditioner. After getting rid of that the two males still couldn't figure out why they kept itching in their nether regions and getting colored hair. The charms on the walls still hadn't faded and random pots seemed to yell and scream. Now he gave his friends their freedom from the old idiot as Remus had started referring to him.

After a brief run down of what happened in Hermione's bedroom, the two other rule breakers as well as the older one were anxious to test her theory. Again all three concentrated on the love the felt for each other and specifically Harry, remembering their notes. In unison the chorused, "EXPECTO PATRONUM"

To the amazement of all, three golden figures exploded from the wands. Again Hermione's was Moony. Ron's was a giant dog, a grim… Padfoot. But the most remarkable one was Ginny's. The twelve year old version of Harry potter with the sword of Gryffindor stood there with a glint in his eyes that reminded everyone why he was equal to Voldemort… her Knight. The three figures looked around the room then made their way to their charges. Again they were tangible. Moony came to rest a hand on the large dog. It turned and regarded him for a moment then licked his face, jumped up and put his front paws on Remus' shoulders and looked him in the eyes. It was Padfoot. Tears leaked from the old were-wolf's eyes then with one last lick he vanished along with the other three. No one spoke of the event again.

On Harry's birthday Moony was surprised to see not only the trio, but also Fred and George barrel into the room.

"I don't know how he did it but he did it Moony. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life." Bellowed Fred

"What are you talking about. What is that with you? A pensive?"

"Right in one. Harry, Harry recorded the entire prank. He watched it somehow. He has a full memory of it from the time each of them woke up." George continued.

Remus just laughed. "I know what spell he used we us to put it on the girls and wa…."

He stopped and blushed as he remembered what he use to watch. The others just laughed.

"We'll get the spell from you later. Here Harry sent this to us so we could watch it."

_  
_The contraption was nothing like he had ever seen before. All it was, was a disk. Fred put it on the table in the study, tapped his wand to it and a very happy looking and relaxed young man greeted them for a brief introduction. After which the prank started. As if cued the 'ughs' 'ewes' 'oh mys' and 'no ways' filled the room amidst howls of laughter. It was turning out to be a great summer.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright some things I forgot the first time. This is a Harry/Fleur/Hermione/Ginny pairing eventually. There are going to be some scenes not suitable for younger readers be it violence or relationship. And this will not be, will never be, refuses to be slash. If you want to write it and read it. Hey what ever floats your boat. I don't like it and I stay away from it. If you want to flame me I will refer you to my author note in chapter one. Now on with the show... uh story.

Chapter 2

Life was perfect for Harry. Beautiful country, blue water beach, gorgeous women and it lasted all of one day. Just enough time to pick a fancy hotel and sleep off his jet lag.

Not knowing what to do after he awoke, he ventured down to the front desk of the hotel. He had noticed they had a rack of attractions that were in the surrounding area and some from all over the country. The 'Sydney Opera House' seemed to be the most sought after site, but the observatory, aquarium, Toronga Zoo and Tamarama beach seemed like perfect places to go.

"Looking for a place to get started?" asked a pretty receptionist

"Yea I just got here and don't really know where to start. Do you have any suggestions?"

"The first thing that you need to do is go on a tour of the Outback. And your just in luck," she replied with a cheeky grin, "in about fifteen minutes my shift here is over and I am going to my second job. Wanna guess what that might be?"

"Oh it wouldn't happed to be a guide for one of these tours that you seem so keen on would it?" replied Harry smiling. He liked the light banter, especially when no one knew who he was. It felt good to be free.

"Right in one. Aren't you sharp as a croc's tooth. You better just watch yourself or you might find you getting hired away from your vacation. Name's Candy by the way, yours?"

"Charlie," Sirius thought it would be funny to be able to get all the fake names from one family, "and you might have just a tough time doing that. But sure, why don't you lead the way."

They laughed and talked as they got to know each other a little better. Once they arrived on the outskirts of the city they made their way down a dirt road to the tour agency. A few minutes later found Harry riding shotgun to Candy along with a father and daughter, and another couple who seemed to use the time for other activities. The tour was three days long and everything was provided. Luckily Harry brought his shrunken tent and bag where ever he went. He never knew when he was going to have to run again. Best be prepared and with the motto of 'Constant Vigilance' running through his head all the time, he thought it best to maybe listen to it for once.

The tour was great. They had driven out into the desert. It was almost flat as he had ever seen. From horizon to horizon. The only breaks where the fissures in the earth and the giant, ancient rocks sticking out of the earth like a god of old trying to break free. They had seen many animal. More kangaroos and other marsupials than he knew existed. Luck seeming to be on their side that day, when they stopped by a large body of water to look a the crocodiles a heard of water buffalo were trying to get a drink at the same time. It could have been considered gruesome but it was nature, natural and entrancing. In the blink of an eye one of the great beast went from drinking to being eaten.

The first night was perfect. After discreetly enlarging his tent with half an hour before sun set he grabbed a book on Occlumency and started reading. He knew that he would have to practice and teach himself the art. He could not afford to let Voldemort penetrate his mind again. If it were to happen there could be dire consequences. However Harry found that he couldn't concentrate at the moment. The scene in front of him was the most beautiful he had ever seen. The sun set in the desert was definitely a beautiful site to behold and when Candy slid beside him on the log he used as a chair and leaned onto his shoulder he was at peace until the last beautiful shade of orange slowly turned to black.

"We take that for granted here you know." Candy's voice broke the silence. "After seeing it so many times we just start to take it for granted. I can't tell you the last time I just watched the sun set while I was out here. Sad really, I guide once a week, three days at a time, all year summer long and I never take the time."

It's probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." Harry replied "England had many wondrous things but nothing like this. Now I know why Sirius wanted for us to leave." He was talking to himself more than anything else.

"Who's Sirius?"

"He was my Godfather. He planned this whole thing, well at least to get me out of the country. No, no I'm not a criminal or anything." He added at her shaken look, "I'm kind of important to a group of people there and they find it necessary to always guard me and treat me like a child. Hell I found out one of them was even using my parents money to fund the guards without my permission. Sirius gave me the means of putting a stop to that. He helped me sneak out to the bank to set everything up. Fake Ids if I need them. All the money I would ever need. He even set up a deal with the airline so all I had to do at any time was to call them and they would get me on the next available flight, first class mind you. I don't even want to know how much that cost. He set everything up, he got the tent, new cloths for me. Anything I might need to stay away as long as I want to, or can." Harry sighed "He was murdered just a few weeks ago but he had already set it up so that I would get the letter and information I needed. He said I needed to find myself and I can't agree more. I tried to think of who I am. The only thing I could think of is what other expect from me. So after a lot of thinking I decided to take Sirius' advice and go find my identity while leaving some lovely parting gifts for my guards and relatives that I was forced to live with."

It felt good to talk to Candy as they leaned on each other. For some reason he trusted her. Their friendship evolved quickly and Harry let her know that there were some things that he just couldn't tell her and she understood and accepted it. After the duo cooked the camp dinner. Harry refused to not help. The two sat up late into the night. Candy told about her life and what brought her to the Land-Down-Under. She wasn't a native either. She use to live in the States but decided that Australia was the place for her. She too had a difficult life. Parents died in a sail-boating accident and she too had to live with some unpleasant relatives.

They decided it was time to call it a night and with a sweet kiss the two parted to their separate tents. Harry woke before dawn finding it hard to sleep. It was for no other reason other than excitement. They were going into a more wooded part of the country today. As Harry showered and changed he grabbed some bacon eggs and bread, along with his skillet and set out of the tent. No one was a wake yet so with a quick **Incendio** the fire was lit again and Harry set about to make breakfast for himself and who ever else wanted any.

"What do you think you are doing?" Came a playfully chiding voice from behind that didn't really frighten him. Harry had been expecting her and heard the footsteps behind him.

"Cooking some breakfast. Want some?" He turned and smirked at Candy.

"But how…when…where…all the food is in my tent. I didn't even bring eggs."

"Ah but that is going to stay my little secret." The look on Candy's face was priceless.

"Did you take a shower too? Where did the water come from?"

"Secret again. Would you believe me if I said it was magic?" Harry replied Cheekily. Seeing her disbelieving features. "I thought not." It was then that the first light entered the sky and Harry and Candy leaned back against a log each with breakfast and watched the sun rise.

"I was wrong you know." Harry said as the sun finally broke the horizon. "The sunrise is much more beautiful." And it was true. Instead of just the hundreds of different shades of orange and yellow now it was mixed with purples, red and just a hint of green. Far too quickly the show was over and the rest of the camp started to wake up. Breakfast was a quick affair and an hour later the site was packed up and they were ready to go.

It was another wonderful day of sight seeing as they drove further and deeper into the wilderness but that all came to a halt as they set up camp that evening. After another nice meal Harry and Candy sat by the fire chatting with Jim and Tina the father daughter pair that was with them. They had just got through laughing about how no one knew who the other pair was and how they didn't think that they had seen any of the tour when Candy let out a half scream. Beside her was a large snake that looked very dangerous.

"It's a King Brown missy. Best stay still." As Jim said the words the snake coiled looking threateningly at Candy.

"Is it poisonous?" Harry asked

"Very, most deadly snake in the world." Replied Jim then mumbled something under his breath about his wife. Candy was getting more frantic each passing moment. So Harry made a decision.

"No matter what I do, nobody freak out. Do you understand me?" Everyone nodded. Harry stood up and a hissing sound came from his throat.

/_Do not harm her./_

_/You can speak? How is this so/_

_/It is a gift given to me as an infant. Again I ask you to please not harm the girl. She is dear to me/_

_/I will not harm her. Please come and speak to me./_

Harry moved in between the snake and Candy. The girl gave a shuttering sob then move to the other side of the fire from the snake. Harry knelt down and the snake raised itself to his eye level. They continued to hiss back and forth until the snake seemed to nod then moved off, back into the bush beyond the camp. Turning around to face the group he was met with three sets of wide eyed, astonished faces.

"I guess I said the right thing." Harry quipped trying to lighten the mood. All that changed was Candy running to him and crushing him in a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Don't give me that sonny. Your one of us?" Jim eyed Harry carefully

"Define one of us." Jim just pulled out his wand which Harry then did the same.

"You're a parsel-tongue too?" Harry nodded "Well I'll be damned, so is my wife. You'll have to meet her. We thought she was the only one left. She'll be thrilled." Crowed Jim lightening the mood of the group.

"Excuse me," broke in Candy from the conversation around her, "One of who and a whats-a-what?" Harry glanced to Jim who nodded.

"Candy what I'm about to tell you might seem… over the top. You know what, why don't we go to my tent, it might help you believe."

The group went to Harry's tent and upon entering it Candy promptly fainted. The rest of the night was spent explaining things to Candy, telling her about the world of magic and even gave a few practical demonstrations, which after the shock she became extremely excited about. After letting Tina have the spare bed room the three talked long into the night.

"You're name's not really Charlie is it?" Jim inquired with a smirk.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Harry frowning.

"What, not Charlie. What are you talking about now?"

"There was an article in the paper about an important bloke that disappeared from England a short while ago. You wouldn't happen to be him now would you." It was a statement not a question.

"What if I am. I'm not going back. They can all kiss my ass for all I care."

"Calm down sonny, I could care less. Do your thing. I just can't believe that I am actually getting to talk to Harry Potter. I mean THE Harry Potter."

"I don't want to be 'The Harry Potter'. It happened when I was one. I don't even remember it."

"Yea, but you and your little group fought off twelve of his best Deatheaters and you know who himself…" "Voldemort" Harry interrupted. After the flinch Jim continued, "…yea well. You did as they said right? Showed the world that he was back?" Harry nodded again.

"What are you two talking about?" Interrupted a annoyed Candy. So Harry gave them both a brief description of what happened. Some time later the three went to sleep and after much protesting on Harry's part, Candy insisted that he not give up his bed for her. So as it ended up Harry spent his first time ever sleeping with a woman.

The rest of the tour flew by and the group became good friends as they can only happen in situation that involve possible death. And as they approached the end they exchanged phone numbers.

"Harry," Jim asked "do you know parsel-magic?" At they young man's confused face Jim laughed. "Thought not. Come over to my place tomorrow morning and let me introduce you to my wife. She would be thrilled to meet you. From what I know of you trouble seems to find you quite often. I'm sure Deb would love to be able to teach you parcel-magic." Harry quickly agreed, excited to no end about learning of a different type of magic that, as far as he knew, only three people on the planet could perform. It could be quite effective indeed.

The rest of the day Harry spent with Candy. Their relationship progressing quickly even though both knew that it would end sooner or later. It didn't stop them from having fun now. They spent the rest of the day at the beach where Harry paid to go scuba diving. They had a great time diving the reefs that was until Harry was almost eaten by a giant shark. After that dry land seemed the best place to be which Candy proceeded to kid him about for the rest of the day. She was amazed that the young man with her could fight off a psychopath and his followers but a shark he couldn't handle. Even Harry thought it was funny but still refused to get back into the water.

That night the two spent in the observatory were Harry pointed out all the different constellation he knew and spent the night looking up to the stars. Harry was happy to see that the Dog Star seemed to be much brighter than normal. He knew Sirius was happy for him.

The evening ended after a late night of dancing and drinking at a popular club Candy knew about and even if she could have walked herself to her house, Harry wouldn't have let her. The club being just a few hundred feet from his hotel they both managed to stager to the bed, undress and pass out. How they managed to walk as far as they did after that much alcohol neither of them would ever understand.

The next three weeks passed by in a blur of activity. Between Deb's teaching of parcel-magic as well as many ancient magics that she learned over the years, Harry helped Jim out with his small ranch. He also took a job with the tour company that Candy worked for and by some stroke of luck, as Candy would continue to believe for the rest of her existence or as Harry knew a few simple charms on the man, and the two were placed as a team for the tours.

Parsel-magic came very easy for Harry. It was simple. Well it was if you happened to speak snake language. The incantations happened to be the same as it's English equivalent and there were no wand movements. Basically a point-and-shoot type of magic. Another great thing about it was that normal shield had a difficult time blocking the magic as it was slightly different. It was also a different color. Harry was so stunned after he shot his first basic stunner that erupted from his wand in a beam of bright green magic that he dropped his wand. The spells were also stronger and more powerful, something that would definitely help. Also parsel-magic was inherent to ancient magic per Deb. The language being almost totally forgotten left few newer types of magic. But ancient magical chants that didn't need a wand to work would be very helpful in a tight spot.

The ranch was brilliant. Even with it being hard work, Harry found himself enjoying it immensely. He was able to go about in the hot sun in only his cargo shorts and some boots that were charmed to be more comfortable than house slippers and harder than steel. After the first hour of working in them Harry literally begged Jim for the incantation which Jim then informed the young man he had to work for, starting his manual labor routine. What neither men envisioned was how enjoyable the two found it working together. The weeks had done much for Harry. Thanks to his relatives he had hardly any unnecessary fat on him but he wasn't to muscular either. However with three weeks of now hard labor he was finding new muscles and his skin started to take on a nice copper tone associated with health.

Harry and Candy kept things light between them. A friends with benefits type deal. When not working together they would gather the friends they had made and spent the night on the town. Every club in the city and most of the hot entertainment spots knew the couple by name and they always had standing reservations. After all, it didn't take long to realize that for some odd reason where ever the couple was, that is where the fun was. It had been the best month in Harry's life.

"So I guess it's about time for you to pack up and go somewhere else now huh?" asked Candy as they sat in the VIP lounge at one of their favorite night clubs. The month had come to an end.

"I don't know. I've been having so much fun that I don't really want to leave. I already told my friends that I might not come back this year."

"Well why don't you stay. Stay 'till the holidays are over then move on like most of the tourist. You would get lost in the crowd that way. Less attention to yourself." She pleaded hopefully. "Besides I don't want you to go. We've become such good friends and just the thought of you leaving makes me want to cry. Please stay."

"What are you going to do for me if I stay?" He gave her a saucy wink and a grin. "You'll have to give me some reason to keep my roots here." With that Candy launched herself onto Harry's lap and devoured him in a mind blowing kiss. Ten minutes later the two separated to the applause and cat-calls of the entire club who had been watching them.

"TEN MINUTES MATE. YOU WERE DOWN FOR TEN MINUTES. THAT'S GOT TO BE A RECORD IF I'VE EVER SEEN ONE." The bartender, Jules, called out. "COME HERE AND GET A BEER ON THE HOUSE." Smiling for all he was worth and only blushing slightly he and Candy made their way to the bar to pick up the free drinks. The first week he and Jules had become good friends. It might have had something to do with the hundred pound tip Harry had left him after all the drinks for he and Candy. After closing time the three had sat around until sunrise laughing and telling stories. Basically getting to know one another. "Hey mate," Jules asked once Harry reached the bar, "you mind if I take a photo of you and the lass for the wall? I know you said you'd be leavin' soon. Just wanted something to remember you by." This was a honor only given to very few. Some celebrities had graced the club where Jules didn't think they were important enough to hang their likeness on the 'Wall of Immortality'.

"Sure you can Jules!" An over excited Candy answered for both of them. "And I have great news."

"What's that luv?"

"Charlie's staying. He's staying for another month!" she squealed. They had decided to keep using the alias that he had entered the country under. It would give them the best protection as well provide anonymity for anyone looking for Harry.

"Another month you say? Well ain't this great news! HEY EVERYONE, CHARLIE HERE'S DECIDED TO STAY FOR ANOTHER MONTH! TO CELEBRATE EVERYONE HAVE A ROUND ON THE HOUSE!" The club broke into deafening applause and cheering. Whether it be by the free drinks or his staying no one knew but it warmed Harry's heart. He had a place where he had made a name for himself and like for who he was. For the first time in his life he felt like he was where he belonged.

The next month passed by in as much of a blur as the previous month. Work on the ranch toned his body to a nice muscular build. His tan skin gave him a healthy and hansom look. His increasing profenecincy in parsel-magic increased giving him a confidence he never had before. His spells would break through all but the strongest shields but he was sure that Voldemort would know at least basic parcel-magic too. Probably the most interesting discovery Harry and Deb made together was the a form of 'Techno-magic' as Deb said the Yanks called it. They had found a chant spell that could place a memory onto a reflective disc medium. In ancient times it was probably only used by very wealthy people who would have enough of a precious metal to use some of it to hold a memory. However, thanks to Tina who happened to be changing a CD in the player at the time of the research and the time of day in which the sun hit the CD just right so reflect into Harry's eyes, a new one time use pensive was discovered. Deb had spent the next couple of days at the magical patent office and setting up ideas on how to start and run a business. Harry spent the time on one of his guide tours. The next week Deb's only problem was with the start up funding. The patent office had been so thrilled about the idea, they went directly to the Ministry in Australia where a contract was drawn up for it's use. It would revolutionize record keeping and even court records. Harry laughed at Deb's worried face. After all he had just inherited an enormous amount of money and this venture was already guarantied to make millions.

"What are you laughing at. This is serious." Deb said angrily. "I've been working on this for a week and even if we sold the ranch we still wouldn't have enough.

"You do realize who your talking to don't you?" Jim had told Deb who Harry really was. "I'm the sole heir of two of the oldest and wealthiest families in the wizarding world. What ever you need for start up let me know and I will give you 10 on top of that to make sure you have top of the line every thing you need. We can be partners."

"We are already partners. I put you name on the patent also."

"Well then as a partner I will take care of funding. After you figure out what you need let me know and I will transfer the money." Harry smiled at the woman he came to view as an aunt. "I would like to do something though." He asked timidly. She nodded for him to continue. "I would like Candy to be a partner also. She could take care of all the interaction we might need to have with the muggles. You don't have to even give her your 50. You can give her half of mine. It's just that she's a really good friend and I'm worried that…"

"Harry, calm down. It's alright. We have the ability to make so much with this we could easily afford to bring in another partner and I think it is a good idea to have her for anything that we might need for the muggle side of the company."

With that the plan was set. While Harry was either working on the ranch, giving tours or out with other friends Deb was setting up the business and making contacts. Candy burst out crying when Harry gave her the news that she was going to be a partner in business that had some real potential. He didn't tell her that as soon as they had a working model to bring to the Australian Ministry they would make millions of galleon each.

The thirty-first of August brought many sad good-byes in Harry's hotel. After two months of staying in the most expensive suite the hotel owner had become rather fond of the youth as did everyone who spoke to him. As such hundreds of people across Sidney came to say their goodbye to a friend. For the rest of the year it was remembered as the biggest and best party that anyone could remember. Later that night Deb, Jim and Candy sat in a room talking. Deb had come up with a way to make sure no one could pirate their idea and would have to use their equipment. The first demo product looked very much like a hair dryer that would be seen in a beauty salon. Once the person sat in the chair and lowered the 'hood' two little barbs would extract the memory that you were thinking about. It then went through the process thanks to some process that made Harry's head hurt just to think about, then it would transfer it to a normal muggle CD. Currently the only CDs that would work were those stamped with either Deb's or Harry's magical signature. They decided that they would employ a few house elves after a while and use their magical signature after production for security reasons. And after a few test which determined it worked with flying colors, the four exchanged disks. Soon a manufacture would produce much nicer looking units for them and a contract was established with a known CD manufacture. Deciding to call it a night Deb and Jim left and Candy and Harry spent one last night together.

The next morning saw Candy tearfully waving goodbye to her best friend. The man that had made sure that a poor girl that had a hard life would never have to worry about anything that required money again. She only had a promise that she would see him again not too long from now. Candy left the airport and drove back to her flat to start a new life as one of the most wealth women in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared out the window as the plane rose off the ground. He already missed his new friends. That reminded him of the old friends that he left behind. 'They're going to school today' mused Harry. The thought didn't bring the heart clenching sorrow that he might have thought it would. He missed the Castle, really missed Ron, Hermione and Ginny but he knew they would understand. At least he hoped they did. He needed this and if it too another year or two so be it. Being on the earliest flight to leave not many people were on the plane, much less first class. Harry understood why Sirius had chosen his airline now. It must have been a job requirement to have been in modeling prior to being hired. Again there were two knockouts for attendants to want to… exceed in the field of customer service. Watching as the plane started over the Indian Ocean on it's way to his next stop, Rome, Italy, gave him the time to think that he needed. Deciding to create a 'View Disk' for his friends back in England Harry set to work recording some of his best and fun memories. To end the presentation Harry went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror he said his hellos to is friend then added that to the disk. When he got to Rome he would find the nearest magical post office and send it to his friends.

The plane ride went without incident. Again the attendant offered him membership in the Mile High Club on his next flight, however he still didn't know what the hell that was. He took their phone numbers and stored them in his phone along with many others that he now had. After asking a taxi driver where the best place to stay was Harry ended up in front of a very nice looking hotel. After checking in he fell asleep, eager to start anew the following day.

The next day Harry found his way to magical alley much like Diagon. There he purchased what he would need to make another six cauldrons of the 'Anti-tracking' potion. Bought enough equipment to make it all at the same time and 100 new crystal vials. He then bought the ingredients for the potion that would start his way to becoming an animagus. Harry smiled, 'hopefully I am like my father and Sirius. But I bet Mum would kill me.' Chuckling to himself, he browsed through the streets. After two months he had changed. Anyone that knew him before would have had a hard time recognizing him now. The tan skin made his tale-tell scar nearly disappear. Hair cut short and spiked with emerald tips. A confident gait. It was the beginnings of a new Harry Potter now known as Bill, just Bill. As he passed a leather working store he decided to purchase some dragon hide boots. He ended up with four pairs; two black, one a light leather brown and the other off white. He had all the charms removed then placed his own that Jim had finally shown him after a month of working. Harry then thought about getting a wand holster then on second thought decided on getting twelve with five more pairs of un-charmed black dragon hide boots. Then just because he like it, he got a black dragon hide cloak with hood that would cover his face if he ever needed it. Several hundred galleons later which didn't even put a dent into his wealth now that the View Disk project was under way, Harry continued to a book store. Purchasing any book that he deemed worthy of his interest or that of Hermione's or Ron's, which ended up to be quite a few. One that he really wanted to read was a wand making series of five books. He made his way to the post office and shipped off the disk along with some letters that he had written while he was away. He was just about to leave when he noticed a little alley that had a shop in it. The sign only said optical work. As he entered he noticed that it was a like a normal optometrist. After a short conversation with the witch behind the counter he purchased a pair of contacts, magical contacts. It seemed that magic hadn't evolved enough to be able to precisely correct a persons vision forever. These contacts were made to never have to be taken out. Really the fused with the eye. The added benefit was that they were charmed to see through invisibility spells and cloaks as well as improve night vision. A very happy and new looking Harry left the shop never to have to worry about glasses again. With his browsing done, Harry left to start his night life in a new country.

After a great night Harry awoke to a new day. The first things he wanted to see were all the ancient ruins. So the next few days were spent visiting any place he could think of. He went to the Circus Maximus, The Colosseum , Protestant Cemetery, Golden House of Nero, The Pantheon, the National Gallery, Palatine Hill, Trevi Fountain, St. Peter's Basilica and the Vatican Museum. He drank in the history. Binns had always made history seem like such a useless subject, but when on top of The Pantheon it was impossible to be anything but awed. In each attraction there was a side area for magical people that told the history of the relic to the magical people. It was simply amazing. So engrossed in the history of the place, Harry spent his time in his library reading the history books he could find. One of the books that he had picked up form the magic alley was about the recent magical history of the great city. It seemed for the past 1000 years there had been a running feud between the Vatican and the oldest and most powerful clan of vampires in the world, the Vestic Clan. The Clan spread through out Europe with the highest concentration in the city of Rome. Curiosity piqued and with a little more research Harry had found that due to the strength of the Vestic Clan all other Clans took orders from them. They were the ultimate ally or enemy. However they had denied to take sides in any of the recent wars. The Vatican it seemed had been painted in a very good light. They seemed to be saints, no pun intended. They could do no wrong and what ever they said was golden. That worried Harry, he knew that no government should go unchallenged and unfortunately read enough of Lockheart's books to know when major editing had been done. Curiosity sated he decided it was time to get back into the night life.

The next day was spent much like any of the previous few. Our young wizard called a couple of the people he had met the first night in Rome and a group set out to see some of the lesser known attractions. They stayed out early into the next morning before Harry decided to call it a night. Since there was not a cloud in the sky and the stars seemed to call him, Harry decided to walk the mile or so back to the hotel. He had passed on the whole drinking scene that night content to dance and cut loose with his main group and be sober enough to meet new people. Again he befriended the owner, a lean, built, pale fellow by the name of Jacob, with his excessive tips for his group and again given a standing invite to the club at any time with no waiting in line. So as Harry shuffled back to his hotel he stared to the heavens, imagining his parents watching him with Sirius. He hoped they would think he was doing the right thing. And by the gods he was having the time of his life seeing the world.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strangled cry. Looking around he noticed that he was walking by a rather large ancient cemetery filled with large crypts. Again the cry rang though the night but was cut off abruptly. Only thinking that he could help in some way Harry took off through the maze of crypts. He dashed in and out, down small alley ways, all the time sobs getting louder and louder. The site he came upon was one of revulsion. Five large men carrying multiple weapons were laughing as another was removing a woman's clothing; one article at a time.

"What is the meaning of this!" Harry bellowed as he stepped out into the small courtyard.

"None of your business boy." The man rasped out. His gravely voice reminding him of more than one deatheater he knew. Then as if on cue three of the fellows chuckled dumbly at their companion.

"I would suggest you leave the lady be and leave. Otherwise you might just find yourself being dragged to the authorities." Harry said as he drew his wand descreetly. "I will give you ten seconds to clear out."

"What are you going to do kid?" The leader of the group finally left the girl alone and turned to face is aggressor. "If you can't count we have you out numbered and out gunned. Leave now before I decide you need to be taught a lesson."

"What lesson would that be? That you need six men to defile a women. It's people like you that make this world a place only suitable for rats to live."

"We've been sanctioned by the Vatican to hunt and remove her kind from this land. Leave now or I will make you!" The leader ground out clearly angered by this boy's idiocy.

'So it was a vampire that these men had down. It still doesn't give them the right.' "I don't give a damn who sanctioned you. Leave now or I will kill you myself!" Anger he had only felt few times in his life flooded through him at the injustice. The perfect Vatican hired and paid brutal rapist. He knew something ugly was being kept from being published. Now though, unlike other times he had been angry, his magic reacted to the emotion. Emerald eyes glowed and eerie green. A strong non-existent wind whipped his hair and clothing around him. The attackers backed away in fear then all six attached. It only took a quick hiss of _protect_ to stop all the incoming attacks and then Harry launched onto the offensive. Not bothering say spells in english he hissed in parcel-tongue. The first green bolt that erupted from the wand alerted that the six that he was a wizard. They seemed to know a fair bit because their eyes widened as the curse his one of the gorillas and he dropped to the ground as far as they knew dead. The delay was all Harry needed and before the other five could blink three more had been taken down by the green bolts of magic. The leader and one of the gorillas decided it was time to strategically retreat but before they could make it out of the court yard they too had been hit by the stunners and dropped unconscious to the ground.

The threat gone, Harry removed his shirt and placed it over the half naked girl then knelt down to remover her from her bonds. As soon as she was released she ran over to four other Harry had not seen before and released them. The gravity of the situation seemed to hit as Harry now realized that he was alone in a very secluded area with now five vampires. They had studied them sure and with the war Harry even went more in depth to teach the DA members last year. From that research he knew one thing about his present situation: He was in some deep shit! As the four were occupied with the girl he slowly started to back away hoping that he could sneak out before being noticed again. He wasn't able to take three steps before all five sets of eyes snapped onto him. 'Yep this is bad'.

"I just want to leave. That is all. You can do what you do, I will just continue to do what I do."

No reply.

Deciding to be optimistic he continued to back slowly away from the assembled. He was almost to the alley way back to the main street when he heard more sets of cloaks rustling behind him. 'So this is how the Great Harry Potter will go out. Die at the hands of the vampires I happened to be stupid enough to save. How stupid can I get.' Resigning himself and only sad that he would not be able to say goodbye to his friends the young wizard straitened his stance. Tall and proud he locked eyes with the initial group of five and took strong, confident strides back to the center of the court yard. "Get it over with then." He said strongly, defiance shining in his emerald eyes.

The seconds seem to stretch for an eternity before he felt two cold hand roughly grab him from behind and before he could even gasp felt the razor sharp fangs enter his neck. They hadn't even totally sunk into the flesh when he heard a startled scream of "NO!" and the being was thrown off of him and slammed into a crypt fifteen feet away. Startled Harry looked to his rescuer. The same girl he had saved was staring back at him with the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. She licked her finger then dragged it over the two puncture wounds which closed in seconds leaving two round scars.

"What we make we can also remove" she whispered to him then she turned to the rest of the gathering. "This mortal saved my life as well as that of the council. He is under my protection now and that of my father's. Anyone who so much as lays a hand on him will face me." She was interrupted as the vampire who had attacked started yelling. His screams intensified as his body began to smoke. Suddenly he exploded into fire burning to ash in a matter of seconds. "What did you do to him." Her voice was stern but held a mixture of awe, panic and curiosity.

"Nothing I swear it on my magic. I was listening to you when he started screaming." Another vampire that was one of the group of five, Harry guessed was the council from the girl, approached the wizard looking at him curiously to have his eyes fall on the two small scars on his neck.

"Your blood. Your blood killed him. Simply amazing. Please come with us. You will be in no danger in assure you." He added at the incredulous look Harry gave him. "You saved my life as well as that of the other counsel members. To add to that you saved my daughter from those men. What you have done for the Clan of Vestic in un-repayable. Please, I assure you we mean you no harm. We only wish to confer with you."

"Really?" Harry answered sarcastically. "I, someone from the wizarding world, knowing and having studied what you are, am supposed to just follow you to your lair. Do you think I'm that insane?"

"If I wanted to cause you harm I could do it here. You may have been able to escape with only the five of us but now that most of us are here you stand little chance. My daughter displayed what type of bond of protection that you now have with her. She as well as I have a life debt to you. I more than that since you saved my daughter from a fate that even you do not know how horrible. I also know who you are Harry Potter. I am under no illusion that there would be no repercussions if you met your death by our hands. I dare say our Clan as well as the rest of the Clans would be hunted to extinction to avenge you. Please I can guarantee your safety."

"How? How can you be so sure I will be safe? What if the Clan leader decides that I am to be killed?" The assembled fifty or so vampires chuckled in amusement which served only to unnerve him more.

"I can be sure because I am the leader. I am Markis leader of the Vestic Clan for the past 1500 years. I am the oldest vampire in the world and all others of my kind bow to me. My word is law." He switched from his normal voice to growl, "who ever dares to go against my word dies."

Still Hesitant and more than just a little nervous Harry agreed. As they started to leave Markis snapped his fingers and pointed to the six unconscious men and the vampires grabbed them to take with them. The entrance to the lair was not that far away from the attack site. That would explain how so many arrive so quickly. As they traversed endless corridors they finally ended in a large study are.

"That was an interesting show of magic young Harry. I first thought you had killed these men." Markis broke the silence as he seated himself gesturing for Harry and his daughter to sit as well. The attackers were then tie to chairs and shackled to the wall and floor. "I was greatly surprised when, after our release, I noticed they were in fact still alive. I was under the impression that the color of the curse you used lead not only any mortal but immortal as well to an instant death. In fact you are the only one that has seemed to escape that fate in all of my years of life. Then imaging my shock when one of my subjects bursts into flames just by tasting your blood. Could you please explain these things to me?"

So for Harry explained about the using parcel-magic and his practicing it for the last two months. Markis introduced Sofia, his daughter, and the conversation turned to how Harry had stumbled onto the scene and why he chose to approach even if he didn't know it was a vampire he was saving. Harry explained his Hero Complex and all laughed and bantered about his 'Saving People Thing'.

"So that's about it really. I left England on my pilgrimage to tour the world and learn and train with anyone who I run across. Learn new things, see new things. It's what my Parents and Sirius would have wanted I think. They did something very much like this once they had graduated Hogwarts."

"Fascinating, you were able to out maneuver Albus. You should be proud of that accomplishment. I assure you that no word of your where-abouts will reach him nor Voldemort's ears from the vampire nation."

"Thank you. I have so much to do before I go back. It saddens me really. I want to spend so much time every where I go and if I find a place to train in a new art I want to take the time to study and master the art. To do that will take years. I can't stay away for that long." Harry finished sadly.

"Then take this." Markis walked over to remove an hour glass the size of two fist on top of each other from the wall. "We confiscated it off of one of the Vatican's men about a month ago. It is a time turner of sorts only it will take you back weeks instead of hours or days. To my knowledge it is one of only a few that have ever been created. How he came about it I will never know." He handed the golden time device to Harry. "It has been tested and I have been assured it works correctly, however I would advise not to go back further than a month or two at one time."

"I can't accept this from you. It must too much."

"Please, this is trivial to the dept I owe you. May it allow you the time to study and train as you wish and have all the time in the world. Which leads me to my next suggestion. How would you like to be trained in the ways of the vampire?"

"You would do that for me? You would train me and defy Voldemort?"

"Of course. Our world counsel had already agreed that most of the vampires would remain out of the conflict. Only those in England chose to side with Voldemort due to the many restrictions your idiot of a Minister has placed on them. Really how can such a buffoon attain such a position?" It was a rhetorical question. "However, as part of our debt we will support you passively and either remove the clans already associated with the Dark Lord or help destroy them. I told you, my word is law."

"I don't know how to thank you enough for this. I will never be able to repay you for the kindness you have shown me and if you are willing I would count it an honor to be trained in the ways of the vampire." Harry stated happily. Then as an after thought, "I don't have to drink blood do I?"

Markis and Sophia laughed and assured him that he would not. "What should we do with these _men_?" Asked Sophia after a hour of thinking up a schedule and how to use the time turner to it's maximum efficiency. 

"Check them for usable items. Then use them to your discretion. Show them the pains of the attempt to disgrace my name, my blood, my clan." They had talked briefly about how the hunters were attempting to defile Sophia and therefore disgrace and defile Markis blood turning them both into outcast. It was for sadistic pleasure that they were all going to do it and have her father and the rest of the counsel watch then killed. The hope was that it would set off a civil war in the vampiric community. As much as Harry wanted to save the men and take them to the proper authorities, he knew that this was the way of the vampire.

The men had few things on them that the vampires needed or wanted. The weapons were not needed nor the large amount of gold they had on their person at the time. Two more daily time turners were found that Markis kept and that was all. Harry however found a few things that he liked. The leader had two daggers, each with 14 inch blades. The hilt, grip and guard were made from gold with silver inlaid as a beautiful scrolled patterned crucifixes. The blade was made of some white metal with runes etched the length on both sides. The blade itself seemed to glow with it's own light when Harry held it in his hand and if held by the tip of the blade it made a large crucifix that would ward off many dark creatures. The two vampires watch, intrigued as their new friend picked up the daggers and they started to glow. As he held one upside down the effect nearly drove the two out of the room. The shear holy power held in the blades was tremendous. They watched as one of the blades scratched his hand drawing blood that dripped onto the face of the blade, on the runes. A flash of blinding white light filled the room. It was over as quickly as it began but now both blades were strapped in an 'X' pattern on his back in a sheath made of a white material that Markis had never seen before.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked one very startled wizard.

"They chose you. They bonded to you. They will stay with you always. Even if you take them off you can still call the blade to you at any time of need. I have never seen this happen though. I have only heard of it in the oldest of lore. You are destined to greatness young Harry. It seems this trip, this pilgrimage, was predetermined for you. It seems your path has been laid by the gods to prepare you for your life."

"I only want to be normal though." Harry replied despondently. "My entire life I have only wanted to live a normal life, normal problems. I'm no hero Markis. Without my friends I wouldn't have made it past my eleventh birthday. Anything great I've done, it was because someone else told me what to do and how to do it." Harry sat heavily in one of the chairs, running his hands through his hair.

Sophia looked to her father and he nodded and quietly left the room. "Harry you are more special than you believe. You may have gotten to where you are due the help of others but so does every good leader. Cesar brought glory to himself by concurring Europe but how many battles do you think he fought in? That's right, he sent others to do the fighting. Some made names for themselves but the main glory went to Cesar himself. I don't know what to say to you really but tonight your friends were not with you. You chose to come into a cemetery alone knowing that this city housed the largest clan of vampires in the world. You then chose to save my life to the risk of you own. You made that decision on your own and preformed it with out the aide of your friends. You are a savior Harry. If no one else's, then mine and my father's and therefore that of my clan."

"How did you know what to say to make me feel better? Not even my friends are able to do that so quickly." Harry said with his crooked smile.

"Hundreds of years of practice. And it took at least the first hundred to even understand myself." They both laughed and talked awhile longer. She was a beautiful girl, not appearing to be much older then himself. Long ebony hair flowed strait the length of her back, the bluest eyes he had ever seen, pale skin from centuries avoiding sunlight, red lip, white smile and a body to die for. After a while Markis came back and the group told each other about themselves. Markis told how he grew up in an ancient time Harry found fascinating. He spoke about his turning and his rise to power. Though he had no magical power his physical strength and endurance increased every year and that is why he is the leader, he is the strongest and spent the most time leaning skills the younger vampires would never know. Told about the politic of his position and about his 'problem' with the Vatican. Through the talk Harry found out that Markis himself was going to be training him after all the basics were leaned from Sophia. 

Next Harry explained his life starting from age one. He glazed over his years with the Dursleys and passed on a chance to have the whole family exterminated, however didn't turn down scaring them to death. He told about Hogwarts, the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets and the fight with the basilisk and Fawks. Then about Sirius his third year, Voldemort's resurrection in the fourth as well as the Tri-wizard tournament. Then finally relayed the events that happened just this last year. Finally he told about his distrust of Dumbledore and that he had a prophesy looming over his head.

"So you say the basilisk actually bit you and injected it's poison into you? Then a phoenix cried on the wound and healed it bringing you back from the brink of death?" Asked Markis.

"Yea, as I stabbed it through the top of it's mouth, one of the fangs broke off in my arm." He pulled up his sleeve to show the silver dollar size scar. "Everything was black and then I could see again. When I looked down Fawks was crying on the wound. He saved my life."

"I don't believe you understand the significance of this Harry. Basilisk venom once in a person never leaves. The venom is still running through your veins today. The same with the phoenix tears. By it crying directly into the blood stream it was able to give you an immunity to the poison. This would explain what happened to Victor. When he bit you he ingested the poison and the tears. Both of which are fatal to a vampire. I dare say young man that you need not fear death ever by a vampire and after you leave and I tell this to the clan there will be no vampire on earth that would dare attempt to kill you. I'm surprised Sophia is still with us. Had the bite punctured your vein and much blood got on her finger she could have died also." Harry paled at the implications. "Worry not young Harry, it didn't happen, let us be glad for that. But this also means you will have a very high tolerance to poisons. Only the strongest will kill you, most others will just make you sick. You are an amazing young man."

After a while of thought Harry spoke again. "If I have this 'protection' and Riddle used my blood to resurrect himself does that mean he has it also?"

"I doubt it. The ritual he used didn't infuse your blood to his body. It just needed a blood component, sacrifice if you will. You said that he already had a form prior to the ceremony so when he used your blood it gave him, or nullified the magic from your mother at that time. However, for anything that survives from blood pumping through the heart, old blood is replaced by new blood produced by the body. Though you may never gain the potency of the protection that it once was, it will still be very uncomfortable for him to lay a hand on you in the future. As for the poison and the tears, I don't know. I doubt it. That would have been two added components to the potion that would have broken the ritual so I think it is only blood that runs through his veins." Noticing Harry fight to remain awake Markis asked for Sophia to escort Harry to a guest room. As soon as he reached the bed he fell asleep. He never saw the kindness and gratitude in the female vampire's eyes or felt the soft kiss she placed on his lips before she left for the night. He did see Voldemort destroy a small village killing all 175 of the inhabitance. Watching in amusement as his deatheaters pillaged the town, raping the women and girls.

Harry's eyes flew open as he awoke abruptly. He was sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably. The vision had been one of the worst he ever had. Forced to watch and participate in the carnage via the Monster he was always connected to, the meager contents of his stomach emptied on the stone floor. Quickly using magic to clean it less he anger and disturb his host he made to stand up to go to the rest room.

"Bad dreams?" Came a warm voice from the corner of the room. Harry's head swiveled, wand raised faster then a human should be able to move and curse at the tip of his tongue he realized that it was Sophia.

"You really shouldn't startle me. As some know it can be bad for their health." He replied lowering his wand and sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands.

"You didn't answer my question. Bad dreams?"

"More like visions. He slaughtered an entire village last night. Had his deatheaters rape all the women then kill them. He made me watch the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was full of concern as she made her way to sit beside the powerful young man.

"My scar." Harry pointed to the lightening bolt on his head. "It connects me to the Monster. I sometimes have visions of what his is doing. It burns when he's angry or happy. I can feel the hate behind his curses. When I'm near him my head feels like it will split in two. He knows all this. He sent me false visions during school last year. It's the reason I left to the Ministry. It's the reason Sirius died. He must have thought it would be fun to force me to watch him kill all those people last night."

"Have you tried to fight back, to block him out?"

"Tried? Yea." He gave a mirthless chuckle. "I was to learn Occlumency last year but that grease ball of a potions master Snape used the experience to rummage through my worst memories for his vindictive pleasure in the never ending feud between him and my dead father." Harry paused to think for a while, then "I'm to weak to keep Him out. I've tried before. But I'm just too weak! I JUST WANT HIM OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD!"

"We'll figure something out Harry don't worry. You're not weak. On the contrary, you are the strongest mortal I have ever met. You are just untrained. We will help you, I will help you." She drew him into an embrace and ran her fingers through his raven hair. "Sleep now Harry for tomorrow will be a very long and tiring day. Rest, I will watch over you." The soft comfort he received was enough to lull him back into sleep and the vampire laid in bed next to him, lending her comforting presence to hopefully ward off any further dreams.

The next few weeks passed in a flurry of training and activities. Harry made sure to spend a few hours a day on the 'surface' to take in the site, see friends and not let his skin revert to the ghostly pale it had been before. Over all things were going well. The vampires as well as Sophia were impressed at the speed and determination Harry had to learn new skills. What had taken most vampires months, took weeks to the mortal. Harry's speed and reflexes were faster than any vampire had seen on a human and it was determined that when Harry had killed the basilisk it's blood of the magical creature probably mingled with his giving him some of the qualities of the beast, namely snake like quickness. Unfortunately for Harry, it was nothing compared to the shear speed and quickness of even the slowest vampire. Ensuring that he was always beat in the sparing matches.

One week before the end of September Markis sat down with Sophia and Harry to discuss the training program they had intended. They decided that it would probably take less than a year but use the time turner to have twelve copies of himself. Knowing that there would be twelve of himself would ensure that he didn't try to kill himself off. They decided that all three would make the trips back in time and spend the month secluded in a wing of Markis' underground castle. That way each set of time travelers would have their own set of rooms to use to keep things from getting confusing. The only problem was that Harry would not be able to make his way to the surface for an entire year. He would miss it but this was too good to pass up. So with little provocation he agreed to the training schedule.

"Sophia informed me about your connection to the Dark Lord Harry. Would you mind telling me what you know about it?" So Harry went into a detailed description of everything he knew. He had no reservation confiding in the elder vampire. In many ways he felt like a father figure to him. In the three weeks they had known each other Harry had confided much in the man. The most amusing was when he asked the vampire if he could date his daughter. 'I think she is old enough to make her own decisions wouldn't you think? After all she is over a thousand years old. She might take offence if I started trying to control her life now.' That was the first time he had run into the man's sarcastic sense of humor and hadn't been the last. It did however lead to the training of the 'Old Ways' which much to Harry's chagrin included dancing. Most of the vampires found it hilarious that someone so able to fight and learn in the area of combat could be so bad when it came to dancing.

"I think I could help you in your quest to shut the Dark Lord from your mind. Are you aware of the mind control powers a vampire has?" Harry nodded. After his studying at school he learned that all vampires once turned have an innate ability to occlude their mind. They also become natural legilimens. "What I am about to suggest will require an open mind and total trust on your part. Would you like to hear my suggestion?"

"Of course I would be willing to do nearly anything."

"We have a ritual that we use when one saves another's life. It was not used on you because you are a mortal and you didn't know us at the time. It is a bonding ritual. Also when used on different races it shares the magical power the two have making both stronger. It is a blood bonding ceremony."

"But if I did that wouldn't I also become a vampire?"

"No, you will receive our speed and quickness, helping you in your studies. You would also draw my power of mind control and I assure you, over the years it has become quite powerful. As it is that I am a vampire it is also slightly different from humans therefore giving you a distinct advantage over your opponent. I don't know what I would receive from you. But I assure you, this should have been done the night you saved our lives."

Harry decided to do the bonding ceremony and Sophia refused to not be allowed to participate in it as well. So the next night, in front of nearly ever vampire in the city the ceremony was preformed. Both Markis and Sophia slit their wrist spilling their blood then Harry slit both his. They chanted an unknown language and power of such magnitude it had never before been seen filled the auditorium. The words which normally lent magic to the ceremony had the magic amplified by a being filled with it. Then along with two of the oldest vampires in existence, power flooded the hall. It only took five short minutes for the ceremony to end and as Harry glanced to his wrists he found them already healed, not even a scar showing. But things were different now. He could see to the farthest, darkest corner of the room. He could feel the difference but he didn't know how much so. Then the room erupted in cheers. The clan of Vestic had a new and very powerful member that would assist it in glory.

The rest of the week the three tried to get use to their new skills. It took a day or two to stop reading peoples thoughts every time he spoke to someone. The wall guarding his mind was strong enough to stop a tank. He had even laughed at the feeling of freeness from Voldemort when he had shoved the beast out of his head and sealed him out. It also took a while to move normally again. With now having the speed and strength of a vampire, every time he moved he would do it super speed.

The vampires had a bit of learning to do as well. The first thing they noticed is that they now had some very minor magical abilities. To what extent hey didn't know yet. After capturing two rival clan's vampires the two tested their blood to see if it had the same properties as Harry's. It did. But the least expected and found by sheer accident which could have been fatal was when Sophia somehow got caught in a beam of sunlight. After a few very tense moments it was revealed that she now had an immunity to it. She could for the first time in more than a thousand years venture into the sunlight. Markis was the same and to be able to watch as the two first stepped foot on the surface during the daylight hours after so long was a sight to behold. Weeping, Sophia rushed to Harry to embrace him and the three spent the rest of the day touring the city.

That night Sophia displayed her gratitude. After giving his virginity to the beautiful vampire the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next few months again passed in a blur of training and learning. Sophia trained him in combat and decided to add another class, seduction. Harry didn't mind that one too much and he had to admit he was leaning things that would bring a full blooded Veela to her knees. Markis was teaching Harry. Ancient runes was the first topic and in the first four months they had expended all the books in his library and moved on to what Markis had. The library was small by most standards, however the books were all ancient and all on runes, the only type of magic that the vampires could invoke, before Harry. The studying continued and finally there was nothing more that the two could teach him after eleven months.

Those months taught many things to Harry and lead to some discoveries. He was better than most of the vampires in the clan successfully able to go against 10 vampires at a time and win. He and Markis would spar for hours at a time, both so good that neither would be defeated. The shows lent much entertainment to the clan who marveled as they watched. Harry found that when he was angry his eyes would glow a brilliant emerald green and his incisors would enlarge slightly giving him a feral look. His hair would move by an unseen breeze. This also started to happen to both Markis and Sophia as they became more in tuned with the magic Harry had imbued within them. Harry's advancement in runes surpassed anything that Hogwarts could have taught him and he was now able to use rune magic and imbue items with runes to lend that item the rune's power. He learned that the blades that bonded to him told their own story through the runes. They had been blessed by Jesus himself and were known as the blades of righteousness. Other runes leant the blades holy power to strike down all evil, to forever be sharp, indestructible and only be able to be used by one with a pure soul. According to Markis the blades were thought to be only legend and if the stories behind them were true they would be a welcome alley in his endeavors.

With a final month to do what he wanted to Harry toured the surface with Sophia. He went to a tanning shop to regain his golden tan. They made their way to the magical portion of the city where Harry purchased a pair of daggers each for his friends and spent the rest of the month etching runes into the blade imbuing it with strength, sharpness and the holy runes he had discovered on his blade to vanquish evil. When he finished all ten were a work of art and seemed to compliment each of his closest friends well.

With one week left, Harry started to say his good-byes. He packed and put away his time turner and made reservations to leave to the U.S.A.. He was spending an enjoyable and peaceful night with Sophia when the world seemed to crash down around him. Mercenaries poured into the underground castle. All dressed in the same garb as those he had seen the night he had saved Sophia. Anger flowed through his veins and an aura of swirling green magic surrounded the young man. Quickly Harry called forth his blades and rushed into the hall.

Harry had the top most room in the castle due to his ability to go out into the light when ever he wanted to. As he exited the door he was met with thirty armed men. Before he could blink one of the front men held up a light designed to act as the sun and shown in on Harry. To the astonishment of the men nothing happened.

"Move boy. We're here by order of the Pope to destroy this unholyness. Move or die." One of the men shouted. His aura flared again whipping his hair. Eyes brightened and incisors elongated. "You will harm my brothers over my dead body." The words were spoke so coldly the assembled group back away from the now advancing wizard. The wide hall they were in left plenty of room to battle and it began. Without thinking Harry lifted the daggers and started casting parsel spells. The battle didn't last twenty minutes and when Sophia returned with her father and a host of other vampires they were shocked to see a lone figure amidst the fallen encased within a swirling aura of magic. The only sign that he was in a battle were two cuts that ran the length of his chest that closed and healed as the group watched. Harry had defended his clan and only twelve of the mercenaries were still breathing.

Harry went about collecting the wounded, stripped them of anything of use which was only money and 'blood jumped' them all out of the crypt before anyone could move. Blood Jumping was the vampire equivalent of apperating but wizarding wards could not stop it. Only wards to stop vampires from entering an area worked against it. However since the blood ritual Harry was able to do it and since he wasn't a vampire he was able to bypass the wards set up vampires making it virtually impossible to trap the young man. Said young man arrived with the twelve, aura still flared in the middle of the papal meeting hall and as luck would have it, it seemed as though a full meeting was in process with the Pope.

Seething Harry tossed the twelve like dolls onto their table. Effectively interrupting the meeting. "Keep your dogs on a shorter leash or next time none of them will return!" The angry half robed wizard growled out. "Any further attacks on the Vestic clan and I will kill all of you personally. We wish to only live in peace but you insist on killing our kin. Now listen and listen well. Any more attempts on my friends lives and I will bring forth Armageddon." Then in a puff of thick black smoke he was gone. (AN: imagine how nightcrawler teleported in the X2 movie)

After arriving back in the castle, the Vestic clan held him as a hero. Over the next few days Harry took the time to cast the wards he had studied on the castle and strengthened it as much as he could. He spent his days with Markis and Sophia and night with the clan where he was named Dakkaath. Harry didn't know what it meant but it sounded pretty cool and gave him his reputation in the clan without giving his name.

As Harry boarded the plane he thought about his new family. It had been one hell of a year, or really a month after all the time traveling but it was time to go. He was ready to leave, move on to the next adventure. Sophia and he left with promises to see each other again in the not too distant future and she agreed that she might even go to Hogwarts with him when he went back. He had sent letters to his friends detailing what he had been up to. He knew Hermione would be absolutely livid for his flagrant use of the time turner. Probably more so than living with vampires for a year. So after sending the letters with the daggers and a Memory Disk, he was set to go. Soon the early morning flight left the ground and he was on his way to a new destination.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a tough month for the Ministry group as they went back to Hogwarts. Malfoy was still his arrogant self. Snape was more vindictive than anyone had ever seen. Dumbledore was more than a little angry at them for keeping secrets from him. The old man didn't know what they were keeping from him but he was sure of it. And when he had called them all to his office none of them would look him in the eye to let him use his legilimency on them and then steadfastly refused to tell him stating 'it was not of your business what we did during our holiday'. All the teachers could see it though. Somehow, no one knew how, but the five had been practicing magic the entire summer but had no proof in the matter. Each were exceeding in their studies often getting their work done on the first try with very few errors. So it was a welcome site on October first to see a host of owls descend upon the Gryffindor table during dinner that night. Luna had moved over to eat her meals with the group.

Ron was the first to open the large package addressed to him. He gasped as he drew out the twin daggers from inside and as he held them up for the group to see he effectively drew the attention of the entire hall. With in seconds the rest of the group opened their packages and let out gasps of surprise to find their own set of daggers. Then they each came to the letters that Harry had written them. Deciding to read them in private the group got up to leave.

"Did someone decide to finally give you some charity Weasels and Mudblood?" Came the annoying sneer from behind. "Careful Longbottom, you wouldn't want to trip and kill yourself now would you?"

It was then that Ron saw a Memory Disk his box with a note attached to it. Picking it up he read 'For when Malfoy comes to annoy you about receiving these presents'. Taking it out he placed it on the table and motioned for the group to sit down and enjoy the show. And after pressing his wand to the top of the disk a magical screen came into view for the entire hall to see.

_Testing Testing, Man I love these thing. I'm glad I invented them. Any way, Hey there Ferret. I assume since Ron turned this on you just had to come over and drool all over yourself. _Said Harry from the screen. _Now that you taken a look why don't you and your two love gorillas go back to your dorm so you can get your jollies from them. The gods know that is the only way you're going to get off in the foreseeable future. No I don't count those canine look a likes, Bulstrode and Parkinson. Oh by the way how's daddy doing? Still in Azkaban after your half-blood master failed to kill six school kids with his twelve of his best followers? Well it's time for me to talk to the big people now Ferret so go make yourself scarce._

_Ron, 'Mione, Gin, Luna & Neville, how have you been? It's been great here. I just got through with a stay in… well better not tell you. Bet the old man and Snivellus is listening in huh. Well anyway I hope you like the daggers I inscribed them myself. They won't break or ever need sharpening. And be careful they are very sharp. I also discovered some holy runes that I inscribed on them. They say the runes destroy all evil. Practice with them and become proficient. They will be deadly weapons for us in the future, keep them safe and on your person at all times. I didn't know how you would like to carry them so I didn't get you any types of sheaths. Get permission to go to Hogsmead next weekend to get you some. Enclosed is more then enough gold to buy whatever you might want. Well on with the show._

_Albus my old thieving, black mailing and over all manipulative friend. Hope things are going well with the school. I might send over some protection later this year. You know they're really not as bad as we've made them out to be. But anyway you'll find out what I mean later perhaps. I assume you have been giving my friends a hard time about my where-abouts, correct? I thought so. Stop or reap the rewards. That grease ball you call a potions professor won't live to see another week if I hear you are allowing them to be mistreated. Remember I can always give some very useful information to our favorite and loveable Dark Lord, long my he rot in hell. But to assure my friends fair treatment I have no problem holding the life of my five years worth of torment over your head, coppice? Good. Besides they have no clue where I am. I don't even let them know where I've been until I'm gone so ninny-ninny-boo-boo!_

_Well school. My time is about up. Have no fear your savior shall return when I'm good and ready to. Study hard, learn to kick some Deatheater ass, rebel against authority and above all live your own life. Live, play, joke around, play pranks (especially on the Slytherins). As a matter of fact I will give 100 galleons to who ever pranks the Slytherins the best. Please limit said pranks to the real wankers in that house. Mainly the Deathnibblers, you know mini deatheaters, and Snape. We will vote upon my return best prank and I will hand over any winnings. So until we meet again, may the gods show you favor._

The message left a livid Draco who crawled back to his table burning with embarrassment. How could you argue with a recording. A pale pissed off potions master who dared not take revenge. By the deadly serious tone of the boy's voice he didn't want to push him. A pale Headmaster, the boy had changed. Before he would have never put a person's life at risk now he was holding his spy's life. The rest of the teachers paled at the idea of a full blown prank war with the winner getting a lot of gold as an incentive to deal with any punishments that could be given out. Students would almost gladly suffer a months worth of detentions for the offered purse. Then finally a very excited student body who could be seen already making plans and peering fixedly over to the green and silver snake table.

As for the Ministry group thing just got a whole lot better. Silently they slipped out of the great hall and made their way to the Room of Requirement. Sitting in the room they dubbed their common room they went about reading the letters and examining the rest of the contents of the package.

"HE DID WHAT?" Everybody looked over to Hermione as she was the only one who had made it to reading her letters. "He saved a vampire from a hunter and then lived with them for a year! He used a time turner to do it breaking nearly every law in the process. What was he thinking? He could have screwed up time as we know it!"

"I'm more worried about the part that he actually lived with them for a year Hermione. I think that might be just a little more important than a little time travel." Replied Ginny.

"NO WAY! He's gone off the deep end!" Yelled Ron, "He blood bonded with two vampires! Does that make him a vampire now?"

"No I don't think so." Added Hermione, "I've read about how the bonding is a way of repayment when they are in dept to someone."

"Look who he bonded with Hermione." Came the dreamy voice of Luna. "Markis and Sophia of the Vestic Clan are two or the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world."

"Look at the cool nickname they gave him, Dakkaath." Put in Neville.

The each looked through their letters commenting on all the things Harry had been up to. They found another memory disk and played it. It showed many of the sites that Harry had visited, then his rescue of Sophia and Markis, some memories from his time training and time partying with the other vampires. He explained about parsel-magic, blood jumping and his rune study. Then lastly he showed them the raid by the Vatican. The group watched in amazement as Harry used a combination of fist, feet, daggers and magic to take down 30 trained and armed hunters barely being touched in the process. Afterwards Harry gave a brief explanation. "Guys, I felt that I need to show you this. One thing I've learned so far is that you five are the most important people in my life. This clan is now my clan too, my family. Since I also consider you part of my family the clan as adopted you as the group also. I protected my clan the same way I would protect you all. I can only pray you do not view me as monster now. Unfortunately eighteen men from that raid died by my hands. I delivered the other twelve to the Vatican personally with a warning. I told them I would kill them if they attacked again, the same way I will kill every Deatheater alive if they harm a hair on one of your heads. I love you guys. Take care of yourselves and I'll send you another disk after I get through with the new place I'm probably heading toward now. Just know I'm safe, having the time of my life learning and doing new things. With the time turner I hope to be home by Christmas. I still have so many places to see and make sure to keep your summer open. We're going on a road trip, wizarding style! Oh, each of you start practicing Occlumency. I know for a fact that Dumbledore will try to get my where-abouts out of your head and if Snape doesn't start acting civil toward you let me know. Hedwig will find me but make sure to feed her some of the potion before she leaves. I have no doubt that the old man has layered her with so many tracking charms I'm surprised she could still fly. Till then, bye guys."

"I don't know about you guys but I don't think anything less of Harry." Neville broke the silence. It was followed by a chorus of 'me neither' from the rest of the occupants.

"Did you see how fast he moved?" Asked Ron, "I hope he shows us how he did that."

"OH MY! LOOK, LOOK WHAT HE SENT US!" Hermione pulled out a small box about the size of a deck of cards. Placing it on the ground she quickly enlarged a box that contained hundreds of books that he had bought from the book store in Rome. On the top were two different texts for Occlumency and Legilimency. Five of the exact same book. Taking them out she handed each person his or her set of books to read and started going though the rest of the books to see which ones they wanted to keep with them. After each keeping five each, they shrunk the books, placed all the letters in one box along with both memory disks and called Dobby.

"Hey Dobby." Hermione beamed at the little creature she had gotten to know so well. "Could you take this to Remus for us?"

"Yes Miss Hermione. Dobby would be happy to be of service to you." With that he took the package and disappeared with a **pop**. They decided that they couldn't keep anything to lead to Harry in the castle. Thanks to the liberal use and practice of magic they had placed security wards on their trunks. After the first week back someone had tripped the wards on all five of the trunks while they were at class one day. None of them had any doubt that it was all Dumbledore's doing and when confronted about it by five angry teens his only response was that it was 'for the greater good'. It hadn't been a smart thing to do pissing off the smartest witch of the age, a slightly disconnected Ravenclaw, an expert in dangerous plants and siblings to the two greatest pranksters since the Marauders. The next week five Order members had to spend the following two weeks in St. Mungos due to what was done to the vandals. Some of the hexes and charms placed even the experts could not remove. Remus had laughed himself silly when a very pissed off Tonks was able to leave the hospital still having the words 'I Love Child Porn' flashing across her face. So after a brief back and forth with Remus it was decided that he would hide all evidence in Grimmauld place where he still refused to allow Dumbledore or Snape to enter. He found it quite funny to watch a disgruntled Albus have to conduct the meeting by secure floo.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello All. Well finished with HBP this weekend and I must say that I WANT MORE! That was like the worse cliff hanger ever. Now we have to wait another two years for any resolution...ARG! Well another problem has somewhat came up with the release of the Prince, I can't seem to concentrate on this story. Every time I try to think of anything my mind trails off to other Plot Bunnies having to do with the Prince. So let me know what you want me to do. I could just release the rest of the story I've already written and that be it or if enough people want me to continue I will try my best to finish it out. Any way enjoy.

Chapter 5

Harry landed in New York and started his tour of the states. He spent two weeks in New York taking in the sites, sounds and shows. He then took a train to DC and spent a week there. A week was spent in Atlanta where he went to his first amusement park, Six Flags. A week in Jacksonville where he had heard was some of the best fishing in Florida. For five days strait he went with different guides. Along the way he caught more fish then he knew existed: Sea trout, flounder, huge red drum, bass, blue gill, snapper, grouper, king mackerel, whiting, dolphin, tuna and many other species. After five days he was worn out and spent a week in Daytona where it happened to be bike week. Not being able to help himself he bought a sweet chopper from Orange County Choppers. Fake license in hand, man he loved being a wizard, he took off down to Miami then to the Keys. A few more fishing trips later he rode to Orlando and visited the attractions. Continued through to New Orleans to share in some Martigras festivities. Then north through the 'Plains States', west and south back through Texas. He spent a few days in Reno, then Las Vegas only to learn that poker wasn't his game then made his way up the West Coast stopping along the way if he found an interesting city. He reached the Rockies after the fifth trip back a month in time and marveled at the beauty of it all. Then made his way to Yellowstone National Forest. After five months of being on the go he was looking forward to resting for a few weeks and as he drove trough the forest the woods and rocks made his magic sing. Deciding since he had his stuff for camping he would just spend a few weeks in the forest, Harry pulled into a check station and got all the maps he needed and told the man when he was planning on returning, a safety feature to know when to look for lost hikers. Then on a recommendation from the official he went to a sporting goods shop and purchased a GPS system with a map of the area. Returning to the start of one of the trails where he could feel the magic, he shrunk his bike, enlarged the pack still charmed to be feather light and took off into the woods.

He only spent a day on the laid out trails, instead following his magic deeper and deeper into the woods. For two weeks he walked enjoying the feeling of solidarity. He had run across many animals along the way. A few bears that wouldn't take no for an answer. A quick stunning spell and they were out for a day or so. Wolves roamed the woods at night but with some quick basic warding they couldn't get to his camp site. Harry spent more than one night up a tree watching the wolves in the darkness, thinking they were going unseen. They would try to run into the camp only to run headlong into an invisible barrier.

As he ventured further in, the magic around him became stronger and stronger. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he had to find out. On his sixteenth day he ran across a site that made his blood run cold. A family lay dead on the ground. The husband's limbs rent from his body. His wife seemed to have been thrown against a tree with such great force that she was nearly broken in two and a beautiful little girl who had been crushed. Harry's eye site blurred as he took in the site before him and not being able to do anything about it buried the dead and moved on. Hours later he found the source of great magic in the woods. A city, the most brilliant he had ever seen, lay in ruins. Smoke still rising from burning buildings and the tale-tell flash of shattered wards. Making his was though the destroyed city he couldn't imagine the grandeur it must have held when standing. The buildings were made out of polished white stone and diamond all interwoven with the forest itself. Not a one of the ancient trees had been felled for the project but the city was built in and around the living forest. Finally making his way into the heart of the city he saw a terrible site. Hundreds dead by various brutal mean. Walking toward the group of people he noticed for the first time how fair they were. Every one had perfect features and long silky hair. Looking around he saw a woman looking about his age lying by herself in the middle of the street. Numbly he shuffled over to her and cradled her in his arms and brushed the hair from her face. She was still alive but only just. Her beautiful violet eyes stared into his emerald green but she was already broken then left die over a period of time. Gently her placed her head in his lap and stroked her raven locks from her face all the while never looking from her eyes. He tried to show the girl his compassion and love through his gentle touch and eyes full of emotion. Then with one last sad smile she departed. He continued to stoke the girl's hair as he wept his sorrow. It was then that he noticed the ears of the girl. They were pointed. A city of elves. The girl was one of the last of the race of High Elves left on the planet. No one had lived to see one for the past age. They were thought to have left after the earth became the dominion of man

His grief turned to rage as he thought of what could have destroyed such a skilled and aged race. Then without caring of the consequences he removed the time turner, placed the girl on the ground and left the city and set up camp just outside the city parameter. There was only one thing that could do this to the village and they would need help: Giants. Giants probably under Deatheater control. It would take hours possibly days to remove such advanced wards as that of elfin magic. He turned the glass over once. From what he had seen the attach was recent. I had been, less than a day ago. He had been right, an army of giants, twenty strong, with ten Deatheaters. Finishing up his week in reverse he started to plan. He had five days to prepare

As the fifth day rolled around Harry donned all of his protective clothing. Garbed in black dragon hide boots and cloak he set up vigil like a predator waiting for it's prey. The first thing he heard was a strangled cry from were he remembered seeing the family, Harry blood jumped to the site. The male elf was already on the ground while four others were attacking the females. Using his vampiric speed, two of the deatheater's head fell off before they even knew what was happening. The third and fourth didn't fair too well when they believed the killing curse was flying at them. The both fell to the ground unconscious. Only to either wake up on their own a day later or have another parsel-tongue _envenerate_ them. After making sure the mother and daughter were alright he went to the man. Only unconscious Harry quickly revived him and pulled him over with his family. Not a minute later a huge 30 foot tall giant broke into the clearing. Taking a deep breath, Harry began throwing ever curse he knew at the beast. It did little. He was able to easily avoid the blows from the slow creature and after seeing the sky light up with the falling of the city wards anger and determination again coursed through his veins.

The family of elves watch in wonder as a green mist burst forth from the man to swirl violently around him, bathing him in a aura of power. His short hair tossed in a wind only known to him. His green eyes glowed bright with power and his teeth enlarged slightly. He quickly put his wand away and drew two daggers from unseen sheaths almost faster then even the elves could see.

Removing his daggers, he leapt into the air, stabbing the giant in the hip. The blade slid through the tough hide as if it were paper. The giant screamed in pain as twin 14 inch blades tore though skin, flesh, bone and veins. In less than a minute what was once the pillar of strength was reduced to a bleeding mass of flesh. It quickly died.

"Stay here." Harry ordered his aura still clearly visible, "The village is under attack. I promise I will stop it." Then he was gone in a black cloud of smoke.

Luckily it seemed as though there was more that just one ward protecting the city. The wizards were still trying to remove what appeared to be the last one as Harry appeared behind them in the woods. Most of the cities warriors had already been stationed just inside the ward lines waiting. But Harry got to them first. Again casting through the daggers, spells flew toward the deatheaters from a warrior with the most powerful aura they had ever seen. Six had either severed body parts or had been blown tens of feet through the air from some unknown magic being sent through two daggers. One deatheater managed to get to "AVADA…" before he had his arm cut clean off with one blade and his opposite leg with the other. The other three started firing curses as quickly as they could but the unknown magic stopped all their spells and tore through their shields.

Without stopping Harry launched into an attach on the giants. He had killed ten of them before the rest knew what was going on. After that chaos insued. Using his super human speed and skills Harry jumped from giant to giant, cutting anything that he could on his way. Though the howls of pain and bellows of rage the giants started swinging their clubs at anything that moved. The giants killed ten of their own before Harry felled the last one.

He was covered in blood but the aura of power still flowed around him, his eyes still glowed. He had only received a few scuffs on his cloak for his troubles. He walked calmly but confidently to the ward line were the deatheaters once stood and sheathed his daggers. He looked over the assembled group of elves ready for a battle they would not lose in this time. Harry wondered what could have happened to them in the past that he had not found the large group of warriors. They had probably been captured.

He remembered the family still in the woods and quickly jumped to them. He gathered them together and jumped back to the ward line.

"Please be careful. I would hate to see such a great and noble race as yours extinguished." Said Harry as he calmed and his aura faded from view. "I've seen it happen before. Take care." With that Harry turned around and walked into the woods.

"What are you?" Came a voice from behind.

"Just a wizard of the light. I have sworn to fight those deatheaters. Do with them as you please. I care not."

"How did you do this? I've never seen a mortal fight the way you have." Harry turned around to see that it was the man from the wood talking.

"I've made many friends in many places. I've received training from the best."

"Who are you?" The little girl stepped forward asking timidly.

Harry smiled, walked to the little girl and knelt down. "I'm many things to many different people but I don't know who I am. I left to discover that for myself."

"Then what is you name" She asked. "My name… Ah you ask the one thing that I can not tell you. It is a secret little one. I don't want people to know who I am or where I am."

"Please sir," Her mother pleaded. "Please tell us you name. I swear we will not divulge it to any." Harry looked up into the pleading eyes of the little girls mother. Then he turned back to the little girl. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked her. She nodded. "My name is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and Dakkaath of the Vestic Clan of vampires. Does that answer you question?"

"Are you really Harry Potter?" The mother asked again. "Yes ma'am." "Do you happen to know how many people are searching for you?"

"Probably all of England, some of Europe, the Vatican – we didn't get along to well and maybe some people in Australia."

"Well most of England that I know about." Came her amused reply. "Please come into the city and let us show you around. You may stay for a while if you like. None within these boarders will divulge your identity or your where-abouts. Thanks to you we still have a city to live in."

"I couldn't madam. I don't wish to intrude."

"You are Dakkaath, blood brother to Markis and Sophia?" Asked the man.

"Yes, I have spent some time in their presence. I happened by at a convenient time our first meeting."

"So I have heard. Our messengers and spies say you saved the lives of the head of the clan not only then but before you left also. Is it true you stopped the raid on the castle?"

"Yes sir. I hold the Vestic Clan in very high regards. I hope that is not a problem." His tone was challenging slightly.

(AN: I know I have absolutely no creativity with names. These were taken from LoTR.)

"Not at all young sir. I simply find it amusing that the circumstances are almost the same for your arrival for the elfin nation as it was the vampiric. I am Celeborn, King of the elves. This is my wife Galadriel and my daughter Anduin. Welcome to my kingdom, The Kingdom of Dunharrow. As you have saved mine and my families lives today as well as many of my people it would be an honor to host your stay here as long as you would like. I would like to add that I could change the wards surrounding the city let time pass slower inside than it does outside. You could spend years here and only a day pass in your world."

Harry knew from his studies with Markis that it would be very rude and considered a slap in the face to not accept the offer. Plus he always like making new friends and learning about a new race. It had the added benefit of him being able to stay for as long as he wanted to without having to worry about time on the outside. "Well if you put it that way who am I to refuse. Please lead the way your majesty."

"Oh, I'll have none of that. We are indebted to you beyond measure. You are our guest for as long as you like."

The army parted for the group of four, all eyeing the stranger. It had been centuries since a mortal had been invited inside and after watching him in action all stood in awe. He was the first mortal that could fight with the same skill and speed of the elves. Harry was show to a guest room in the palace to allow him to clean up and after he had washed and dressed in dress wizarding robes of white with emerald green trim and runes hem lines, he stepped back into the hall to be led to his next stop.

The King had called a feast for that night in celebration for victory as well as welcome to Harry. During the meal a young elf with eyes Harry recognized, sat across the table from him. It was the same elf he held as she died.

"Harry, this is my brother's daughter, Arwen." Celeborn pointed out the young woman sitting next to his daughter. "She has came some time ago visiting from his kingdom."

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady." Harry murmured as he took the offered hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

As Harry straitened the elf looked deep into Harry's eyes as if she was trying to remember something. "Have we met before? I know I have seen you but I can not place where."

"We might have in some other time but not this one I believe. It was a pleasure to meet you milady." Harry replied looking deep into her eyes and for the first time, used his gifted powers of legilimency to push the image of him having watched her die to her. Arwen's eyes widened as she watched the scene.

"To your left," Celeborn continued motioning to a man, "is the Commander of my army, Eildith."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I was hoping you would consent to train me in the elfin ways of fighting if you had the time to spare." Harry asked

"Of course," Eildith replied "Though I daresay you might be training me." He laughed.

Harry smiled, "alright, how about we share. You show me what you can and I'll show you what I can."

The group chatted and laughed though out dinner. The elves were a spirited race that were fun to be around. From the stories Harry heard just during dinner he could tell he would enjoy his time within Dunharrow.

After the celebration ended Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen, Eildith and Harry retired to another chamber and spoke about what had happened that day. Then Harry explained his story. Starting with the Department of Mysteries battle to the present. He explained about the grief, his escape, his adventures since, the time turner, his training and Markis and Sofia.

"So that's what I've been up to this summer" Harry finished cheerfully. The rest of the assembled could only stare in disbelief.

With the ice broken Harry prepared to stay in the beautiful city for a while. The night before they had decided to change the wards to allow five years to pass inside the wards for a month outside. There was just so much to learn. He had been given a room in the Palace next to Arwen's who he had become fast friends with. He knew there was a special connection to her the first moment her saw her as she laid in the street dying. It was her death, after all, that prompted him to change the course of time. The two spent most of their evenings together discussing many things that helped each of them. Both had felt like they had to leave home to find something. And both realized after the fact that it was to find themselves. As Harry described what he had seen so far, Arwen absorbed the knowledge and could almost envision the places.

The days following his arrival were spent touring the city and getting familiar with it. Harry had watched for hours the smooth grace that was displayed by the warriors as they trained. In fact he felt like he stuck out because of his awkward gait. Every motion was done with such grace and poise it was awe inspiring. There was no wasted motion and lent to swift deadly attacks or the most graceful dancing.

The elves loved to sing as could be attested to by the songs filtering through the city at all hours. It was the most amazing sound he had ever heard though he could not understand the language. Once song that was sung took nearly three days to complete and when Harry asked why such a long song he was told by Eildith that it was a way that they passed history, legend and lessons. The song had been about a young elf lord's life. How he had claimed great love, then glory in battle. He had made a name for himself and led his peoples justly and kindly. Then a great evil rose in the land. The young lord fought off the tide of evil. Then his love was taken by the evil. Without though the lord went to save his love. For years he traversed the land slaughtering all the evil in his path. Finally he fought his way to the gates of the enemy in a wasteland of rock and dust. There his army was surrounded by the foulest creatures ever created. His army fought well and by the time the battle was over only he, his brother and the lord of the Belroc' were left standing. Around the battle field tens upon thousands had been released to death's embrace and it seemed that even the elements cried and wept while the great evil laughed in his tower of stone. The brothers attached and slew the Belroc' but not before it slew the lord's brother and wounded himself. Heart heavy with grief for his fallen brethren he continued into the tower killing anything in his path until he reached his goal. The lord again saw his love and as he made his way towards her the evil stripped her of her life. The lord held his love as she died and in his grief became insane with rage. Then with the force of the gods the lord attached the evil that had plagued the land for years. Surprised and caught off guard the evil was only able to land one blow before he was slain but it had been enough. Mortally wounded he released the hilt of his blade which shattered on the ground, he carried his love out of the tower and out of the gates. When he could go no further a god took pity on him and approached in the likeness of a large bear. The god then bore the two to a secret land where they died peacefully, together forever in death's cold embrace.

After that Harry made it a point to learn the language so he could understand the beautiful stories that were being sung. It had taken nearly a year but he finally managed to become quite adept in the language. Much had changed that year. The grace seemed to be infectious and Harry had found himself becoming more and more graceful as time passed. He and Eildith practiced together and with other elves in the army. Each learning from each other. Something was still missing though. Harry could feel like he was supposed learn something else from the elves.

Over the year, he and Arwen had become inseparable friends and occasional lovers and it was one night as they laid beside each other that Harry expressed his concerns. So it was decided that the following day they would discuss it with Celeborn. After all the city itself had led Harry to it. Now it must be telling him that he needed to learn something new.

After a discussion with Celeborn, Galadriel, Eildith and Arwen it was decided that they would attempt to teach Harry some elfin magic. The decision was one not taken lightly by the four which had confused Harry greatly when a very vocal and heated debate broke out as it was announced to the council. Celeborn explained, "No one notof elfin blood has ever been taught our magic. Even the creatures you refer to as 'house elves' do not use the same magic. One it is for our safety. Another is that it is very difficult to learn." Still even with the vocal opposition the decision had already been made. To placate all fears they were again described Harry's own defense the city that had saved the entire royal family as well as no doubt many of it's citizens. To the amazement of all, after that proclamation the city's own magic sang it's approval. Nobody then dared disapprove after that.

Again to the amazement of all, Harry took to elfin magic like a duck to water. It felt natural to do. It wouldn't help in battle really. Mainly it was used for healing with a very strong dependency on plants. It was also used to imbue items with magical powers much like his rune magic butmuch morepotent.

It took another year to become proficient with elfin imbuing magic and a much shorter time to learn the healing. Such progress brought questions from almost every instructor as well as his friends. Finally Celeborn decided to test Harry forpossible elfin heritage. Celeborn preformed the ritual himself from start to finish to bring shocking news to the community. It seemed that Harry had elfin blood running in his veins.

"How could this have happened Celeborn?" Queried Harry

"I don't really know. In all my years I have never heard of an elf producing a child with a human. And by the amount of elfin blood I would say that it was a fairly recent ancestor. Not you parents but maybe your grandparents or their sires." Answered the King.

"Is there any way to determine which side of my family it came from?"

"Yes. I read in one of the books in your library of an lineage potion. It seemed very difficult to make but if you did it correctly it would show you your heritage dating back to the beginnings of both your lines."

When Harry had decided to stay for a long period of time he moved all his books to the royal library. He only thought it was fair that if the elves were going to impart their knowledge and skills to him he ought to do the same in return. The elfish priest and mages made quick work of the library in the first year only to find out that they could only preformed the most basic skills. Some of them had even tried to make their own wands or staffs using the books that Harry had purchased in Rome, however it did little to help. It just seemed that without human blood the magic didn't want to work. Still fascinated they started on a quest to attempt to manipulate their own magic to perform the same tasks. For almost the entire year Harry was leaning magic the mages and scholars would either be in deep study or running though the city about some new discovery.

The entire scene confused Harry greatly until Arwen told him that due to the age of the elfin race and the length of their lives it was rare to be able to discover anything new or to study something that they did not already have the answers to. Really Harry had made some very happy and excited elves who would have something new to study for decades if not centuries.

After reading about the legacy potion Harry had to agree that it would be near impossible to do with his current potions skills. Determined to find out where his elfin heritage stemmed Harry started studying human magic again.

It took another year of studying his library in all forms of magic until he felt like he could accomplish the task of the potion with relative ease and many 'jump' trips to magic areas outside the wards to get new potions ingredients to accomplish the task. Eildith and Arwen found it hilariousto watch the warrior the first few months blow up cauldron after cauldron and failing spell after spell. It was a testament to his new view on life and his attitude that he didn't blow the two up. Why, after all, get angry when you can just get even. The events to follow lead to the 'Great Three Year Prank War' as it would later be written and sung about.

No one in the city was spared from an embarrassing moment at some point. And since Harry, Eildith and Arwen started and kept running it for the three years, they were pranked the most. At the climax the entire city had ganged up on the three. For months it wasn't safe for them to even so much as move a toe as they awoke. Finally Harry decided to get the entire city back and it lead to the name he would forever be remembered as to the elves from that day forward. It was perfect. It would terrify everyone yet not be dangerous. It would effectively prank the entire city at the same time. It was perfect. Harry spent a month in planning and another in field work. The effect of so much time spent was magnificent. By combining human magic with elfin he was able to produce theperfect prank. All he had to do was wait for the right time. The time came in during an outdoor banquet where most of the city spent time together. Celeborn and Galadriel, who Harry found out had very devious minds, pulled a small prank on Harry by trying to turn his hair pink. Spotting it before hand he changed it so that it would change it white along with his skin. He then charmed his scar to stand out as blood red on his head. When the prank went into effect stared in shock at the now appearing livid wizard in their midst. Harry called forth his aura as the sky darkened above. Clouds rolled into the city just higher than the trees and lightening ran through the clouds. Slowly Harry stood and started levitating off the ground. His eyes turned from blazing green to black with white steaks of lightening flowing through them. After floating ten feet off the ground clad in the traditional elfin wear of tight leather pants and fitting linen top, lightening poured from the sky as he spoke.

"YOU DARE! YOU DARE TO DISCRACE THE LORD OF STORM!" His voice tore through the crowd like thunder. Lightening tore though the city more and more violently. It looked incredibly real. The only way to tell it was all an illusion was that it didn't mark the ground when it hit. "YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR DEFIANCE!" Lightening from as far as you could see crackled though the air striking Harry all at once. The light was so bright the young man could not be seen. Finally all the lightening concentrated itself into a pillar of energy and as Harry yelled "DIE!" it exploded sending bolts at everyone in the crowd. When the light cleared and everyone looked around unharmed, they could see one man laughing so hard he could not stand and barely breath. Nobody moved until said man with jet black hair and shining emerald eyes yelled through the crowd, "GOT YA!" then dissolved into hysterical laughter again. The first to join him was Arwen then Eildith followed by Galadriel and Celeborn. The rest of the town stared in wonder until they finally realized that Harry had pulled the greatest prank of the entire war on them. It ended there, everyone sure that it couldn't be out done and they were probably right. The banquet lasted well into the night with everyone laughing and talking about the prank and everything else. And as Harry laughed along with them he gazed into the sky to see three stars shining more brightly than any others, brighter than the moon and one of them was the 'Dogstar'. For the first time in his life Harry knew that his parents and Sirius were watching over him. He no longer though they were but knew without a shadow of a doubt. That feeling filled him with love and warmth that would stay with him for the rest of his days.

And so it was the end of his third year in Dunharrow that Harry finally completed the lineage potion. He invited all of his close friends in the room with him as he applied the final steps to make the potion work. So with the King, Queen, Anduin, Eildith and Arwen watching that Harry cut his finger and placed his own blood into the cauldron. He then took the quill and parchment he had bought for the occasion and placed also placed it in the cauldron. They all watched as the thick black potion was absorbed by the two items only to remain clean. Then the parchment floated out and unrolled itself on the top of the table. The quill followed and like Rita's quick quotes quill it started writing of it's own accord on the parchment. As the last lines were drawn and the last name inscribed, his, everyone took a deep breath.

"Well it would appear," Harry paused for dramatic effect. The others were on pins and needles waiting for him. "That my mother wasn't as human as we all thought. She wasn't even an Evens or as muggle born as everyone thought. It looks like she was either adopted or switched at child birth. As a matter of fact it appears that she was from a pure blooded background. That's ironic. It shows her mother being a witch while her real father was an elf. I guess that makes me a quarter elf." Harry finished smiling happily. "Man, I have some of the most screwed up blood imaginable. Born with magical human and elf, then had basilisk venom and phoenix tears added, then blood bonded with vampires. How weird can you get."

"It only makes you more special Harry." Arwen said as she embraced him and gave him a small kiss. The others seemed proud also to have Harry so closely related to their race as was Harry. He had come to love these people with all his heart and would do what ever was needed to protect them.

Harry asked if anyone knew if anyone knew his great-grandfather but no one did. He kept studying his family tree to see if he knew of anyone else. A few names stuck out to him. He was distantly, very distantly related to the Blacks. Somewhat closely related to the Bones family and the Zambini family. No where was he related to the Weasleys and to his great relief he had not one Malfoy or Snape in his family either from a marrying in or out from either side of his family. As he moved further and further up the list of names he let out a great bark of laughter.

"I can't believe this." He said in great amusement. "It seems the old man was keeping even more secrets from me. He knew, how did I not see it before?"

"What are you gibbering about now?" Asked Eildith amused at the young man's ramblings.

"I'm heir to Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. I asked Dumbledore after we left the Chamber of Secrets how I got Gryffindor's sword. He told me and I quote, 'Only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat.' I should have known."

"Oh and look it seems as though my mothers side of the family had Rowena Ravenclaw in it, another of the Founders."

"Well that is good news is it not?" Asked Galadriel. "After all they were two very powerful sorcerers where they not?"

"Oh yes, two of the strongest of the age. It's just hard to believe this all to be just coincidence." They talked the rest of the night telling stories and laughing. However Harry's thoughts kept coming back to his family tree. He was a direct heir to two of the founders and had absorbed at least some of the magical powers of Slytherin's heir if not all of his powers when he first defeated Voldemort. He was willing to bet his wand arm that somewhere in some screwed up way he had Hufflepuff in him too. Odd yes, but he was Harry Potter. Things like this were an ever day occurrence for him. Now however he was starting to embrace his differences instead of deplore them. It was who he was after all, his identity.

The rest of his stay in Dunharrow sped past far too quickly. Harry found it odd that he did not age but the month that had passed outside. He didn't question it, it must have had something to do with the magic surrounding him. In the time he had studied many new arts of magic. He learned minor dark arts but avoided the hard stuff. He learned the spells to know what his enemy was using against him but he could never bring himself to perform the spells. They required too much hate and rage, things that he no longer felt in much quantity. The minor dark, or as he termed them 'Grey Arts', only required more power to perform and Harry assumed that only because the Ministry couldn't regulate or undo or track the spells that they were deemed 'Dark', bullocks. Other than magical arts Harry delved into weapon making.

It was near the end of his first year when he was walking though town when he decided to stop by the forge for the army's weapons. He was amazed at what he saw when he was there. From blocks of iron, bronze, steel or Mithril they would make a work of art. He spent four years watching and learning, occasionally trying his hand. Finally, with many failed attempts and hundreds of hour practice making small blades and daggers his skill grew. He would spend hours in the forge a week. Any time that he was not studying or dueling he spent in his corner making pieces of armor, swords, shields, staffs, arrows and throwing knives which he like and kept some for himself. He shared his knowledge of runes with the Masters and they in turn taught him how to imbue the elfin magic into the blades. Then after months of work they learned how to combine the two. The finished product was a weapon so powerful few could wield them effectively. From the first moment Harry had seen the craftsmanship of the elfin swords he knew he wanted one. So after weeks of debate and hundreds of drawings he finally decided on one that he liked the most. It was ironic really. Before he found Dunharrow he had gone to see Return of the King in the muggle cinema. The design of the sword that he like was that of Gandalf's sword, Glamdring. His however was going to be made out of some of the diamond that the city was created out of. As he finished all the masters wondered over the beauty of the weapon. All knew that the blade would be known to all through out history from that day forward.

Harry first charmed the diamond not to break then shaped it. He used the same forging process as with the metal. It took many more hours to heat the diamond and hammer it to shape. If human magic wasn't available it would have been impossible. However over the course of a week Harry hammered out the blade to perfection. He set black onyx in for the handle with the pummel a great jeweled diamond cut to perfection. The cross brace was made of mithril with mithril wire spiraling tightly down the onyx grip. He then spent two weeks with two other masters imbuing the blade with powerful elfin magic. Harry then spent his second to last month carefully inscribing runes of power into the blade on both sides. Like his daggers it was now unbreakable and charmed to be and stay supernaturally sharp. Holy runes ensured that it would slay any evil. Other runes combined with the elfin magic allowed it to stop spells that hit it. Others lightened the blade to a perfect weight. Elfin spells allowed it to cut through any material known to elf or human. It also brought the blade to a level of conciseness. It sang with power when he held it. A power only he could use, it's creator. A power that promised pain beyond measure to any enemy who tired to wield it. So it was with great satisfaction that he finally used the blade to cut his hand and let his blood fall over his creation. With a few moments of parsel-magic chanting the blade absorbed the blood to form a bond stronger than life itself. He would be able to call it to him half way across the world and it would come. They loved each other, creator and creation. The creation would protect it's master.

The next day the entire city showed up at the training field to get a view of the blade that had the city in an uproar for the past few months. They were not to be disappointed. Walking gracefully out to the field with Eildith and Celeborn, Harry pulled his blade from the sheath. A gasp ran though the crowd as they first laid eyes on the sword. It started as Harry swung the blade for the first time in mock combat. Sparks danced along the two blades as Harry's and Celeborn's swords first met. The clang of the blades meeting for the first time reverberated through out the entire city. The spectators watched in awe as the two seemed to dance with the blades, coming within a hair's breath of each other before separating. For an hour the battle ensued, neither tiring. All the while each had a smile on his face. Finally the two stopped. Each sweating slightly and breathing deeply, they were not overly tired but they had both had enough. Still they could have gone on for hours if it had been a reall battle.

As the time to leave drew closer Harry asked his group if they would like to spend a month traveling with him across the U.S. After discussing the details they decided to do it. With a little help from some parsel glamour spells that normal magic wielders couldn't remove and the use of the time turner they would be able to spend one final month together with out any distraction but to the rest of the city they would only be gone for a few hours.

But as with everything in Harry's life, the simple plan was not to be. Three days before they planned to leave they were faced with another attack. It seemed that Voldemort wasn't very happy loosing most of his giant army, so this time he only sent five. However, he sent nearly one hundred deatheaters and nearly fifty were-wolves. Due to the time displacement currently up on the wards they had ample time to prepare for the assault. They removed anyone not fighting to the center of the city where the strongest wards available could be placed. It would be a place for one last stand if it came to that. Harry then conjured granite barriers set in six separate rows. Granite being the most magic resistant stone and the fact that magic was used to create it would with stand two or three direct hits of even the Avada curse before it was destroyed. The army would be able to use the barriers to draw the enemy close. Archers were set up to deal with the giants. Each had four years worth holy rune inscribed arrows to use. The giants wouldn't know what hit them. Harry only worried about the were-wolves, with the arrows not being made of silver he wasn't sure they would kill them. There was no time, they would have to find out in battle.

So it was that over 150 enemies of the light faced up against 75 warrior elves, Celeborn their King and Harry Potter the Lord of Storm with only a ten meter barrier of magic separating the two. This time however the elves had new weapons and new magic. It took more than half of the deatheaters six hours to punch a hole in the new wards combining elfin and human magic. Tired and drained of much of their magic they stepped back and let the other magic wielders open the hole large enough for the giants. The bottle neck would be their failing. Were-wolves flooded through the small hole in ones and twos. The holy rune inscribed arrows didn't kill them but as they easily cut into their flesh it caused them pain unimaginable. Still they tried to attack. The warriors killed all but ten before the others retreated waiting for more to join the fight. Finally with the wards opened enough for the giants the rest of the army poured in. The giants howled in pain as the arrows tore through their flesh. Using his speed Harry drew his sword. He, Celeborn, Arwen and Eildith attacked the monstrous forms. The three and a half feet of charmed, rune inscribed blade rent deep into flesh and bone, swiftly killing the five creatures. Not stopping to think they dove into the fray of enemies. Spell after spell was cast on the figures. In the center of which was a man surrounded in a terrible green aura and eyes glowing with power untold. Many gave pause as they watched his incisors grow before their eyes, it was their death warrant. The elves watched as the four tore though the enemy ranks. The were-wolves wouldn't get within three feet of them before they fell in two pieces. Curse after curse rebounded off the blades they swung. And as the blood spilled on the blades, they glowed as if a fire was lit within their very core. Only 25 deatheaters and one were-wolf managed to get through the assault to attack the city. None made it past the first line of defense. Outside the wards Harry, Celeborn, Eildith and Arwen battled against the remaining dark forces. Each gifted with blades inscribed with the same runes and imbued with the same magic as Harry's, none of the deatheaters stood chance. The deatheaters were too tired trying to get through the wards and the warriors were too fast. If the spells they cast were not dodged all together, they would be reflected of those infernal blades back at them. Half the deatheater fleet parished before they realized they were only killing themselves by casting Avada curses. It was true that nothing could stop the curse but somehow these elves found a way to reflect it. Half an hour after the battle started it ended with the last five deatheaters apperating away. Bloody and sweaty the four warriors of the light looked each other over. No one was hurt too bad. Harry had taken a cutting curse to the leg but it was already healing thanks to his vampiric blood. It seemed Celeborn and Eildith each were hit with a bone breaking charm, Eildith to his left arm, Celeborn to his right ribs. Arwen had taken a cutting curse to her left thigh as well as a light one to her cheek. Over all not too bad.

The group crossed over the ward line only to see the entire city watching the four. Then as if a dam broke, the crowd erupted into cheers. Birds from miles around took to the air from the noise. Amongst it chants of "CELEBORN – CELEBORN- CELEBORN" and "EILDITH – EILDITH – EILDITH, mixed with "ARWEN –ARWEN – ARWEN" resounded though the crowd. Behind them, smiling as his friends were cheered on, stood Harry content to be in the background. It wouldn't last though. The three went to stand by the first conjured rows of stone only to turn around and focus all the attention on Harry. The applause then magnified three fold. Then the chant broke out. For tens of miles around hikers, forest management staff and city dwellers would all hear it.

ALL HAIL THE LORD OF STORM – ALL HAIL THE LORD OF STORM – ALL HAIL THE LORD OF STORM

And so it was the legend of The Lord of Storm was born. 'THE' warrior for the light. Unmatched in battle. Feared by all with darkness in their hearts.

In the clean up one were-wolf was found to survived the attack. He was locked away until he was safe and capable of leaving. He happened to be a leader of a pack back in England and he heard the chants and the songs sung about this Lord of Storm. A week later he was released by the same Lord and led outside the reformed wards and released. Released with a warning to all of his kind. Any who sided with Voldemort would die by his hand. The power in his voice and the fire in his eyes promised it was the truth and so the wizard turned were-wolf had his wand snapped in his face and told to apperate back to England and spread his message.

The road trip was postponed after it was decided that Voldemort knew where the city was. The first attack could have been a fluke as they came upon it by accident. The second time though in as many months told them differently. It was decided to mark an area off well outside the ward line where the would cast a Fidelius Charm that would encompass the city and miles of surrounding woodland. That way no human would ever be able to just happen upon the site on accident and no one not told the cities location by the King himself would be able to enter it.

Not having any books referencing the charm Harry set out to find a place that did as the others began deciding the boundary lines. It took Harry a week to find a place in Japan that had a book on how to set up and cast the charm. The magic used to was as old as Merlin himself and had almost been forgotten about. Sure that he now owned one of the only remaining copies of the book he 'jumped' back to Yellowstone and used his time turner to only have been gone a few days. Set up went easy enough after Harry learned how the runes associated with the charm. Since they wanted it to be in a circle instead of a square the runes associated were in the hundreds. So after some study they went about placing the runes. Each rune had to be placed in a specific area and it took four days just to place them. Each had been placed ten feet below ground in the bed rock so it would last an eternity. Then after resting for a day Harry called upon all his magical strength to ward over twenty square miles of the Yellowstone National Forest from prying eyes for the rest of eternity. Again the city watched as Harry and Celeborn stood atop the tallest tower in the city. The magic used was nearly tangible and the city watched in awe at the display of power contained within the young mage.

Harry said the chant and invocation in parsel-tongue to ensure that even if someone did know were to look for the city and happened to know how to cancel the charm they still wouldn't be able to. Then with his last bit of strength and power, Harry forced the secret of the city into Celeborn. Job completed, his world faded to black.

He didn't wake for three days. The entire time the city prayed to the gods he would be alright. He had saved their lives twice now and then made it so they would not have to worry about an attack on their home ever again. So it was with great relief that Harry Potter, Lord of Storm, awoke from his slumber. A few days later he and his closest friends were leaving the city to start on a new adventure.

The five friends spent a fun filled month touring the United States. They traveled from coast to coast, boarder to boarder taking in the sites, sounds and activities. Finally after many jokes, miles and fishing trips it was time for Harry's time with the elves to come to an end. Going back in time to only hours after they initially left the group reentered the invisible city. The day Harry was to leave was filled with songs a lament and loss, of love and bravery, of their hero who was leaving. That night Celeborn preformed the ritual of bonded brotherhood. It had last been performed nearly three thousand years ago to bring together one elf clan with another after they came together to defeat a common foe. Then that night Arwen let him know that he would be in her heart forever. Neither pretended to be 'IN' love with the other. Each knew that it would never work, a mortal and an elf. But both knew that they loved each other and would be their for the other at a time of need. That night they formed a bond that would last eternity.

The next morning Harry left the city that had become very dear to his heart along with many friends that would last an eternity. As gifts of friendship and love they sent him with enough of the cities diamonds to make another sword for each of his friends. The mages gave him two ten foot long strait beams from trees native only to the elfin area to create a staff once he found the needed core materials. One of the woods was white while the other a deep crimson red. Other's gifted him the legendary metal, Mithril. That along with the He made his way to a library and took to view the world atlas to determine his next stop would be. It was already the beginning of November and he had somewhat told his friends he would be back for Christmas. That left him a little over a month and a half to finish up his tour. He knew he wanted to finish his trip with a couple weeks in the Alps around the area his parents had been married. Markis told him to go to France to seek out assistance from the Veela nation, it looked like he would be seeing Fleur and Gabriel soon. That left him with about a week to travel somewhere else. Not having spent much time in the mountains Harry decided to got to the Andes Mountains. Then deciding that he wanted a little more time he gave himself two more weeks, bought himself a ticket to Santiago Chile to were he would take a small puddle jumper prop plain a couple hundred miles north and to the top of the mountain range. No reason to waist time after all. Two days later he was boarding the plane to depart the country.

A/N: I asked a question on the top author note but I knowI never bother to read them. So I figured if any of you are like me then I would have to put it down here to get any responce from you. So here's the poll question. Do I complete this fic or do I just post what I have and that be it? Let me know through the review thingy. This is the only type of thing I will press to have reviews given to me for. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GREASY BAT!" Ron was livid as he left the first potions class of November. "How can he give me detention for breathing. I'm not going to do it. Let them expel me see if I care anymore. Between him, McGonnagal and Dumbledore I've had it!"

"I feel the same as you Ron" sighed Hermione. "Gin, Nev and Luna are being treated the same."

The months following Harry's challenge had been both fun and stressful. Fun that no body dared bad mouth them or Harry any more but Dumbledore had all the teachers trying everything they could to get the where-abouts of his wayward weapon… I mean student. McGonnagal had taken all their privileges away. They were removed from prefect status and Hogsmead weekends had been revoked for the five while it addition to that Ron and Ginny had been removed from quidditch team. Completely falsified and exaggerated reasons had been given for the restrictions. It was the first time the five had seen what Dumbledore had done to Harry his whole life. It really pissed them off. Snape was given free rein it seemed to make the five's life as miserable as possible. Gryffindor's now had a negative points standing and detentions were handed out for looking the wrong way to anyone from the house. Dumbledore himself seemed to corner them at least once a day to interrogate them but none of it had worked. The idea to get the houses mad enough to force the five to reveal any hidden knowledge to the Headmaster had backfired enormously. Both houses grouped around the teens with support and assistance. Then showing the loyalty they were sorted for, Hufflepuff pulled together to assist in any way they could. Really the entire school was on the brink of a revolution and the Headmaster didn't seem to see the school crumbling around him.

"I think it's time we contacted Harry." Ron just nodded and the two made their way to the owlery to retrieve Hegwig. After taking all the necessary precautions they released the snowy owl from the astronomy tower and watched as she flew past the ward line and out of site. It had been a god sent, the twelve vials of 'Commotion Potion' they had dubbed the anti-tracking liquid. When things got too ruff they could retreat to a hidden part of the castle courtesy of Dobby and just get away from it all.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Albus, we may have a problem." Said the greasy haired spy one evening in late October. He was cut, bruised and shaking after his latest meeting with the Dark Lord.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"The Dark Lord is loosing support. It seems as though there are more powerful players showing up to lead the other dark factions."

"How so?" the old man listened intently. There were more powerful players being added to his game and his main piece was still missing and in even more danger now.

"The vampires have revoked their support. A powerful new leader has emerged from them. All we were able to get was the name Dakkaath. The thing died after hours of torture refusing to reveal any more information."

"A month ago, just before the defection of the vampires, he sent an army to destroy a strong hold for the light in western North America. He sent 31 giants and 11 deatheaters. None returned. After waiting he sent out an army to find and destroy either the defectors or who defeated them. It consisted of the five of the last 50 giants, over a hundred deatheaters and 50 were-wolves. The next day four of the deatheaters returned, bloodied and beaten. They described a warrior bathed in green flame armed with a blade capable of repelling the killing curse. He and three other warriors destroyed nearly the entire army in under an hour. A few days later a lone were-wolf returned. He had been healed and sent back with a message for the rest of his kind. 'Who ever stands against me will die' is all he said. He along with the four deatheaters can not remember where the attach took place or by what types of beings. It seems to have been removed from their memories with charms even the Dark Lord can not undo. He tried and killed the four survivors of the battle. The only thing the were-wolf remember was the being bathed in green was call The Lord of Storm. It seems that he was smart enough to relay the Lords final message to the rest of his pack. Word is now spreading though all the magical creatures both light and dark as we speak. The Dark Lord is expecting to lose more support."

"Interesting. Thank you Severus. I will send an envoy to this Lord of Storm. He would be a very powerful ally indeed. Just what we would need to turn the tide in our favor. Perhaps I could even have him train Harry." The old man rambled on to himself.

"Potter! What ever would you want to inflate his already big head for. He is an arrogant little bastard who deserves everything he gets for leaving. Why you insist on keeping him in this school is beyond me. The little Shite did not even bother showing up this year."

"Now, now Severus. Despite your dislike for the boy he is just that. A confused little boy in need of guidance. He is also a symbol to others to keep the masses hopes alive. Whether you like it or not he is important to this war."

"He is only an arrogant brat and you will see one day. If that is all I need to get to my laboratory to brew some potions."

"No that will be all Severus. Thank you." As the spy left the office Dumbledore asked sadly to no one, "Come back Harry. Can't you see how in danger you are?" Fawks shook his head sadly. His friend would never change. Couldn't he see that the boy, no man, was already making a name for himself. 'Humans, will they never learn'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, sorry that chapter six was so short. I know how painful that can be. So here is ch. 7. I already have another 100000 words of this story I just have to figure out how I am going to finish it. I don't like the last chapter I wrote so will probably go back and try and fix it. It will be the third time. Anyway, here is the next installment. Only 5000 words but it's something.

Chapter 7

Harry had been hiking three days through the mountains. When he got tired he just 'jumped' to another place. It was that third night that Harry knew that he had somehow landed himself in another situation. It seemed his destiny to always be in the midst of conflict. The young man chuckled at the thoughts that would have driven him nearly over the edge in grief at the beginning of the summer. He now knew that he was who he was and nothing would ever change that. As he studied his new identity he watched the show on the mountain top one over from his. He could see the great tongues of flame shooting into the air. He could hear the roars and feel the mountain shake beneath his feet. Deciding that his 'hero complex' would one day get him either killed or make him very powerful, Harry shrugged on his dragon hide cloak and boots over his leather pants and linen shirt. Making sure his daggers were still sheathed around his waist and his wand in his wrist holster, he tightened the strap for his scabbard and sword to his back and 'jumped' to the site of the chaos.

As he arrived, nearly invisible in his black cloak, he took in the carnage in front of him. Creatures that looked like they errupted from the pits of hell scurried along the ground like ants. In their hands where crude weapons designed for only one perpose; to kill. They wore grotesque iron armor and boots covered in rust, sweat, blood and only the gods knew what else. With them were five mountain trolls arraid in similar armor carrying war hammers as large as Harry himself. Then there were goblins, but not like any goblin he had ever seen. These stood chest high with long faces. They were covered in corded muscle and looked simply created for war. All were in the process of attacking a single dragon. A dragon Harry had never even heard about before. It was silver and larger than two of horn-tails he fought during the tri-wizard tournament. It was thrashing and biting, using fire when it could. And it was slowly loosing.

Harry watched the battle before him wondering what to do. Dragons were noctoriusly finicky creatures. Very intelegent and very prideful. To enter the battle himself could humiliate it so much that it could turn and attack him. But how could he just sit by and let such a magnificent creature fall prey to such retched creatures. He could feel the evil from them from his hiding spot. He drew his sword with his right hand and his wand with his left. With his parsel-magic he would only have to point his wand at his opponet for the spell to work. It would be a great advantage in this situation. He waited, pondering what to do. In his right hand his blade burned with the fire of a thousand stars. The beauty of it struck him as odd at such a time. However he could feel the blade urging him to assist in the battle. Harry didn't know if it just thirsted for battle, the blood of his enemies, or if it was deeper, as if it knew this was a great part of his destiny. As he thought those final thoughts the blade's fire intensified.

"Well this is part of my destiny is it?" Harry smirked in humor as he talked to the blade. "Well I can't have you going down in history as just a sword can we now. What to name you though?" It was perhaps the most inapproprate time to be thinking those thoghts and Harry knew it. One thing he had learned, or perhaps had thrust upon him, was patience. "Nova" The words seemed to be whispered on the wind. "The Star Flame" again the words drifted over the mountain as if breathed by a god. However the words were heard by all. Harry stared at the blade in wonder as the fire inside it intensified ten fold until it appeared he was holding a buring white flame. Harry locked eyes with the dragon for a second of indecision, but the pained, pleading look reminded him of himself as that summer started. He needed help to get out and Sirius' last act to save his godson to him, prank to others, released him from his bonds. The hesitence was all that was needed for the army though. Two trolls swung their hammers, sandwiching the dragon as a huge goblin smote the dragon on the chest. The army howled in victory as the broken bleeding dragon toppled to it's side still valiently trying to fend off the enemy. The next second Harry attacked. The army of black creatures were numerous but not skilled. His eyes turned totally green with no black to be seen and started glowing with power. His blade was still burning and a green nimbus swirled around his wand from the tip of the wand to his shoulder. He calmly walked from his hiding place, cloak billowing around him. The army retreated from this stranger opening a path to walk strait to the dragon. As he reached it he placed a hand on her head and looked deep in it's eyes. He could not see into it's mind but they came to an understanding. Harry unleashed his magic in an awsome display of power. All the enemy creatures were blown away from him leaving a thirty meter circle. "Relax now ancient one, your part in this battle is complete. I will keep you safe by my magic, blade and life so swears The Lord of Storm." He whispered to the dragon. He caught the surprise in the animal's eyes and smiled. "It seems you have heard of me." He chuckled softly. "I have many names. That is only the one used by the elves. We will talk later ancient one."

Faster than the eye could follow Harry lunged at the first of the trolls. Raising Nova he slashed at it's chest and bellowed "REDUCTO" throwing and forcing his magic to work with the blade. The beast was nearly disinigrated on the spot. The battle began anew. Enemies fell either by blade, wand or flame. Anything in the way of the trolls died quickly and viciously and one by one each of the trolls still battling were utterly destroyed. The elfin enchanted and rune inscribed blade cut through anything in it's path. Where blade met blade his wand was used to remove the threat. After the trolls the goblin horde attacked. For the next two hours the battle insued but no one saw the three figures that had been watching the entire scene. A great golden dragon, larger that even the silver one, was flanked by a golden griffin the size of a large bear and a silver and blue phoenix that was twice the size of Fawks. The small group watched as a human, the one being they had learned to mistrust the most amongst all other living creatures fought, risking his life, for one of their kind.

As the thousands of creatures were defeated by the two a lone figure started clapping from behind the last of the dark force. All that was left was a mere one hundred dark army and a clapping figure, looking decidedly human. "Bravo…Bravo. Congradulations." The man stepped forward into the light only to reveal black robes and a silver mask. Harry knew who the figure was though. He had an axe, one he had seen before.

"What do you want here McNair?" Came his commanding voice.

"Oh, I see you know who I am but I still don't know who you are. I believe introductions are in order. I would like very much to bring you to my Master."

"Your master is nothing but a half blooded self proclaimed lord. I bow to no one. For a name you can refer to me Dakkaath."

"I've heard of you before. Yes, quite a stir you made with the vampires. You really angered my Lord. It is not wise to anger him. Many of my commrads paid because of your treatury."

"You lord is nothing more than a disease that will be removed in a short time. I have no doubt you and your 'friends' suffered his wrath because of my clan's loyalty to me. I was estatic to find that the other clans decided to follow me. They needed no urging on the matter. I will give you the choise, leave now to gravel at your master's feet or stay and die."

"Big words from nothing but a mere child. I can see the blood that flows from you even now. So I know you are no immortal. But if death is what you seek…THAN I WILL DELIVER IT!" McNair charged. Axe clanged against blade. The sound could be heard tens of valleys over. The battle raged as Harry only used his human speed in the fight. After five minutes the deatheater was tiring. He was a wizard after all, he wasn't use to physical exersion. With the flick of a switch a four inch blade appeared on the end of the axe handle. Caught unaware the first strike cut deeply into his forearm. Angered, Harry drew one of his daggers. Blow after blow was blocked as Harry shredded McNair's defences, cutting the older man deeply. Then with a cry of rage and desperation the deatheater made a strong sweeping blow putting all his power into it. Nova met the head of the axe with equal strength and with an explosion of magic the axe was wrent in two. Without stopping to even blink an eye Harry shuved the blade of his dagger into the McNair's throat. Blood quickly flowed from the wound as Harry ripped the mask from the deatheater's face. He pulled him close to him and whispered the last sentences he would ever hear. "Know that your defeat came at the hands of none other than Harry Potter. Your Master will soon follow. May you share the ninth level of hell with him." With that McNair released his last breath and died. Searching the dead man's robes Harry found the port-key he would use to take him back to his Master. Removing his head and shoving the port-key in his mouth, Harry activated it. A little present to the Dark Lord.

During the battle the rest of the creatures fled the warrior of the light who had defeated their leader so Harry turned back to the dragon. It wasn't doing well. It was still bleeding heavily and it's breathing was shallow and rapid. He quickly retrieved his pack taking out the shrunken trunk inside. Enlarging it and opening it to the last compartment. During the five years he spent in Dunharrow Harry had transplanted many of the plants that grew there. He made sure he had at least one of everything and many of the healing herbs and plants. He quickly cut leaves off the plants he needed grabbing a large cauldron as he left. He tried repeatedly to charm the blood to stop but the dragon was too magical for his magic alone to effect. Growling with frustration he started making the strongest healing salve the elves knew. Still after he made it he was sure that it would not work. He applied some of it to the open wound to no avail. It just wasn't powerful enough.

Tears began to leak from his eyes as he saw the magnificent dragon fading to enternity watching him try to save her life. The child added some more leaves to the concoction but he didn't seem to like the results. Finally he threw his arms up in defeat only to lay them down on the cauldron. As he did the blood leaked from the cut on his arm into the potion.

/I'm sorry… I'm so sorry/ Harry hissed to the giant serpent. If it was surprised it didn't show it.

/Fear not little one, I do not begrudge you. If it is my time it is my time. I have seen many years and lead a good life. After all, death is not the end, only the beginning./

/I promised you though. I promised to protect you and failed./

/No little one you did not fail. You preserved my dignity in death. Nothing could be greater for my race. Ah, they come./

/Stay away from the light/ Harry laughed at his own little joke as tears still leaked from his eyes.

/No little one/ she chuckled along with him /The Council comes. They may be able to offer assistance./

Harry followed the great dragon's gaze only to fall upon the most magnificent site he had ever seen. A golden griffin, twice the size as a normal one. A phoenix that just seemed to scream royalty. Then lastly a golden dragon larger than anything alive he had seen prior or would ever after. As the creatures approached he could feel the power radiating off them. Dumbledore and Voldemort combined didn't have the combined magical power of one of these… animals?… it just didn't seem the correct term for them. They were more than that. Each had hundreds if not thousands of centuries of knowledge and life. In that moment Harry felt fear as he had never before and he shrunk back to hide behind the silver dragon, pressing himself against a cliff wall, but unable to escape. He couldn't even 'jump' due to wards these creatures put up or maybe it was just the power of their aura.

: Fear not young one. We will not harm you. You have intriged us by your generosity.: came a musical trill in the young man's mind. The golden dragon snaked his head over and examined his salve.

:We are the council: Said the griffin. :We are only known by what we are. I am Griffin, this is Dragon and the other is Phoenix.:

:The salve is powerful enough now young one.: Said the booming voice of the golden dragon.

/What did you do to it to make it powerful enough/ Asked Harry as he abandoned his hiding place to apply the salve to the silver dragon.

:Nothing young one. It was your blood that made it strong enough. It is far more magical than I have ever seen for a human. What are you: It was no mere question, more of a demand.

/My name is Harry Potter Ancient Ones. I am no mere human. I am of wizarding blood and that of elves. I am blood bonded to Markis and Sophia of the Vestic Clan of vampires. I have the three beings blood running through my veins as well as that of basklisk poison and phoenix tears./ Harry gave his background as he applied the salve to the wound on the dragon's chest. To his great relief it worked. As the salve touched the cut the blood stopped flowing and as he watched the skin and scales mended leaving only a thin line in her scales as rememberance to the near death experaince.

:I have heard of you Harry Potter: Spoke Phoenix:Fawks speaks very highly of you. It was he whose tears run through your veins is it not? After you slew Slytherin's basklisk:

"Yes maddam, it was Fawks. He has been a great friend and ally in the struggle against evil. I would not be here now if not for him."

Griffin spoke next:However that is not your only name is it young one? Prior to your defeat of that man you said you were the Dakkaath who's name and deeds have already spread through the old land. Prior to that you called yourself The Lord of Storm, again a name heralded though out the land for deeds done. Are you He:

The group discussed events of the world gaining trust in one another much of the night as they sat in vigil of the fallen silver dragon he had learned was named Silvernesti. She was an ancient dragon from ages past. She had once been known through out the entire land as she and her rider Humo concured the army of the Queen of Darkness, the Goddess of Evil. They had then imprisoned her to where she remained forgotten as have all the ancient gods. Her feats in battle assended her to the level of the Ancients.

After learning who his companions were the young man felt such a feeling of awe and unworthyness to be in such company. These were ancient beings that protected all of magic. These Ancients were the only beings Harry would ever bow to. He then told them of his life. Much they had already known. The basilisk he had slain had been felt the world over by most magical beings. They had felt a great presence of evil had been vanquished. They then described that he had been marked by the defeat of such an evil and it had even earned him another name which he was known by the Ancients: Dark Slayer. It held a great significance with his predestination in life. Harry continued his life story to finish as the sun rose above the mountain range into view. The four beings all sat quietly as they watched the sunrise. To Harry it was one of the greatest magics that could ever be preformed. The sheer awe, wonder and beauty it inspired was amazing. And most of the world, especially the wizarding, took it for granted.

They continued to sit in silence as the sun crested the land. The flutter of wings brought Harry from his mussings and as he turned it was to see a familiar snowy owl decending from the heavens toward him like a falcon after it's prey.

"Hegwig! It's wonderful to see you girl. How have you been?"

"HOOT, HOO HOOT HOOOT HOOT HOO HOOOOOOOT!"

"I had to go. I thought we agreed on this."

"HOOOOOOOOT HOOOT!"

"Well I didn't mean to be gone this long."

"HOOT HOOT!" peck peck scratch peck scratch, "HOOT HOT HOOOT."

"Ahh, stop! That's my face! OWWW, will you quit it? I told you I was sorry. OW STOP will you?"

"HOOT hoot"

"Alright, I won't leave again without you. There are you happy now?" A very sore, disgruntled and scratched Harry said as he finally placated the emotional owl. "Now if you would finally stop abusing me I would like to introduce you to the Council of The Ancients." Hedwig bowed low as she extended her wings and let out a dignified 'hoot'. The three Ancients nodded their head with an amused look in each of their eyes after watching the exchange.

After all the introductions were made Hedwig lifted her leg to show the parchment attached to it. Knowing it would have to be an urgent matter for his friends to contract him he quickly removed the letter and started reading it. As he did his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. By the time he was done he was staring disdainfully at the letter in his hands, lips pressed tight together, scowl marring his hansom face. Hedwig hooted solomnly in agreement to her master's anger and saddness.

"That old fart just can't keep his nose out of other's business can he." Harry said to himself. "I have an issue of most importance that must be taken care of immediately. I apologize for my rude and haste departure. I pray that you will not take offence and will be here when I return tomorrow." Harry said to the Council and bowed.

:No offence is taken young one and we will be here upon your return.: Said Phoenix

:We will be here until Silvernesti has recovered fully from her injuries.: Griffin

:Go with strength and power young one. We have much to discuss when you return.: Dragon

"I don't suppose you have a way that I could get home quickly do you?" He didn't want to 'jump' halfway across the world. By the time he reached Hogwarts he would be drained of almost all his magic but he needed a quick way of getting there.

:As a gift for your protection we give you this.: The three chorused together. The magic in the air was palitable as it swirled around the small clearing on the top of the mountian. It concentrated toward Harry and Hedwig. He felt movement on his shoulder where Hedwig stood and now there was a brilliant phoenix of white. It had a jet black crest on top of it's head and each wing and tail feather was tipped in emerald green.

:I hope you approve.: Said Phoenix as Hedwig now as a phoenix examined herself. She gave an excited trill of approval and happyness. Harry could only gape as he saw his beloved companion as tears of joy slid from his eyes.

Harry had always been worried that one day his first and most trusted friend would meet the same fate as Errol, the Weasley's owl. He didn't know how he could take being in a world without her. Now she would forever be with him and he would never have to leave her behind again. He turned to the assymbled group and tried to find a voice to express his most profound thankfulness but found that he couldn't speak.

:It is alright young one, we know of her importance to you and your graditude. Now go, we have much to discuss once you return.:

Harry only nodded as he hugged Hedwig. For her part she spread her wings and cuffed them around her master's back. Releasing each other Harry began to make preperations to leave. Halfway through he stopped and an evil smirk combined with a mischivous twinkle shown in his eyes. Anyone that had known him for the better part of the summer would have slowly back away at the site. It either meant he had come up with a very devious plan or a brilliant prank. Possibly both.

Already arrayed in his desired clothing from the battle, he packed what he had already removed. Not bothering to remove the black goblin and orc, as the Council had informed him were the black evil creatures, blood or the red human and troll blood from his person. It would make for quite an enterence. He then looked to Hegwig. "Do you think we could make a stop in Rome before we head back?" She trilled her approval and nodded her head. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Please take care of Silvernesti for me. If she wakes before I return please tell her I will be back soon." The Council merely nodded as Harry placed a hand around Hedwig's leg and they were gone an instant later in a ball of green flames.

Dragon was the first to speak:That boy has all our destinies in his hand. We must offer him assistance.:

:Agreed. But what could we do? We, as all the Ancients, have sworn not to participate in battles. We are only to able to intervine when magic itself is being threatened which it is not by their current conflict.: added Phoenix

:I have looked into his destiny. It is clouded so that even I can not make it out. He has hundreds of paths that he could choose to take. But no matter which he will choose he will need something from each of us. Actually somethings from each of us.: Griffin.

:By saving the life of an Ancient we are now bound to him. We could not refuse anything he would request.: Phoenix

:But he will not make that request of us. We all saw it, he holds us as his lords. He would do what ever we ask of him. He will never ask something in return.: Dragon

:Then we will have to gift these things to him.: Griffin

:Yes, but what to gift him? He has no want for power or prestige. Most uncommon among his kind: Phoenix

:The only power he wishes for is that to destroy his enemy and avenge his parents' and godfather's deaths.: Dragon

:Then we should give him that power. He shared his blood to give life to Silvernesti. It is only right that she should do the same for him. They are to become bonded through blood and sacrifice.: Griffin

:Is that wise? There will be other side effects from a bond with a dragon as powerful as that of Silvernesti.: Phoenix

:We will give him the choice. We will give both of them the choice after we have explained the possible side effects. I have no doubt that Silvernesti will consent to the bond. She consented to his protection during the battle and he then saved her life. She is bound by the ancient laws.: Dragon

:Then what from us should we give: Phoenix asked directing her question to Griffin who seemed to know more than he lead on.

:The blade he used in battle is not the only one he will make famous and feared. One of the only clear signs I saw from him were six short swords. I believe they are to be more powerful than that of Nova. They will require a piece of each of us though. Six hairs from my mane, six of Phoenix's tail feathers, and your blood Dragon. Do each of you concent: The others thought about it for a few minutes.

:You do realize these will be the most powerful magical weapons ever to exist once they have been created? What of the possibility of darkness claiming them in the future:

:They shall be spelled by us to ensure that they can only be able to be used by one of the same mind, heart and soul as the original owners. Any who would try to use them with a black heart will be subject to the curse of three fold.: Responded Griffin

:I accept with the stipulations: Phoenix

:As do I. May The Dark Slayer ascend to that of legend of the most glorious kind: Dragon said ending the converstation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is he? We sent that letter a week ago!" Hissed Ron

"I don't know. I hope he's alright." 

"I'm sure he's fine 'Mione. My concern is what they dream up next to try to get us to tell." Ginny added

"Snape tried to enter my mind yesterday. I have half a mind to report him to the Board of Governs." Neville added

"I think he's tried that on all of us." Hermione said

"Yea good thing he tried to be subtle. After I felt him I was able to look away." The rest of the room nodded in agreement so Ron continued. "I mean I wouldn't put it past them to finally corner us and force us at wand point or feed us Vetiserum soon."

"It is about the only option they have left now." Was Luna's lofty reply. "I was rather irritated when they sent Malfoy after us."

"You would think he would know better by now wouldn't you? He always was an arrogant idiot who didn't know his brain from his balls." Ginny chimed in.

Before the group had sent the letter off they believed things could not have gotten much worse for their current situation. How wrong they had been. Detentions started taking place in the Forbidden Forrest. Malfoy's normal taunting had stepped up to full blown attacks. Of course it had only happened once. Madam Pomphrey was still trying to find what curses had been used much less found the counter curse. It was time like those the group was grateful Harry had sent the books from Rome.

The different magic being uttered in a strange language the group started using confused everybody in the school, even the Professors. So every night after detentions the group met in the common room, usually deserted by that time of night, and studied spells in different languages.

Now however it seemed that it was about to get violent. All the teachers were frustrated with the group and expressed it in many various displays. Snape had been so livid after Ron showed his meager Occlumency skills to get enough time to break eye contact with him that he totally flipped into a violent tantrum. Ron had to resort to defending himself by tossing a half finished potion at the man then brandish is cauldron like a mace. If things got any worse the group had already decided to follow Harry's example and disappear. They had the means to do it. With the amount of gold Harry had sent them earlier and the rest of the potion they each had they could clear out until next year if they had to. The only problem was leaving the country with out being caught.

The week had been strange in other ways as well. Hogwarts herself seemed upset with the way the Headmaster had turned against her children. Hermione was the first to notice it. When they had nearly been caught leaving the RoR, the door had refused to be opened. When it did open a surly Filch could be seen walking down the hall. Other times it seemed as if they were hidden in plain view, shown access to places in the castle it appeared that not even the house elves had known about due to the amount of filth in the corridors. It seemed as if the Castle remembered those who protected her in the past and clearly took a dislike to the flagrant violation of power the Headmaster was displaying and decided to express it herself. A series of flukes and accidents followed most of the staff though out the castle. Of course instead of thinking that it was Karma coming back to kick them in the ass they had blamed the group and punishing without just cause. It only seemed to incense the castle more. There was also a definite air around the castle like anticipation. For almost a month now it had grown stronger until now it was nearly tangible. It was a sense of excitement and longing.

Tired and through studying for the night the six made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts leading them. With it being so late, the girls invited Luna to stay with them for the night.

The next day was much the same. The classes and abuse kept coming and all they could do is sigh and live with it. It was the same monotony as all the rest. That was until dinner that night.

Ten minutes after the food had appeared on the table, two tall pale figures pushed the doors open with a soft bang and strode into the hall as if they owned it. As the hall went silent the two figures, a man and women, stopped and looked around the hall as if searching for someone. As their eyes raked over the five friends they stopped. The woman grinned revealing porcelain teeth, two of which were long and looked razor sharp.

"What is you business here!" Came the booming voice of the Headmaster. "How did you circumvent the wards to get into the castle Vampire!"

"What and who we have come for is for our own knowledge. As to how, the rightful owner of this…_school_ allowed us passage." The man said with clear disdain for Dumbledore.

"Even so the wards have deteriorated so much since the times of the Founders we could have passed anyway. Really this place was supposed to be difficult to break into?"

All eyes were focused intently between the two vampires and the elderly mage. For that reason no one saw the other person seemingly appear out of a cloud of black smoke directly behind Ron and Hermione. The castle did however. In a display that would make any fireworks vendor envious the ceiling exploded in a multitude of colorful patterns to show it's excitement. Her rightful heir had finally arrived. The pure joy the castle felt brought the attention away from the vampires and the headmaster. Everyone looked toward the ceiling to watch the show. It was only then that five pairs of eyes saw the mass of short messy hair, now tipped in dark blue, sticking up in all directions still looking extremely good on the owner. Hermione nearly squealed in excitement as she threw her arms around her long lost friend. Ron's smile stretched from ear to ear as he grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"So have I missed the show?" Harry asked, pointedly looking toward the two vampires. "I knew that Markis and Sophia would be perfect for this job."

"No they just got here. Why? What are you planning on doing? Asked Ron.

"Well I told that dolt of a headmaster that if he did anything to you again I would turn Snape over to Voldemort. I plan on doing that."

"You can't Harry." Hermione seemed scandalized. "What ever he's done to us wouldn't compare to what V-V- Dammit to hell Voldemort would do to him."

"No, 'Mione. I told them what I would do if they kept harassing you and it's about time they started taking my threats seriously. I have done more and been apart of more then they could ever know. Even you all don't know the half of it. I swear, I manage to fall into the most peculiar predicaments no matter what I do. Anyway, I have a feeling that our dear old Snivellus is hiding more than he is willing to let on. I plan on taking a peek at what he has kept inside that little brain of his to find out the real truth."

"So you really don't have any reservations about killing people anymore?" Neville asked from across the table.

"Not really. I'm not going to go killing off innocent people. But it's my fate to bring the world back into the light, the balance. I have no illusions that this war will be won without killing people. Some need to be killed. Bellatrix for one. Do you really think that she would stop killing and torturing people after Voldemort is defeated? What about Malfoy and all the others? Uh-oh, looks like I better make my presence known. I think things are about to get out of hand." Harry said as he turned to the escalating argument.

"Can't we all just get along?" Asked Harry loud enough for the entire hall to clearly hear. He then walked around the table toward the vampires. It was then that his friends noticed his attire and the blood covering it. "Markis, Sophia so good to see you again on this fine night. Thank you for coming so swiftly on my behest."

Finding the two distracted, Snape raised his wand and shouted the death sentence to all vampires: 'DUX LUMOS SOLAR'. The hall was bathed in bright white artificial sun light as it poured from the wand tip.

As the light vanished the hall sat riveted as the two vampires remained standing and alive as ever. Now however they were extremely livid.

"ENOUGH!" Harry's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. Harry's face a storm of rage. "Do you have any idea what you could have done! Do you even realize who these vampires are! You ignorant fool," Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the potions professor, "Do you even have one ounce of brains in your head?"

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice was that of relief, "thank goodness you have returned."

"No I haven't. I just came to make good on my threat. Well let's see what you have been up to shall we." Harry said in a cheerful voice. "Hogwarts, darling, would you please show me what our most esteemed headmaster and the rest of the staff have been doing to my friends since the term has begun?" The castle seemed to blush but then a bright light flooded from the ceiling, engulfing Harry in it's light. As Harry was shown what had been going on his face betrayed all the emotions he felt. He would go from angry to happy. Finally he got to where he gave the warning and the much enjoyed prank war. At that point Harry doubled over laughing. Tears of mirth poured from his eyes as he watched the pranks being pulled. His laughter diminished as quickly as it had started as he watched his friends being attacked on the professors orders. The abuse they had deemed out. Now he was livid and the anger and hatred rolled off of him in waves of magic.

Finally the light receded back into the ceiling leaving a thoroughly pissed off, very powerful wizard. "You found it necessary to have my friends attacked by you staff and students. You sent them into the darkest parts of the Forbidden Forest to try to pry information from them. You stripped all their privileges from them. I pity you, all of you." Harry said as he scanned the teachers table. His voice was soft but the power behind the voice carried it clearly though out the hall. "You Albus have been in your position for far too long. You have failed to grasp that we," he swept his hand around the hall, "are not your game pieces to move into position as you will. You are merely a school headmaster and an official to a corrupt government. Neither of which you will be after the end of this war. And all of you," Harry addressed the teachers, "you are nothing better than a bunch of deatheaters." Gasps came from the crowd around him. "You take orders from an old man who's only shining point in a life that has stretched for entirely too long is his defeat of another dark lord. Tell me, why does that make him qualified to run a school? Why does that qualify him to run the court system? Have any of you ever thought about the request he has give you? No you have not. That is why you are no better than followers of Voldemort. You have brains in your head for a reason. Start using them or you will be searching for other means of employment soon."

"You have no authority to make such a claim Harry." Dumbledore stated. The first feelings of nervousness beginning to form in him. Had his secret been discovered? 'Even if he has discovered his relation to Gryffindor he is still only on par with me.' That seemed to ease him slightly.

"Ah authority. It's funny you should ask that question. I know your authority, heir of Hufflepuff. What you expected me not to be studying and researching while I was away?" Harry asked to a dumb struck headmaster. "Oh yea, that was supposed to be a big secret. Well as to my authority, you see that the castle already views me as it's only worthy master. But to state your curiosity I will tell you." Harry turned to the hall and held his arms out to the crowd of students. "For I am the heir of Gryffindor." He turned his head to the headmaster. "Yes I know that you have been keeping that a secret from me. But here is something you didn't know." He turned back to the hall. "Also, due to my first defeat of one Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, I stripped and consumed his powers. Making me magical heir to Slytherin." The hall gasped again and started murmuring to one another. "Oh but wait. We're not through yet. You see my mother wasn't as muggle as we would like to believe. She was a direct descendant from Ravenclaw. Therefore I am also a direct descendant to the last of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Meaning that this castle is mine by right of heir-hood." Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "I also thought you would like to know that since my mother was somehow adopted or switched at birth from her original parents, my so called _Aunt Petunia_ has none of my mother's blood flowing in her veins. Therefore your precious blood protection failed years ago. Or was that all a lie too. A lie to keep your little weapon in line until you found the right time to unleash it?" Harry stared intently into the old man's eyes. Finally Dumbledore looked away but not before Harry was able to glean the information he wanted away from him. He had know that whole time. The only protection he had was that of being in the muggle world. "You knew. You knew that with your lie any one could have come to that house and killed me this whole time." Harry said in disgust. He turned to the rest of the assembled. "Is this the man you trust to bring you victory? An old man who does nothing but lie and speak half truths. A man who tells you to attack your fellow students. Can you not see that through his manipulations you have nearly managed to tear apart this entire school. I emplore you to think about your decision. Think about it very hard. There are others that are starting to stand against the tide of evil. You probably have not heard of them if not from a ranting from Voldemort or a deatheater, but Dakkaath of the Vestic Clan has sworn himself an enemy to the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort. The Lord of Storm in the Americas has already defeated two deatheater armies. Alone he defeated thirty giants. The Dark Slayer's name has been whispered by the Ancients as a force stronger than any army that could be put together. Seek them out. Learn about them. For I assure you that the darkness will fall one day and the light will shine again more brilliant than ever. Think about it. Think about it very hard."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT. You will not speak in such an insolent manner to the Headmaster. Like father li…" Snape didn't finish.

"SHUT UP!" Harry waved his wand at the surly man and his mouth was removed from his body. "If you ever say another word in disrespect toward me, my parents, Sirius or my friends I will kill you myself." Harry's tone was had as steel and the glowing power in his eyes let the entire hall know that he would make good on his promise. Snape backed away slightly from the glare and seemed to be trying to find the counter curse to whatever spell Harry had used. Dumbledore paled as he realized that his weapon would do what he said. 'He must be stopped. He has already started on the road to darkness.'

"I will not allow such threats to be issued on these grounds Harry. Any further…"

"Yes, what ever." Harry turned back to Snape. "You know I have wanted to know why the old fart trust you so much when I would bet my life that you still worked for Voldemort. Shall we find out? I'll make a deal with you Snivellus. A battle of wills and strength. Who ever has the strongest occlumency shields will win. Do you accept? Just nod your greasy head yes or no."

Snape nodded his head and the look on his mouthless face could only be described as predatory and deadly.

"Harry you can not…" Dumbledore began.

"He has already accepted the duel. There is nothing you can do about it now." Knowing Harry was correct, Dumbledore could only sit and watch. Something was wrong though. Harry almost seemed eager to do this.

Harry and Snape moved in front of the hall and stood ten meters apart and placed their wands on the head table. Then it began. Snape was strong as humans go but nothing compared to Harry's vampiric enhanced shields. Harry smirked as Snape clutched his head after having his attempt suddenly stop against Harry's mind. Deciding to give the greasy bat one thing he let it be known that he, Harry, was Dakkaath. Snape's eyes widened as he realized that Harry was now much stronger than he. Harry let him put up his strongest shield then sent the strongest probe he had ever sent toward the potions professor.

The attack hit Snape with the force of a bludger, snapping his head back and crushing his mind shields. Snape clutched his head and fell to his knees, he would have been screaming if he still had a mouth. Still all in the hall could tell the amount of pain the man was in. Harry brutally tore through the foreign mind pulling all of the most painful memories to the surface. He then sought what he was after. Snape had never turned from his dark path. He was a double agent so to speak. He was only giving the necessary information to Dumbledore to keep him in good graces and often gave it to him with such short notice that there was nothing that could be done about it. On the other hand Snape was giving all the information he could lay his hands on to Voldemort.

Knowing the truth Harry delved further to find out what he had divulged to the Dark Lord. Nearly every attempt on Harry's life was helped by Snape. Every time Voldemort attempted to regain his body or kill Harry, Snape had been leaking information and knowledge. It was Snape who informed Voldemort about the link the two shared after discussing it with Dumbledore. It was he who confirmed that Sirius would be the perfect person to go after to draw Harry from the castle. He had laughed as he left the office after Harry had plead with him that 'Padfoot' was in danger.

Anger coursed through the young man as images of treachery flowed through his mind. He delved deeper for memories of his father. He ripped every humiliating thing his father had ever done to Snape from his mind. Now he knew the real reason he hated his father. Snape had been in love with his mother. So Harry pulled all the memories of his mother. The man was obsessed with Lilly. Nearly every night he fondled himself while thinking of her or looking at pictures of her. Finally he came upon an image of him trying to force himself on her during the beginning of their seventh year. Lilly had fought him off after he cast the _imperious_ curse on her. The only thing Snape got from the deal was a weeks worth of not being able to move due to his testicles swelling up to the size of grapefruits. That was it for Harry though. Anger and rage flowed through is veins from the image of him trying to rape his mother. Mercy be damned.

The hall watched as minutes passed. Without lifting a finger Snape had fallen to the ground clutching his head. As minutes passed he started shaking. Following that blood started trickling from his ears, nose and eyes. Harry pulled away before he made the man insane or killed him.

Quickly Harry grabbed his wand and held it on Snape who was still on the ground shaking.

"What have you done to him?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"I ripped every bit of information from his pathetic mind. And behold you deatheater spy, the double crosser. Everything you have ever told him he has informed Voldemort. Watch for yourself." Harry pulled his shrunken bag from his pocket, removed something and then enlarged it after replacing the back. With a few quick murmured sounds Harry had transferred the memories to a disk and played it for the entire hall to see. Snape could only sit and watch as Harry bound him to the table.

Most watched in outrage at what the man had done. The killing, torture and rape he preformed as a deatheater in both wars now. The hall watched as he was humiliated and embarrassed by the Marauders then in horror as he tired to rape Harry's mother. Some even laughed as she kneed him in the fork of his legs. Harry spent the time watching the head table. Most of the professors watched horrified by the images. Only Dumbledore seemed to keep his mind objective.

The memories ended and Harry turned to the hall. "What should be his punishment?" Many yelled for him to go to Azkaban. "No, he will not be sent to Azkaban. I have warned him already that I would kill him if he didn't stop treating my friends wrongly. Now I find that his actions have lead to the deaths of many more. I also reserve my right to call for his death for matters of family." Harry looked back at the greasy man in disgust. "What shall it be Snivellus? Die here and now or should I send you back to you master to have him do it? I'm sure that I could make up a few memories to show him. I have an idea, why don't we ask him."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his scar link. With a quiet plea to Hogwarts for help, Harry sent a burst of magic through the link. Around him screams of fear washed over his ears and he knew he had been successful. Harry opened his eyes only to stare directly into those of a specter of his most reviled enemy: Voldemort was in the castle.

"Well I see it worked. How are you this fine evening Mr. Riddle?" Harry asked in a cheeky voice.

"What have you brought me here for Potter. Get on with it." 

"Ah, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Voldemort reached for his wand and cast a spell to have nothing happen. "Do you really think I would bring you here and allow you to harm anyone? You are getting foolish in you old age Tommy." Harry reprimanded in a childish voice.

"Watch yourself child. I will kill you. Maybe not now but soon I will take pleasure…"

"Yea, yea, yea, the promised torture and killing after watching all those I love die the most horrible deaths. I've heard it all before. However you have failed for the past six years, what makes you think you can do any better in the future?" Voldemort just sent him a death glare. "Back to why we are here. It seems as though your little spy has been found out." Harry waved his hand to the bound form of Snape. "I just thought you might want to know that he was not only your spy. He was Dumbledore's also. Everything you told him we know. How do you think the Order got to so many of your attacks so quickly?" So it was a lie, Voldemort didn't know that. "I just wanted to know, since you obviously haven't been able to get past his mental shields to get the information, if you wanted to kill him or shall I?"

"You have him. You do it. Only swear an oath to make it painful. I have other things to be doing. He has a port-key in his right pocket to my liar. Send his body to me once you finished with him."

"As you command oh scaly one" Harry said as he gave a mock salute. With that he removed his connection to Voldemort and the specter vanished. "Well that was fun wouldn't you say Snivelly?"

"What you told Tom was not accurate Harry. You have condemned this man." Dumbledore seemed to be the first to regain his head.

"No I didn't. I took a page from your book. I told him a half truth." Harry smiled and waved his wand toward the potion professor reattaching his mouth. "So any last words Sevy?"

"He is Dakkaath Headmaster! He is the head of the vampires! I would never do what the whelp is saying! I'm loyal to the light! Help me Albus!" Harry silenced him again.

"Geez talking about your pleading for your life." Harry stated with an air of annoyance.

"Do you really expect us to believe you are Dakkaath, Potter?" Came the snobbish nasal voice of Draco Malfoy. "You expect us to believe that you now control the vampires? What a joke. The day you have the balls to fight vampires is the day I have my balls cut off." The ferret laughed.

"I see what you mean now Harry." Spoke Sophia, "He really does look like a ferret. Do you think I can drink him. I've always had a taste for gamely flavored blood."

"Not just yet. Maybe later tonight though. I'll warn you about the other two though. Due to the rocks in their head they might taste a little earthy. But seeing as how they resemble monkeys so much they might have that same gamely flavor." The smile that lit Sophia's face was truly a frightening site. If he hadn't spent so much time with her he might have been scared. Harry turned to see the rest the Ministry group shaking with suppressed laughter.

Draco being the idiot he was only stood and drew his wand. Shaking and gaping for breath he decided to really put his foot in it. "I'm warning you Potter. If one of those animals comes near me I'll, I'll…whatever. You'll be sorry. Keep those animals away from me!"

Harry instantly angered at this little wannabe wizard calling his family 'animals'. The rage transformed to a malicious smirk that turned into a full evil smile. 

"Oh shit." Sophia grabbed Markis and they both slowly started backing away. "I've seen that face before." Most of the teachers and students only stared in confusion. That was until the next words came.

"I do believe you had a very good idea Dracypoo." The tone of his voice was ice cold and hard as steel. The rest of the room blanched at the voice and either backed away or totally cleared out leaving a clear path to the Slytherin. "So the day I fight vampires is the day you have your balls removed? So be it…'_reducto testiculum_'" Harry hissed softly in parsel-tongue. Instead of the normal pale blue of a normal Reductor curse a sickly greenish yellow beam of magic erupted from the wand with more force and speed than many of the students and even teachers had ever seen before.

Draco's survival instincts kicked in as he quickly shouted 'Protego'. The curse went strait through the shield and hit the blond boy between his legs leaving the shield in tact. The force of the spell lifted him off his feet and threw him ten feet into the wall of the hall. A howl of pain came a second later as the boy collapsed to the ground, blood and fluid soaking his robes from the waist down in a matter of seconds.

"I would suggest you have him taken to the hospital wing before he bleeds to death." Harry remarked casually.

"What did you do?" Ron's excited voice broke through the silence.

"I only did as he suggested. He said the day I fought vampires was the day he would have his balls removed. As I have fought numerous vampires along with many other things I only felt obligated to fulfill Mr. Malfoy's request to have is testicles removed. I just did it in a rather painful manner. Let's just say he won't be extending the Malfoy line." Harry just smirked as Ron fell from his seat he was laughing so hard. 

Dumbledore started to speak but Harry rounded on him. "Don't say a word old man." Harry growled. "If you ever have another student or teacher attack my friends I will do much worse to them. I warned you already. You chose to ignore that warning. Now reap the rewards of you decisions."

Harry turned to the still bound deatheater and raised his wand. "You have descraced yourself and I have made an oath I intend to keep. _Cusindo_ The bone breaking spell hit just below the navel crushing his pelvis and lower spine. He repeated the curse on all the major joints on the body. _Relashio_ A burst of blue flame poured from Harry's wand burning the ex-professor. When Harry stopped most of his body was burned and charred flesh was flaking off his body. "I bring death to you on swift wings. Be it more than you deserve." The whispered words rang clear through the hall. Then before anyone could react Harry drew one of his daggers and in a motion so fast only Markis and Sophia saw it, Harry removed Snape's head from his body. For a few seconds the dead man just stood there as Harry turned to walk away. Then as Snape body collapsed his head slid from his neck to land on the floor. The double crossing spy was no more.

A few quick spells later the body and head were sent back to Voldemort and the mess was cleared.

Everyone stared in shock at what they had witnessed. It was shocking to see but the manner it happed left the entire hall gaping in shock.

Harry's burning gaze locked with Dumbledore's sad and confused eyes. "Severis Snape died today because of his black soul. Blacker than even Voldemort's." The hall winced even in their shocked state. Harry rolled his eyes a little. "You have witnessed the ruin of a man who betrayed all those he knew to save his own life. He was a spy for the Order of The Phoenix who used his information to try to prevent attacks. He was a spy for Voldemort who betrayed Dumbledore's trust and freely offered the Dark Lord information that was the divulged in the utmost secrecy. During the first war with Voldemort he killed countless people by his own wand. This war he has already killed many for the 'cause'." Harry was still staring down the aged headmaster. "But you taught him the art of Occlumency did you not? So you would have known about all the killings he did during the first rein of terror. You would have known his attempted rape of my mother. For that alone I could have called down vengeance. Do you believe that that man stopped with my mother? She was able to defend herself. What of the muggles he tortured? How many mothers and fathers had to watch as that _thing_ defiled their daughters? Yet you bring him into a school to teach young children. You even try to justify your actions by telling those who ask and yourself even that it is for 'The Greater Good'. Tell that to the mother who just a week ago watched as that _man_ stole her child's innocence then_ Imperio_ the father and made him kill his daughter. Justify that to me. I can only pray to the gods that you didn't tell him the prophesy." Harry just shook his head in disgust. "From now on there is no middle ground in this conflict. Dumbledore gave people second chances last time. I won't this time. If you stand against me you will die by my hand or that of my companions. I will give you no mercy as I have received none from you. Think hard, everyone, think very hard. Time is running out for you to choose your side. For if you do not stand with me, you stand against me. I will accept no neural ground in this war. I will not fight for someone who is too much of a coward to fight with me. I suggest each of you write to your parents and advise them the same I have you." The Hall was completely silent as Harry turned to leave.

"You can not go about killing any person that wrongs you Harry." Came the tired, lone voice of Albus.

"Watch me." Harry said not even turning around.

"I will not allow you to just kill anyone who you perceive has turned against you."

"You have no choice."

"The Ministry will stop you. This one act may be made legal by an ancient law but others will not."

"The Ministry doesn't apply to me any longer. For if you haven't noticed by now I am not fully human and therefore the Ministry and it's laws have no baring on me any longer. I have more types of magical creatures and your so called inferior being's blood running through my veins that I don't know what I am. What I do know is that I only submit myself to the Ancient Council which has ruled over and protected magic for millennia upon millennia. So you can have Fudge and his bunch shove it right up their…"

"Alright! We'll just be leaving now." Ron grabbed the back of Harry's cloak and pulled him through the doors. As he left told the castle, "Close and lock them in for the next half hour if you would my dear." If it could the castle seemed to blush and swell with pride as she sealed all the exits to the hall.

"You've got some explaining to do you know." Ginny piped up as they left.

"I know. Best not talk about it here though. Markis, how did they respond?"

"Very well. All the council agreed because it was you who asked. The summons was sent to the Clan leaders. Those who accepted are awaiting our arrival in Rome."

"Then to Rome we go." Harry said with a giddiness that was truly frightening. "That's if you five trust me with your lives. And I mean that very literally." He asked to his friends.

"Where you go we follow oh wise and noble leader." Announced Neville in a mocking tone. It was followed by variants of acceptance.

"Good, this has the potential to save a lot of lives. When we get there stay close to me."

"I don't think I'll have that problem." Hermione smirked toward him as she eyed him up and down.

"Nor I." Said Ginny coming up to his other side, eyeing him just the same.

"My boy's all grown up and having to beat them off with a stick already." Sophia chimed in. "Use those lessons wisely young grasshopper."

"I…But…Whe…? HUH?"

"Very eloquent Dakkaath. That shall be our next lesson." Sophia reprimanded Harry.

"Right," Luna said, "What I want to know is what are we going to be doing once we get to Rome."

"Right, what I can tell you now is that if you don't want to do it please don't. I do NOT want to pressure you into anything. I have done this and it has brought me many advantages." The group nodded as they made their way the last few steps past the ward line.

After a quick nod, Markis and Sophia left in a puff of black smoke. "We'll be taking a slightly different means of travel. Hedwig!" The white and green phoenix trilled from above the group and dove down and lit on Harry's shoulder. He held up a hand to stop the questions already on the tip of every mouth. "Later, I promise. Everyone grab hold of me." They did and with a nod from Harry the group disappeared into the night just as the castle released it's inhabitance from the Great Hall.

The group arrived in the little clearing in the cemetery Harry had first met the vampires.

"I remember this place from somewhere." Hermione spoke to herself then gasped as she took in her surroundings. Around the group of six, totally encircling them, stood hundreds of vampires. Each had fangs bared and eyes glowing.

"Alright, enough of the parlor tricks already." Harry lazily spoke to the group.

"You take all the fun out of it Dakkaath." Pouted an unknown figure.

"Jimmy! It's good to see you again." Harry and the vampire walked to each other and embraced.

"Yes it seems to have been longer than it has actually been. We have missed you friend." The rest of the vampires now were openly greeting Harry now. The little group stood in shock as they watched Harry greet nearly a hundred vampires, all of which seemed to genuinely like and respect him. Sure they had seen his memories but to watch it personally was almost awe inspiring.

"Come all and meet my friends. The first of my family." Harry led the group to his friends. After some tense moments the introductions were completed and the group seemed to loosen up a little. It was strange to meet a being you had been taught was a merciless killer and to either kill or run from as fast as possible shake your hand with a smile. Even if it was a rather scary smile. Each of them was starting to see how wrong the wizarding world had been.

The trip to the entrance to the underground castle was quick enough. Each made sure not to move more than five feet from Harry at any given moment. They were taken down to a lavish study where the group was met by more vampires. Those accompanying the group bowed to the assembled and promptly left. Harry too bowed his head in respect to which the assembled bowed back in equal respect. Taking their cue from Harry the rest entered the room with a bow also. They did not receive one in return.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice everyone." Markis stood and spoke. "As many of you know Dakkaath and I had a very interesting idea. Most of you know of what I am speaking of. Now before we begin, Harry could you tell you friends why they are here?"

"Thank you Markis. Good evening everyone." Harry responded to the group with an articulation, power and fluidity of speech few had heard before. It left no doubt of his standing within the group. "As we all know in October Sophia, Markis and I bonded as blood brothers. The results of the bonding left each of us with powers we could not have achieved otherwise. I received vampiric swiftness and dexterity along with a slight altering of my strength. My occlumency and legilimency skills are now better than that of any human's. I was also given the ability to Blood Jump. The only side effects seem to be that when I am angry on in battle my eyes glow and incisors enlarge, much like a vampires does. I do not have to tell how beneficial these abilities will be for the rest of my life. As far as aging and longevity of life goes, we will just have to wait and see." Harry smirked toward the assembled. The vampires chuckled slightly. "However great my abilities became, it does not compare to the life altering changes for Markis and Sophia. Through bonding with me they have become resilient to sunlight making them the first vampires ever to be able to walk in the light of day. I also infused them with some of my magic. They can only do basic spells up to maybe a third/fourth year level however it is a great achievement over solely using ruin magic." The other vampires nodded their heads in agreement. "They can also cast wandlessly. Being as they bonded with me, the one who already had basilisk venom and phoenix tears flowing through my veins, they gained that advantage of having it run in their veins also."

"Now to why we are all here. We all know that I am family with the Vestic Clan due to my brotherhood. I suggest an alliance. I have asked each of you here today because either you are the head of the other clans or you are my family who I want nothing more than to protect. I suggest each of my friends blood bond with one of the clan leaders. We might not each get the same reaction to the bond and myself and Markis have. However, since the ritual will neither turn a human into a vampire or weaken the vampire as well as form an alliance in blood that will flow through our families for millennia to come, I fail to see the disadvantage."

Each in this room has already sworn allegiance to me. Either through safety or through family ties. I want to make this clear. Under no circumstances do I want any of you to do this if you feel you do not want to. The only reason I propose this is to give those who I love and care for the best chance of dying of old age instead of through battle." Monologue finished, Harry returned to his seat and stared strait ahead not looking at anyone. He would give no guidance. This had to be done by one's heart.

"So… This ritual won't turn us into a vampire but we will get some of their strengths? And visa versa" Asked Ron as he sat on the edge of his leather chair.

"Correct." Markis spoke. "We ensured the ritual would not change a human before we preformed it on Harry."

The room sat in silence as each decided what to do. After an hour Ron got to his feet to stand in front of Harry. "Mate, I've followed you through thick and thin. You're my brother in all but blood. Nothing could keep me from fighting by your side for any battles the future might bring. I love you Harry. Count me in." He gave Harry a brotherly hug then resumed his seat.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look of silent communication. "Ginny and I know you would never do anything to harm us. We like Ron will be by your side in the fights to come. If this is what it will take to make it through this war and those to yet to come we will. I would be happy to do this."

"Me too." Added Ginny with determined conviction.

"You can count me in also." Came Luna's dreamy voice. "It sounds like it might be fun. Besides I want to live to see the death of that self proclaimed Dark Lord." Her voice turned to ice as she continued. "This will help insure I will be able to spit on his corpse. I will follow you until the end Harry."

Neville just looked down at his feet and spoke timidly. "You have always known my answer Harry. I was a nobody until I met you. You have taught me and given me the self confidence I could have only dreamed of as I rode the Hogwarts Express our first year. I am going to be in this war if for no other reason then to kill Lestrange. If this aids my revenge then I accept it with open arms and an open heart. Until the end brother." He finished looking directly into Harry's eyes with a determination and fire the group had never seen before. Harry only nodded.

He looked toward each of the clan leaders who nodded their consent. "Good. It shall be done tomorrow night. Markis and Sophia will make the preparations. I suggest the rest of us spend the night talking amongst ourselves to get to know one another. We want to bond with the most suitable individuals." The rest of the night and even into the morning hours the group talked. And as the groups readied for bed they sorted themselves into the chosen groups.

Being that there were seven clan leaders who accepted the invitation out of the nine available. Each of the leader who did not show only had small, weak clan. They decided that two would bond each with Ron and Hermione who had similar personalities with each. The two Ron was to bond with were two males, strong and strategic, but sometimes hot tempered and quick to react. A perfect match. Hermione with a male and female who's thirst for knowledge surpassed that of most vampires. Even with Harry's years of studying this summer the conversation was clearly above his head. Ginny spent much of her time talking with a redheaded female who was known for her temper and strength. Aside from Markis and Sophia, she was the next oldest vampire known and very powerful. Neville's bonded was also a very powerful vampire who was a wizard before he was turned. He was able to retain some of his magic but only just enough to be ranked above a squib. Luna had decided to bond to a rather eccentric female who always had some weird story to tell. She too was so old that it was hard to tell if maybe it had happened. Overall it seemed the matches were made in heaven.

No one slept very well that night. Between the anxiety and the nerves those of each species shared made it hard to rest. So it was that the group was assembled for dinner that night to a full hall. Vampires from neighboring clans traveled to watch the historic event. The group small talked to pass the time and nerves until the time was ready.

It all seemed rather lack luster after everything was finished. The groups did the same as Harry. Each slit their wrist and were bonded by ancient rune magic. The explosion of light that filled the hall after each bonding brought cheers from the clans watching. Again the air seemed to fill with magic as the groups bonded. But as the group returned to the study they had claimed the previous night nothing seemed any different. Each looked the same as before. They talked the same. Had the same personalities. No one would be able to tell there was any difference in the group.

They could not have been more wrong. After an initial bout of pain and dizziness they all shared it seemed as though the humans were the first to start manifesting powers. As Ron was walking back to the study he seemed to start speeding up. Soon he was a blur traveling down the hall. Within the next few minutes each acquired vampiric speed. Not long after that they gained strength, Ron the most. He was nearly as strong as a natural vampire. Deciding to test them a little Harry pushed on each of their now natural mental walls that had been further strengthened by their study in the art. Next he had each of them attempt to enter his mind. Hermione and Luna were the strongest but each had little doubt that they would have little trouble breaking the defenses of a normal wizard or witch. With a little practice they might be able to crush even Dumbledore's as Harry had.

After testing the mortal's new strengths it was time to test the vampires. After some guidance each could perform magic to some level. Neville and Ginny's bonded better than most. Neville's bonded was even able to perform seventh year level spells now. With extreme care they tested their aversion to sunlight. Each was able to walk in the full sun now. However it seemed as though Ginny's bonded could only stay in it a few hours at a time before she started to get a sunburn. Each of the vampire's strength seemed to grow as well. Over all it was a very excited group who could not wait until they were able to test their new abilities further.

Finally the group left to the surface to further test their new skills. Harry and the other vampires started teaching how to Blood Jump. They didn't allow them to try yet. They needed a lot more training before they would be ready, but each seemed to have a talent for the art. The humans also noticed they could see much better in the dark now. The group spent the early morning hours talking and training. Over all having a great time with each other. None having any doubts that the alliance they had formed would shake the magical world to it's very core and change the world. 

Luna was the first to notice the sky starting to lighten. Some what nervous vampires stood in the shadows as they watched the first sunrise they had seen in hundreds of years. The vampires, for the length of time they had been unable to be in sunlight, and the mortals, for their now enhanced vision, watched in awe as the sun crested the earth sending an array of colors across the morning sky. I would be a glorious day.

The group was lead around by Harry the rest of the day. He first brought them to see the sites he had visited during his travels. Even Ron seemed to grow a new thirst for knowledge that vampires normally get when they are turned. Each was absorbed with the history of the sites, learning everything they could. They listened to stories from some of the vampires who watched the buildings being built only to crumble to ruin. They learned about the wars that had been fought over that very land. It was mind boggling and each loved hearing about the civilization so rich in history. The final trip of the day was to the magical alley. Witches and wizards froze in fear and confusion as the group of nine vampires and six humans walked down the street browsing through the windows. Two vampires and Hermione had to be literally dragged from the book store.

It was near dusk when the group returned to the castle. They talked for awhile when in the middle of a conversation Harry abruptly stopped. "OH SHIT!" His eyes were wide and his face clearly showed shock.

"What is it Harry. Did Voldemort get through?" Neville asked.

"No I was supposed to meet with some very, _very_ important beings last night. I can't believe I forgot. They might kill me. I mean literally kill me." He ranted to himself.

"What in Circe's name are you going on about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Council of The Ancients?" The vampires and Hermione paled.

"You met an Ancient?" Hermione whispered.

"A what?"

"Shut up Ron."

"Ancients, as in multiple. I sorta saved ones life the other day." He gave a sheepish smile to his family. "Turned out she was pretty important. A silver dragon, Silvernesti." The vampires gave an audible gasp at the name. "Yea well that's not the half of it. She was hurt pretty bad so I made my strongest healing slave. It didn't work. I was ready to give up when I heard a voice. It seemed that I had a pretty bad cut on my arm from the previous battle and my blood got into the salve. It made it strong enough to heal her. Well while we were resting these three Ancients came out of hiding and spoke to me for a bit."

"Please don't tell me what you're about to tell me." Markis looked between shocked and awed. "You met The Council?"

"Yes. Dragon, a great golden dragon bigger than I have ever dreamed a being could be. Phoenix, a silver and blue phoenix many times the size of a normal one. Then Griffin, a golden griffin the size of a large bear, as tall as me."

"We really need to have a talk about what you have been doing the past couple months since you left. How many battles have you been in now? Two? One with the Vatican and one to save the Ancient?" Sophia asked with sarcasm and awe.

"Heh, yea about that. I don't have enough time to get into it now but I've been in four battles. The Vatican battle, One with me against eleven deatheaters and thirty some odd giants, one with me and three others against a hundred or so deatheaters – fifty some were-wolves – and another five or ten giants, then the orc battle where I killed McNair. Oh and my call for vengeance on Snape along with me turning Draco into a soprano."

"You, it was you. You're their Lord!" One of the vampires who was the leader of a clan in America stated with wide eyes. "You're the Lord of Storm!"

"Yes, yes, let us not make a big production because of it."

"But your name is of legend already as with your blade."

"Yea Nova sure can kick some ass." Harry smiled fondly remembering his beloved blade. "You know it took me years to learn how to make it and then months to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione finally had enough.

"Dakkaath," The same vampire started, "He lead an army of elves against the dark forces. He alone destroyed the first army before they could even get past the wards. A month later, though it could have been any amount of time really," He added glancing at Harry who nodded, "He lead another battle with King Celeborn, Princess Arwen, and Eildith – commander of the elfin army. The four of them left only four opponents standing. Days later the entire elfin empire disappeared. No one could find it."

"Really? So it really worked then? The spell I mean. You could not find the city?" Harry asked excitedly.

"What the bloody hell did you do mate!" Ron asked incredulously.

"It was an ancient version of the _Fidelius Charm_ that I preformed in parsel-magic. It took damn near the last bit of my magic too. Fifty square miles. And after spending all those weeks searching for that damn book." Harry grumbled.

"Weeks? But the city disappeared only days after the battle." The vampire inquired.

"Way to go Harry. I knew giving you that time-turner would be a good idea." Sophia beamed at him.

"YOU GAVE THAT TO HIM? Do you know how much trouble he could get into because of it? He could have killed himself if he ever happened to come across himself." Hermione ranted.

"It didn't seem to screw anything up that month we turned into a year." She sounded thoughtful and turned to Harry, "We just had to put numbers on us so we knew which one was the right us. Really, twelve of each of us was just too much. Next time we need either more space or drag it over a longer period."

"You what? Twelve? Year?"

"I think you broke 'Mione, Sophia" Ron laughed watching his friend sputter on.

"Yea you laugh now. She's going to rip me a new one as soon as she recovers." Harry groaned.

"Well at least I didn't tell her we slept together the entire time. Oh and me teaching you everything you know." Sophia had a wicked smirk on her face. "That's getting you back for that last prank you pulled on me before you left."

"Oh Harry, you wouldn't be holding out on us now would you?" Ginny's voice was light and sweet, too sweet.

"I'm really going to hurt you Sophia." Harry scowled at the vampire. "But really I need to go and hope the Ancients don't kill me." They all understood. Even those who had no idea what Harry was talking about realized that these must be powerful beings to garner his subservience. After good-byes and promises to reveal all the next time they met, the group parted ways. Hedwig again brought them back to the castle.

"Well we'll be seeing you mate. Stay safe will you?" Ron asked

"I will. And I will come back just before Christmas break. Keep an eye out for me."

"We'll see you then Harry. Good luck with the Ancients thing." Neville added and clasped his arm around Harry.

"Take care Harry. Be careful of the flaming dragon lice during your meeting tonight."

"Sure thing Luna." Harry replied with a smile. Everyone seemed to have Luna as a, well Loony. But Harry knew, it was just he way she lived her life. She chose to believe in the unbelievable. And one day she would be proven right and tip the world on it's axis.

"Well I guess your leaving again?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "Well before I forget…" She cut herself off as she pressed her lips to Harry's in a searing kiss. As they broke apart breathless she added, "Just something to keep in mind for when you return. We really do need to talk." Then she left leaving a gobsmacked Harry behind

Before he even came to his senses a fiery redhead grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his. "Like Hermione said, we really need to talk when you get back gorgeous." And Ginny left without another word. Harry could do nothing but stare as the two beautiful young women sauntered away. Having enough of the delay, Hedwig swooped down, landed on Harry's shoulder and in a ball of flame Harry was gone.

"Well that was probably the most eventful two days of my life." Neville pondered as they made their way back to the castle.

"You won't get any objections to that statement." Ginny added as they pushed the Great doors open.

"And just were have you five been? And where is mister Potter?" McGonnagal's strict voice broke them from their thoughts.

"Rome"

"Don't know"

"Left"

"We saw vampires!"

"The city was beautiful"

The five just continued walking past the dumb struck professor and made their way into the Great Hall. The castle seemed to cheer up as they re-entered it.

"Well, are you ready for the stares?"

"Ready" "Ummhmm" "Flying snizits" "HUH!" Everyone turned to Luna, "What? Everyone knows that happy castles produce flying snizits."

The group just walked into the dining hall utterly perplexed by the strange Ravenclaw. The entire hall quieted as they appeared when hundreds of little flying golden balls started careening around the hall.

"See, I told you. Flying snizits." The rest of the group could only stare.


	9. Chapter 9

The same moment the newly bonded group entered Hogwarts, Harry arrived in a ball of flame at the same place he had left from.

:Welcome back young one. It seems as though your trip lasted longer than you expected.: Came the musical voice of Phoenix.

The comment broke Harry of his astonishment of being kissed by his two beautiful friends. "I can only apologize for my forgetfulness."

:Fear not young Dark Slayer. There is someone who would like to thank you: Came the deep rumbling voice of Dragon. If dragons could smirk then this one would be doing so. He bowed his head and moved to the side revealing an awake and healthy looking silver dragon.

"Thank the gods you're alright Silvernesti. I was worried about you." Forgetting the she was an Ancient or a dragon at all, Harry strode to her and embraced her large form.

:Fear not young Harry. For I am quite well now because of your healing. A powerful being you must be to heal an ancient dragon such as myself. However I am immensely grateful for your protection and healing.: Harry blushed slightly by the praise. :The council has told me of your deeds toward the end of the battle as I fell into sleep. We have much to discuss with you.:

"Of course. I will discuss anything you wish to know."

:First: Griffin stated:We have a gift from the council to you and the friends you mentioned during our first visit. We have foreseen great struggles in your future. You and your chosen will be facing many dark beings. We have decided to add to your advantage.: Griffin withdrew an ivory box from behind him and pushed it toward Harry.

Harry stared at the beautiful box for a moment. "You really didn't need to do this for me. I didn't do what I did to be rewarded for it. I only did it because it was the right thing to do."

:We know that was your intention young Dark Slayer.: Dragon :Be that as it may we are unable to aid you with our physical presence in battle as we would have like to. You young Harry are a remarkable being. One in which we have seldom seen in ages past. Your view on the world is correct. There must be a balance between light and dark. You and your friend will be that balance for years to come. Your Albus Dumbledore does not see that. He has made many errors in judgment. More than we are privy to most likely. Your self proclaimed dark lord would destroy all the light. We have seen into your soul Harry. It is pure and lacking evil. You are a being of power that has yet to manifest itself fully yet. For even now your magic is growing within you. You are intelligent and wise beyond your years. A just leader of the magical races you would be. For all this and more we would fight by your side in battle. Alas our oath will not allow us what we desire. We can however gift you with weapons that will have power unprecedented in the world as you know it.:

:We have seen your beautiful craftsmanship of bladed weapons. Please open the chest.: Phoenix stated. Harry did so only to gasp at what was inside. :Yes young Harry. What you see are six each of my longest tail feathers, six each of Griffins most powerful hairs from his mane and the most powerful substance in a dragon, Blood from Dragon.:

:Use these to create blades with a powerful wand built inside of it. If I am not mistaken the elves gave you a special wood from their home land. Study and learn how to create wands and use a tail feather wrapped in one of my mane hairs suspended in Dragon's blood inside the wood of your choice. Place the wand inside a short sword of workmanship worthy of a weapon of it's make. It must be beautiful and deadly. These blades will be remembered as the most powerful magical artifacts ever created. Use them wisely.: Griffin finished

"I… I can't thank…" Harry's voice broke.

:It is alright young one.: Soothed the voice of Phoenix. :We know how much the gift means to you. We know your love for your friends.:

:Know that you are held in the highest respects by the Ancients. If ever you are in need of us you only need call.: Dragon stated.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much. There is nothing I could ever do to show my gratitude. Know only if you are ever in any need I will give my last breath and last of my magic to assist you in any form you need. You only need call on me and I will be by your side. This I pledge until my dying day."

:This brings us to another matter.: Added Phoenix.

:Yes it does.: Added Griffin. :You see young Harry, when you used your blood in the potion, even though it was accidental, you formed a life bond of sorts with Silvernesti.:

:The bond is currently week but is there.: Continued Dragon :We are asking if you both would consider a life bonding ritual be performed on you two:

"I couldn't ever assume that I would be worthy of such a gift. It is far too much. I am honored even by the asking of such a gift."

Silvernesti, who had been silent until that time, spoke. :I would consider it an honor to be bonded with one so brave and pure of heart as you young Harry. You saved my life. Such an act is not something to view so lightly, especially to an Ancient.:

"I did not mean to presume…"

:I know you did not young Harry.: Laughed Silvernesti. :However you not only saved my life by healing my wounds, but you also risked you life and saved mine by defeating my opponents who would have defiled my remains ensuring I would not have peace after death.: Her voice was deep like a dragon's would be expected. However it was decidedly feminine. :I would be honored if you would choose to bond with me. There could be many advantages if you do.:

:This is true.: Dragon interrupted. :For if you were to bond with Silvernesti your magical power would increase. Most likely to the amount of your Dumbledore's and Voldemort's. Then it will still grow until you reach the age of your maturity around the age of eighteen. Your physical strength would also increase. Your bond would overrule her oath as an Ancient and as she would still have her position within our circles she would be able to assist you in battle. She would most receive your ability to heal quickly you received from the vampires, Markis and Sophia. There may even be more that we do not know about.:

"You really want to bond with me?" Harry asked the silver dragon. "This isn't just because you feel obligated? I will only do this if it is what you truly want."

:I truly want this. Your words and actions have proven your true worth in this.:

"If your sure then I would be honored. You do know that I will be fighting many battles in the coming months and years. As my bonded I would like you to assist in some of those as with the protection of my friends and family."

:Yes I understand and would be more than happy to assist you in any of your upcoming battles.:

"Alright then. What do we need to do?" Harry asked the assembled.

The night and next day were spent resting while the Ancients seemed to confer with each other to ensure they performed the ritual correctly. That night Harry and Silvernesti were standing in a circle glowing red with rune so old that they had not even been in the vampire records he had studied. He didn't bother trying to remember them. Most likely anything being done by the council would be so powerful Harry personally doubted that if every witch and wizard combined their strength they wouldn't be able to perform the ritual. He really didn't want to know how it was done anyway. This was a secret only known to few left in the world. The Ancients would pass the knowledge to those who they deemed worthy.

Minutes passed as the circle glowed brighter and brighter. Finally a transparent wall of power engulfed the two inside. Harry could see the Council outside each speaking their own language, wing outstretched and power flooding from them into the runes on the ground. The magic surrounding Harry was so incredible and powerful there was no description for it. The act itself left no doubt in Harry's mind that one of these great beings could perform feats so great they would defy logic and law. 

Finally after a hour and a half of chanting the three stopped but kept their wings outstretched. They had discussed this part earlier. Harry drew one of his daggers and as Silvernesti raised a large scale on her neck, Harry slid the blade across the exposed flesh. Creating a deep cut on the majestic dragon. Silvernesti then lifted her front talon. Harry leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck. She ran her razor sharp claw across his neck resulting in a large deep cut.

Both beings were bleeding profusely and only had one more step to do to complete the ritual. :This might hurt a little.: Harry heard the voice of the silver dragon. So readying himself for the pain the two pressed the two exposed cuts to each other's.

It tingled a little and Harry thought he was going to get away from it with only that. He would be wrong. It only took a few seconds, but as the dragon blood entered his veins he could not even begin to describe the pain. His veins burned as if his blood was on fire. With in seconds the feeling spread through his entire body. He cried out as every muscle in his body felt like it was ripping apart. His bones seemed to be breaking and repairing themselves. His eyes felt as if two red hot pokers bore into them. But the worse part was the magic that was being held by the runes seemed to pure into his very soul. Much too much magic. It was tearing him apart.

Finally with the pain becoming too much to bare he muttered to his bonded, "A little?" and then passed out as Silvernesti wrapped her arms around the boy and held his neck to hers to complete the ritual.

The next few days Harry didn't recall much. He passed in and out of consciousness often. The pain associated with the bonding was still there and every second he was awake felt like an eternity. He was fevered and sweating. He often awoke to see Silvernesti watching over him. Sometimes it was one of the Council.

Finally after five days the pain receded and Harry finally awoke.

"A little? Only a little? Yea if the Atlantic only holds a little water." Harry muttered loud enough for the silver dragon who was watching over him to overhear. He heard a growling chuckle and sent a weak glare to the offending dragon.

:Well at least you were not caught unawares.:

"Uh, I feel like I was run over by the knight bus… ten times. How long was I out for?"

:Only five days. Which is truly remarkable. When I bonded with Humo he was unconscious for nearly two weeks. You must heal extremely fast. A vampiric trait I take it?"

:Most likely. I always healed relatively quickly but after I bonded with Markis and Sophia my wounds seemed to heal in a matter of minutes. Though I have yet to get a severe wound yet. That might take longer."

:Well I am very proud of you. You did extremely well and absorbed much more power than the Council anticipated along with the other changes.:

"What other changes?"

:Look for yourself: She looked pointedly toward a pool of water a few yards away from Harry's bed. Slowly he got to his feet using Silvernesti for support and walked with a hand on her side to the pool. It was rather easy to see the results. He was taller, now about 5'10" or 5'11". It was probably the tallest he would ever get which was fine by him. The smaller you are, he had come to find out, the less of a target you make. So his growth of a few inches wouldn't be that bad for him. His hair remained as messy as ever but now it had silver streaks through it and all the tips were silver now. Harry thought it looked rather good on him. A very nice contrast. His body seemed to have changed slightly. It filled out a little. He was still lithe but the muscle was corded and rock hard now. As he was examining himself he noticed that his skin seemed different. Almost like it was tougher. He drew one of his daggers and ran it across the skin only to receive a scratch not even drawing blood. Before an action like that would have nearly cut him to the bone. Finally he noticed his eyes. He could see perfectly well without his glasses. But that wasn't all. Now his eyes held a slight slit appearance much like that of the great serpent's. It was surrounded with the most astonishing emerald green he had ever seen.

"Wow, I do look a little different. I like it though." He assured the worried looking dragon. That was new. He seemed to be able to interpret Silvernesti's feelings now and he told the dragon as much. "I wonder if my magic changed any?" Harry drew his wand and pointed it to a large boulder. _Reducto_, harry murmured. A beam of pale blue tore from the end of his wand twice the size as he had been able to previously been able to make. The boulder was reduced to dust and the report from the explosion sounded as if a bomb had exploded, Harry realized that that wasn't very far from the truth. He could only imagine what a Parsel spell would produce power wise. 'Best not find out just yet' Harry thought as he replaced his wand.

"And I'm supposed to get even more powerful?" Silvernesti nodded and smiled revealing rows of sharp white teeth.

"Well we should probably rest as much as possible. I'll have to be leaving soon to go to France and I still need to figure out the design for making my friends magic swords. We really need to find another name for them than that though."

"Why do you not search for them on the muggle internet. That would be a way to see many different types."

"Yea that's a great idea. Sirius gave me a laptop that he said would work anywhere in the world. I think it's about time to try that out. As a matter of fact I should really start using that more often. There has to be tons of ways it could be used." Harry said as he searched his pack for the small computer. He gave a short voice of achievement as he found it and pulled it out. He turned it on and crossed his fingers. Sirius had been right. It worked from anywhere on the planet and soon Harry was on the internet searching for short sword that he thought would fit his friends. He had learned to use a computer and the internet during his stay in Australia then used one occasionally in Rome then often as he toured the U.S.A.. It was a very useful tool and in Harry's opinion made the muggle society much more advanced than the wizarding could ever be with it's backward mentality on advancement. 'I mean really. Torches. How hard would it be to install light bulbs so we could see better?' Harry thought as his search was pulling up. Silvernesti snaked her head behind Harry's shoulder to watch.

For hours Harry searched and both were amazed by the beauty and skill muggles were able to now make blades. He saved many sites where he thought his friends would like to come back and maybe pick a long sword design.

"I know what I'll do." Harry seemed to be talking to himself but his bonded was so close he knew she would hear him. "I could use these designs and make it out of the color gem I designated for them already. Let's see, Ron was blue. For his I would need sapphires. Hermione's was silver. That's easy, I could use mithril. Ginny's was Crimson. I would be able to use rubies with hers. Neville's was green. His would be emeralds. Then Luna's was gold. I'll be able to use real gold with her's." He then turned to Silvernesti. "I don't know where to find these though. Would you have any idea?"

:I have many stacks of every jewel and metal you would need. You could take all you wish. I have little use for it and they would be used to create weapons of power and beauty. I could ask for nothing better to use my wealth for.:

"Are you sure? I would need enough for both a short and long sword. I was given diamonds from the elves. I would gladly trade you but it just seems wrong to accept your generosity."

:You may leave your jewels here inside my hidden vaults. There is nowhere safer in the world for them. But you may use them at any time you need them. We are bonded now. What I have is yours. What you have is mine as I know you would readily give me anything to assist me if I needed it.: And she was right. If she asked for anything he had he would give it to her without reservation.

"I can't thank you enough." Harry could only bow his head to the generosity. He knew that no matter what he was one of the luckiest people on the earth. Sure fate seemed to have it out for him. But now he learning and gaining what he needed to win his battles and eventually the war. He had already learned so much and gained so many allies along his path of independence. He had come to terms with who he was for the first time in his life and despite the bad things that happened in his life so far. It seemed as though the fates decided to finally give him a break.

Harry followed the silver dragon into a cave he had not seen before. He could feel the magic surrounding it and realized that a form of the Fidelius must have been on it. A very powerful one. He was lead down passage ways. Silvernesti spoke passwords in parsel-tongue at a few secret passages finally leading to a room the size of the great hall filled with more gold, jewels and weapons than he had ever seen before. He walked around carefully picking out what he needed from the piles in front of him. The jewels he found were of perfect quality and huge. Bigger than the size of his fist. If he brought these into Gringotts he knew that only one could be traded for enough gold to last him years. He also gathered bricks of pure gold from ancient times and also bricks of mithril that had once been mined by dwarfs in ages and lands passed. He replaced the jewels with most of the diamonds he had with him. Still he couldn't even make out a difference in the amount of the horde missing. With many thanks to Silvernesti they left the vault to continue their search for the perfect shape of the short swords.

As they were leaving Silvernesti asked:Have you ever thought about armor to wear:

"Not really. I have the dragon hide cloak and boots but anything else would seem too restrictive and bulky."

:You should reconsider. Though I would not advise to use your current market of dragon hide. It lacks the protective ability that my scales and mithril could give you.:

"Well seeing as I don't want to have to chop you to pieces to get the scales from you I think I will pass." Harry laughed.

:I didn't expect you to take them from me. But when I shed as I grow you could used those to melt down and use as a material to create a mail suit to at least protect your chest. You could also spin the melted material into thread to create a cloak. It has been done before in ages past. My scales woven in with mithril creates an excellent material that can stop most mild to moderate spells as well as stopping any and all physical blows. You would only need to give it to the elves and they would be able to create what is needed for you if you lack the skill.:

"Really?" Harry asked astounded. "It would be able to do all that?"

:Of course. I would not lie to you.:

"How many scales would we need? Do you shed them often enough?"

:To create a cloak and armor for yourself it would take nearly five hundred maybe up to eight hundred scales.:

"That much? But it would take an eternity for you to shed that many." Harry said as he looked at the nearly nearly six inch wide each scales.

:Nonsense young one. It is nearly time for me to shed once again. When I do I will most likely loose seven to eight thousand scales. Even if it is not enough to make for you and your friends everything you would need, it would only be another year before I would shed again. I will make sure to save them all for your use. I really have no use for them.:

Harry just beamed at the silver dragon as they reached the computer. "You're really great Silvernesti, did you know that. You are the best." For another couple of hours the two saved images of what they thought would be the perfect weapons.

The first they found was a replica from a movie that had just come out. 'Sting' from the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy. Harry really liked how it looked but the simple yet elegant grace of the blade would be perfect for the girls. His long search continued but he wasn't able to find anything else that would fit the girls.

He did however find a blade perfect for him. It looked much like Sting, but the base of the blade had three curved barbs on each side. The guard seemed to be wings of a dragon stretched and flying. The handle would look perfect with the white wood. Then the hilt was capped with a point of metal.

For Ron he found a Spartan like design. It was angular with a diamond shaped tip slimming toward the middle only to extend again toward the base of the sword. The guard was made of a bar that went strait off then made a 90 degree angle back toward the handle capped with a small ball. The handle would be made out of he red wood as the sapphire would be too dark to show the color in the blade. The hilt was capped with a small mace like ball.

Neville's had the same curved design like Sting and Harry's, however toward the base of the blade it turned into five jagged barbs tilted back toward the handle. His jewel being green he would make the handle out of the white wood. The guard was of angular design with a small emerald embedded in the center. The hilt was capped with a point.

They would be beautiful weapons.

During the search they decided they would make knives for the group also. They had found many during their search. They wouldn't make them very special. They would be made of steel with either onyx or marble handles. Then engraved with runes for strength and sharpness along with the Holy runes if they ever needed to be used against an opponent. Harry hoped that never happened. If it did that would mean that his friends would have had to be disarmed of both swords and both daggers and possibly their wands. It was a frightening scenario. One he hoped would never happen but you could never be too careful.

Harry's knife was of a dragon motif with a small blade on the hilt. Ron's and Neville's were of fantasy style. Ron's had a point on the back of the hilt while Neville's had a blade like Harry's. Hermione's was of medieval make, looking as though it would be owned by a valiant knight of old. The same with Ginny's and Luna's. Each was of simple design but beautiful.

As they were looking through the different designs of swords Harry contemplated about the great gifts they would make. He noticed that the swords that both Markis and Sophia had while he was training with them were only basic swords with no real personality to them. Almost as if someone slapped a blade to a handle then a piece of metal across for a guard. During his search he had found them the perfect designs for both. Markis' would be designed after a bat. Sophia's would be a sword that he planed on making out of mithril and dragon scales with a guard much like that of a rapier as it wrapped back around toward the handle but in a pattern almost as if it were aflame. It was simple but elegant and deadly, much like her.

He started thinking about the elves. Celeborn had the sword he had for centuries. Now with the addition of the ancient runes that had been added it had the same powers and Nova. The same for Arwen and Eildith. Both had swords already of elfin make. Arwen's Hadhafang had been gifted to her by her father centuries earlier. Eildith bore the sword of an elf general with pride. Nothing could separate them from the blades and really with the addition of the runes there was no need to. Each was as powerful as Nova.

So Harry saved the pictures of the swords that he was going to replicate for his vampire bonded. Then he and Silvernesti curled up with each other and watched the stars telling stories of their lives to each other. By the time they had fallen asleep Harry had reached battle of the Department of Mysteries. He revealed to her the death of his godfather and how much the man meant to him, as well as how much he missed Sirius. Even though he had come to terms with his death he still missed him as much as he did during the beginning of that summer. Silvernesti told him that when we love people so entirely that you never stop missing them so intently but the pain passes. We remember the good times and the great deeds done by our loved ones. And as Harry drifted to sleep he looked to the Dog Star to see it shining brighter than ever. He knew Sirius was with him then if only in spirit. "I miss you Sirius." Harry whispered into the night and only Silvernesti heard him. "I love you. Take care of my parents for me. I'll see you after a while. Too much to do here." With that Harry passed to sleep to dream of all the good times he had with his godfather.

The rest of the week was spent in relative peace. The bonded walked through the wooded mountain side discussing life in general. Harry had finished giving his life story up until that point. At which time Silver, as he had started to call the silver dragon, started to tell Harry about some of her life. It had been far to long to retell every adventure the ancient dragon had been a part of. Harry had learned a lot of things from her stories. Her life had been very long and in that time she had seen many deaths. Some of those being friends and loved ones.

After one trip through the woods the two sat on a patch of rocky grass and Harry leaned against her neck as she snaked it around him. They stared up into the stars and Harry started telling Silver about him missing Sirius again. There was still times the grief he felt was almost crippling. The guilt had disappeared over time but the longing for the only father he had ever known was as strong as ever.

"I don't really want it to go away." Harry confided to Silver that night. "I want to feel that longing ever time I think of him. I don't ever want to forget him; how much I love him."

:But after the years you have spent since his death you should not feel the pain as raw as you do. If it happened at the wrong moment it could cost you your life.:

"There are times when I wish that I would just die. Then I can be with my parents and Sirius. I longed for death for a time but knew that it would never take me." Harry smiled reliving a memory. "It was Sirius getting me to start these past adventures that kept me going. He would have never wanted me to give up. It was something he would never do. He was such a great man Silver. I wish you could have gotten to know him. Brave and reckless to a fault, but smart and strong. No one better harm one of his friends or he would do everything in his power for revenge."

:What is really bothering you young one:

"Life… This… I don't know really." Harry sighed exasperatedly. "I'm no hero Silver. I've been put up on this pedestal by so many. I can never live up to their expectations. I've become comfortable with myself by now. The person who sees magic as that… magic. It's not white or black, light or dark. It just is. I could use the darkest curse for a righteous purpose and a first year light spell to kill someone in a horrible way. I guess I just want to know if I've ever been good enough. I just wish I could hear Mum, Dad or Sirius just once more. Just to hear them tell me they're proud of me and to reassure me that I'm doing the right thing."

"I've already killed so much Silver. Whether it be giant, human, orc, it doesn't matter. It was a life. I have justified it to myself as protection of those I love. I just want to hear that my loved ones still love me sometimes."

The two sat in silence for a long time as they both contemplated what was said. It had been the first time Harry had ever poured his soul out to anything. The first time the words passed his lips. But everything felt alright with Silver. He felt as though he could empty himself to her and she would understand. And she did. Her long life had put her though moments where she was in the same situations as Harry was now in.

:Have you ever expressed these feelings to anyone else: Silvernesti finally broke the silence which had descended.

Harry gave a bark like laugh. "No, I don't believe I could ever talk to anyone else as freely as I talk to you. Hell, I've never even spoken the words to myself before now."

:Do you think it would help to tell those closest to you:

"I don't think I could. I tried so hard to talk to my friends last year but there was always this barrier in the way. I just couldn't force the words out. I got the idea of keeping a journal but I could just see the next days headlines if it ever got out: Potter's secrets reviled pages 1-50."

:Have you ever tried writing them down in song? I know of many who have expressed their deepest desires and feelings in music. Afterwards they were able to sing them to many but under the guise of it being just a song. Only those who truly knew them knew the significance of the words.:

Harry thought about that for a long time. He had really started to like music after his stay in Australia. It had only increased as he had crossed the ocean to America. Some of the bands and music he had heard were simply better than anything he had heard before. Especially that noise they call wizarding music. The rest of the night was spent in quiet as both drifted to sleep. Each to their own thoughts.

The next couple of days Harry spent looking over cliff edges into the wilderness, large boulders in the forest or on the rocky grass by the cave. He managed to write lyrics to three songs in those two days. It seemed as though as soon as he started thinking about them the words flowed from him. He had even put the words to tentative music. During his time with the elves he came to love the beautiful songs they sang and found that he had a rather good voice. Silver had suggested it was because of his elfin blood. She had never met an elf who could not sing before and she didn't see any reason he would be any different. In fact she believed that the gift would also transfer to instruments.

So during the day Harry would be seen scribbling on paper while humming the tune. Or downloading songs and listening to them. He had managed to stumble across a band Simple Plan who had turned out to be his absolute favorite. Nearly every song they had spoke to him even though they were a relatively new band. The style of music was great, upbeat and loud, rage against authority, wanting to be seen for who he was not some image. Everything that was in his soul.

During his search he found that the band was going to be putting a concert on in New York just after Christmas. Smiling about the fun present he purchased the best tickets he could get his hands on for his entire group plus Tonks. She would probably kill him herself if he didn't take her. And he could always give it to her with no card so she didn't know who gave it. That way he wouldn't have the Order of the Turkey descend on him like ravenous vultures. The tickets ended up being front row center with a special pass to meet the band after the concert.

He smiled as he set it up to have the ticket delivered to the Dursley's just after he would return to England. After all, he needed to wish his 'family' a merry Christmas now didn't he. It would be one they would not soon forget.

Silvernesti had also giving him the idea to try to transfer the materials the books he had collected to the small computer. I would make searching easier and he could have his entire library at his finger tips if he ever needed it. And surly the word processor's ability to cross reference and seek out information would be a god sent some time soon. They both agreed that neither knew a spell that would technically download the book to the computer but it would have to be a combination of a transfer charm, switching spell, and translation charm rolled into one. He really needed Hermione.

Finally his time came to an end with the silver dragon. Both knew that they could call upon each other for any reason and with Harry's ability to 'jump' or use Hedwig and Silver's ability to travel much like a phoenix fire flight, given to her during her assention as an Ancient, they could be by the other's side in a matter of seconds. So Harry left his company to use the time turner to go back a week. He booked a ticket to Paris, France for the following day via his laptop. He was really starting to like that thing. He and Hedwig slept in a cheap hotel near the airport and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry made his way to the VIP Platinum Club lounge to await his departure. As he refilled his coffee he was amused to see a tussled Tonks patrolling the terminal. It was obvious that Dumbledore had managed to track even Hedwig's phoenix flight with was extremely difficult to do. It amused him to no end at the ability for the aged mage to track even the most obscure form of magical travel though out the world. But if it had to do with muggle travel he didn't even know where to start. Harry immediately thought of Sirius as a genius for his forethought. Anything without the use of magic left most wizards scratching their butts like monkeys.

"Really," Harry stated to himself, "and we view ourselves superior to muggles." Harry had long come to realize just how advanced muggles had become even without the use of magic. They managed to solve a problem ten different ways when a wizard only needed to use a spell. The problem came when said wizard could not use magic for one reason or another.

Harry went back to his seat and opened his laptop to listen to songs he had downloaded. He didn't worry about being found by Tonks. He looked so different than the last time she had seen him plus the fact that you needed a special card to enter the lounge area kept him secure. He was happy that he had disillusioned Hedwig before they left the hotel room now though. The phoenix was already invisible to all muggles but it would have been like a beacon to any magical beings looking for him.

A few minutes later his flight was boarding. As Harry left to his first class seat he glanced once more and the disgruntled auror still searching in vain for him. He could only chuckle and shake his head as he boarded and prepared for the long flight. Without any further incidences the plane left the ground and Harry was on his way to try to find the part Veela he had met over two years ago. He had no idea how he would find her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alrighty then, I was just reading through some of my alerted stories and thought, 'Hum, I think I will post another chapter.' I don't know why really. I need to start only posting about once a week. I am still trying to find my muse. I sat infront of this damn keyboard for an hour monday night and only managed to push out two pages on Word... ONLY TWO FREAKIN PAGES!... Alright, I'm better now. Deep breaths, in out, in out. Alright to continue one. I want to thank everyone who bothered to spend their time to review the story. I have received a few pretty funny ones. Believe it or not they do make me want to continue the story more and more. Speaking of which I have decided that I will continue it till the end. It will be shorter than originaly planned. I was going to put in two years worth of stuff here but with all the time travel and time manipulating wards and all that crap I decided that it will end by the beginning of Harry's seventh year.

Now to continue. For all those who really like Dumbledore bashing I have the story for you. I found it a while back and I have been hooked ever since. It only gets updated about once every month but it already has a bunch of chapters that are all over 10K words each and the detail and thought backing up the story is amazing. So anyone looking for something else check into 'Ascension Of The Scorpion Sorcerer' on FanFic. Also anything that 'nonjon' writes is amazingly funny. There are three that he has written that I love to read over and over and never stop laughing. Well I'll just stop my rambling now and get on with it.

Chapter 10 (warning this is a bit short)

"Miss Granger I don't believe I need to inform you of the severity of leaving school grounds without authorization from a teacher. I also do not believe I need to inform you of the need to ensure Mr. Potter's safety. I fear the worse if his display earlier this week is anything to go by." Dumbledore persisted to the small group he had now locked in his office for over an hour.

The ministry crew had only been back to Hogwarts for a day. The next morning they had all received summons to appear in the headmaster's office after dinner that night. Knowing that they were going to be interrogated the group skipped lunch to spend time together in the RoR. They used the time to ensure that their occlumency shields were strong and in place and also decided to create a little mischief by showing up a few hours late.

So it was that the five friends arrived to an office of very disgruntled Order members who had been waiting. The only one who seemed to find it amusing was Remus who was lounging across the arms of a red leather chair. It seemed Remus' loyalty to Harry was only enforced further by his inner wolf and his now stubborn defiance to the leader of the Order was shown clearly. He had received letters from Harry as well as the group of friends detailing his adventures thus far and knew he was safe and learning more than he would ever under the tutelage of 'Old White Beard', as he had taken to calling Dumbledore.

"Be that as it may headmaster, we are not telling you a thing. As Harry is technically no longer a student of this school you have no authority over his where abouts."

"Then if you persist in this insolence I will have the headmaster draw up charges of expulsion." McGonnagal curtly stated to the group.

"Yea like that would ever happen." Ron cut in. "Do you really think we're that stupid? You need us a lot more than we need you. I mean, bloody hell, look what Harry could do when he came back. If you were too busy to notice he apperated directly into the Great Hall. Then broke into both yours and Snape's minds without any effort. Then he tore old Voldy's mind from his body and transported him here. Then he dealt with that sniviling traitor. And you don't even know the half of it."

"Not to mention it would be impossible for you to expel us from this institution." Luna followed up.

"And why might that be Miss Lovegood?" Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"The fact that technically Harry now owns this school."

"Yes, those allegations have yet to be verified." Stated Dumbledore more than a little agitated. He had rarely failed to get his way and to have these mere students stand up to him was grating on him.

"It seems to me that everyone other than Remus," Ginny pointed to the lounging were-wolf who was clearly enjoying the by play, "is acting like infants who had their favorite toy taken from them. Each of you are so use to either getting your way," She glared toward Dumbledore, "or acting the servant by not questioning his arcane logic about this situation." She finished looking a shocked McGonnagal in the eye.

The elderly scottish witch quickly recovered from her shock at being lectured on maturity from a mere student and swelled with indignation. "I've had enough of this non-sense. Miss Weasley you will serve detention for a month for that comment."

"No I will not and just try to make me." Ginny shot back. "I'm through with your obvious bias toward our group."

Hermione stood defiantly beside her best friend. "And the next time we so much as have a point deducted from us unfairly everything you have put us through since the beginning of the school year will show up in the morrow's Prophet."

"Are you threatening us?" Growled Mad-Eye.

"No. Only stating a promise." Neville made his voice heard. "We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you'd have treated Harry better in the first place."

"He's right." Remus added. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that both Harry and Dumbledore know more about Harry's importance in this war than they are letting on. Yet all we ever did was lock him away, keeping him ignorant of matters that clearly he should have been told about long ago. We only needed to tell him about the prophesy last summer when Sirius wanted to tell him. If we had he would have known his dreams were tricks. Or even to tell him the purpose of taking occlumency, Dumbledore. Then to have him take it with that traitor? It's unforgivable! Who knows what the man took from Harry's mind only to tell Voldemort."

"Yes let's talk about the prophesy." Cut in Hermione. "I recall that everyone else who tired to steal it ended up in St. Mungos. Yet when Harry touched it, it did nothing. Why?"

"You can not know that information." Dumbledore began.

"Dragon dung Albus!" Roared Remus, "Tell them the truth for once in your life or I will." Seeing as the old mage was not going to tell Remus continued. "The only ones who can retrieve a prophesy from the rack are those who it applies to. Meaning that prophesy was about Harry and another."

Hermione went over the writing she remembered from that night on the little plaque below the prophesy ball. 'S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. – Dark Lord – and (?) Harry Potter' She gasped as she realized the implications. "The prophesy, it's about Harry and Voldemort." She was rambling to herself but everyone heard. Her eyes darted around the room seeing things only she could. "Then the letters. Yes, they must be initials. But whom's?" The room had gone deathly silent. "I don't know who S.P.T. could be. But the other seems so familiar."

"I believe we have put up with this non-sense quite long enough." Interrupted Dumbledore looking as calm as ever. However inside he was starting to panic. If the girl spouted off that he had been the one who was told the prophesy the others in the room might try to hold him accountable for not revealing it sooner to young Harry. They would not understand.

Remus eyed the older man suspiciously. 'Why would he try to stop Hermione from figuring this out?' "I think we ought to let her figure this out Albus. Or is there something you want to tell us?" That could be the only reason. The old man was trying to cover something up. He was rewarded with a stern look from the man confirming his suspicions. "What where the last letters Hermione?"

"I can only remember some of them. Who ever it was must have quite a few names. I remember A.P.- then two more letters I can't really recall too well- but the last letter was D."

Remus' turned a steely glare toward the head master. "Albus Dumbledore. You happen to have five words in your name. Hermione the missing letters wouldn't happen to be W.B. would they?"

"Yes that is what they are." Her eyes lit up with recognition. "How did you know?"

"The man sitting in front of you. His name is Albus Percifical Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. The prophesy was spoken to the man sitting in front of you."

The entire room turned to look at the elder accusingly.

Ginny broke the silence. "So right after Harry watches his godfather die you saw fit to lock him in your office and tell him a prophesy about him and Voldemort! We know he didn't know it before we went to the Ministry and he looked as though the had the weight of the world on his shoulders the next week as we prepared to go home. Just how stupid are you?"

"Miss Weasley! You will refrain from speaking in that manner to the staff." McGonnagal reprimanded.

Meanwhile Ron had gone ghostly pale. "What is wrong Ronald?" Asked Luna as if she already knew.

"Everything makes sense now." Whispered Ron to the room. "Why Voldemort has tried to kill Harry nearly every year so far. Harry must be the one prophesized to defeat him. He's been trying to remove him from play as soon as possible."

Remus and the rest of the group of five too paled in realization. It was the only thing that made sense. Dumbledore kept his face in a neutral expression. While the others in the room clearly doubted what had just been said.

"You believe a school child was chosen to defeat Voldemort?" Mad-Eye scoffed. "The boy was barely able to protect himself in the Ministry."

"And who's fault is that!" Neville demanded. "Since we have been here we have had nothing but shoddy teaching in defense. Even the other subjects haven't been helpful in a war situation. And you," he pointed and accusing finger toward Dumbledore, "knew since the end of Harry's first year that monster was still alive yet still had us learn tickling charms and how to turn a turtle into a pin cushion or something equally asinine."

The teachers all looked affronted while Remus was shaking with suppressed laughter.

Dumbledore decided it was time to take back control of this meeting. Too much had been revealed as it was and this group would stop at nothing to get the truth. "Decisions of the past can not be changed. Now back to the matter at hand, where is Harry?"

"And for the tenth time: We aren't going to tell you." Ron shot back. The group was clearly agitated bordering on openly angry.

"Very well you leave me no choice." With that Dumbledore sent a powerful probe toward Ron. As it hit the boy stumbled slightly then with the force of a Reductor curse he threw up shields stronger than he had seen on any human other than Harry.

Ron was absolutely livid as the room watched, wondering what was going on. The dark red flush that was rapidly overtaking any white on the redhead's face and the shocked and bewildered look of Albus.

"You, YOU! Next time you try something like that I will have the entire world knowing of how you violate the minds of your students."

"How dare you try to use Legilimency on him?" Cried Hermione. "Do you know how illegal that is. Especially an underage wizard. One more foot out of order and you will see what Harry had taught us."

The reprimand was more than Dumbledore's pride could take. He drew his wand and pointed it to who he suspected was the weakest link of the group: Neville. He stood abruptly, pointing his wand at Longbottom. "LEGILIMENS" cried Albus with all the force of magic he could use. A pale white beam shot form the end of the wand hitting Neville quicker than he could move. However as soon as Ron had been attacked the group had erected their shields to the maximum. The magic splashed against his mind like water on rock, denying access.

The group was livid now. Neville and Ron the most. From Neville a dark forest green aura exploded into view whipping his robes around him. From Ron exploded a dark blue. They were soon followed by the rest. Luna's was golden, Hermione's silver and Ginny's dark red. The magic swirled around them, lifting hair and robe alike and tossing them in a non-existent breeze. As one they drew wands faster they the human eye could see and hissed ancient spells they had learned from the books Harry had sent them. Before Dumbledore could even attempt to move he was hit by each of the powerful spells sending him flipping over his chair only to slam against the wall.

Remus quickly drew his wand and held it on the other two professors. "Naha," He scolded as they reached for their wands. "this is between Albus and them. He was warned prior and if they had not I believe I would have."

All heads except an unconscious headmaster's turned toward the group as words laced with power came from Ron's mouth. "Never attempt that again.." The words were spoken softly but reverberated through the castle. "Next time it will cost your life."

The three humans a phoenix and a host of dumb struck portraits could only stare in shock as the group left the office, aura still swirling around them.

The weeks that passed had been good for the group. Dumbledore had been in the hospital wing with multiple broken bones and concussion. Madam Pomphry was able to find the cure for muting spell and flatulence curse that had been used though it took her five strait days of research. However she was still trying to find a way to reverse the cramping hex and a nasty spell she had never even heard of that had started a rather foul smelling fungi start growing all over the moister parts of the man's body. It seemed Ron hadn't held back with his spell. He cast a bone breaking charm which had led to many of the broken bones that had been repaired. Two weeks later the old man still could not get out of bed because of the painful cramps and stiffness he had to endure.

The professors had changed drastically too. Really they treated the group as though they were not in the room at all. It suited them just fine. After all, it was better not to be recognized then to have every professor breathing down you neck taking points and giving detentions for every reason. They had even been given their privileges back. Though as a mutual sign of defiance they each refused their spots as prefects or on the quidditch team. They did however decide it would be alright to continue visits to Hogsmead, where they had finally bought sheaths for the daggers Harry had made.

The spent many nights in the RoR either studying or just being the teenagers they were. Their training with daggers had increased and each wondered how Harry knew what color to make them as they had matched their aura almost perfectly. However all of them could only feel their excitement grow as November drew to a close and December started to pass. Soon they would be with Harry again and who knows what he had in store for them this time. They each smiled every time the thought came to mind. They really did miss him.

Lucius Malfoy was pacing his study. He had received word five days ago that his son had been sent to St. Mungos as a result from an unknown curse he had been hit with. It had only been an hour ago he returned from the hospital after hearing that there was nothing that could be done to repair the damage the spell had caused. He had of course been in disguise due to him being a wanted man after his lord rescued him from Azkaban. And now it seemed as though the Malfoy blood line would perish as his son had effectively been painfully castrated. To make matters worse it was apparently by the brat Potter. Just the name enraged the elder Malfoy. That whelp had foiled everything for him. Why couldn't he just die like a good boy.

Another tactic must be used. He sat and thought of ways to rid the world of the Potter boy as well as make the name of Malfoy feared and respected once more. It appeared that the boy had learned magic from somewhere and not knowing what type but knowing it was powerful and somewhat dark he couldn't risk his son to a duel. A duel! Lucius' brows rose. Of course, all respected pure bloods learned the art of the blade at an early age. And he had Draco continue the lessons making him one of the better blade fighters in England. Surely one such as Potter never even held a sword before.

Draco left the hospital with no complications toward the end of December. There, Lucius told his son about his plan to rid the world of the pest. Draco smirked his arrogant smirk after hearing the story. The two spent the next week perfecting his attacks and counters and when he left to return to Hogwarts he took with him his sword which was gifted to him by his father from his family vault. It had been laced with magic from centuries passed and had engravings of his namesake on the pummel and guard. He had no doubt it would be Potter's death.

Voldemort had been livid for the better part of the month of November. First all his plans had gone to hell. The second army he had sent to destroy the forces of light in America had been decimated and in his rage he had killed the remaining survivors. Then after a lifetime of tracking he had finally found one of the legendary Ancients. He allowed McNair to lead the attack with some new alleys he had found while searching the area. The reports of them were that they were of evil and liked nothing more than killing. However unskilled they were they made up for it in sheer numbers. McNair also reported that they seemed to have a group of mountain trolls with them. Then hours after the attack was ordered McNair's head and body appeared in the main chambers with his axe wrent in two. He had needed that ancient for a powerful ritual but now it seemed that no one could find it. Nearly sixty years of work and searching ruined. What made matters worse were these unknown powers showing up all over the place. Severus had said the Potter brat was Dakkaath which he found hard to believe. Still the boy managed to find out his best spy in the Old Fool's ranks. Now his information was sorely lacking. The only thing that amused him was the fact that Potter had used some unknown spell to literally blow apart the younger Malfoy's testicles. He would really need to research that spell. The applications could be limitless.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is quickly becoming a ritual for me. The beginning A/N I mean. Well I decided to through outanother chapter to you all because of all the great reviews I received. I know I said that I don't require reveiws but it is still fun reading them. I am also surprised that no one has tested me on the no flaming thing. I had one come a little close buy not near what I have read for some authors. Another thing...everyone does realize what you have done. I mean I get the most feedback and reviews for one of my shortest chapters. Hum, that is interesting. No don't worry, so far the rest of the chapters I have written are around 5K-10K words except on which is one of those inbetween chapters that are so short. I also want to apologize in advance for the crumy work that will be appearing on chapters 20 and 21. This is where I am bogging down and I can't get anything to work for me. So just a warning that those two will seem choppy and substandard, even for my not so great spelling and grammer work. Still I am hoping that after I finish those two I can get into differant areas and liven it up a bit more.

Another thing that I can't hold in any more. After reading HBP the day it came out like so many of us out there (personally I blameHBP for my writers block) I was left feeling stragely disappointed. I mean Harry is just a average, and in many cases sub-par, wizard in knowledge and skills still. I mean who in the world that finds out that they are going to have to beat a super evil and powerful opponent would be stupid enough to just sit around and do nothing to get better. Oh lets list the disappointments. No Occlumency: It is obvious that is what Snape is talking about at the end when Harry is trying to curse the hell out of him. He panics in desperate situations: when the inferi were dragging him into the lake... du, Dumbledore already told him how to get rid of them, FIRE. In no other book did Harry panic like he did in this one. No motivation: The entire book Harry knows that Draco and Snape are up to something but he doesn't do anything. He just waits to catch them at it. He should have just cursed the two to hell as soon as he figured it out. Hell even in the middle of class rip the sleeves of the two and show the school they are deatheater and have the ministry arrest them. How hard would that have been? Another thing was how the entire book was written as a prequel to book seven unlike all the others. ARG...just left me disappointed and I know that book seven is going to be Harry stumbling all over himself finding the Horcruxs and really learning nothing important then he will face Voldie and somehow connect with him and pure his love for everything he has felt before into him. Knowing that something cheezy like that will happens really get to me. Come one the prophesy says they will be equals. I know that it is a self fulfilling but how in the hell could Harry become equal to Voldie in a year with how J.K. writes. I am under no delusions that something like I have dreamt up will happen. Anyway enough of the rant and happy reading.

Chapter 11

Harry had found Paris to be better than he could have thought. After arriving he found a secluded alley and enlarged his chopper. He had received many an appreciative stare from female and male alike as he cruised through the city in his tight dark brown leather pants and light linen shirt. Complete with a pair of Costa Del Mar sunglasses he had picked up while in Florida and silver tipped hair. So it was that Harry toured the streets his first day in the new city. He had managed to find a nice four star hotel to stay in while he was there.

The next week was spent touring the city and searching for the Delacour residence. He had received a few curious glances as to his questioning but had not managed to convince anyone to show him to the house. In the mean time he was enjoying himself. The mornings were spent seeing the sites the city offered. The museums were rich with marvelous paintings and sculptures. He had even managed to get into a debate with some wanna be artist who thought a toilet seat with yellow colored water consisted of art. Harry's argument was that the man was just a plain idiot who should be lock away because his sanity had surely left. As the crowd gathered listening to the heated debate they all laughed as Harry managed to put the eccentric 'artist' in his place. He walked away to a round of applause after reciting a list of real art work from the famous renaissance work from Leonardo De Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti as well as Picasso. The self proclaimed artist skulked away clearly defeated. It had however seemed to have broken the ice with the city folk and Harry spent his nights touring the night club district with one of his new acquaintances.

So his first week was spent with tours in the morning, reading and studying in the afternoon then out clubbing until the early hours of the next morning. Over all Harry was having a blast. Still he kept asking if anyone knew his 'old friend' Fleur Delacour.

The morning of the sixth day found Harry sitting in front of a small café he had found the day prior. He had taken a liking to the owner who was a middle aged man with a cheery disposition. As he was finishing his breakfast he was toying with the last few lines to a song he had started writing a few days before. After a bad night spent thinking about Sirius. As he finished up the song he thought about what Silver had told him about maybe having a talent for instruments.

So after a quick good bye, Harry set off to a music store he had seen during his touring across town. After a ride on his chopper, he walked into the store. The inside was filled with all sorts of instruments. One entire wall was dedicated to guitars. The whole center to piano's, keyboards and drums. Microphones and sound boards had a corner. Another wall was filled with sheet music and books. Another wall had tuning equipment. He was just amazed by the sheer volume of merchandise in the store.

He quickly asked the man behind the till if it was alright to try out the equipment. He smiled and led Harry over to an area set up with amps and cords. He quickly explained what each was used for and told Harry to feel free to test anything in the store. He first looked through the drums but decided that those weren't for him. The keyboards felt alright and he was even able to play some on it by ear. He next ventured over to look at the wind instruments, but quickly decided against those because he couldn't sing as he played them. Finally he made his way over to the guitars. The same man must have finished with his business or wanted to make a sale because he came over and showed him the different types and what they were used for.

Harry had fun trying out a bass but it still didn't give him the sound that he wanted. The acoustics sounded and felt right but he wasn't able to get that real metal sound out of them. Finally he told the guy what type of music he liked and how to get a sound like that. The man led him over to the other side of the wall to the electric guitars. There had to be hundreds of different designs. One though stood out to him. It was black with marbled silver streaks running through it like lightening. The board was pure black with silver fret bars and mother of pearl inlaid on the board. All the tuning knobs were silver also and on one side of the end of the board. He took it down from it's stand. It was heavier than he thought it would be but the weight was comfortable. He took it over to the demo station and plugged it in and started picking the strings getting a feel for it. It seemed Silver was correct about having an affinity with music being of elfin blood. He could feel where to place his fingers most of the time to get the desired sound. He was so caught up in listening to the music he was creating that he forgot to plug the headphones in. Soon Harry pulled out the scrap paper he had written his song on and started making music for it. He spent nearly two hours in the store until he got it the way he wanted it. And unnoticed to him he had gathered quite a crowd, one being a silver haired girl he had met once before.

He started to hum the song but it felt wrong and started over strumming and picking at the strings as the words flowed from his mouth.

A/N. Thanks to the new rules we can't list lyrics. I would like to state how utterly stupid that is. Anyway if you want to know the song lyrics you can find them www(dot)lyred(dot)com/lyrics/Simple+Plan

Insert Song: Simple Plan - I'll Meet You There

As he sung the man from behind the counter moved behind a set of drums and started playing in with the song. A short time later a girl from the crowd moved behind a keyboard and started playing. The effect was amazing though Harry was too far into his own little world to realize it. People passing by on the street stopped what they were doing to come listen to the music being played. People even lined up on the sidewalk outside the shop to hear better.

The song finally came to a close and Harry drifted out of his daze and for the first time noticed the crowd. He blushed furiously knowing that he had been singing the song to the group. Only he was met with wild applause. That's not what he had expected.

"That was great man!" The sales man came out from behind the drums, clapping him on the back. "You're a natural. And that song. Man I've heard few that can compare."

"You are very good." The young lady said from behind the keyboard. "How long have you been playing?"

Harry grinned sheepishly at them. "Would you believe this is the first time I ever played the guitar?" The statement was met with the entire store staring at him in disbelief. "I've been writing lyrics for a few weeks now to help take my mind of things. This is the first one that I've put to music."

"Well let's do it again. This time we'll accompany you through the whole song then we can write out the music for you." The employee stated.

"Sure if you want to." Harry stated. He smiled when he realized last year he would have been absolutely petrified to do something like this. But the cheer through the crowd spurred him on and the group started playing again.

As the group started the song again the little silver hair girl finally pushed her way to the front where she could see. Her breath caught as she recognized the man singing and playing the guitar. It had been two years since she had seen him last and only then for a short time. And he had changed drastically in that time. But there was no way to mistake that messy black hair, emerald eyes that lit up the room and the scar on his forehead. Harry Potter was in Paris. The girl listened with a new amazement as Harry finished the song and clapped and cheered as the song finished. The little group moved over to a table and started writing things down and the crowd inside the store started to leave. She however stayed and cautiously made her way to her one time savior's side.

"Harry? Is that really you?" She asked timidly.

Harry turned quickly as he heard his name. He stared curiously at the girl in front of him then recognition lit his eyes. "Gabrielle?"

"Oui Mr. Potter. I can't believe you are here in Paris. What are you here for?"

"Please call me Harry." He beamed at the younger part veela. "I'm actually here to try to find you and your family."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. She had been a hug fan of the boys since he had saved her. "I could take you home and introduce you to my mother and father. Fleur is home. She finished her schooling last year and has been searching for something to do."

"Great I look forward to seeing her again."

"Hey Harry was it?" The girl asked. To his nod she continued. "You know I'm part of a band that is going to be playing December tenth, it's a Friday. Are you still going to be around?"

"I hope that I am. I have some business to conduct and if everything goes well then I should. Even if I'm not I could get back for it." He picked up the finished sheep music for his song and stated walking around with the group as the sales guy started picking out everything he would need for his new guitar.

"Well how 'bout I set you up with a few tickets. I'd like my group to meet you." She turned to the girl. "You said you and your sister know him?" She pointed a thumb toward Harry. "Well I'll throw in two more tickets for the both of you. How's that sound?" She spoke in a decidedly American accent. "Here's my cell if you need to get in touch or just want to hang out or something. Names Daphine, use it at the ticket window."

Gabrielle squealed with delight as she gave the girl her's and Fleur's names. "The tickets will be waiting for you at 'will call'. Ya just need to pick them up. Well I'm late. It was nice meeting you." With that she left.

Harry gathered up the contents that had been piled up. The guitar with a hard case, numerous different style picks, two different capos, six packages of strings, a polishing kit, amplifier, sound cords, he even put in a little sound board that he could change with his feet. Finally he got a mixer so he could record any of his own songs and plug other instruments to it if he wanted to. On a whim he decided to get one of the keyboards also. Then with a few different style mics and even more sound cords Harry was set to pay.

Gabrielle nearly fainted after hearing the price but Harry just smiled at the little girl and produced his Gringotts card. After the salesman went to the back Harry discreetly shrunk the items and placed them in his saddle bags of his bike.

"So you want a ride to your house?" Harry asked as the little veela drooled over the chopper.

"Could you? I would love a ride."

"Sure just hop on."

Soon they were on the road with hair whipping in the breeze. Gabrielle gave directions with a beaming smile. She couldn't believe that she was riding down the streets of Paris on a motor bike sitting behind one of the most famous people in the world. The fact that he was drool worthy in his new outfit was only adding to her excitement.

After 45 minutes of driving around Paris the two finally made it to the gate of the Delacour residence. Harry had laughed out loud when he noticed the little girl was having him drive in circles around the city to show off. He even reached around at a stop light to ruffle her hair a little. But he really loved her attitude. She was always happy and he could already tell she had a mischievous steak in her that reminded him so much of Sirius.

The gate man let them pass as he noticed Gabrielle and sent a withering glare toward Harry who only smirked back.

Fleur was sitting in a hammock reading as she heard the loud sounds that could only be made by a powerful American motorcycle. She put the book she was reading down, aggravated that her quiet had been interrupted. She became more upset when she caught a glimpse of her sister's hair on the back of the bike through the hedges lining the drive. Didn't that girl know anything about secrecy. The nerve having a strange man drive her home. Even if he did seem to be good looking. The man could have seen anything. What if she had been practicing magic or one of the families magical creatures showed up. Resigning herself to having to obliviate the man she stomped over to her sister.

"Gabby, just what do you think you are doing?" Scolded Fleur. Then before the little girl could even answer she continued her lecture. Harry had to hold back from laughing as Gabrielle seemed to have resigned herself to blocking out the tirade. "And what if he would have seen something? Eh, what would you have done then?" She finally finished.

"Then it would have been no big deal!" shot back the little veela.

"What if one of our pets wondered into the yard?" Fleur obviously wasn't about to back down now.

"I'm sure he's seen them before. After all they teach about magical creatures at school!"

"He is a wizard?" That seemed to dumbfound the elder veela. She just looked over at the man. He certainly didn't look a wizard. He was tan with tight leather pants. A nice shirt, expensive sunglasses. Styled and dyed wild hair. Then her eyes fell to the faint scare that could barely be seen through the tan. Harry smiled as he watched her try to remember him. "It can't be Harry Potter." Fleur stated in awe. Then she seemed to break out of her shock. "Harry, oh it is wonderful to see you once again. But what are you doing here? William tells me that they are trying to find you back in England."

"It's great to see you again too Fleur." He took off the glasses and walked over to shake her hand. She only slapped the hand away and embraced him. He hugged her back and when they let go he continued. "I just had to get away for a while. Decided not to go to school this year and tour the world. I've had a hell of a time keeping Dumbledore off my trail. The two of us aren't getting along well together at the present."

"I gather. From what I have heard about recent events in your country things are not looking well right now. William keeps me informed of the important things."

"So are you and Bill still keeping with the language lessons?" The smirk implied that he thought language wasn't the only thing being taught during their sessions. To his amazement the veela blushed red and Gabrielle laughed.

"Yes well William did believe that I might want to learn a little more than English. I however did not. Really he is just too old for me. Plus his mother, argh. The woman started planning a wedding after our first lesson."

Harry laughed along with Gabrielle. "Well may you find the one destined for you milady." Harry bowed mockingly to receive a playful swat from both girls. "But really I came to ask you and your family something. Would we be able to speak with your parents?"

"But of course Harry. Just follow little Gabby she will lead you into the sitting room while I retrieve my parents." With that Fleur slipped away and Gabby led him to the sitting area.

"So that about explains what I've been up to and what I need your help with." Harry had spent a hour and a half with John and Florence, who would only answer to Flo. He had told about his escape from Privet Drive with the help of his dead godfather. A brief explanation of Australia, where he said he studied magic for a bit. He told them About Rome and his stay with Markis and Sophia. Then about touring America. He only hinted that he had met a few elves while he was there. Then he told about hiking the mountains of South America. He left out everything that happened there and just stated he wanted to just get away by himself for the time. He even went as far as telling them about going back to see his friends before he arrived in France due to the fact that Fleur probably already knew of the events that happened that night. "Markis told me that I should seek out training from a Veela but wouldn't tell me what your art is."

John was very impressed by this young man. He had of course heard of him since he too was a wizard but only the usual rumors. Then when Fleur participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament she and Gabby both had come home with stories of a beaten and bloody Harry Potter appearing on the edge of the maze with the body of a fellow teammate. He later heard through channels of the rumored return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that the boy had dueled the Dark Lord himself and survived. He had passed it off as over exaggeration, but seeing the young man in person now he knew it was true.

Flo immediately took to the boy. His easy attitude, truths of his words and power that seemed to radiate from him. They were all desired traits sought after by all veela but rarely did one find all those characteristics in one man. The only problem she could foresee was his reaction to the Veela charm. He didn't seem to be effected by Gabby or Fleur but to be confined with a full blooded veela, that was another matter entirely.

"I only have one test to see if you are worthy." Stated Flo.

"And that would be?" Harry queried. However instead of answering she merely unleashed the full power of her charm. Harry's mind was assaulted with the charm trying to burrow into him and increase his lust for the woman in front of him. However to the amazement to all those there he merely closed his eyes briefly, reopened them and smirked. "So do I pass?" He asked in amusement.

"The charm does not effect you?" Asked Fleur bewildered.

"Not really. It hasn't after I went to the World Cup before the tournament. It was amusing to watch all the guys in Hogwarts drool all over themselves when you came though. After that year's World Cup though I seem to have built an immunity against it."

"I am willing to train him John. Do you have any reservations?"

"What are your views on Dumbledore?" John asked after a moment of thinking. He hadn't liked the man after he had basically abducted his younger daughter and had her staked to the bottom of a lake. Only afterwards did he apologize for it and assure him that she was in no danger.

"Oh, the great and powerful Dumble-dork. My opinion of him is sorely lacking. I have seen first hand his manipulations. Much of my life has been dictated by them. I think very little of him. Yes he is a powerful wizard, however he will never do what is needed to win his war."

"I think we are going to get along just fine Mr. Potter and I would be happy for you to stay with us." John smiled at the young man and shook his hand. Flo and Fleur beamed at John and Gabby was bouncing with excitement. "It's just a shame you only have a month to spend with us."

"Yes," Flo said shaking her head slightly. "We could learn much in a month depending on you aptitude for the subject and willingness to learn but three to four months would be ideal for what I wish to teach you."

"Mother, are you sure it would be permitted for us to tell our secrets?" Asked Fleur worriedly.

"Of course it will be dear. Just don't bring it up. What others do not know will not hurt them.

Harry watched in only slight confusion. He was able to understand that what ever Flo would be teaching rarely is given those of non-Veela blood. What excited Harry a little was the smirk that John wore. If four or more months were needed then it could be done fairly easily. He, however, didn't want to bring up the subject of the time turner. For one, he had it illegally. Two, by doing what he had previously done and would be doing in the future he was breaking nearly every law governing time travel.

"Yes and though I am no longer in politics I would like to teach you the ins and outs if you will. My guess is that you will need all the political leverage you can grasp when the time comes. I doubt the pompous idiot Fudge will take kindly to you executing a teacher even if he was a deatheater." Added John looking thoughtful.

The revelation gave Harry pause. He had rarely thought of the bumbling idiot and his ministry lackeys. But John was right, Fudge hated Harry and would do anything he could to put him away. He didn't really care if he was expelled any more. After all he had quit Hogwarts on his own. He had been planning on spending his seventh year there though.

"Dear, you should not speak bad about the man in front of a British citizen. It is impolite." Admonished Flo, mistaking the contemplative look crossing Harry's features.

"Oh no madam." Replied Harry. "The man is a menace and a fool to the foulest degree. He has wronged me only slightly fewer times than Voldemort has."

As he said _the_ name the other shuddered. "You speak his name?" Gabrielle asked astonished once again.

"Sure. It's not like he will appear out of thin air if you say it. It's not bad luck. I've faced ol' snake face five times now. Admittedly once I was still in nappies and had no idea what I was doing. But the last four times I've managed to best him. I've dueled him. Been possessed by him." He knew he had said too much as soon as the words left his lips. "Alright let me explain that last one a bit." The rest of his company had lost most of the blood in their faces so he figured an explanation was in order. "Toward the end of the battle at the Ministry in June Voldemort and I faced off again in the atrium. I had just cursed Bellatrix and told her that what they were after had been destroyed earlier in the battle. I was tired and hurt pretty badly at the time. If I would have been forced to duel him I would have lost I have no doubt. Well then for the first time in since I've known the man, Dumbledore shows up in the nick of time. The two dueled as a few magiked statues protected me from any stray curses. I've got to tell you how amazing it was watching the two. I didn't believe then I would ever be that good. Well Dumbledore finally got the upper hand and Voldemort just disappeared. Me being the idiot I am, stepped out of my hiding place. The next think I knew it felt like my soul and body were being ripped apart. He forced me to talk to Dumbledore a bit and as he did the ministry workers started to arrive. The pain seemed to go forever and I was about to give out. It was almost a peaceful moment. I could only think that I was going to get to see my parents and Sirius again. I didn't know it at the time but the one thing Voldemort can not stand is love. He neither understands it or feels it. So when the love of my family flowed though my body it was like a hundred Crutiatus curses to him. I was able to kick him out of my body where he was seen by nearly everyone in the ministry, Fudge included. Voldemort quickly apperated to Bellatrix and left. So now basically he won't try it again because he knows what I will do to him as soon as he does."

John just shook his head amused. "You have had one hell of a life young man. More of one than most will every have. Tragic in many places yes, but where would the hero be if it wasn't for a bit of tragedy."

"I would trade everything I had to just have the ones I love back." Harry stated in a voice laden with sorrow.

"Would you really?" Asked Fleur. "You would give up the money, fame, popularity just like that?"

"In a heart beat. Money can't buy love and happiness. I know, believe me. Fame is a fickle friend. One day you may be on top of the world and everyone's hero. The next everyone's accusing you of one thing or another. As for the popularity, you can have it. Most people only want to know Harry Potter the Scar, Boy-Who-Lived, ect. All I've ever wanted to be was just Harry. Very few know just Harry. Few want to know just Harry. Most just want the association with the image. However since I've left this summer I've come to terms with who I am. I'm proud to be me and I've been making a name for myself through achievements, accomplishments and alliances that I have knowing done. I guess I left in June to find who I was. I have found that but I keep going because I'm just having way too much fun and learning things that I never thought I would learn."

"That was the right answer Harry." Fleur whispered. Only Flo heard the young woman and her heart leapt. She had been worried about her daughter for so long. It was very difficult for someone of her nature to find love. She herself was lucky enough to find a man who loved her for her, not the image. It seemed her darling daughter had found someone she could identify with.

"I believe we can relate to that particular problem as well." Flo told Harry.

"I have no doubt you can. I can see how being a veela could be every bit as bad if not worse than my circumstances." Harry looked over to John and knew he needed to tell him about the time turner before the discussion was over. The man struck Harry as one who valued truthfulness above all else. So he decided to take the plunge with only a little twisting of the tale.

"John I have a question for you."

"Feel free to ask anything Harry. What would you like to know?"

"Earlier in our discussion you told me that you could use a longer period of _time_ for instruction."

"And" John seemed wary but led the conversation on.

"And I know this guy who managed to get an unregistered time turner." Harry slowly led in. "I was wondering if you or your family wasn't opposed to just violations if I might ask him if I could barrow it for a while?" That was it. He told them. He could only hold his breath and pray now. Which he was to any and every god he had ever heard of.

"This…friend… of yours. He knows the legality of such a device yet he has used it in the past?"

"From what he has told me: yes."

"You do realize how much trouble your _friend_ would be in if he was discovered?"

"I do and he does. Yet he has found it as a necessary tool for study in short amounts of time."

"You are quite the young man Harry." John chuckled. "I will not report you so fear not." Harry let out a breath. The rest of the room again look on in shock as Harry admitted to using the device to travel an untold amount of times into the past to relive it. They realized what had only been six months to them could have been years uncounted to Harry. "As a matter of fact this will stay a family secret and be told to no one." John received nods around the room. "So tell me, how often have you used it?" He asked curiously.

"Well the one I have is a weekly turner instead of hourly. So one turn takes me back a week instead of an hour. I got it while I was staying with Markis. I turned out to be in the right place at the right time and they took me in. I spent a month there but in reality it was a year I was being trained by the vampires in both rune magic and fighting skills. I then used it liberally when I went to America. I traveled from New York by following the big waters. Meaning I went south to Florida, west across the continent, then north through California. On my way back I went through Yellow Stone, a national park. There I came across Dunharrow, the elfin nation. It had been totally destroyed. Every inhabitant killed from youngest to oldest. I traveled back a week and put a stop to the destruction." He still didn't want to go into details. "I was then asked to stay with them for a while. Their wards have a time slowing feature and Celeborn and Galadriel turned the next month into five years. Some time after that I replayed a couple weeks over again and now I'm here."

"Alright, enough shocks for one night. To bed with all of you. Training states tomorrow morning. And yes we will use all the available time we can." Laughed John. "Never let it be said you are a simple man Harry."

Waking up the next morning, Harry couldn't quite believe how well everything was going. It seemed no matter what he landed with his feet on the ground. He had come to Paris with nary a name. Then in a little over a week he had found them. Well really they had found him but that was beside the point. Now he was lying in a huge four poster surrounded by satin sheets and silk hangings. A lush rug lay on top of a marble floor. Leather chairs, rich wooded furniture and numerous books lined the walls. Really the room was fit for royalty.

As with his routine he had become accustom to, he woke as the sun breached the horizon. He again dressed in his elfin attire and made his way to the kitchen. It appeared that he was the first one up that morning so Harry quietly put on a pot of coffee and looked out across the grounds of the manor. It was really quite beautiful. A layer of fog still clung to the ground hiding it from view. The orange sun brightened everything giving the feeling of living amongst the gods.

"It is quite lovely, is it not." Came Flo's voice from behind him. It had not frightened him. Really he had sensed her presence before she even made it into the room. It had been a sense that started after he bonded with Markis and Sophia and only gotten stronger as time went on.

"That it is. This must be why the Romans built on Mt. Olympus. You can almost make yourself believe you're a god. Above all the other mortals. Above all their petty problems and wars."

The only response he received was Flo handing him a cup of coffee which he took readily. Sometime in his contemplation a house elf had arrived and started making breakfast. It wasn't what he was use to being from England. Even in Australia and America breakfast was a fairly heavy meal. Eggs, hashers, sausage, ham, it could be felt in your stomach. It let you know you had eaten. Here however light croissants and fruit was the preferred quinine for the morning. And though he like it he still liked his english breakfast every now and again. As it was he sat down and tucked into his meal and like with every meal he had ever eaten which had been prepared by one of the small creatures, it tasted wonderful.

"Are you ready for today?" Flo asked.

"I think I am. Though you still haven't told me what I'll be learning from you." Harry smirked back at the lovely lady.

"Well young man. Though it may not be known but to few others outside my nation, Veelas specialize in wandless magic." She smiled at the gobsmacked appearance on Harry's face. "Don't get your hopes up yet. It is an extremely difficult branch of magic. And even when mastered can only perform spells to around a sixth or seventh year level. Anything that requires complex wand movement can't be done."

Harry interrupted quickly. "Can't be done or hasn't been done before?"

"Is there really a difference." The lady asked while she thought to herself.

"It just seems that the impossible becomes possible around me more often than not. Most of the time it includes me doing it." Harry warily stated.

"We will just have to see. We will practice and if you perform well we can see how far you are able to take it. Still even a basic spells to disarm or summoning could save your life. It also works very well with transfiguration. Since most of the magic is incantation and concentration on the object you want. What more is that it is untraceable. Since the magic is not focused through a wand that has been approved by the ministry there is no way of determining the caster."

"Wow" Harry whispered at the thought. He would be able to do so much if he could learn this branch of magic.

Not long after John, Fleur and Gabby had arrived and the four conversed amongst eating. The final schedule determined that Harry would start the day with Flo learning wandless magic from 8 to 11. The other three seemed to cringe at the thought of having an awake and perky Harry to teach that early. Then Harry would have lessons with John about wizarding government and politics from 11 – 1. Then lunch. Then he would train in fencing with Fleur who was renowned around France as the best swordsman in the country for an hour. Then the rest of the day would be spent doing what they wanted. And thus was how the training started.

Harry and Gabrielle followed Flo into a room buried deep underground. It had already been explained this was for everyone's safety. When unleashing the magic with out a focus for the first time one of two things can happen. The first is that the spell is much weaker than it normally would be. The second is that an uncontrolled torrent of magical power could be released. It was never just right the first time. Gabrielle, Harry had learned, had already gotten out for her winter break. He wasn't about to try and figure out the Beauxbaton yearly schedule. It was going to be 'one of those things'. And since wandless magic could not be traced, Flo thought to start her daughter off as well.

"Alright, the first thing you need to do is find your magic within you. This is the most difficult part of the training. Even so, it is a requirement for many advanced arts such as animagus training and self levitation. You will need to sit comfortably on the ground and delve into your body and mind. Meditation is good for this. Unfortunately every persons magical core is in a different location from another's. Take your time and find it. We have all the time in the world remember that."

Sitting on the ground Harry started thinking about how to proceed. He was fairly accomplished at meditating. He sat in thought for awhile when another thought struck him. "Flo, what if I share a blood bond with another magical creature. Would that effect this? Maybe give me two magical cores?"

"It is possible. Your core would be separate as the magical blood flowing through you would put off a magical signature. It really depends on the bond. We will only know after you have found yours. Be sure to tell me what you find. My curiosity has been piqued."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes starting to draw within himself deeper and deeper.

Time seemed different while he was in this state he noticed. After a week of trying to find his core and failing he had come to some odd conclusions. The first time he had delved into himself the three hours passed faster than he believed. Other days it seemed he stayed hours or even days locked within himself. Still no matter what he had not found his core. It was slightly frustrating as on the fourth day Harry was drawn from his trance with the excited squeaks of his class mate. Gabrielle had found hers and now her mother was training her on the other side of the room.

It must have been extremely tiring, because everyday Gabby looked exhausted as she left. The week had not been a waste though. Harry had found many nifty things within him. As he searched his mind the first few days he had come across his connection with Voldemort. It was a strand of woven magic black as the darkest pits of hell. He played with it a bit and found that by pulling one of the strands his scar burned. The harder he pulled the more pain he felt. Forgetting what he had started out to do that day, Harry started making plans and forming shields for that strand. Finally he decided on breaking it. Carefully he did praying he would not end up insane because of it. Really it was stupid to do but he had enough connections with the ponce and any ties he could destroy seemed to only be a good thing. He pulled, tugged and twisted the line only to cause himself pain. Finally he sat back to figure out another approach. What he really needed were his daggers. Harry thought pondering. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than they appeared. He knew he had bonded with the magical artifacts but this was getting ridiculous. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth he used them on the strands.

Pain, that was the only word to describe the feeling. No pain beyond belief. Still the daggers that had been rumored to have been blessed by Christ himself and by him inscribed with holy runes of dark destruction prevailed. With a great snap the line was cut. Next he started on the one that brought him visions. Again pain beyond pain. It was like taking ten Cruciatus curses at once. Still he persevered. Deciding to be vindictive he poured a little of his magic into the stands and fused them into the lines he determined sent his feelings and visions back to Voldemort. Hopefully every time the demon was hoping to send pain or visions to Harry he would be also receive them. Harry hoped it confused the hell out of him. Maybe get stuck in a looping vision for eternity. Hey one could hope.

After accomplishing his goal Harry decided that a little payback was in order. He jumped, twisted and stabbed the two other cords hoping that Voldemort was feeling every bit of the pain he had put himself through. Then he added crude shields around the lines so that any visions from him would not be seen.

After that he spent the rest of his time twirling his daggers searching the rest of his mind.

Another time he was looking into his blood as a possible source for his magic. He prayed it was not it. After all, Voldemort used it for his resurrection. Luckily it seemed not to be the source. Though he was mesmerized by the magic that now flowed through them. He instinctively knew what magic was from what being. The sickly green he knew was the venom from the basilisk. There was quite a bit of it in his blood but the golden tendrils of the phoenix tears wrapped around the venom neutralizing it. Then there was the white magic of the elfs. It was strong in his blood as he already knew. He didn't have to worry about Voldemort using it against him. He probably didn't even know it was there to begin with. Even if he did it did nothing but heal and enchant objects. And an elf would die a thousand painful deaths rather than give their secrets to the foul being. There was a swirl of dark blue and deep violet that was Markis and Sophia. Even though they had not been able to do magic before the bonding they were still magical creatures and therefore able to use other types of magic. And since both the vampires were very strong it appeared so was their blood. The giant tendril of magic wove it's way though out his body infusing it with the gifts he had been given through the bond. However even it was dwarfed by the river of silver magic flowing through him. It had to be from Silvernesti. Harry had known she was powerful but to grant him this much magic was phenomenal.

So another class ended with not finding his own magical core but even so it was sure interesting.

The classes with John had been extremely helpful already. He had learned by law that everything Dumbledore had done to him since birth was illegal. Taking him from Sirius and placing a magical being with non-magical people had broken about ten laws in itself. He had also learned that he had no rights to Harry. So he could do as he pleased. If he was found on his journeying since his magical guardians were gone and the Dursleys could care less about him as long as he wasn't with them, he couldn't send him back. Harry had been right about him effectively dropping out of Hogwarts when he didn't return in the fall. So Dumbledore as headmaster nor the Dumbledore as chief bigwig on the courts currently could do nothing. He had learned about all sorts of things relating to heirs and wills, enough to make Harry more than a little concerned about what Dumbledore might have been up to when using his money so freely with the Order. Really the only thing that kept him from going to Gringotts right then was the fact the old man had been banished from the building for a year. It still didn't stop him from sending a letter to his account manager stating quite clearly that he was accepting his place as the head of the Potter family and would sufficiently deal out pain and problems if his account was touched by anyone but him, either in person, verified with a magical signature, or through his Gringotts card which would only work with him. He knew Dumbledore was smart and if he couldn't get into the bank to withdraw funds for the Order he would try and send others. He just wanted to re-affirm his demands from that summer.

Fencing lessons with Fleur had gone rather well. It was a new form to add to his already long list of styles. Currently he was incorporating it in with the other styles he had learned with Markis and Eildith. Before they began Harry had asked if she would mind if he…tweaked… the two blades they were using. He skillfully engraved unbreakable runes on them then enchanted them to be blunt when they hit flesh via elfin magic. He didn't want to expose Nova yet. Plus with the new style he was learning the sword wouldn't work. First he wanted to learn the new style, then meld it into one decidedly his own, all the while using the practice rapier he had been given. After that he would practice it with Nova. The days passed in a training blur as Harry tried not to give away all his secrets. He made sure all his movements were human speed but still fast like he had always been. He had to alter his strength also. After all he had the strength of a dragon now. Fleur wouldn't know what hit her if he went all out.

He had explained that he wanted to make swords for his friends for Christmas presents. And the first free time he had Fleur showed him to a dungeon room he could use. He easily conjured a large kiln and the tools he would need. After all they were simple tools nothing complex. Then after setting a smokeless fire in the kiln putting enough magic runes around the room to keep it from falling in during a nuclear explosion, he left to allow it to heat for a day.

'FINALLY!' Harry yelled in his own head. It had taken ten days to find his magical core and he could have kicked himself for not thinking about it sooner. Every clue pointed to it. Every time he had been bonded to a magical creature his magic had grown along with the other skills he had gained so really all he needed to do was follow the magic in his blood. After all, if his magic increased with each bonding they must intercept somewhere. The only thing that bothered Harry was the ironic fact that Dumbledore might have been on to something when he, Harry, had asked about the so called 'power' he had from the prophesy. Dumbledore had then placed a hand on his chest, directly above his heart.

His heart was the source of his magic. His so called core. Though the other magic didn't mix with his core magic they did merge together in this one place and at that point it became potent; extremely potent. It was like looking into the sun. The magic flowed and swirled killing curse green mixed with streaks of silver. It seemed as if there was a virtual ocean of magic just waiting to be tapped into. He searched it, memorized it as he moved around the ocean of magic. He could see places were it looked as though damns had been broken through and figured that these must have been blocks placed on him. It was impossible now to determine by whom but Harry had his suspicions it was Dumbledore. After all there was no dark presence here like there had been when he found his connection to Voldemort. So Harry set about the task of removing the remnants of the blocks, effectively allowing smoother flow. As he worked he thought of when he could have broken the binds. It had to be during one of the bonding, most likely with Silvernesti. It was then he felt as though the core of his being was being pulled and expanded with such pain. It was after that when his magic had become extremely powerful. It mush not have been just additional magical power given to him by the dragon. He smiled as he finished: Dumbledore was going to get one hell of a shock the next time he saw Harry casting spells.

Flo an Gabrielle sat in amazed wonderment as they watched a slow smile cross Harry's face. It had been a half hour before when a torrent of magic started to pour out of the boy. Minutes later he was surrounded by a emerald green aura swirling around. It grew and grew becoming more and more violent. Then with another explosion of power the green pushed out ten feet from the boy's body and another silver aura started forming within the confines of the first. However the silver was spinning in the opposite direction. Harry's hair and shirt whipped in a gale force wind only known to him. Still the silver aura expanded until it was five feet from Harry's body.

Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open. Two orbs landed on the two females in the room. They could only watch the pure power shine in him. The emerald orbs shone brightly but now had a rim of silver.

Harry saw the two terrified women just before he saw his own aura surrounding him. He noticed it was different now. The silver must be from silvernesti and the power he attained from her. Slowly he closed his eyes and drew away from his core. After falling far enough back he opened his eyes again. He was back to his old self.

"Sorry about that. I sometimes can't control it." Harry tried to explain.

"It is quite alright young man." Flo smiled. "I must say I am surprised though. Only powerful magic users produce their aura as they find their core. But yours my dear boy. I never in my life imagined one so young could be so powerful. And your magic is yet to quit growing. Gabby, please give me some time to speak to Harry alone." The young veela still wide eyed only nodded and left the room.

"I hope I didn't scare her too much." Harry said worriedly.

"Oh nonsense. In an hour she'll have told then entire house and be thinking it a great adventure." Harry let out a relieved breath. "However I do have a question for you. Never have I heard of duel auras in a being before. Could you tell me how yours came about?"

Harry thought quickly for a moment to come up with a response. Settling on the truth with omitted sections. "During my travels I saved a rather powerful being that had been hunted down by some of Voldemort's men. As repayment for saving it, it bonded with me. Her blood flows through me now adding to my magic."

"_She_ must be an extraordinarily powerful being to be able to transfer that much magic to you. It also must have been quite painful."

"Yes she is and yes it was. It seems that bonding with her destroyed some blocks that had been placed on me, by who I don't know. However with the added flow from the removed blocks as well as what I was given I was out of it for a few days."

"You have lead a very interesting life Harry. I hope you are able to tell me all of it one day."

"One day I will. I promise. Just for the time being I need some things to remain secret."

"Alright, I can live with that. Go ahead and rest up. Tomorrow we start your training."

With that Harry left to spent the hour he had until his lessons with John forging the sword he was going to give to Ron. A design he had found off the internet. It was the sword Aragon used when he was dubbed king in the Lord Of The Rings movie. It would be perfect for the redhead. Even though it was big he would be able to enchant it and place rune on it like he did Nova to lighten it up. He didn't want it to be too light or it wouldn't be good in battle. It probably didn't matter anyway. Ron was nearly as strong as a vampire. He would rival Remus in raw strength now. Wielding a blade would be easy for him. Currently he was shaping the blade. It had taken him a full seven days to melt all the jewels together and form a crude shape. But following the same procedures he did while making Nova everything had turned out fine so far.

The first month had passed and as December 12th rolled around Harry realized just how far he had to go. Really he had only advanced in his lessons with Fleur. His wandless magic training was coming along slowly. Flo had been right when she told him that no one ever got it right the first time. Well it seemed Harry couldn't get it right even after twenty times. Every spell he used worked correctly but the magic that flowed into the spell was so raw and powerful even a simple levitation charm on a quill embedded the thing ten feet deep in solid rock. Lessons with John had gone well but governments both muggle and magical as well as politics in general was so convoluted he had no doubt that it would take many more months of practice. His work on Ron's sword was nearly finished. He had spent a week unleashing his magic into the blade and was as far as he could go with it for now. He needed Ron present when he placed the final spells as well as when he inscribed the runes. That way the blade would see him as the owner even if he did not create it. The bond that would form between the two would be great but not quite as great as his and Nova's. The sword was beautiful though. The blade was a deep blue from the sapphire gemstone. The guard was mithril with small sapphires on the ends. The handle he made out of onyx again and inlayed mithril wire around it for a grip. The extended pummel was made from mithril with a large sapphire inlayed in it surrounded by gold. It really was beautiful.

So Harry, happy with the months work gathered his group around him and readied to travel back in time. Surprisingly Flo suggested they wait until they could go back to the day after they agreed to start the training. Some weird theory with the space time continuem would set it so that only they were there and not there past selves. Not really believing it but having no reason to doubt her and liking the chance to try out a new theory they waited two more days. It hadn't worked.

That fact had shocked Harry slightly. As he had not seen any other copies of ourselves walking the halls of the house he theorized that it would have. He didn't have long to ponder the question though as four more sets of people appeared in the room with small pops notifying their arrival. Without comment each group left and headed out into the yard when one of the groups had already started to enter an inconspicuous mother-in-law suite that Harry had not noticed before. As the group entered they could only marvel at the site of all the groups pitching in together expanding and sectioning off different parts of the house for each use.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Good Lord, my computer is running slower than I do...(In old wise man voice) And just between you and me that is pretty damn slow. Well I want to tell you all that I am a certified idiot. Yet I can admit when I have done something stupid. For some reason I thought that all reviews would be allowed but NOOOOO! Anonymous reviews are automatically denied until you turn it manually. What really makes me an idiot is that atleast one person told me to do it and I just brushed it off. So in conclusion to that mishap, I would like to appologise to all those loyal fans out there who I have disinfranchised by taking away their vote...I mean reviewing ability. Whoa flash back to the 2000 election. NO we are not going to get into a political debate here.

Next are a few anwsers to questions that have been asked so many times that I think I probably need to shed a little light on the subjects. I was fully prepared to have all the group turn into animagi when I dreamt up this story. Somewhere along the way I decided it just didn't fit in. I mean it just seemed like too much and I don't really like those stories where Harry and his friends can do everything and with a twitch of a finger they kill the world and bring back Eden. So I abandoned it and figured that the group probably had enough to be working on as it is. So no animagi!Harry. Next was the relationship with Tonks. You know Tonks is one of my favorite characters and I think it would be a really good pairing in cannon. I thought that I would make her at least a secondary character in this story but it never really happened. I'm to a point now that I can't really put her in without disrupting a bunch of things...well hum, I may have just had an idea. We'll see what comes of it. More info and POV from the Order members. You know authors seemed to get slammed on this point more than any others I have found. Some people want the story to revolve soley around the centeral figure while others want to know what is going on all over the place. I am trying to stay Harry centric but there are chapters that show from other's POV. I am writing ch 21 now and there will probably be a larger portion of other POV in it due to what is happening then. Last is Fawks loyalties. I think that the bird has been with Dumbledore for a long time to just fly the coop at the slightest turn of face. And I don't thing Dumbles was always the manipulative moron that I made him today. The saying absolute power corrupts absolutely is relevent here. The old man had been in charge for way too long and no longer can feel how other feel and thinks that he is always right. That unbending belief might be his downfall. I kind of view it like a parent relationship. They can be mad, angry and disappointed with their child but they would never leave them in a time of trouble.

One more mistake that was brought to my attention. In Ch. 11 I was informed that the group was eatine quinine instead of quisine. What makes it funny is that quinine is a chemical compound of I believe the reviewer said Malaria. If I'm wrong sorry. Thought this was a funny error and I wanted to post it. I will go fix it now.

Well enough of my ramblings for now and I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to review. You don't realize how much fun it is to read them.

Chapter 12

The youngest group of time travelers watched the house was transformed around them much to their awe and amusement.

"Well it appears that we already decided what to do about the living arrangements." Harry said while only letting a little of the amusement he was feeling enter his voice. He had already done something much like this with Markis and Sophia so it was nothing new to see multiples of himself moving around on their own accord. The others obviously hadn't. Amazingly the army of time traveling magic users finished all the modifications within a hour.

As they finished an amused future Harry approached the group and handed himself a packet of papers.

"We thought we would just let you watch since it's you first time here. After the doing it a couple of times it's really quite easy. Anyway the packet holds all the plans and room arrangements we all came up with and what sections you will be responsible for altering the next turn through time." Future Harry told the group. "We each have totally separate living spaces that we stay in. We don't talk to our past or future selves. As well as a few other rules we came up with in the meeting you will have tomorrow night. Weird huh. Anyway this was decided so that we couldn't leak information to ourselves and change events. Well you won't be seeing us around so good luck." With that the other Harry walked away and down an hall way.

"That has to be one of the strangest things I have ever witnessed." Stated an open mouthed Fleur.

"You should have been there when we had twelve each of me and two vampires living together. Now I know one of me can drive a person insane but imagine what eleven other yous could do to your sanity." Harry smirked as he headed down the hall that was listed as first timers on the map.

As they entered they realized it had been expanded to be an exact copy of the main house. It was truly amazing. Now they understood why the house elves seemed to be so busy the last month. Really the only way to be able to tell that they had been so busy was by the giant smiles and bounce in their steps. It seemed the more work they had to do the happier they were.

And so another month went by in teaching and learning. Wandless magic was coming along well. Harry had stopped issuing new craters in the walls when he did spells. By the end of the month he had finally learned how to control the power coming out of him. Gabrielle hadn't been so lucky. Her problem was the opposite of Harry's. All her spells were rather weak compared to when she used a wand. That problem was much more difficult to correct ended up requiring nearly the entire month of the little girl to learn meditation to focus herself more.

Wizarding government and politics had started making a little more sense toward the end of the second month. He still had a lot to learn. Most of it was proper etiquette expected from the head or as he now knew the correct term, Lord of the family. Since he was the last of the family line he was by default Lord Potter. He also ventured to guess that he was also Lord Gryffindor and Lord Ravenclaw but he didn't want to bring that up with the Delacours just yet. He had spent the month learning about the more well known laws that governed the wizarding societies. Unfortunately the more he learned the more aggravated he became. It seemed that anything that could not be controlled had been deemed unlawful by the government. That left any magical creature or powerful magic, as in gray and dark arts illegal. Also many rituals to increase power, senses, strength, even the amount of sleep one would need had been deemed illegal. What it boiled down to is the bonding rituals he had shared with Markis, Sophia and Silvernesti would be considered against the law and he could be put in Azkaban for them. Idiots: That is what the wizarding world was.

His lessons with Fleur were drawing to a close. He had learned about everything he could about the style of combat and had even started showing Fleur how to fight with daggers. He was planning on showing her everything he knew in the coming months. As it was the two spent a lot of time together reading and studying new forms of magic. Fleur would have definitely been a Ravenclaw had she gone to Hogwarts. She had a thirst for learning that rivaled Hermione's yet she was more adventurous and outgoing. For an entire week she had sulked around after Harry had shown her parsel-magic. She was so jealous that after she got over her sulking, she set directly into trying to find a way to understand it and use it for herself. The idea struck Harry's interest also. If he could figure out a way to transfer the knowledge to he friends it would be a great advantage. Still in the back of his mind he didn't think it would work. So as Fleur searched Harry searched for other means of using magic without wand movements. After all that was the greatest advantage of it. Just point an shoot while others had to delay with complicated wand movements.

His free time was spent mostly making the sword for Neville. It just seemed to fit him. He had found a description and picture of an ancient sword used by a judge. As the story went an evil lord from a neighboring land raided his village one night killing all the children as punishment for their Lord's refusal to give up his land to him. Full of grief and hatred the judge banded together the town's people and utterly destroyed the evil Lord's castle. The judge was at the head of the fight and it was rumored that nothing could stand his wrath during the attack. Anything that stood in his path, be it metal, stone, wood, flesh, bone, it didn't matter. His sword smote it down. Personally Harry believed the man a wizard who unleashed his power in his rage at having his children murdered. After the battle the judge was held in high regard by everyone and pushed to Lordship over the land that had once been under the evil ruler. The sword he wielded was named Justice and was said to have cleansed the land of evil in the days to follow.

The idea to replicate the sword that had long since been lost through ages past and battle unknown just seemed to feel right to Harry. After all, Neville was to deal his own justice out to Bellatrix before this war ended. And a beautiful deadly weapon would do just that.

The kiln and all the needed tools had been conjured again and Harry spent his time slowly fusing the melted emeralds together. The blade was of solid emerald. Then about three inches above the guard the blade flared a little, ending the edge. The blade then narrowed again but without edges the rest of the way to the hilt. Around the blunted blade he wrapped melted mithril and shaped it into a spiraling thorn bush that reached up until the edge of the blade started. He then lightly engraved decoration around the thorns. The guard was also made of mithril and looked like flames reaching up toward the blade. He handle was solid wire wrapped mithril and the hilt ended with a ball of green emerald flame.

He allowed Fleur to watch him make it and she marveled at the creation. She had never seen one work with such skill and the spells and enchantments being placed on the object she had never heard of. It hadn't taken much convincing on her part to get Harry to start teaching her the art of weapons making as he had learned from the elves. So as he carefully made the 'Sword of Justice' as he was going to call it, he helped Fleur.

The next month started and Harry and company followed the instructions in the packed they had been given. Without a word the group had left and started making what would be their house for the next month. They now understood what had been so amusing to the others as they watched their past selves stare in shocked awe at what was going on around them.

Soon however the new month started up in earnest. Slowly Harry gained proficiency in wandless magic. Gabby had finally surpassed her block and was hurrying to catch up with Harry. She probably would too given the fact that she spent twice as much time with Flo as Harry did.

He had stated learning more complex and lesser known laws from John. The more he learned the more he held wizarding governments in contempt. He now knew why John no longer participated. Anyone with sensible solutions and laws were ridiculed and scorned. The fact that most of the laws treated magical creatures, who most of the time had a much greater intelligence than themselves, as animals really ticked him off.

Defense training was going well. Gabrielle had joined as they started working on dagger work. Veelas were naturally more magical then humans and as such had added gifts. They were faster than humans and quicker muscle reaction. They were slightly stronger also. Though not as fast, quick or strong as Harry, they still had a significant advantage over any human. After a week John and Flo decided to join in the training also. They had made a discrete trip to their vault and brought back four pairs of daggers that were heirlooms. The make of the daggers looked familiar to Harry. He had seen many of similar design in Dunharrow. They were simple and fairly unadorned still they had an elegance about them. They were perfect for the Veela family, simple beauty.

The new sword Harry was making was for Hermione. He and Silver had spent an ample amount of time deciding on the design of the swords. However the english style broad and long swords just didn't seem to fit the three women. Silver had stated that they needed something with more grace. More befitting a woman. A lighter weapon than a two or hand-and-a-half sword. Thus it was agreed upon that he would make the girls rapiers. The new design proved to complicate things for Harry and he ended up spending the entire month working with common metals then remelting them and starting over. Finally toward the end of the month he had started to get the hang of the metal working to create the basket around the handle as well as the intricate metal work. He made sure to have the process and instruction down to a science. It just would not do for him to mess up after he had started using the gems and uncommon metals.

Fleur had started making simple swords and daggers. More often than not half way through a project she would err in some way and have to start over. Still not once did she get frustrated. She only re-melted the item and filed away the mistake so as not to do it again. Along the way Harry helped by giving her tips and pointers. However she was past most of the instruction he could give her in simple metal working. The rest would have to be self taught.

After the two had left the metal working area they would spend late nights searching through the old books from the combined libraries. Harry had showed the vampiric runes he had used on the his blade as well as the holy runes that were on his daggers. The latter only after she had sworn herself to secrecy on the subject. The fewer who knew of the runes the better, Harry believed.

So the third month passed much as had the others.

The fourth month started bringing some shocking changes. Wandless magic was ever gaining. He was capable of most fourth year level spells now. Politics was still interesting as they had moved onto the older customs and laws.

He finally started Hermione's blade. It was a strait rapier made entirely from mithril, using nearly his entire stock. Still he figured it would be enough to finish the rest of the weapons. The blade was double edged. It had an intricate basket woven around the grip. He had matted the finish of the basket to give it a darker appearance. The grip was wrapped wire mithril with the hilt being shaped to a geometric cap. The blade and the cap had been polished to a radiant shine. Again he spent the final weeks imbuing it with enchantments and elfin magic up until the same point he did with Ron's and Neville's blades.

However the real surprise for the month came in the runes study he and Fleur had started. She managed to find a set of runes that when combined should allow for waveless casting. So in theory if the runes were applied to a wand one could just recite the incantation and the spell would work. 'No silly wand waving' as Snape would have said had he still been alive. If it worked it could lead to numerous possibilities. Still much more work was needed before they tried it.

The fifth month started much like the last. Studying increased. Harry's magical channels increase due to having daily exhausting session of focus-less magic. John had started teaching ancient laws that governed all magic. His rune research continued and so did his sword making.

Ginny's sword was made of ruby. The blade was again double edged and strait. It had an intricate reverse basket design with a knuckle guard wrapping around the handle made of polished mithril. The handle was made of onyx with mithril wire grip spiraling down the handle. The hilt was again ruby in the form of a sphere.

As the end of the month came about the group, rather Harry, Fleur and Gabby, decided that a little fun was in order. So as the date of the concert came, still three days away from their scheduled jump back in time, they decided to go. That night each dressed up in their muggle concert finest. Fleur looked dead sexy in her tight jeans and tight purple long sleeve shirt. Gabby looked like a movie star. Both girls obviously knew fashion. Harry dressed in a nice pair of black leather pants and a gray three quarter sleeve muscle shirt. The group hailed a cab once outside the gate and arrived minutes later in front of the auditorium.

The group made their way to the will call window.

"Yes I have three ticket from Daphine waiting for me. Names Harry."

"Yea, here they are. Good seats, she must really like you. Have fun." The ticket agent went back to doing what ever he did as the group entered the building.

The man hadn't been joking about them having good seats. As they soon found out after passing three different check points where they had to produce their tickets to be allowed entry. The seats were second row center stage. Harry looked around as the seated themselves. The area had already mostly filled and he was getting stares from all around. Well to be fair so was Fleur and to a lesser extent Gabby. Every male looking his way had either jealousy or envy clearly written on their faces. This would have probably brought a round of slaps from girlfriends had they not been staring at Harry in much the same manner as the males were looking at Fleur. Harry only laughed loudly and pointed it out to Fleur. The veela had long ago grown use to the attention and it didn't faze her. Still she found it amusing. Gabby on the other hand was bouncing with excitement.

It wasn't too long after that the band came onto stage and the concert started. It was wonderful. The band was the punk sound he liked. The rebellious lyrics with loud guitars and drums accompanying. Before the group knew it an hour had passed and neither of the three had sat in their seats the entire time. Of course neither had anyone around them.

The first signs that something wasn't going quite right was the conversation Harry saw Daphine share with the lead singer after one song. She locked eyes with Harry and gave a wink and smirk.

NO! She couldn't have done what he thought she had, could she? No there were thousands of people here. She wouldn't have done that. Right?

She did.

"Thank you Paris. You've been great tonight. Now some of you may have been walking the streets a month or so ago when you heard some great music coming from a music shop. Our dear Daphine on the keys was lucky enough to be one of the few. She said this bloke was just playing and singin' a song he wrote. She even gave him tickets to this show." The hall cheered wildly. Harry's face lost all color as Gabby laughed and squealed pointing and cheering for Harry. Fleur who had heard the story and even sat in while Harry had written a few more songs only beamed at his distress. "Here's the bloke right here. Come on up here Harry. Sing us your song. You impressed Daphine so you must be good."

Harry shook his head emphatically as everyone around him turned to focus their gazed to him cheering encouragements. Finally Fleur pushed him to the front where a bouncer easily lifted him onstage.

'Oh this just isn't happening.'

A stage hand came in from the side and strapped a guitar around him and Daphine came up to his other side.

"You know I'm going to kill you for this don't you?" Harry reprimanded

"Of course but after you sing. How 'bout the same song as last time? Have you finished anymore?"

As a matter of fact he had just finished one that he rather liked. "I just finished a new one."

"Great." Daphine declared. "You have any music?"

Rolling his eyes Harry reached into his pants pockets and conjured the sheet music and handed it to Daphine.

She raised an eyebrow. "You often carry sheet music in your pants?" She laughed at Harry's disgruntled look.

"Alright, same song as we did in the shop then we'll hit the new one." Daphine said as the band looked over the music for both songs.

"Alright, ready when you are Harry." The lead singer moved into the background with a guitar leaving Harry alone on the front center of a stage looking over the thousands of people cheering. He took a deep breath and started playing.

With a full band and months of practice he had the song went much better than he would have thought it could. As the last note faded the fans screamed approval, demanding more. The loudest was by far Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Ready for the next one?" Harry asked the band. To tell the truth he was really starting to get into it. It was a rush as he had never felt. And so with a nod all around he started his next song.

A/N. Thanks to the new rules we can't list lyrics. I would like to state how utterly stupid that is. Anyway if you want to know the song lyrics you can find them www(dot)lyred(dot)com/lyrics/Simple+Plan

Insert Song: Simple Plan - One Day

Again the hall erupted into applause. He had written the song about Dumbledore and his constant tampering with his life. Smiling out to the crowd and waving he unstraped the guitar and placed it back on it's stand. The lead singer came up and gave him a high five, the drummer clasped his hand and all around the rest of the band shared congratulations with him. Finally Daphine came up and slung an arm over his shoulder and led him to the mic. again.

"Well what do you think?" She belted out to the crowd. The question only stoked the already roaring fans. "On behalf of the band and obviously our fans, Thank you Harry!" With that she pulled his head down to her's and kissed him.

It was amazing really. The sound of the audience. He could have sworn that they could get no louder. He had sworn wrong. A deafening roar shook the auditorium's foundations. As the kiss ended Harry caught the hysterically amused veelas having to hold each other to stay standing.

It was then the first tendrils of evil and fear started to form around him. He looked around sharply trying to spot what was going on. It didn't take long for the screaming to start.

The cheerful, excited mood of the crowd faded almost instantly and the sounds of doors slamming shut echoed through the room. Fleur and Gabrielle had moved to the edge of the stage. Finally Harry spotted one of them. He was surprised it wasn't a deatheater but instead men dressed in brown robes with illusion charms on the hoods so the person couldn't be seen.

More came flooding into the arena until forty hooded figures could be seen. Then one of them spoke. "We know you are here Delacour. Come with us or we will force you to!" The man screamed. Harry heard Fleur mutter a sharp 'NO' and pulled Gabrielle behind her.

Making a quick decision Harry pulled them both on stage, standing in front of them for protection. "I don't know who you are but you aren't taking them anywhere!" Harry informed the man.

"Get out of the way boy. We are here for the animals only. No need for you to get hurt." The leader said.

"Beware imbecile. For it is not I who will be harmed if you try to take her by force of any kind." Harry hissed into the silent room. The power behind the words left no doubt that a fight would occur.

The next thing he knew spell after spell was being thrown at the three. Absolutely livid that these people would attack during such an event, Harry's aura flared. Unlike last time where it gradually increased this time it exploded around him in a magical tornado of swirling green and silver. His eyes shown with emerald pillars of fire. He only lifted his hand and hissed '_protego_'. A nearly solid blue sphere encased the three and the spells reflected off the shield with little strain. Harry threw up his hands and shouted for Nova. She came. Next second he had called for his daggers, they too came to his call. All movement and sound stopped as all stared amazed and frightened at the young man on stage. Aura flared and swirling around him, magical sword of diamond in hand glowing with inner power and a dagger that was clearly magical, Harry gave one last warning.

"Leave now or face my wrath." The words were a mere whisper but all heard.

"Then die you whelp!" One of the hooded figures screamed and the group charged again as they too pulled blades from within their robes. Harry had the advantage though being on stage. And as the group charged he cast spell after spell through the dagger. All the curses hit their marks. Brown robed figures fell to the onslaught of cutting, bone-breaking and rotting curses. As they neared he cast a blood boiling curse on one who screamed before dying.

Harry still had to keep the innocents from being hurt though. If he had been in an open area he would have been able to use much more lethal spells. Still with Fleur and Gabby behind him casting shield charms and him sending curses soon half the attackers were out of the fight. The rest managed to make it to the stage.

The battle quickly transitioned from one of magic to that of the blade. Harry and Fleur stood back to back with Gabby in the middle as they fended off blow after blow. Harry had enough, with a yell he charged into the group slashing and blocking with both blades. The magically enhanced blades of the attackers could only stand two or three hits before Nova or the dagger ripped right through them. Limbs fell away from some. Others fell with deep cuts or stab wounds form the infinitely sharp blades.

The attack was fierce but short. After dispatching his opponents, Harry glanced to Fleur who had just finished off her last attacker. Both stood panting slightly. Fleur looked over to Harry and smiled grimly. Though before his eyes the smile turned to a scream of shock as her eyes widened. Harry swiftly spun around but too late. The rapier the man was using was inches away from him. Time seemed to slow as the point kept getting closer and closer. Finally it landed by his left ribs. As the man applied pressure the blade buckled and shattered. The man fell off balance. Seconds later he was stunned and bound.

Hearing a scream from behind him he quickly spun again. During the attack one of the figures had managed to sneak on stage and grab Gabrielle.

"Don't move or I kill the kid now." The frantic and desperate voice shouted. He stated backing way, trying to find an exit.

"Leave her alone you coward!" Fleur screamed as she tried to lunge for her sister. Harry however managed to hold her back.

Calmly Harry looked up into the would be eyes of the attacker. "You have to make a decision now. You have ten seconds where you can let her go and live or I will kill you where you stand."

The man looked around more wildly. "If you move I'll kill her!"

Harry stared counting slowly.

"One"

He started to remove one of the throwing knives he had made while in Dunharrow.

"Two"

He slid it down his hand.

"Three"

He had it in position.

"Four"

He took aim.

"Five"

Quicker than any human could see the knife sailed at the assailant and with a soft 'thump' it embedded itself into the black folds of the hood.

Nerveless fingers released the dagger and Gabrielle as the man dropped to the ground dead. Harry cast a wandless summoning charm to retrieve his throwing knife and wiped the blood off on one of the other cloaked figures as Fleur ran to her sobbing frightened sister.

"We need to get out of here Fleur." Harry said still looking around for any threats. The whole auditorium was still silent and in shock at what had just happened.

"We can't. I have tried. They must have put up anti-apperation wards before they attacked."

He looked around to find a way out but found none. He knew soon the French Ministry would be there and he really didn't want to have to deal with the problems that he would face.

"This way Harry. Hurry." Relief flooded him as he heard Daphine's voice. He nodded and waved for Fleur to follow the rest of the band as they were exiting back stage. He however couldn't leave yet. Too much had been seen. Far too much for any ministry to know. He knew what he had to do but was reluctant to do it. He had studied the Obliviation charm but to do it for the first time to a massive audience, well that was just asking for trouble. Realizing that he had no choice he quickly removed both daggers for their sheaths and concentrated his magic. The microphones were still on so he called for everyone's attention. Stunned eyes looked at him as his aura flared around him once again. "_Obliviate!_" He hissed loudly in parsel-tongue as he waved both daggers in opposite directions. A massive wave of magic poured from the daggers as if understanding the urgency of the situation. As the wave poured over the assembled he told them that his name was Roy and that terrorist attacked but they were defeated by an unknown defender with a normal sword.

Praying that the charm worked he ran backstage to meet the group of people. Only Daphine was still there and as soon as he was behind the curtains she grabbed his arm and drug him down hallways.

They finally arrived in their dressing room and found everyone else there. It seemed Fleur was desperately trying to explain what was going on but the others didn't understand it.

Finally Harry took pity on the woman. "Let me Fleur. Do you lot believe in magic?" He was only greeted with confusion. Rolling his eyes he explained further. "Magic? You know, the stuff fairy tales are about? Well it's real. You just got a demonstration of a battle using both magical and non-magical means." Still confusion. "Look if I do something will you get the point?" Harry lifted a dagger and muttered 'avis'. A cloud of birds flew out of the end and circled the room. After a few flights he vanished them into thin air. "Right now you only need to know that magic is as real as the non-magical world. And in both there are good and bad people. Fleur, Gabrielle and I are on the good side. The guys that tried to take the girls were like terrorist." He turned to Fleur, "You need to explain who those people were later. But right now I need to get you two out of here. HEDWIG!" Harry said to the ceiling. Then to the astonishment of everyone other than Harry the room lit up with emerald flames. As they cleared a beautiful white and green phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder. She must have been able to make herself visible to muggles when she wanted to because the entire band was staring at the site with wide eyes.

"Right, I know this comes as quite a shock to you all but we all need to get out of here. The magic ministry of France is going to be here soon." As he finished the sentence he could hear the shouts from different wizards in the main room. "Quick Hedwig, take Fleur and Gabby home fast and come right back!"

Fleur didn't hesitate grabbing her sister and then Hedwig's tail feathers. Gabrielle let out a startled cry of 'Harry' scared that he would leave them. Fleur only gave one last pleading look before they were gone. "Alright Hedwig will be back soon. I'll take you to a place I know you will be safe. Stay by me and don't scream what ever you do." He ordered. Not long after Hedwig arrived and the group gathered around holding each other. Harry turned to Hedwig, "Take us to an empty hotel room near here girl." Then in a flash they were gone. Seconds later the door was broken down by Ministry personnel. Finding no one they left to search the rest of the room.

Arriving in the empty room the group sat down. The members of Ash Republic sank into the furniture provided by the hotel.

"Alright," Daphine spoke up first. "Spill all. Now!"

Harry sighed and started telling the story of magic and the magical world. A hour later he finally concluded the tale. "So basically I'm a wizard. Fleur and Gabby are witches with mixed blood of what is deemed a 'magical creature'. They are part Veela. As for me well I'm a bit of a lot of things and it's best not get into them all. You only need to know I'm part human, part elf and part vampire."

The group clearly looked skeptical. "Look if you don't want to believe me fine, don't but if you ever do have an encounter with a vampire tell them you are protected by Dakkaath. They should leave you alone after that."

The group sat around and talked a while as Harry gave occasional demonstrations of magic. He learned the names of the people in the band. Obviously there was Daphine, the keyboardist. Nat was the bass player. Leo played lead guitar. Gauge was the lead singer and played backup guitar. Then there was Brent on drums. After another hour of talking the group parted. Ash Republic left to go to their apartment after Harry gave instruction that if anyone was to ask them what happened to only tell them that you brought a guy onstage that you heard was good then left. You weren't even there when the attack happened. Act confused if they ask you any questions otherwise you may end up with altered memories.

With that the group left with one last hug from Daphine and a thanks from the rest. Harry sighed. This would be the easy explanations. He dreaded having to face a sure to be angry Flo and John. Pulling together his courage he 'jumped' to the living room in his part of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

The site that greeted him was… strange to say the least. As soon as he arrived in his silent ball of black smoke Flo threw herself into his arms and sobbed. Looking around he saw a sobbing Gabrielle being held by her grim faced father and a tear streaked face of Fleur.

Finally Harry managed to extract himself from the crying full veela. "Is everyone alright?"

"We are just so relieved. We can not thank you enough for what you have done for our family." Flo said as he embraced the boy again.

"I didn't do much Flo. Nothing Fleur wouldn't have done for me anyhow. But who were those people? They weren't deatheaters. And they seemed to be after the girls."

"They are called 'The Hunters'." John bit out. He was clearly much more angry than Harry had initially thought.

"Hunters? I've never heard about them."

"You wouldn't have." John continued. "The French Ministry is about as corrupt as yours. So when a group started hunting down all 'half breeds' they decided they had no proof and ignored it. For over a year now this fanatical group has hunted any human in France that is a cross between two different species. Fleur and Gabrielle are well known for their defiance of the group. It has tried to capture and kill them five times now. Luckily they managed to escape each time. Others though have not been as lucky. Many from Flo's assemblage have had their children killed already. Also the were-wolf nation has suffered. They had yet to attack the vampires."

"After they have clearly separated the nation into different species they wanted to enact strict laws forbidding any other species to breed with another. So far the group has been able to work undetected. Now though the Ministry will be forced to recognize the threat. At least the group is still small. I believe they have only managed to attract 75 to 100 followers."

"Minus 50 from tonight give or take a few." Harry said. "It seemed as though they wanted to make sure they got the girls tonight. If I had known how monstrous the group was I wouldn't have been so gentle with them."

John actually laughed at that as Fleur lay her head on Harry shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Harry in return put a comforting arm around the girl. "I would have liked to see you if your display was any less gentle. Don't get me wrong Harry, I hold no fault to any curse or kill you made tonight. I would have done much worse to them if it had been me there. But from the accounts that Fleur told us you were using some fairly lethal and painful spells."

"I don't take the kidnap, possible torture and murder of my friends lightly. I spent five years in Dunharrow studying the Grey Arts as I like to call them. They are powerful and very painful. But the also take an opponent out of the battle fast and permanently. Stunners won't win battles."

John nodded. "I agree whole heartedly with you Harry. Just know this. My house is always open to you and your friends. No matter the situation or time never hesitate to come to me or my family for assistance."

"Thank you John. That means a lot to me." Harry replied

"Please tell us your view of events Harry." Asked Flo and so Harry spent the next hour detailing what happened from his view. Most of it matched up with what Fleur and Gabrielle had told their parents.

"But how did you not get hurt when the Hunter stabbed you?" Asked Fleur listening to Harry's story.

He smirked, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. At least not right now. Let's just say I have a very thick skin. I really didn't know the blade would break like that. My guess is that if it was a different weapon like a dagger or a broad sword it would have cut into me." He lifted his shirt showing that the blade had punctured the skin but not too badly. It had already scarred over with his vampiric healing. Sometimes it was good to be him. Harry then finished his story of events ending when he 'jumped' to the house.

You saved both my girls lives tonight Harry. You do know that do you not?" Stated Flo more formally than Harry would have liked.

"They saved themselves Flo. Fleur fought as hard as I did."

"No Harry. I would have been too frightened to resist if you had not protected us. Even so with only Gabby and I we would have been no match for the fifty hunters. You alone took care of twenty or more before they even reached the stage area. You put so much power into your spells that I could feel the magic you were casting. No, had you not been there tonight with us we would have been dead."

"You saved me Harry. That man was going to take me. After everything I mean." Gabrielle broke in before Harry could counter the argument. "There was nothing Fleur could do then without him killing me. You threw that knife faster than I have ever seen a person move before. You saved me from him."

What could he say to that? He had saved her from the man. There had been nothing anyone else could have done. Sighing he admitted defeat. "Alright, I had a hand in everything."

"You saved the lives of my girls Harry. Do you know what this means?" Asked Flo

"It means that each of them owe me a life debt. One which though is owed to me I will never ask for. I did not act to receive it. I only wanted my friends to stay safe and healthy."

"Of that I have no doubt." Flo continued. "But for a veela it is drastically different than wizards. Have you ever studied Veela law Harry?" He shook his head. Something was about to happen that he didn't really want to know he was sure. "I thought as much. Veela, Harry, are very sexual creatures. After all, the power to allure those of the opposite sex to do our bidding is our base magic. Our nature if you will. As so we do not use life depts."

"So what happens now?" Harry asked getting confused.

"Now Harry, since you have accepted the dept, as you verbally stated earlier, our family is indebted to you."

"Well you still don't have to…"

"Let me finish." Flo interrupted. "The debt is that of one of the families children. You have to choose either Fleur or Gabrielle as your inamorata."

"My what?"

"Your concubine, slave, whatever you want to call it. Whichever you choose will be yours until their dying day."

"You must be joking! I couldn't do that to them, or your family. I have far too much resect for this family to do something such as that!" Harry protested.

"You must. You need to realize the consequences of refusing the dept. Our family will be shamed and disgraced by all Veelas forever more. We will be shunned and exiled from our group."

"Surely that would be better that turning you daughter into a servant?"

"No it would not be Harry." Flo hung her head. "John and I would be fine. We could take exile if we had to. However Fleur and Gabrielle would never be able to find a proper husband or a job. Within years they would be broke and homeless as would their children if they had any. If you did not accept this debt you would effectively curse our family for eternity."

Harry looked over for John for support. As his shocked eyes locked with those of the father he saw only hope.

"Please Harry. My girls mean more to me than anything. I am experience in veela law and custom since I married Flo. I knew this would happen as soon as they arrived home and I heard what happened. I knew before you arrived that one of my girls would be yours tonight. At least I hoped one would. I ask you as a father who loves his daughters very much. As a father that only wants the best for them. As a father who knows if you decline the two girls he has loved more than life would suffer a fate worse than death if you didn't."

He couldn't believe it. Even John wanted him to choose. 'Maybe it's not so good to be me after all. How did my life get so complicated?' Harry asked himself. He only limply fell back into the cushions of the sofa he was sitting on. Closing his eyes he sighed and started thinking. This was an impossible choice.

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered and was surprised when he heard Fleur laugh slightly beside him. He looked at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked lightly as if nothing was going on. "I find it ironic in a fashion. So many would promptly accept such a bond if only to have a veela at their every call. You however pine over such a choice when every characteristic you have so far shown is exactly what Veelas search for in a mate."

"UGH. So your telling me that you or Gabby would want to be my slave?"

"In simple terms… yes."

Harry could only look at the half veela bewilderment. "Your crazy you know that?"

"Come now Harry," Fleur chided lightly, "it is not like you would ever treat one of us badly. You would treat which ever one you choose as an equal to you, as you would a wife. We do not fear that you would simply make us, as you put it, a slave."

"No your right. I could never treat either of you other than with respect and kindness. When do I have to make my choice?"

"By tomorrow night. The same time you saved their lives. So to be safe, say seven, when you left for the concert." Flo answered.

"Alright I need to go think for a while. I probably won't show for lessons tomorrow. I need to go see someone."

"Understandable. Why don't we call off lessons for the rest of the weekend. We can start them back our next turn." John said as he stood, lifting Gabby with him who was half asleep.

"After you choose Harry there is a bonding ritual that needs to take place. It is then you will have to mark your chosen as yours for life. Get some sleep tonight, alright." Flo said as she too stood and left the room.

"Goodnight Harry. Thank you for everything. I know this is a very hard decision for you. I know that you don't want to make it. But I thank you for doing so. I promise you that neither Gabby nor myself will be saddened in any way if you should choose us. It is an honor and privilege to be able to uphold my families honor as well as our dept to you." Fleur placed a small kiss oh his cheek then left the room also.

Alone Harry pondered his choices. Neither seemed good. Sure both the girls were beautiful but that was beside the point. Neither should have the rest of their lives dictated by a few minutes like it was. He needed help, he knew that, but who. Then there would be the problem with Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh good lord, could things get more complicated." He muttered to himself. Well he had to tell them sometime. It might as well be now. They could choose to turn away from any romantic involvement early and they would be able to help him chose. With that thought in mind Harry 'jumped' to the Gryffindor common room. Then from there he started 'jumping' from landing to landing, avoiding the stair slide. He made it to the sixth year dorms and silently opened the door. Without making a sound he found Hermione's bed, easily discovered by the mountain of books laying around it. After climbing into bed with her and casting silencing and privacy charms on the curtains as well as a _silencio_ to stop the screams of fright, Harry woke the girl up.

As expected Hermione tried to scream then with speed to rival his own she leveled her wand on him ready to shout a curse.

"I never figured you the type to shoot first and ask questions later, 'Mione." Harry smirked at her.

She visibly relaxed as she recognized Harry and motioned to her mouth. Wandlessly he removed the spell shocking Hermione.

"When did you learn wandless magic. It is supposed to be extremely difficult and very few even know how to do it. Then…"

"Hermione, not now. I've got a huge problem. I need your's and Gin's help now. Something's happened."

Just as fast as she had leveled her wand toward him, she leapt from the bed. Dragging Harry through the room she took him to the fifth year dorms. She woke Ginny and the group made their way to the RoR.

"OK, what happened?" Asked Hermione from her place by Harry on the couch that had appeared next to a fire.

So Harry told them everything that had happened, starting with his arrival in Paris.

"You actually sang on stage?" Ginny seemed to not be able to process any information past that.

"Yes." Hissed Harry. "That's not the problem and we can talk about that later. The problem is what am I going to do?"

"You don't have to choose you know. It is your life."

"No I have to. Both John and Flo, all of them have treated me as part of their family. They have taught me things that I would have never learned otherwise. I have been so caught up on leaning things for the war that I forgot to study for things after the war. Without John's lessons on government and politics I would probably be thrown into Azkaban after I beat Riddle."

"You don't have to beat Riddle, Harry. I'm sure you are powerful enough or will be but the old fart will probably be the one to beat him." Ginny said

"UGH, I forgot I didn't tell you…"

"about the prophesy. Yea we know." Finished Hermione

"So tell us. What is it. We have a pretty good idea." Ginny added

"Obviously not if you think Mr. eccentric will beat him."

"So it is you that will beat him." Ginny stated

"Yea, and didn't you just say Dumbledore would probably defeat him?"

"Just testin' ya." Ginny smiled. "It's not so bad Harry. Your destined to win!"

"Wrong." He stated bluntly. "I'm destined to have to fight him. Either of us can win. Let me just tell you the prophesy." He cast every warding and security spell he knew. After fifteen minutes of wandless spell work he recited the damning words.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…

"The funny thing is that it could have been me or Neville." Harry stated as an afterthought.

"WHAT!" the two girls chorused.

"Yea, both our parents had defied Tom three times and we were both born at the end of July. But Voldemort chose me and marked me his equal." He pointed to his scar. "I have no clue as to this power I have over him. It could be multiple powers. I just don't know. But in the end one of us will kill the other. If I should fail no one will be able to stop him."

The room was silent for a full ten minutes. "That old stupid SON OF A GOAT HUMPING…..AAAARHG!" Ginny fumed. "He's known the prophesy your entire life and never set to try and train you? Then he has the gall to tell you the world is literally resting on your shoulders right after you watch Sirius fall. Then to top it all off he sends you back to the muggles from hell. What the fuck did he think would happen? You'd just sit there like an idiot" The irate Weasley paced the room furiously.

"Right now that is all beside the point. I need help choosing either Fleur or Gabrielle. I also need to know if you both still want to be with me after all this."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well I just thought… you know after… well you both kissed me… what you said… I just concluded… you know." Harry rambled on.

Both girls laughed at the totally flustered look Harry was giving off.

"Yes we both like you very much Harry. We even talked it out between us as decided that since we have both fancied you since your first year that we would share you. We're already both best friends and we don't think it would be too awkward sharing." Hermione started confident but as she finished she blushed and nearly whispered the words.

"Share me how exactly?"

"Well you know. That way." Ginny blushed as red as her hair.

"You both want to be with me that way?"

"Well we both are pretty sure that we are in love with you. And we've even already talked about marriage between us. We even looked up the laws regarding multiple spouses."

"Yea I know them. As a Lord I'm entitled to two wives, more depending on my finances."

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked

"John. We went over it a few weeks ago."

"Well anyway," Ginny interrupted, "I don't now about 'Mione but if you would have us I would like to marry you."

"But what about my situation?"

"Well we are already sharing you. I don't see any problem with another." Ginny added. "What about you 'Mione?"

"I guess I don't mind. I've just not been too thrilled with Veelas after Ron drooled all over himself in fourth year. I guess it would be fine by me."

"So who should I choose?"

The three finally decided that Fleur would be chosen. The bonding ritual Flo had mentioned played a key part in the decision. Hermione was the one to bring up the fact that it probably incorporated at least minor sexual acts and Harry just couldn't get himself to do anything like that to Gabrielle. He just looked to her as his little sister too much.

After the decision a large bed with satin and silk sheets appeared in the room and as all were extremely tired they went to bed together, leaving the warding spells in place to avoid detection. Harry had poured some serious power into the spells so he doubted even Dumbledore could remove them. Especially when Hogwarts herself would probably stop anything from happening.

Harry didn't wake up until nearly a quarter to twelve. It had been a very long night. One that he wouldn't soon forget. After all, after today he would have a concubine as a reminder of it. Still he couldn't conjure up a bad feeling now. Waking up, pressed between two beautiful girls who had admitted just hours before that they loved you was hard to beat. Add the silk and satin sheet and it would be damn near impossible.

His feelings for the two girls seemed odd to him. Sure he had fancied Cho. He had deep feelings for Candy, Sophia and Arwen. They didn't feel anything like what he felt for the two girls in bed with him. To make matters stranger was the fact that up until the night they kissed him he hadn't really thought about a relationship with them. Over the months however, well months to him at least, his fondness had grown into something else. The idea of having one of them comforted him, grounded him in the mist of all the chaos he called a life. 'I guess it's the saying is true. Sometimes the best things in life are right under your nose.' And they had been there the entire time. He however had been too dim witted to realize it.

He stayed in bed until the last possible moment. He had told Flo the night before he would make his decision and announce it by noon today. So with the girls still asleep he gave a silent plea to Hogwarts to keep them safe. He then called Hedwig, kissed the two lightly and then was on his way back to France.

He arrived at what appeared to be controlled havoc. Flo was running around the house franticly searching for something. John looked out right livid. Gabby was curled on the couch crying. As a matter of fact, Fleur was the only one who seemed to be cool and collected as she relaxed in her chair, seemingly calmly reading one of the runes books.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Harry asked as he walked into the sitting room. Something big must have happened for the house to be this agitated.

"HARRY!" Gabby launched herself off the couch into his arms sobbing.

"I told you mother." Fleur seemed rather irritated like she had gone over this many times already. "He told us he would give us his decision by noon. He even told us he needed to go talk to someone."

"Oh thank the gods Harry. You gave us a fright when we couldn't find you this morning. We thought we might have shocked you so that you fled." Flo's words were a mix of relief and apology.

"I too must apologize Harry. I was under the impression you had left also. I should have known you were a better man than that." John seemed to truly regret his previous thought.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I really didn't even wake up until a few minutes ago. I'm sorry I worried you all so."

"I hate to be blunt but we really must make sure that you are bonded before the time is up. Have you made your decision?" Asked Flo

"I have." Harry stated solemnly. "This was a very had decision to make in more ways than one. Before I tell you I also need to inform you that the people I talked to last night were two of my very best friends. Well more than friends. We discussed last night that who ever I chose would have to be alright having them as very important people in my life. Maybe even one day have them be my wives. Could either of you live with that?"

Fleur nodded readily however with a serious expression. He knew that she had already thought of this possibility. At least him marrying another. Gabrielle however hadn't thought of such things it appeared. Though she too nodded her agreement he could tell her heart wasn't in it. It only made Harry happier with the decision he was about to make.

"I decided that I would like…" He paused for dramatic effect. After all he was a prankster at heart.

Fleur slapped his shoulder teasingly. "Prat! Just tell us already. I'm dying here." She whined. The effect considerably lessened the tension in the room.

"Your no fun." Harry shot back with a smile. "I choose Fleur. You just have so much living to do Gabby. I couldn't take that away from you. You're like my own sister. I will be here for you when ever you need me, for any reason. I want you to live Gabby, something you could never do while chained to me for the rest of your life. I will also always be there for you too Fleur. I will never treat you as a slave or concubine and I do not want you to do anything you do not want to do. Even if it is my wish you do so. You are your own person. I will strive to love you and treat you with the respect you deserve."

"I know you will." Fleur said as she stood and headed up the stairs. Gabby was crying slightly. Harry couldn't tell if it was from relief or despair.

"Are you alright Gabrielle?" He asked.

"I only wish you would have picked me." She cried out.

"Is there really going to be a difference? I will still treat you both the same. I will still be here for you."

"But you will be leaving soon. I want to go with you like Fleur will."

"She won't be leaving with me Gabby." The room stilled in mild shock. "Currently it is too dangerous and I have one more place I need to travel to before I go back to Hogwarts. My next stop will be for myself and myself alone, at least during this trip. However I will return after I set up some plans for the holidays with my friends. I will visit you then." Harry knelt next to the twelve year old veela. "Gabby, you are only in your second year of schooling. The road I travel always is filled with dangers. Since this summer I have been in five major battles where I have killed a great many things. I don't want that to ever happen to you. You are just starting to learn wandless magic, your sister already knows it. She has gone through her schooling and could hold her own in battle which she might need to do. She will be even more able after I have her trained up a bit." He sighed. Nothing seemed to be getting through to her. He glanced toward Flo and John who looked on sadly but with total understanding of Harry's plight. He finished up his little monologue. "I know you will be mad at me for a while. Remember though, you can be angry with someone you love and you can love someone who is angry with you. I will always love you as my own sister Gabrielle." He embraced her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Releasing her he turned to Flo. "OK you said something about a bonding?"

"Yes, please follow me." Harry followed Flo through the door to his room where she took a seat an motioned for him to do the same opposite her. "The bond you must form is one of ownership. You must take Fleur and then mark her as yours."

"I figured as much. But could you explain it a bit more in detail. What the ritual does, what the marking is, define what you mean by taking? I want to have a very clear picture of what I must do and only what I must."

Harry leaned back into the seat after Flo was through explaining everything in very thorough detail. This was almost too much to take for the young man. Place him against an army and he would defeat them. Give him pain and he would endure it. Give him power and he would wield it. But for him to _take_, as Flo called it, Fleur was nearly too much for him.

Actually the ritual concubine bond was fairly strait forward for a bond. No crazy phrased needed to be said. No elaborate designs needed to be made out of runes so old they could only be found in a book or two around the world. No, this was simple. However there was more to the bonding than just he and Fleur, which he had forgotten. The entire family had been indebted to him for being the savior of both daughters. This complicated matters, to put it lightly.

It seemed that first he would have to have intercourse with Flo as repayment for the debt with Gabrielle since she was too young to fulfill her obligations to the debt. After that he would have to do the same with Fleur. Then as he was _finishing_ he would claim her as his. Then with a knife he would have to inscribe his mark on both her front, below the bikini line then on the small of her back. _Then_ he would have to mix his blood with her's. Oh and how could he forget that the other had to be in the room watching as he was performing so to speak along with other small extras thrown in seemingly just for the fun of it. Those were just too private to go any further into.

After he got over his shock he could only think of three words. "Are you CRAZY?"

"This is how it has to be Harry. If you don't want it to be me then I will get Gabrielle."

"NO! OH BY THE GODS! Does John know about this? How would I face the man after… you know… with you?" Hysterical. Yes that was exactly what Harry would classify it. But by the gods didn't he have the right to be.

"John prefers to remain ignorant of the ritual. He DOES know that due to the very sexual nature of the Veelas that what ever is done will have certain implications. However he had decided to remain ignorant of the details of the ritual."

"But Flo, your asking me to have sex with another man's wife. A man I happen to respect more than only a few people left in this world. How could I take advantage of him like that?"

It took three hours to calm and talk Harry down. In the end, after Flo had retrieved Gabby because of Harry's protests and her worries that time would run out. Harry caved. Gabrielle had been a nervous wreck as her mother told her what she would have to do and Harry was too stubborn to change his mind about not using Flo. It only left one other. It took until Gabrielle was standing in her undergarments for Harry to cave in. He wiped away tears as he quickly covered the young girl back up telling her that he couldn't allow her to go through with it. She too cried though it seemed in relief.

After that Harry did the only thing he could. He had already determined he would not have this family cursed. He had talked about as much with Ginny and Hermione. John had begged him to accept and if this is what he would have to do then alright. The world was such a strange place sometimes. Any other time he would have cherished the opportunity to have a full veela. Especially one such as Flo. She was beautiful even amongst her kind. Now though it seemed like a torture. He didn't know how he would ever be able to look John in the eye again.

With that thought Harry made a decision. If he was going to do this he was going to get Johns blessing. He only hoped the man didn't try to kill him. It was Flo who talked to John in private. Fifteen minutes later a very somber man came out with his wife.

"I can't say I like it Harry, but my respect of you has risen by this. So many wouldn't have thought twice about it. I say we just view it as a task that must be done and leave it in the past. Move on from that point. I thank you for not using Gabrielle also. Please just do what must be done and we will both move on afterward."

So Harry did what he had to do. Though never once did he take his eyes off Fleur as he did. To him this was not enjoyable, only a task, one that had to be done. Fleur was the one he wanted to be with. She was the one he had chosen. She was the one who he would eventually ask to marry him no matter what. In no way would she be his servant. He would place her in a position where she didn't feel like a lesser person. He viewed it as an arranged marriage.

With one task done he now needed to perform the last. This time however he took his time. Slowly he removed her garments. They kissed, foreplay was involved, both blocked out everything else in the room except each other. After that the two spent time making love to one another.

It shocked Harry to find out that Fleur was still a virgin. The fact never really occurred to him though it should have. Like an idiot he had assumed that since she was a veela she would have some experience. He forgot though that she had the same problems he had. People went after her for her looks and charm, not for her. She had been waiting for that one who saw her for herself and loved her for it. Over the past five months she had fallen for the young man. After all, he was everything a veela searched for in a companion: strong, both magically and physically, smart, charming, graceful, brave, chivalrous and enigmatic. Yes, she loved a man who was a puzzle to her. Harry fit that build perfectly. Just as soon as she thought she had figured him out, he would do something to totally throw off her perceptions. Like when she first found him writing and playing music. Then when she found him MAKING swords out of GEMS with a magic she never heard of or seen before. There were hundreds of other things also. Mostly however was his fierce protection of her. She had no doubt that he would lay down his life to save hers. He had shown as much during the concert. He could have left at any time but he didn't.

Finally the two finished their task and Harry took the small jeweled knife used for this ceremony. He couldn't use numbing charms. As a matter of fact he couldn't use _any_ charms during the course of the ritual. Everything had to be 'natural' as Flo had said. He only hoped that a little Harry junior didn't show up in nine months time. Flo had ensured him one wouldn't. The magic of the ritual didn't allow it to happen. Still it bothered him.

The knife was more like a small scalpel. The blade was only a half inch long but had to be fully inserted into flesh. Harry quickly and deftly made a perfect three by one inch lightening bolt just to the right of her bikini wax. He had tried to be as gentle as possible but Fleur still whimpered from the pain. Carefully he turned her over onto her stomach and placed an identical mark just below the small of her back. He then made the same marks on his palm and pressed both hands to the marks he had placed on Fleur. Then as he claimed her as his the room filled with magic and rushed into the wounds they shared binding them for life. There had only been two outward appearances other than the wounds which had already healed and where now forming visible red scars. Fleur had been marked as a concubine by two magical tattoos. One on each of her upper arms. A small band wrapped around the arm with a lightening bolt, the same size as the marks he had placed on her, on the middle of her outer arm.

In any other situation he would have found the design pretty cool. As it was however he only looked at it apologetically. He then leaned over and kissed Fleur again, pulled her to him and the two fell to sleep holding one another. As they slept, Flo dressed and left the room as her part had been done.

It wasn't something she was happy about doing. She loved her husband very much and would never cheat on him. But like John had said early, this was only a task that had to be done. She smiled slightly, Harry had sure viewed it as such. As far as she could tell he had never even looked at her. Only at Fleur. Then the way he had treated her daughter during the ritual. He could have done anything to her, anything at all. He could have hurt her, damaged her but he didn't. He had loved her and she could see the love in both their eyes as they performed. She had little doubt that her daughter loved the man. She would have done the ceremony if that was the only way she could have had him. It is so rarely a man of Harry's caliber is born and it would have been a great shame to veela everywhere if he would not have taken one of them as a lover.

She too saw the regret on his face as he had to cut her and then at the tattoos that appeared. That was new to her. Never had she heard of any other marks appearing. She would have to look into that. However she was sure that one day the two would come to love one another. Harry cared far too much to treat Fleur any differently. She almost envied her daughter, the adventures she would go on with Harry. The glory. But there was also danger. That thought scared her more than a little. She had come to love Harry much like a son. One she was never able to have. There was just something about the young man that drew people to him. A sort of charismatic charm about him.

Flo walked into her room to shower thinking that she would inform her husband of the ritual's success and if all seemed well how Harry had reacted to what he had to do with her. She had no doubt it would ease her husband's mind to know.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Good day all. Well just thought I would let you know, by the time I post this I will be leaving on a business trip from anywhere between a week to a month. While there I won't have access to a computer so I won't be able to post any more chapters. Therefore, since this chapter is so short I will put out two. Downside: I won't be posting another chapter for at least two weeks at the earliest. Truth be told I have had other things on my mind lately and haven't even typed a word of this story in more than a month. Then when I do get that itch something always comes up. Another thing is that I am quickly running out of pre-written chapters and want to slow down so that my readers don't have to wait so long for me to get off my duff and continue. Another thing: After reading HBP I have been sorely tempted to add some of that plot into the last half of this story. Give me feedback on that. I know alot of people really dislike the new direction that JKR is taking things but it does kinda fit in with my story well and I wouldn't do it unless I thought it could be incorperated well into the writting. Getting on with things. Another reason I haven't written in a while is that the second book in the Second book in Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Trilogy came out a few days ago, Eldest. I have to say after I read the first book I was hooked on this epic. If you are looking for something to read and like the Harry Potter universe you will probably like it. SO on with the show

Chapter 14

As they tuned back time another month tensions were high in the house. However as the month wore on the past became the past. Wandless magic lessons continued and Harry was proving to be very adept at it. However it seemed that he could do few spells after seventh year even with parsel-magic. The flow just didn't feel right. The exception however was with transfiguration. After long months of practice it was now easier to transfigure without a wand. It seemed as though he could make nearly anything with a detailed thought and a push of his magic. It was one branch of magic that he didn't have to hold back on. He could pour his power into the transfiguration and it would only make it stronger.

Lessons with John went through the rest of the ancient laws then he turned to Flo for help relating every veela law and custom to Harry. He would need it now.

Defense practice continued as Harry taught how to defend with bare hands and feet. As expected Harry's and Fleur's research into the correct placements and sequence of runes for waveless casting was coming along. They had made one break through only leaving another six or so until they had it finished.

Harry also finished his final sword. Luna's sword was also a rapier. Harry made it from pure gold from point to pummel. The blade was strait and double edged. The basket guard was a intricate and confusing twists of metal. The grip was wrapped gold wire and the pommel was a sphere of gold. It looked eccentric Harry thought. Such an elaborate guard was like Luna. Eccentric she was but also beautiful and deadly when she needed. Few had or would ever see the woman beneath the act. Harry was one and she could be frightening when she needed to be. Her studious love of research and library time that is held by most Ravenclaws had taught her many things. Again he put just enough power into the sword until he would need the owner to be present.

The month finished and everything was back to how it was before the concert incident. The only difference was that Harry and Fleur had shared and room and bed the last month.

It was with a heavy heart when he had packed and was ready to leave. He had one more stop before he returned. He wanted to spend his final week in the Alps. He unfortunately didn't know the exact spot his parents had been married but just to be up there above the clouds with the memories of Sirius' stories. It would be the closest he would ever get to his parents. A bitter sweet memory for sure, but still sweet.

So after his good byes, Harry and Hedwig left in a swirl of black smoke. They still didn't trust Dumbledore to be looking for them so they decided it would be best to use the most uncommon magical transit means possible. It was too short of a distance for muggle means.

World Savior or Dark Menace? By: Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter

_It was just a few months ago when the boy who we all believed to be an attention seeking kid we all thought Harry Potter to be proved once again that he was speaking the truth. We all remember those headlines in June when You-Know-Who finally revealed himself in none other than our own Ministry. After that the Boy-Who-Keeps-On-Living disappeared from his relatives where he spends the summer months._

_It seems that Harry decided to make a trip back to his old school just days ago. While there we have had reports that he claimed heritage of two founders. We also know that he severely injured Mr. Draco Malfoy who, as we have been informed, follows the views of his father, convicted deatheater Lucius Malfoy. He then engaged in a duel of sorts with Severus Snape, former potions master, when he tried to dispose of two vampires who were accompanying young Potter. During the duel events of Snape's past and current actions came to light. In an amazing display of magic, Mr. Potter allowed the entire student and teacher body to view personal memories. Those memories proved damning. Of the memories evidence came to light proving the man to be a deatheater in both past and present wars. It was at this point when Harry Potter publicly executed Severus Snape by beheading. At least that is what many witnesses believe happened. The events happened so quickly no one could be sure exactly what happened. This was after Mr. Potter pulled the spirit of You-Know-Who into the school to pass judgement on the supposed spy._

_After his actions Mr. Potter launched into a speech. The essence was that the time to choose sides was now. He publicly announced that anyone who did not choose his side he would hunt down and kill them. _

_This new Harry Potter seems to have thrown off the reins of Albus Dumbledore who has protested the killing of any of the opposition._

_We must now ask ourselves, is this Harry Potter the next Dark Lord? If not, are we willing to follow him? Is he no better than those who he fights against? These are all questions I can not answer for you. One thing is for certain however, now is the time to choose sides._

"Pernuchus, get in her now!" Bellowed a very angry Minister of Magic as he threw his paper down on the floor.

"Yes Minister? How may I assist you?" The nasal sound of adoration came from Percy Weasley.

"Have you found any way we can bring charges up on Potter yet?"

"N-No S-Sir, not yet. It seems as though there is no way around the ancient law since you declared war. Any other time we would have no problem."

"FIND A WAY NOW. I WANT THAT BOY IN AZKABAN FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE."

"Right away Minister. I'll get right on that." Percy ran from the room, tripping on his robes in the process.

The Minister had a hard time since the beginning of June. First that good for nothing Potter boy managed to ruin his perfect world by proving that the Dark Lord was back. On top of that he had been under investigation since he had received so much in _campaign contributions_ from many of the convicted deatheaters from the fiasco. Now much of his money had dried up and he was having to resort to cotton fabric for his new robes. _COTTON_! How could the Minister be imposing if he was wearing an inferior cloth. After that everything went to Hades. Due to public outcry he was forced to sign a declaration of war against the Dark Lord, hire three times the amount of aurors he already had on the force, call in all retired aurors. It was ridiculous. Really, all they needed to do was send what they already had on hand in to find the thing and be done with it. On top of that, his public opinion had plummeted to single digits and he had been forced to instated all of Dumbledore's plans.

Now that brat shows up again with a new attitude and starts killing people. Important people. People who donate large sums of money. After all those are the important people in this world. Then the brat goes off spouting non-sense that he is a double heir to the founders and that people should choose his side. HIS SIDE! He doesn't even have a side! It's the Ministry's side! He has to listen to the Minister!

As Fudge paced furiously around his office trying to figure out a way to remove the boy a sickly sweet cough came from a secret door on the side of the office.

"Yes Umbridge? What do you want? I am busy you know."

"Yes Minister, I know. I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your assistant. May I suggest something. It maybe slightly… unconventional."

"Yes, yes you may. I just need to shut the boy up for once."

"You still have the dementors guarding Azkaban, do you not."

Fudge smiled at the memory pulling one over on Dumbledore. After agreeing to remove the creatures he had instead hidden them away for his own private use.

"Yes I do. What would you need them for?"

"Just leave that to me Minister. If I could just barrow five or six I could take care of the Potter boy for you… predominately."

Fudge smiled a sickly victorious smile. "Of course my dear. Just make sure you are not seen. Remember you supposedly disappeared."

"Of course Minister. And thank you, I will not let you down." With that the human toad waddled back down her secret passage to call upon the dementors she would need.

"Well I don't know what to think about the article." Hermione slid her copy of the _Prophet_ to her friends. "It is accurate and doesn't really lead to anything bad to Harry." It had only been two weeks since they had last seen the boy after bonding with the heads of the vampire clans around the world.

In those two weeks much had happened. On top of the list was everyone of them cursing Dumbledore, who was still in the hospital nursing his wounds. After they had time to calm down no one could believe what they had done. Least of all Ron who had threatened the man's life. Hermione researched a little trying to figure out why they had done what they had and came up with a theory. Vampires were extremely prideful creatures who were very protective of their clan members. Much like a pack of wolves. When Dumbledore threatened Harry then Ron and Neville, the rest responded to protect their own. So it was determined that they had acquired another trait from their bonded, parts of the vampiric identity. All of them however seemed to like the new feelings much more though.

Three weeks later Hermione was reading her paper over breakfast as usual when she gave a startled yelp. Her and Ginny had met with Harry a couple nights ago but had not thought it necessary to inform the others of his arrival. After all it was a fairly quick visit. The two girls knew that he had saved Fleur and Gabrielle thus leading to the bonding problem. What she didn't know was the real reason behind it.

"What's wrong? Another Deatheater attack?" Asked Ron. The attacks had become quite frequent in the last month.

"No, it seems that there was some sort of attack in Paris a few nights ago. During a muggle concert." She and Ginny shared a worried glance.

"So it was Deatheaters. Why would they be attacking muggles in France for though?" Asked Neville.

"No not Deatheaters. A group called the 'Hunters'. It seems that fifty of their members attacked during the concert to try to capture a part veela who was attending." Hermione dictated as she read the article. "According to this more than half were dead when the Ministry officials arrived. 'Attacked with some sort of blade' is what the report said. By the time they had arrived those who were still alive as well as every member of the audience could only remember bits and pieces of what happened. They said some strange guy was asked to go onstage and sing a song that one of the band had heard him sing when the brown robed 'Hunters' came in and sealed the doors. It was then that three individuals fought them off. There was no report of the use of magic and nothing else could be remembered by any of the attendance."

"It sounds like someone cast a powerful memory charm on all of them." Said Luna thinking over things.

"What about the band. There was no mention of them." Asked Ginny.

Hermione scanned further down the article. "They were found the next day. It seems they had left the building and headed to their apartment after they invited the guy onstage."

"That doesn't sound right." Contemplated Neville.

"No, they wouldn't just leave all their equipment." Added Ginny.

"So they know something or someone saved them, took them away afterwards." Ron thought.

"And who ever it was must have been extremely powerful. I doubt Dumbledore could obliviate so many people all at once." Said Hermione.

Everyone in the group got shocked expressions on their face at nearly the same time and turned to one another. "Harry!"

"How in the world does he get himself in all these situations?" Laughed Ron

"I don't know. What I do want to know is what that band really knows." Ginny stated.

"Agreed, but if Harry saved them it would be best if we just waited. After all Harry should be here in a week or so. We can even ask him then." Everyone seemed to agree and they laughed and joked as the finished their breakfast.

Voldemort's year was going from bad to worse. He lost his spy. Now he had to put on hold all his plans for achieving immortality and gaining strength. Luckily he had preformed many of the needed rituals already. He would be nearly invincible in battle now. Faster than a human could see, stronger than a were-wolf, more powerful than Dumbledore and stretched magical reserves allowing him to simply cast more powerful spell for a longer period of time than any other. He was more powerful and more deadly than he had ever been before and he pitied the fool who dared defy him.

Those thought brought a slight smile to his twisted lips. It slid away as he remembered the other problems he was having. Nearly all of his magical alleys had abandoned him. First the vampires who were now under Potters rule if he was to believe the last information from his spy. The were-wolfs had fled after his defeat in America. The giant nation was all but destroyed. The few that remained had gone into hiding so deep that even he could not find them. The new alleys McNair had found too had vanished from some unknown threat. The dragons refused to side with him after it was found that he had tried to slay the ancient dragon. To make matters worse they then pledged themselves to the Ancient and it's alley. As a matter of fact the only alleys he had remaining were the dementors and the banshees. Now for some odd reason every time he tired to send Potter a vision he would get caught in some weird loop where he would receive it instead and when he tried to hurt the boy it seemed to turn on him ten fold.

Voldemort shuttered remembering the previous night. He decided to remind the brat that he was still thinking about him. Plotting to kill him. He sent the most painful attack he could and laughed as he imagined the boy crying out in pain. He pushed harder, intent on hurting him even more. Then without warning his entire body became ridged and pain beyond what he had ever felt spiked in every vein in his body. It lasted forever it seemed then only got worse. Finally it was over and Voldemort, the darkest of Dark Lords curled onto his bed and slept. He probably would have cried if he had the ability.

Now however the memory only seemed to incense him more and he turned to raiding and recruiting. The raids had been going well. So far mostly muggle communities where he let his deatheaters play with all the little muggle females. But he had also destroyed a few families who had dared defy his call. Recruitment had been going swimmingly until that damn were-wolf spread the word that groups were outright killing them now. The word of the slaughter of his two armies slowed recruitment drastically. Still he had a nice size force of nearly 600 subjects thanks to the moron in the minister's office.

He laughed at what he had in store for the wizarding world and Harry Potter. Soon he would take over the Ministry for himself, killing all those who opposed him. He had also finally found the home of Potter's relatives. They would be killed very slowly, but only when Potter showed his face in the world again. It wouldn't do to have him miss all the fun now would it. Those who resided in the dark fortress shivered at the inhuman laugh issuing from the Dark Lord as he sat upon his throne.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello All! Well when last I left I had no idea that I would be gone for this long. Currently I am in Sulfer LA helping with hurricane releif. Actuall I am making sure that all of the hundreds if not thousands of power line and tree trimmer trucks have the needed fuel to continue their work. What a pain in the... well you get the point. At first I headed down to Miami. That was suppost to be it. Three weeks later I was told I could go home. On the way back I gota call..."We need you in Gulf Port MS. So I left then from there I moved over here. Now I am in a public Library that just returned to working order so I can get out the next chapter. So without further adu...I think that is how it is spelled.

Chapter 15

Harry drew his wand as he appeared on top of the mountain. It wasn't that he was expecting an attack, it was just cold, real cold. Even with the winter cloak and extra cloths it was still bone chilling. Quickly he set to making the place suitable for habitation.

After he had the necessities done; warding and mild warming charms, he retrieved his sun glasses he purchased while in the states. The glare of the sun off all the snow was nearly blinding. After that he set about to pitch his tent. After a few transfiguration charm to make a flat surface all was set.

It really was an amazing place. Being so far up in the mountains that even the clouds were below you. Nothing to see but the white of the snow and clouds, black of the rock and blue of the sky. A blue so pure it nearly took away his breath as he looked at it the first time. It was clear to him now how much pollution was at ground level. Be it from lights or any other number of what was being dubbed pollution these days. But here, here he was above it all. Above all the petty squabbles of the world below. Just him and Hedwig. By the time Harry had set up everything he wanted and started a fire it was nearing sunset. The two sat in a conjured chair together, looking out over the approaching sunset.

He remembered Sirius describing the sunrises and sunsets as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in nature. But it was nothing compared to actually seeing it. As the sun dipped lower the sky lit into a brilliant array of colors. Reds, purples, yellows, oranges, nearly every color was represented across the entire sky. It was like there was only colors left. No ground, no sky, no mountain, only colors. As the sun sank lower it seemed as though even Hedwig was awed at the site and started singing softly. It was perfect and Harry could nearly imagine the wedding from what Sirius described. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about the happy day. As he looked around he could nearly see the shadows of the newlyweds dancing their first dance as man and wife. Looking the other way he could see his mother say 'I Do' as his father slipped the ring on her finger. As he watched, they leaned closer and kissed and in his mind he could hear the cheers and applause.

He closed his eyes trying to will the shadows away. They were too painful. It was everything he had ever wanted; a family. Those who loved him, would be there for him no matter what. Those who he could lean on when the world became too much to bare. But it had been ripped away from him. Torn away the same night he started his destiny to destroy the most evil being to walk the earth. Then Sirius had been ripped away just when the two stated to really love each other. Then every time, every-damn-time something happened Dumbledore saw fit to interfere in his life.

He had no doubt that Sirius would never had spent twelve years in prison if Hagrid allowed him to take Harry. If Dumbledore had allowed Harry to move in with Sirius during the holidays. If the old man would have told him what he should have told him from the very beginning. But no, the constant interference lead to everyone of his parents dying. Hell his parents could have been out of the country, not even having to worry about Voldemort had the old man left them alone. But no, he had to drag them back into a war that killed them.

The thoughts and memories were too painful. Far too much and Harry for the first time since he was a toddler cried. He cried for all the losses he had to face in his life, all that he would have to face in the future. All the life he had and would take. He was only a man after all. One who literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders. If he failed the world was doomed. Tears streaked down his cheeks and heart wrenching sobs tore from his throat. Hedwig too cried with her young one and sang a haunting melody. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

The next few days passed in a blur. It seemed that Harry had some repressed emotions he had yet to get over. It hurt as every morning and evening he could see the shadows of the happy life he could have been apart of if it hadn't been for Voldemort or to a lesser extent, Dumbledore. Still every time he saw the shadows the pain lessened and happiness strengthened. It seemed to be the final thing he needed. The final push to rid himself of all the grief he had suffered his life. Funny, it had only taken nearly seven years to do it.

By the beginning of the fourth day Harry decided he had enough of thinking. It was easy to do with only himself to talk to and an endless land all to himself. After getting over the pain of losing his parents and Sirius, Harry moved onto his current situation. Everything had gone from great to totally confusing in a matter of days it seemed. The whole concert thing. Then Fleur. Then Hermione and Ginny. Everything was so confusing. Those days gave him time to finally think everything over.

He really did love the two. The feeling had been growing in him over the past years, to him at least. Now it seemed as though the knowledge suddenly hit him like a brick wall. Harry had been thinking about what love was. He knew that he would never be able to live with himself if one of them was killed. From there he realized that he didn't really want to be away from them. Then he started thinking about how much each girl meant to him. It was then it hit. He was in love. Not with just one but with two girls and probably another in the near future. He knew that Fleur meant a lot to him. He realized just how lucky he was.

After that Harry set to research. Well actually he finally completed the charm to download the books into his laptop. As he studied and wrote letters to his friends he set the computer to do all the work. It had taken the rest of the week to download all the books into the computer. From there it was easy to sort and cross reference everything.

During the time Harry had come to the decision to make a sword for Fleur. The one she had was plain and only for practice use really. So during one of the nights he searched the internet once more and finally found the perfect blade for the veela. It was another rapier like the rest of the girls but this one had more of a French flare to it. The blade was going to be made of silver with the guard, basket, grip and pummel being made of gold. It was to be double edged. The basket was like two large leafs with intricate designs on them. It also had gold rods extending to form a guard. The handle he made out of gold with the last of his silver inlayed in it as a spiral grip. The pummel was also made of gold and followed the same leaf design as the basket.

So Harry spent a total of four weeks in the alps reading, designing, making and studying. Every week he would jump back in time and move to a different peak. The final week he was finished with the sword and his studying. He spent nearly the entire time trying to find the correct pattern of runes to be able to wavelessly cast spells. Thanks to the computer and the cross checking and find features on it he was finally able to figure it out.

With two days left he made up his mind. He would have to use his wand for the first test. It was a hard decision to make but he was the only one who already had weapons he could cast through. As a matter of fact he hadn't used his wand for a very long time. Instead he opted to use the daggers due to their ability to both fight magically and physically.

Harry's first step was to check for any spells that should not be on his wand. He almost skipped the step thinking it ridiculous but decided to do it anyway. Four hours later and a potion he had found in one of the books on his computer he was shocked. There were five spells on his wand that should not have been there.

The first to show was a tracking charm. A highly illegal tracking charm. Thanks to the potion he took, as long as he was holding it, the caster would not be able to identify his location. However it also listed the spell that was used.

The next was an emotional control spell. It functioned much like the Imperious Curse. When ever he used his wand it would infuse him with an enchantment to control his emotions.

After that a spell came up that reduced his power while casting spells. It effectively restricted his magical channels when ever he used it. Harry wandered if that was what the broken damns he saw when he went inside his core.

The fourth was a spell Harry had to look up. It was much like the power reduction spell but instead it made it more difficult to cast spells. After reading up on the spell Harry realized it was the reason he had such a hard time learning all the common magiks taught at Hogwarts. The spell would restrict the magic and at times change it to force mistakes and miscast spells. It could be over ridden during extreme emotions though. That was why he seemed to be able to cast extremely strong spells in dire situations. Such as his patonus during the dementor attack third year.

The final spell was the one which really pissed Harry off the most. A memory spell. The spell would shift memories around to how the spell caster wanted the recipient to view the events or to simply wipe them from memory. The only limiting factor was that it could only be done in the caster's presence.

Using the power of the computer Harry was able to find the counter charms and spells in under ten minutes. After all the potion gave the names to the spells. Just as he was about to remove them he had an idea. Well not really an idea but he wanted to know who had done it. Sure he had his assumptions but he wanted to make sure before he cast judgement.

After some research and tweaking of the potion Harry had his answer. He had to give it to the old man, he thought things through, just not good enough though. The spells had been cast by numerous people. Moody had cast the tracking charm but it was keyed to the Headmaster also. Snape had cast the emotional control as well as spell reduction curse, it too was keyed to Dumbledore's use. McGonnagal had cast the power reduction spell, keyed to Dumbledore. Then finally the memory was done by Dumbledore himself.

Harry could only shake his head. They actually thought he would never find out about it. It must have been why the old man had made many different people cast the spells. It wouldn't have done to have his signature on all of them. Still Harry knew the truth, Dumbledore had ordered it done. They were all keyed to him after all.

His blood boiled as he thought of treachery. He had trusted those same people. Trusted them with his life in many cases and look at how they had all lied and deceived him. It hurt more than anything though. The chances were that all his friends had the same spells on their wands.

Quickly he removed the spells and decided to see what he could do now that the power reduction spells were taken off. 'reducto' Harry mumered as he gave the correct wand movements. His arm buckled and he was thrown backward as a beam of magic scorched through the air toward another peak nearly a mile away. It only took fifteen seconds for it to reach it's destination. The site of the entire top of the mountain exploding into dust filled his vision when the sound of the explosion reached his ears. It sounded like a bomb had been dropped beside him. For hundreds of miles the explosion could be heard in every direction.

"Holy Shit" That seemed to sum up what he felt at the time. After a few more spells, during which he was sure he sent a few boulders into orbit, he figured out how to reduce the power he put through the wand. It was much like the wandless magic he had been practicing.

It was then that he realized how much his magic was being restricted by the daggers. They did work in a pinch but if he really needed some power he would have to use something else.

The rest of the days atop the mountains passed. The runes were skillfully carved into the wand as well as protection runes. Some made the wand indestructible. Others made summoning the wand impossible amongst some other minor runes that would keep it from ever being spelled again with some nice penalties if someone tried. It was illegal after all to spell another's wand. His wand actually looked rather cool now. The dark finish had now white runes running up and down the entire length. Deciding to make it look better he inlayed the runes with gold then polished it up.

As the final day came it was time to test the, hopefully, improved wand. Harry pointed it at a rock and hissed '_wingarium leviosa'_ in parsel-tongue. It worked. The rock lifted off the ground and hovered at eye level. Harry sighed, at least the wand worked. He did the same thing with the wand movements speaking in english. Again it worked.

"Alright, everything is fine with the wand. If nothing else comes of this at least I have a rather cool looking wand now." Harry told himself. It was time for the real test. Harry pointed the wand at a rock and shouted 'Diffindo' only pointing the wand at the target.

Nothing happened. Disappointment ran through him at the failure. He lowered his wand slightly as he started to look over his calculations once again.

Suddenly his wand started to get warm. Harry lifted it to see what was going on. The runes he had carved were starting to glow a brilliant blue starting nearest the handle and slowly moving toward the tip. As the blue reached the tip a blue beam of magic shot out the end, directly at a conjured chair he usually sat in. As the spell hit the chair split in two.

'Well that was interesting.' Harry thought. It was a bit slow. He tried again. This time the spell shot out of the wand just as fast as any other. As it hit the rock he had been pointing it at it split down the middle.

"It seems as thought the runes have to absorb some of the magic from the first spell to prime the runes. Way cool!" A month alone had started the young man to start talking to himself. After all it can get very quiet. He spent the next hour casting most of the spells he knew, adjusting the power sent through the wand. He found out that he needed to pore as much power as he could into the wand. By doing that it only made the runes more, much more, powerful.

It had worked. Spells of different strength shot from the tip of the wand with no movement. Each time the runes would glow the color of the spell just nano-seconds before it was released from the tip.

With a few more spells he had packed up his camp site, disposed of everything he needed to and prepared to return to the Delacours. He wanted to pick up Fleur before he went to Hogwarts. It was still three days before they got out anyway.

As Harry and Hedwig flamed back to France Harry decided to check on the members of Ash Republic and make sure everything was alright. As he arrived in a back alley he discretely enlarged his chopper again and quickly called Daphine. It turned out that the group was still in Paris and the hotel they were staying at wasn't too far from where he was. Minutes later he was pulled into a hug by his relatively new friend and shook hands with the rest of the band.

"So what's up with you now days? You know after kicking some bad guy ass and all." Daphine prompted

"Nothing much. Just practicing a little and studying magic. The usual."

"That is just so cool. I wish I could do magic." Pouted Leo jokingly

"Are you still with those girls you were with at the show?" Asked Brent

"I actually took a little trip to the alps for a bit. I was told that was where my parents got married and I wanted to see the place."

"That sounds cool. So what brings you around?"

"What? You don't think I enjoy your company?" Harry jested. "Really I wanted to find out what you guys had planned for the next few weeks."

"We only have the concert in the States I think." Nat said as he looked around the room. Every one nodded confirmation.

"What concert?" Harry asked

"Oh, we're leading for Simple Plan later in the month. It should be a blast. We've always gotten along with them."

"You've got to be kidding me. I've got front row center seats to that concert for me and all my friends from school."

"Way cool!" shouted Daphine, "You know what we are going to do, don't you?" She grinned mischievously.

"Not again. Come on." Harry pleaded.

"No way man. You're way too good not to bring you up for a few songs."

"I really hate you guys, you know that." Harry stated through a grin. "I must admit though, it was a hell of a lotta fun. I had a massive rush while I was playing."

"I knew you would!" Crowed Daphine, "Music is in your blood. Now that you've done it once you won't be able to get enough of it. You got any new songs?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Harry took out his wand and gave it a wave, conjuring the sheet music to the new songs he had written. Part of the self therapy he did for himself on the mountains was pour his emotions into songs.

The group stared in awe as Harry conjured the music. "Man that is just so freakin cool." Guage said.

"Come on, to the stage." The entire band jumped up and made their way over to a makeshift stage area they had set up in one of the rooms. Harry followed as he pulled out his shrunken guitar from his bag and enlarged it. For a while the group just read the lyrics to themselves trying to get the feel for the music.

"Ready?" Harry asked while he fingered the cords and strings remembering the feel of the song.

"Yea lets rock!"

Harry had written four new songs in his time. They had all been about the restrictions and barriers placed on him before he broke free. Three had been pretty upbeat songs while one was a slower one.

"Man, you can write some killer songs." Gauge stated flatly.

"No kidding. You want to join us or something?"

"No thanks." Harry laughed, "But you can use the songs if you like. Just remember me when you do."

"We couldn't do that. It just wouldn't be right. Tell you what, we'll talk to our manager and set you up with a partnership of some kind. You could get royalties for the songs and all that mess. We'll let him deal with all the technical stuff. What do you say?" Asked Daphine.

"If that's what you want to do, it's fine with me. I do have a request though." Harry went on describing his plan to everyone in the room.

"Oh hell yea! Lets do it!" Brent was pumped. Everyone quickly agreed.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow night and we'll go the next day." Harry said. "See you guys tomorrow." With that Harry left

Half an hour later Harry was knocking on the door to the Delacour residence.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. I must say it is very good to see you again." One of the butlers greeted the young man as he stepped into the house. "If you will wait in the sitting room I will retrieve the family for you."

"Thank you very much."

"Harry!" Gabby squealed as she launched herself into the boys arms.

"Hey squirt how's it been?"

"Pretty good. It seems a lot more boring without you here though." Harry laughed at that.

"Good evening Harry." John came over and warmly greeted.

After a few more minutes the entire group was down and Harry recapped what he had been up to.

"Guess what Fleur?" Harry asked. The anticipation was almost to great to tell them about his discovery.

"I can not even fathom a guess." She smiled at him.

"I figured it out and it works better than you can imagine." Harry stated as he took out his wand to show the group.

"It worked? Oh look how beautiful it is." She whispered in awe as she admired the gold inlayed runes.

"What have you done to your wand Harry?" Asked John

"Well, Fleur and I had spent months trying to duplicate the waveless spell casting ability that comes with my parsel-magic. Fleur found the runes we needed but we still had to figure out how to place them to achieve the results. While I was gone I found a way to download all my books to my laptop then with that I was able to find the correct placement and everything. What we did was find a way to speak regular incantations and cast magic with out waving a wand around."

"Oh my!" The room whispered

"I would like to spend the night and transcribe the runes onto your wands if that is alright." There were a chorus of 'Yes'. "Good, now I would only make it so Fleur's could be seen. I don't want anyone else to know how to do this." Everyone understood the importance of having the added benefit and quickly agreed.

That night Harry set to work. He brewed the same potion he used for his wand. This time however the only spell that was on a wand was the ministry tracking charm that was on Gabrielle's wand, which he discretely removed for her as well as giving her six vials of the 'no trace' potion to be able to use during holidays. He also gave the recipe to John to be able to brew so that the 'Hunters' wouldn't be able to track anyone in the family. The only condition was to keep it secret. Which John swore an oath to.

Fleur's wand was the first finished. It took nearly two hours to place the same runes on her wand that were on his. He then melted some gold and inlayed it into the groves in the wood. It looked good with the honey colored wand. The next finished was Flo's then John's then Gabrielle's. It took nearly seven hours to complete the task. And with the last three wands he cast a parsel-tongue spell on it that would hide the runes from view after telling everyone he would do it. After that he polished each one and gave them back to the owner.

After loading the new runes with magic as Harry had come to calling it the wands worked perfectly if not better than before. They each took turns casting 'Expelliarmus' spells at one another to see if the wand could be summoned. Harry had even used a parsel-expelliarmus and even it didn't work. Over all each were extremely happy with their wands.

That night a tired Harry and Fleur slept together as they had the previous month. As the veela lay in his arms he traced the tattoo on he arm.

"I'm sorry about how every thing worked out Fleur."

"Don't be. I'm not" Came her sleepy reply.

"I just wish you hadn't been marked is all."

"I like it actually. I've wanted to get a tattoo for a while now but I couldn't decide. I really like this one though. Thank you for it."

Harry just chuckled a little. "I've been wanting to get a few myself for a while now. The rest of the group and I need to get a mark signifying us as bonded to the other Head vampires."

With that the two drifted to sleep.

The next morning Fleur quickly packed her belongings into her trunk then shrunk it and placed it in Harry's pack. As noon drew near the two readied to leave. As Hedwig prepared to take them to Ash Republic's hotel room the family said their good-byes with a few tears and many hugs and kisses directed at both he and Fleur.

Finally it was time to leave and with a swirl of green fire the two were gone leaving the house to feel too empty for anyone's liking.

The two arrived as the band was packing up.

"Why are we here Harry?" Asked Fleur

"That's a surprise. Just leave it at that for now. I promise you will like it." Harry eyes were simply alight with mischief.

After watching everyone run around for a few minutes Harry calmed them down and with a few incantation a white light shown from the end of his wand and spread over the equipment and into the bedrooms. He closed his eyes concentrating and seconds later all the equipment started packing it's self.

"You do know you will be going on tour with us from now on don't you." Stated a disbelieving Leo.

"No kidding man. He even got all my clothes pack and ready to go." Daphine announced from her room. The room was clean now with a pile of equipment in one corner which Fleur quickly shrunk and placed in one of the member's suitcase.

"So when are we leavin'?"

"Not till tomorrow afternoon. I don't want to get there before dinner. Dumbledore is going to shit a brick as it is." Harry smirked.

"Can you please tell me what you all have planned?" Asked an annoyed Fleur. The rest of the afternoon the group announced what had been discussed the day prior. By the end Fleur was nearly bouncing with excitement.

That night the group went out to a club a partied late into the morning. Harry had forgotten how much fun the club scene was. It had been so long since he went clubbing with a group of friends. Really since he left Australia. As he and Fleur drunkenly fell asleep after a wild bout of playing under the sheets, Harry promised himself to go see Candy and the others again.

No one woke up until nearly three in the afternoon the next day. Even when they did each had a massive hangover. Harry immediately took out his potions equipment and set to make a hangover cure. Luckily it only took half and hour to make and soon after, much to everyone's relief, they were mostly pain free and very thirsty.

The group passed the three hours by telling funny stories about what had happened to them. Harry in turn told stories of the Tri-wizard tournament leaving out what had happened in the end. Everyone laughed as Fleur and Harry reminisced about having to figure out the clues and how all the schools cheated the entire time by helping the contestants.

Soon though it was time to go.

"All right, everybody make sure you have everything." Harry said after he looked at his watch.

After a quick trip around the room for any missing items the group was ready to leave.

Everyone was in the Great Hall for the final dinner to be had before most went back home for Christmas break. Over all the mood was joyous. Exams were over and everyone had nearly a month of days off to enjoy themselves. No to mention the presents that would be given out soon.

Everyone in the hall was having a good time. Everyone except five individuals sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. The Ministry group had finally been released from the unfair punishments that had been dealt to them solely for being Harry Potter's friend. Still each were worried about their friend. He had promised to come back to pick them up but they all knew that Dumbledore was planning something once they tried to leave.

Suddenly a scream of shock came from the end of the Ravenclaw table. Everyone quieted down quickly and watched amazed as the stones raised themselves to in the shape of a stage. Suddenly the dais was filled with musical instruments. Then the lights in the hall went out.

"Everyone stay in your seats and do not panic!" Came the powerful voice of Dumbledore.

As soon as he finished the hall was lit up by a giant swirl of bright green flames and a second later the first cord was played on the guitar.

With an explosion all the light came on as the Ash Republic, a muggle band, started one of their songs. For a few seconds no one moved, no one breathed. Then as the forlorn group of friends spotted Harry and Fleur they jumped up and ran over to great him.

The song ended and Harry took the mic. "Gooooood evening Hogwarts. My name's Harry and I thought you could probably use some end of term entertainment. And as I am a co-owner of this lovely school I thought it would be a grand surprise. Now without further adu, here is Ash Republic!"

The band lit into another song as a few students got up and started toward the dais with the rest of the group that was already up there. At first mostly Gryffindors but then other students stated to filter up. All except Slytherin that is.

As the next few songs Daphine came up to the front of the stage and took the mic.

"I would just like to say thank you to Harry here bringing us to your lovely school. Now if he would get his sexy butt up here and play some we can get this party started!"

Everyone except Fleur gawked as the green eyed wizard acceded onto the stage.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Yelled a higher pitch Draco Malfoy from his table. "What is this crap you have us listening to? And what are those people wearing?"

Harry took the mic from Daphine and rolled his eyes. "That Dracipoo is what is called music. Good music to be more precise. And we are wearing muggle clothing since the entire band is made up of muggles."

The hall gasped, never before had muggles entered Hogwarts.

"Oh get over it people. We came here to have fun." Harry chided them like little kids. "Now the people I don't see having fun will be jinxed." He explained perkily to the crowd. He strapped on his guitar and turned to smirk at the crowd again. "What?" He asked the shocked group. "So I've learned a bit since I've been gone. This first song is for you old Dumbledore." He turned to the band, "ready?" they all nodded and they started playing

A/N. Thanks to the new rules we can't list lyrics. I would like to state how utterly stupid that is. Anyway if you want to know the song lyrics you can find them www(dot)lyred(dot)com/lyrics/Simple+Plan

Insert Song: Simple Plan - Shut Up

By the time the song ended most were dancing along with the music. By far the people having the most fun were the his friends. The head table however consisted of a different mood. Dumbledore was angry that Harry just took it upon himself to invite a group to perform in his school. Most of the other teachers were angry at the total lack of respect shown to the Headmaster.

"Let's keep this party goin'" And Harry jumped right into the next song.

Insert Song: Simple Plan - I'm Just A Kid

They slowed it down for the next song.

Insert Song: Simple Plan - Untitled

After that he decided to pick up the pace again.

Insert Song: Simple Plan - Grow Up

"This one goes out to the Dursleys. If you don't know who they are, they are the 'family' I have to go to every summer thanks to the old codger sitting in the middle of the head table." Harry announced as he started his next song.

Insert Song: Simple Plan - One Day

The entire time he sung the song, Harry was staring directly into the eyes of the Dumbledore. He could see the ire rising at the defiant youth. He could only smirk as everything he wanted to say to the old man came out in the song.

By the time the song ended nearly all the students, even Slytherins, were before the stage dancing and having a great time.

"This is my last song I wrote. It's for you Mum, Dad, Sirius." Harry said as he started the first song he ever wrote. The one that started everything. The drums started and Harry closed his eyes thinking about Sirius.

Insert Song: Simple Plan - Meet You There

As he sung, poring his emotions and love for his dead loved ones, magic in it's most pure form flowed off of him though out the hall. Everyone it touched felt the same emotions run through them. The pain and loss, the love and caring. Everything Harry felt for his Godfather and his Parents. And as the couples danced together many had tears in their eyes.

After that Harry left the singing to Ash Republic who played until late in the night. The mood lightened up with the new songs and soon Harry was dancing with his friends having a good time.

After the last song Harry helped the band pack it's things and had Hedwig 'flame' them back to France after many compliments from the assembled students.

"That was great Harry. I can't believe you set this whole thing up." Ron cheered. It seemed he was having a great time dancing with many different girls from different houses.

"It was nothing. They wanted to do it really. So how have things been going for all of you?"

The group talked as they made their way to the RoR for some privacy. Soon however the need for sleep overtook most leaving only Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Harry in the room.

"Harry, Gin and I had an idea." Hermione said timidly.

"Yea, after we talked about you bonding with Fleur we started talking and…" Ginny tailed off.

Harry had a suspicion as to what the two wanted to do. As he was in the mountains he thought the girls might try this. "Go on." He prodded.

"WewanttobebondedlikeFleur." Hermione said quickly.

"Say again, this time with separate words."

"You heard her you prat." Ginny punched him in the arm.

Before he had a chance to retaliate Fleur spoke up. "Why would you want to be bonded to Harry though?"

They sat and talked about it for a little while. The two girls explained how Harry had visited them and how they love him.

"I can't believe you two want to do this. You know you will effectively be my slaves. You would have to respond to my every wish."

"Yea like you would do that Harry. You would never take advantage of one of us like that." Ginny quipped.

"Maybe not but I could. What if I told you to… sleep with Malfoy?"

The three girls gave identical disgusted looks and equally disgusting sounds.

"You're right, I could never be that cruel. But 'Mione what about you trying to free all enslaved beings? If you do this you would be making yourself one of those willingly."

"I know but I just have this feeling Harry. The professors are up to something and I don't know what it is. I think they are going to try to keep all of us apart."

"Yea they know we were planning on leaving this Christmas."

"Do you really want to do this. I love both of you very much and it will hurt. You will probably be marked too."

"Marked how?" Ginny asked. Fleur showed the scars she had received from the knife and the new tattoos.

"I really like the tattoos. They seem pretty cool." Ginny said to herself.

"I don't really know how the tattoos happened. They weren't supposed to." Fleur stated.

"Well I'm going to do it." Hermione stated firmly. "Me too." Ginny followed just as resolutely. "What do we need to do?"

Harry spent the next thirty minutes explaining the ritual and how it worked. Both girls were virgins like Fleur so Harry was a little intimidated. He, however, stepped up. After requiring the same bed they had slept in during his last visit all the girls undressed. The site he was met with was amazing and he couldn't stop the reaction from taking place. Before him stood three beautiful witches totally nude. It was like getting to choose what flavor he wanted of ice-cream.

Ginny was beautiful in her long, shiny, auburn hair. Her body was pale but extremely fit from exercise.

Hermione was taller and had more curves. Her wavy chestnut hair fell just below her breasts.

Then beside them was Fleur who he had been with numerous times before. The tattoos and scars clearly visible marking her as his for eternity.

"Are you both sure about this. I mean from now on it will be three girls to one guy. You will have to be able to play with one another just as much as you would with me. Take a good look at Fleur. She is marked as mine very clearly. You will be marked in such a manner as well."

"This is what we want Harry. Neither of us what to be separated from you unwillingly." Ginny begged.

"Who wants to go first?" Harry asked defeated.

Ginny was chosen after a heated game of rock-paper-scissors.

Harry walked over to Ginny after removing his cloths and pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately as the other two females sat on the far edge of the bed, each knowing they had to watch the proceedings. Soon the redhead found herself laying on her back and felt for the first time penetration. She whimpered as her virginity was taken and Harry slowly thrust into her. They concentrated totally on each other. Forgetting they were being watched. The two made love for over an hour before Harry finally burst inside her. He called one of his daggers to him and skillfully cut a half inch deep lightning bolt in the same place he did to Fleur. Ginny cried out as the blade cut deeply into the flesh of the sensitive area. He then turned her over and inscribed the same form just below her lower back. As the blood pooled, he quickly made the same cuts on both palms and pressed them to the two bleeding areas. Again there was a burst of magic in the room that was suddenly sucked into the four cuts. Ginny screamed as the magic bound her and slowly lines started forming on her upper arms. Soon the same tattoos were in place on Ginny and the cuts were healed though now were red with scar tissue. Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed away the remaining tears and just held her for a few minutes until the girl composed herself.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Yea, I'm OK. You did say it would hurt. The first part was nice." She said with a smirk. "We'll have to do that again soon."

"Any time you want to milady." He responded kissing her deeply.

"Ahem, I believe it is my turn now." Hermione was getting slightly frustrated having watched for over an hour as she slowly became more and more turned on.

Soon though she found herself lying underneath her love. The attempt at foreplay only angered her and she rather forcefully grabbed him and slid him inside her. She moaned as he pushed further in then shuddered and gasped as she was breached for the first time. Slowly he sped up. The two concentrated solely on each other as they made love for the first time. After another long performance where they young witch found the meaning of pleasure, many times, Harry finished. He again made the cuts in the same place and just as deep. Again the pain caused the girl to scream and cry. Then as he pressed his bleeding palms to her bleeding womb and back the magic again permeated the room and rushed into the two. Again screams were heard as the magic infused into both of them. Soon it was over and Hermione too had a set of tattoos exactly like the other two girls and two scars nearly identical also.

"Don't think for a second Mr. Potter that I will just have sat her watching you for the last two hours and then you not treat me to anything." Fleur said as she flaunted her body at the young wizard. Harry could only smirk as the beautiful part veela straddled him and they started off in a mixture of possessions that made the other two girls envious and even blush slightly.

Late that night, well early that morning the group of four slid under the satin sheets still naked and curled up against a very satisfied and tired young man.

The next morning the four woke some what late and strolled down to the great hall toward the end of breakfast. The train would be leaving just after lunch so quite a few people had shown up late after the last minute packing. They settled down with the rest of their group and ate a little before the dishes cleared.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco Malfoy was incensed. That idiot Potter brought a muggle band to Hogwarts and they started playing music like nothing he had heard before. He had stalked out of the hall before the second song could be started leaving the rest of the students to their idiocy. 

It was time however. The plan he and his father had devised. He smirked and let out a high pitched laugh as he thought of the retribution he would get. He immediately set out to the potion store room. He needed to make a few to ensure his victory no matter what the cost. After pilfering the needed supplies the blond boy snuck deep down in the dungeons to start his brewing. By three in the morning he had finished what he needed to do. He had brewed a potion making his muscles faster than normal. As well as strength and endurance potions. He would crush Potter and reclaim his families honor.

The next morning Draco arrived just after Harry and his harem had and smirked as he checked to make sure the sword his father had gifted to him after he mastered the blade three years ago. It was a family heirloom that fit him perfectly. The guard was made in the likeness of dragon heads and where they met in the middle was an image of hell's guardian with deep rubies set in the eyes. It was magical and had ancient magic placed on it by one of the first in the line of Malfoys. Even to this day of using it, it had never even been nicked or dulled in the slightest. He quickly pulled out the three vials of potion and downed them quickly. They would last three hours and he could already feel the effects of the potion as it worked though his system.

"POTTER!" Malfoy bellowed just as Harry had sat down. "I challenge you to a duel. For the honor of the Malfoy family which you have defaced! I demand satisfaction by rite of ancient law."

"Oh come on Malfoy. Don't be stupid. I could kick you ass form here to next year."

"Do you accept or decline like the coward you are? A coward that would blacken your family name from now until forever." He smirked his superior smirk as he watch Potter's visage darken at the words. He had him now.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE!" Boomed the voice of Dumbledore. "You are students in this school of learning. I, as headmaster, will not allow this to go further."

"You don't have a choice you old fool." Sneered Draco. "I have issued the challenge. By ancient blood rite it has to be either accepted or declined now. You have no say over the matter."

Harry looked to his friends silently asking what to do. They each knew what he was able to do in any style of combat. Draco wouldn't know what hit him. They just shrugged. The little brat could use a lesson in humiliation.

"Sure Draco, I'll do it. You draw up and sign the papers for the ministry to keep us both out of trouble and I will give you your duel." Harry replied casually.

"I will not allow you to do this Harry. It is far too dangerous for you to take risks like this." Dumbledore decided to exercise his authority.

"Like Malfoy already said, you don't have a choice in the matter." Harry said looking over the already signed forms produced by the Malfoy offspring. Seeing everything was in order he too signed the contract. Magic swirled around the two as the signature was completed. "Alright Malfoy what are the terms?"

"Blades only. No magic. To the death." He hissed out viciously.

Eyes of everyone in the hall widened as the words were spoken. The two were bound by a magical contract to duel to the death. One of them would be dead before the day was out. People rushed out of the hall spreading the word of the duel as the Draco sent his owl with a copy of the contract, giving another to Harry.

"Are you sure you want to do that Malfoy?" Harry asked raising a brow. "You've never seen me use a sword before." In actuality he just didn't want to produce Nova in front of Dumbledore. The old man would obviously put two and two together and figure out he was the one who defended the elves earlier that year. Snape surely would have told him that information.

"What, scared Potter."

"Come now Draco. Isn't that line getting a little tiresome."

"Then come on." Draco said as he removed his blade from the scabbard on his hip. By that time most of the school had shown up to watch with morbid fascination. Harry removed his wand and moved the tables away from the center of the room and erected a shield around the students. As he finished a ministry worker entered the room to supervise the duel. He was given the rules and terms of the duel and the two squared off. No one noticed the man under the invisibility cloak behind the judge though.

As the two youth on different sides of the war faced off Draco sneered. "What Potter, no weapon to use? This ought to be easy."

Harry only looked over toward his group with questioning eyes. They looked sympathetically back knowing he would have to kill yet again. Fleur, Hermione and Ginny each whispered 'I love you' to him and with that determination filled him.

"NOVA!" Harry called as he reached his hand in the air. The next second there was a beautiful blade made of diamond and mithril shining like a beacon in his hand. 

Dumbledore paled as he realized that Harry was the one who conquered an entire giant and deatheater army. The one known as the Lord of Storm. He calmed as he countered that he had yet to display his aura though. The doubts would quickly be removed however.

Draco had heard stories already about the failed attack by the warrior with the glowing sword. He could only stare dumbly as the blade came to it's masters call. It was most magical object he had ever seen in his life. He could feel the magic from the blade more than ten meters from the thing. He realized he had made an awful mistake. His father under the invisibility cloak shared much the same trepidation as his son.

"DUEL" The judge yelled and Harry rushed toward Draco, sword held high. It glowed brighter and brighter as Harry approached. Then with a speed that should have been impossible Harry made the first strike. It was only the potion that allowed him to deflect the blow. It however jarred him to the very core by the strength behind it. For the first time in ten years of using the sword the blade nicked slightly. Harry's on the other hand was as strong as ever, maybe even stronger.

The two exchanged blows for a few minutes until, even with the potions, Draco started to wear down. Harry blocked a sloppy blow from his right and spun left accelerating the momentum of the blade as he brought it around. The power of the blow knocked Draco to his knees as his arms trembled with wariness. Fast as a snake Harry brought his blade back to make the final blow.

CLANK

Harry looked up to see Lucius holding his sword over that of his son.

"Hello Lucius. Nice of you to join our party."

"What is going on here? I demand you remove yourself from his duel."

'Avada Kadavra' Lucius muttered as he pointed his wand at judge who fell dead. "Now Potter I will kill you for what you have done to me."

"Yea that's likely. But if you want to experience the wrath of the Lord of Storm prepare for the lightening!" Harry yelled as he released his aura in his rage. It exploded from him and swirled around him. A green cyclone of magic expanded ten feet from him as another silver cyclone spun the opposite direction close to his body. His eyes shown with a burning green fire outlined in silver. He called his daggers to him and withdrew one. "If you want to know what pain is I will show you. Your half blood master will kneel before me after I am through with him!"

The next second both Malfoys had pulled their wand and Draco drunk down more potions to regain his strength. They circled Harry as he kept a blade in both hands.

"What Potter? Are you going to fight without a wand?" Draco laughed.

"I don't need one." Was the deathly reply before he started casting magic through his dagger in parsel-tongue. The first curse caught an unsuspecting Lucius on the right side of his face cutting a deep gouge as the cutting magic passed by. He screamed an insane yell and attacked using both blade and magic.

Harry let his power flow through him as he deflected dark curses back at the caster via Nova and blocked and sent his own. The rest of the duel only lasted another thirty seconds.

He had first hit Lucius with a bludgeoning spell in the crotch followed quickly by a bone breaker to his leg and wand arm. He then cast a quick flesh rotting curse at his other hand effectively removing him from the battle. Next he concentrated on Draco. He worked his way in and as the blond was about to cast a spell Harry threw one of his throwing knives which hit the wand dead center splitting it down the middle and imbedding itself past the hilt in the boy's hand and arm. He dropped his sword to clutch his mutilated hand and it was the last thing he would ever remember. Faster they anyone could see, Harry brought both blades from opposite directions, slicing through they boy's neck.

He turned and walked away leaving the still kneeling body to do whatever it pleased. Harry then moved his attention back to Malfoy Sr.

"Death is too good for you. You have murdered, maimed, raped and destroyed and enjoyed every second of it. For that the penalty is a painful death before you rot in hell for eternity." 

With that Harry quickly cast a flesh rotting curse and a blood boiling curse. Screams erupted from the elders mouth as his insides slowly melted while his outside rotted away. A minute later the screams died out as did the evil the man represented.

Harry reached down and took the two swords and scabbards from his opponents as his spoils. He then removed the shield and walked back to the Gryffindor table to be with his friends. It was then the dead Draco's head slid off his body as it crumpled to the floor. The whole ordeal had taken less than thirty minutes.

Dumbledore could only watch in amazement as Harry dueled the two wizards with more skill, grace and power than any he had ever seen before. He watched amazed as the blade reflected the killing curse that had been sent. Then with even more shock as Harry moved so fast he couldn't even see the movement. He sighed as he realized that the boy must have performed rituals to achieve his inhuman skills. 'The same path as Tom was taking. I'm going to have to put a stop to it soon.' He sat and though as Harry walked calmly back to the table after dispelling his sword back to where ever it was to begin with. He would have to enact his first control method he had decided upon with the rest of the Order.

Just after lunch the group gathered around getting ready to leave. They were going to make a few quick stops to ensure everyone's parents knew they would be leaving. As Dumbledore stood to approach Harry clasped hands with everyone and 'jumped' to the Grangers house.

Albus only gaped as he saw the students disappear in a cloud of black smoke. He had forgotten about Harry having that ability. He cursed himself as he ushered the remaining students to the train. After that was done he quickly apperated to Grimmauld Place now that Remus was allowing him to use the kitchen only.

The group arrived in the usual cloud of black smoke successfully frightening Mr. and Mrs. Granger. After apologizing Harry and Hermione quickly explained what they wanted to do. As it ended up it was all for the best. Both doctors had been called away to a conference for the next three weeks so Hermione would have had to leave to HQ anyway.

"Mum, Dad there is something else I need to tell you about." Hermione started timidly.

"What ever it is honey you know you can talk to us." Jane Granger stated.

"Well…" with that Hermione explained to her parents what she had done the night prior. To say they were not thrilled that their daughter had just willingly enslaved herself would have been an understatement. It didn't help matters any either when Fleur and Ginny tried to help by telling the assembled that they too were bound to the wizard.

After the two fronted argument from the Grangers and Ron, Harry managed to calm everyone down. He explained how he would never treat them badly and how it started with Fleur having a veela life-dept to him. The other two girls quickly stated that they too had a life dept to Harry and this was a way to fulfill that debt. After a hour of talking the Grangers and Ron gave in still disgruntled but accepting that it had already been done and there was no way to back out of it now. The girls showed the room their tattoos and were surprised when Luna expressed her want to have one too. Harry quickly back pedaled assuring Luna he had more than enough women to keep him busy for a few too many lives.

"No you silly." Luna reprimanded in her dreamy voice. "You could make a make like Voldemort does to his followers. We would be marked as your servants."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. "I don't want you to be servants. I just want you to be my friends. That's it."

Surprisingly it was Neville to respond to that. "Then it would outwardly mark our loyalty to you. I think it is a grand idea. We could even spell it like the DA coins so we all know when you need us."

"Yea but if I get one it would have to be more manly. Just look at that. I would be laughed out of Gryffindor tower if anyone saw that on me."

"This is starting to sound a awful lot like the Dark Mark." Harry stated darkly. "I'll be damned if I ever do something like that to the ones I love."

"We know Harry. But you have to admit there are some pretty ingenious spells intertwined with that mark. We could use the same spells for good." Ginny spoke up.

"Yea we could add a protean charm so we know when one of us needs the group. We could also spell it to be an apperation point so we could quickly get to where the other was." Hermione said. The idea of researching a new thing brought a shine to her eyes.

"I agree with everyone else Harry. I would actually prefer to have the spells on the tattoo. It could save one or all of our lives one day." Fleur backed up her girls. "Just think if one of us gets captured one day. You would be able to assemble and mount a rescue in minutes knowing exactly where the other was. By making the mark a point we would be able 'jump' to them.. No wards could keep us out."

Harry sighed defeatedly. He knew it would be a good idea. "Alright I'll look into it when we get to were we're going. Right now we need to get going. Are you ready to go 'Mione?"

The group exchanged good-byes and grabbing hold of Harry again they 'jumped' to Neville's house. His grandmother readily agreed to Neville going off for the winter. After a while the group jumped again, this time to Luna's house. 

"You guys need to learn how to jump soon. This is getting tiring bringing all of you with me."

"Are you saying I'm heavy Harry?" Fleur quipped

"Not at all my French Tart." Harry dodged the playful slap aimed at him. It wasn't long after that Luna too had permission to go. That only left Ron and Ginny. Well Ron really. Now that Ginny had bonded to him he could take her regardless of anyone's objections.

"Are you ready to face the Order?" Asked Ron

"Ready as I'll Ever be. Let's go." With that they disappeared again to arrive in the library of Grimmauld Place.

Everything was much like it had been the previous year. However there were noticeably less books there than the prior. Most likely he now had those books. He quickly cast a charm summoning all the books and shrinking them. Then he quickly placed them in his trunk. The received a few questioning looks from the others but they decided to stay quiet.

The first person they ran into was Tonks who nearly fell down the stairs in shock as Harry calmly made his way toward the kitchen.

"Wotcher Harry. I hear you had an interesting day. Oh yea." She punched him in the nose. "That's for the little prank you pulled after you left.

Even though his nose was bleeding he still laughed. "You look good naked though Tonks. You sure you don't want to spend the night with me?" He played back.

The auror blushed red and mumbled about cheeky brats and quickly retreated down to the kitchen. It was a mistake to walk in front of Harry though. As by the time she reached the kitchen doors she was again completely starkers only this time she didn't know it.

Tonks pushed open the doors to reveal herself in all her natural glory to most of the Order. Fred and George fell from their seat laughing and the others simply gaped in shock. Finally Molly ran over to her and covered her with her apron. There were a chorus of 'BOOs' from the male population.

Figuring out what Harry had done she quickly drew her wand and shot spells at him. It was kind of unfair to spell her that way but it was certainly fun to watch a naked Tonks trying to pull away from Mrs. Weasley to curse him. All the while Mrs. Weasley was doing her best to save the girl some of her dignity. In the end Harry returned her clothes to her and allowed her to use any one spell she could think of to get him back. No retaliation.

She quickly cast the same cloths removing charm. Harry only quirked an eyebrow at the young auror. "Really Tonks, if you wanted to see me starkers you could have just accepted my invitation earlier." Over the years he had become quite comfortable with his body. Really it was impossible not to be after spending a year with Sophia. The woman did more things to another's body than he thought possible.

Harry only stood there with his arms behind his back standing up in all of his natural glory. The twin whooped and cat called while the rest of the guys only smirked. The lad had nothing to be ashamed of, that was for sure. Contrary the entire female populace could only gape. Tonks scanned over the naked body of Harry Potter. The years had done him well. He was strong and lean. He had not much fat on his body. Even without flexing his muscles, the cords could be seen in his arms and pecks. He eyes traveled downward past the washboard stomach to his… Her eyes widened as she took it all in.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night with me Tonks?" Harry questioned as he confidently strode into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"HARRY POTTER! What do you think you are doing propositioning Tonks like that! I can't believe it. What has gotten into you young man!" Molly screeched.

"I really don't need to explain myself. It was only a joke and she knew it. Any way I believe I might be entitled to a little consideration being the naked one here." He smirked as Mrs. Weasley became flustered again.

"Anyway, I'll be out of here soon. I just came to get your permission for Gin and Ron to come with me for the break."

"That will not happen Harry. As a matter of fact now that you are here you are not permitted to leave." Albus stated as he walked into the room.

"Begging you pardon oh great and wonderful wizard of OZ, you have no say in the matter. I can do as I please."

"HARRY POTTER!" Molly screamed. She was cut off though.

"I will do what I have to do to keep you here Harry. Do not force my hand in this matter. You are needed for greater things to just keep throwing yourself into danger like you have been."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh your talking about the prophesy. Good gods man, doesn't anything else get through that old brain of yours. Maybe you need to go to sleep for a while."

"MR. POTTER!" Dumbledore thundered, "I have had enough of you illegal actions. The only reason you have yet to be arrested are because of some very obscure ancient laws protecting you from prosecution."

Harry shot from his chair still nude. This time however power flowed off him in waves much like it did with Dumbledore only more powerful. "No kidding you addled old idiot! You think that happened by shear coincidence? No, I know most of the laws and all of the ancient ones. I've been using them to rid this world of evil. The same evil you seem so hell bent on protecting."

"And did your brains become befuddled as age set in? Or are you just stupid? You are the same person who illegally had five spells cast on my wand and also bound my powers without consent. Oh yes I know of that. I personally tore down your blocks and rid my wand from your corrupt use."

"Why don't we tell everyone what you have been doing to your students. How you bind there powers if they are too strong for you to control. How you cast memory charms on them so they remember an event differently than it occurred. How about the Power Reduction, Casting Reduction, Tracking and Recording, Memory Altering and Emotional Control spells you had your staff place on my wand Old Man. You even placed the Memory charms on it. Minerva placed the Power Reduction and Moody there placed the Tracking and Recording spells. The rest you let that deatheater do you dumb fuck! Then you have the gall to come in here and lecture me about legality. You just better watch yourself before you find me unwilling to put up with you any further. As it is the only place you will be is in a cell after this war is over. I have a growing list of wrongs you have done to me."

The room sat shocked as Harry laid into the Headmaster. Sometime during the tirade his cloths had come back and the two powerful wizards stared down one another. It was then Harry felt the attempted intrusion. He had to admit the old fart was good. Not as good as Markis though. He quickly grabbed onto the connection and thrust the memory of him being possessed in the Ministry. It was a pain worse than the Cruciatus, far worse. Albus grabbed his head and tried to break the connection but Harry held it strong. He dropped to his knees and started screaming as the pain wracked his body.

"I told you Dumbledore. I told you never to attempt to break into my mind again. Now suffer the consequences of doing so." The words were spoken with venom and loathing. Everyone in the room shivered at the sound. Finally he released the old man and walked over to the table again and took his seat.

"So what do you think Molly. Can they come. We need to get going." Harry asked casually as if he hadn't just been in a towering rage.

"Absolutely not. I don't know what happened to you but you will not so much as talk to one of my children again you monster!"

The room erupted as Ron and his group defended Harry along with Remus, Fred and George. Most of the others argued with Molly. A few though only sat and watched. Tonks was one of those. He gave her a meaningful look then glanced toward Remus. She nodded and mouthed 'sorry'. He smiled at her and mouthed back 'no problem, talk to him'. She nodded again and quietly moved over toward the were-wolf

After a few minutes of yelling Harry quieted everyone with a raised hand. "Molly you don't have much choice. Bill, Charley, Fred and George are of age and can make their own decision as to what and who they want to be with."

"Damn right Harry. Were behind you all the way!" Shouted Fred, or was it George, he really didn't know.

"Ron will follow me anyway here soon even if I have to kidnap him." Harry continued as Ron beamed at his best friend. "Ginny, well…" She nodded to him and Ron too nodded. "Well Ginny bonded herself to me. As my concubine. Technically she is my slave and only answers to me from now on. Sorry." Then he quickly added to Fred and George "I promise to be good to her guys. You know I would never do anything to her."

"Yea Fred, George. And look I got a cool tattoo out of it." Ginny pulled up her sleeves showing the fresh tattoo on both her upper arms. Then Fleur and Hermione too showed their tattoos.

"We are bonded with Harry also." Fleur stated. "Where ever he goes we go."

"Way to go Harry!" One of the twins shouted. "You got yourself a veela. WHOOHOOO! That's my mate there. Seriously though. You think you could hook me up?"

"FRED WEASLEY!" Came a very upset mother's voice.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George."

"No your not I'm George and your Fred."

"Wrong remember I have the…" The twin whispered into his brother's ear

"That's right. I guess I am Fred. Who would have thunk it?"

The banter only incensed the matron even more. Her face turned red and she started shouting incoherently. As the Ministry group started walking for the door she grabbed her two children and forcibly removed them.

"I don't care what you do with your life but you will leave my children out of it."

"I am sorry Mrs. Weasley. But that is unacceptable. Ginny is mine by magic." With that Harry held his hand out toward Ginny and she was summoned into is arms. "As for Ron well don't worry mate. We'll break you out soon." Ron just gave a pained smiled

"Go Harry and get me out quickly."

Harry pulled him into a hug and whispered something into his ear. Ron laughed as Harry rounded up the group and shouted for Hedwig. The Order was again shocked as a white and green phoenix appeared in the kitchen. She landed on Harry's shoulder and the group was gone a second later.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked as they appeared back at Hogwarts.

"We're not leaving without Ron. Remember that plan you all had. Well it's time to find out how to make my mark." Harry stated firmly as he stalked to the RoR. When he got to the picture of Banabus the Barmey he determinedly strode back and forth until the door appeared.

As the group entered the entire room was filled with books. "There are a few things I've been meaning to tell all of you." With that Harry took out his computer and set it up.

"What are you doing. You know electronics can't work in Hogwarts." 

"Yes they can if they have been charmed to work on magic." Harry replied cheekily. "Sirius bought me the computer to take with me and made it so it worked on magic. I can also get on the internet from anywhere in the world. The best part about it though is I was able to combine a few charms and figured out how to get books downloaded onto it. That was how I was able to find out how to link all the runes to make wands cast spells without any movements."

"You did what?" Asked an amazed Neville.

"Yes," Replied Fleur as she removed her wand to show everyone. She removed the glamour charm that hid the runes and the other gasped. It did look spectacular. Harry did the same with his and handed it to Ginny to examine as he set up the computer.

"This is amazing. Can you really cast spells with only the incantation?" Asked Hermione. "You do realize that this will revolutionize the wizarding world. You'll be famous, well more famous, and rich."

"I'm not going to tell anyone about it." Came his distracted reply. "It will remain a secret that will stay in our families. No one is to know about this."

"But why Harry?" Ginny was astonished.

"I don't want fame. I have more money than we will be able to spend in ten lifetimes. Plus, this is our advantage. While Deatheaters and Voldemort are waving their wands for spells to be cast we will just point and shoot. Fleur and I have been working on it for a few months now but the break through came when I was able to download all my books onto this and cross-reference and search. And yes Hermione, I'm going to be buying everyone their own and transfer the information from mine to them." The group understood about the importance of this advantage and agreed to keep it a secret while Hermione was nearly dancing with excitement. "First thing I need to do is to get all the books in the library into here."

"You can't, the books are charmed to be copy proof." Hermione said.

"You forget I'm not copying them. I'm downloading them. The charm I came up with bypasses the copyright charms by simply typing the information into the computer magically and faster than you can see."

"Cool." Neville breathed out.

"Can you give us a demonstration of your wand?" Asked Luna.

"No problem. I used my wand as the first test. But watch. 'Stupefy'" The red magic lit up the runes as it ran the length of the wand and shot out of the tip. The curse hit the wall and left a nice size hole in it.

There were excited whispers after watching. "Alright lets get started. 'Mione you and Fleur with me to the library. Ginny, Luna I need you to start making this potion. We need five batches of it, one for each of you. I'm sure that if that old coot charmed my wand some of yours are charmed as well. Neville I need you to start searching through these books on anything you can find about bonding rituals and marks. We're going to be here for a few days so get settled in. I'll talk with Hogwarts and see if we can move anywhere more comfortable."

With that the groups split up and started on the assigned tasks. The rest of the day and most of the night Harry's group piled book after book by the little computer as it magically downloaded all the information from them. Hermione and Fleur were so excited that Harry left the two girls to it after a couple hours of showing them how to cast the charm on each book. Ginny and Luna finished the complicated potion after sneaking into the potions lab with a little help of an invisibility cloak. The stock had just been replenished after Draco had stolen all the ingredients. Thinking about it they decided to get enough ingredients for some more of the 'no trace' potion as well. Five hours later they had finished with it and started making another supply of the special potion for everyone. Neville however was coming up empty. It seemed that all the books in the room were on bonding rituals. It must have been what Harry was requiring as he entered. Still he had found nothing on how to mark a follower.

After Harry left the two girls he wondered the halls talking to his castle. They conversed for awhile and Harry had found that only Professor Flitwick was at the school and a few of the students but he was able to easily avoid them. Luck seemed to be with the group as the snarky librarian was taking a week of vacation time. The best thing though was the castle was leading him somewhere after he asked for a nice place to stay hidden from everyone. Finally his stroll led him to a disused part of the castle. It was still in immaculate shape. It seemed the elves even cleaned the places no one ever went to. The castle's pull ended in front of a rather large picture of a pretty woman with long dark hair wearing a navy blue dress. She was sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Hello dear are you lost? Not many venture to this part of the castle." The woman asked.

"No ma'am. I was just conversing with Hogwarts and she led me here after I asked her for a good place for me and my friends to stay hidden."

"You can talk to the castle. Only heirs are able to do that." She looked surprised.

"I am one. Does that shock you so?" the boy answered with laughter in his eyes.

"No I guess it does not Mr. Potter. I should have known with as much trouble you get into. Let me guess your one of Godric's"

"I am. I am also one of Lady Ravenclaw's by my mother's side of the family."

"Truly?" The woman looked astounded. "May I?" She asked as she motioned for Harry to move closer. "How did you come of this information. I was under the impression that line was killed off a few generations ago."

"I made a lineage potion a while back and found out my mother was adopted or something. My grandmother was the last of the Ravenclaw line and she was killed by Voldemort. My grandfather was a high elf. So now I am the last of the Potters, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as well as being a quarter elf. Throw in some vampire, basilisk, phoenix and dragon and you get the muddle that is my blood." Harry laughed.

The painting had tears running down her face as she looked upon the young man. "What is wrong my Lady?" Harry asked wondering if he found the portrait equivalent of Moaning Myrtle.

"I had thought my line had ended. Now you are here however. Oh blessed I am by the gods. Young man do you know who I am a likeness of?"

Harry quickly pieced together what the woman had said. "Your Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry said with awe. This was one of his ancestors, his blood, family. Tears made there way into his eyes as well and the two talked about their lives and the situation Harry now found himself in. After hours of talking Rowena gave Harry a password that would open the portrait. After saying his goodbye he went to fetch his friends.

His first arrival was back in the library. "'Mione, Fleur, come on. You have got to see what I just found. This is great. I'm sure you'll love it." It seemed that the endless hours had worn on their enthusiasm they had however finished with nearly half the contents of the library as well as the entire restricted section which is where they had started first. The girls quickly packed up their things and hurried after Harry. Soon they had made it back to the RoR. Neville had finished with a quarter of the books and had still found nothing. So after an excited entrance the group gathered the finished potions and made the way back to the portrait.

"What are we doing here Harry?" Asked a confused Luna as they stopped at the dead end corridor only housing a large picture.

"This my friends is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. My ancestor. Lady these are my friends, my family."

The group greeted one another and spoke for a few minutes.

"Not to complain Harry but this is starting to get heavy." Ginny was struggling with the cauldron full of potion.

"Oh sorry." Harry then stated the password to which the secret door opened leading to the private chambers of Lady Ravenclaw.

The chamber was as one would expect it would be after housing one of the founders of the school. It was richly decorated. It had a master bedroom and two guest rooms. Each room had it's own miniature version of the prefects bathroom. There was a small kitchen they could use. The best however was Rowena's personal library. Ancient books lined the walls of the small comfortable room and Fleur and Hermione wasted little time taking books off the selves and started downloading and reading them.

As everyone was settling in, Harry snuck down to the kitchen where he had Dobby and Winky bring the group dinner. It ended up being a feast and they had even brought French quizine for Fleur. They ended up staying as they took in the mess, as they perceived, the chamber to be in. The two elves swore they would tell no one of the room and set out to work.

An hour later they had finished and what use to look like a wonderful chamber now looked fit for royalty. It was late by the time Harry convinced his two book worms to move out of the library. They insisted however to take a book each with them to bed. Then after a playful bath the four shared, everyone got ready for bed.

Harry was a little shocked when he saw Luna enter the room with Neville. The boy however only turned and smirked back to the shocked Harry and said 'good night'. It didn't take long for Harry himself to get comfortable in the large bed surrounded by his girls. He soon found himself in a peaceful sleep.

The next day passed in a similar manner to the previous afternoon. Hermione finished the downloading of the library and moved onto the RoR where only the gods knew what books she had asked for.

Ginny and Luna watched with rapt attention as Harry and Fleur determined what spells were on wands. It seemed that there were tracking spells placed on all of them by different teachers. Hermione's had the same emotional curse as well as a memory spell. Ginny's too had a memory spell and a power reduction. Neville's though had the same power reduction, spell casting reduction and a very strong or maybe multiple memory charms. Sickened by the display Harry and Fleur set to remove the spells. It took nearly half the day. After that Harry set to inscribe all the runes he had placed on his to the other's wands. As he was doing that he had Fleur conjure a kiln where she, Ginny and Luna started melting the few remaining gem stones. Harry had decided that morning to inlay each with the color jewel the person's sword was made of. It took almost seven hours to inscribe the runes but by the time he was done it was well worth it. He now only had Ron's to do before all his friends had wands that would be perfect for dueling.

Neville had been introduced to the last compartment in Harry's truck that morning and he spent his day creating a garden in it. It took him nearly all day to prepare the land and the boy was amazed that magic could do such a thing. He wasn't sure how it worked but it did. The elfin plants and trees had taken to the magic earth better than real soil. So after a lot of prep. work he was ready to start transplanting. He took the trunk down to the green houses and started to work.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling content and loved like he had been every time he slept with his girls. He quickly jumped out of bed and went to shower. After getting ready for the day he set out to finish the wands. The gems had been sitting in the kiln all night and they had melted so slowly he set about filling the runes with the appropriate liquid. Hermione's he finished off with diamond since he used all the mithril for his wand. The clear, fiery gem sparkled on the light finish. Ginny's he filled with ruby's that blended well with the ebony finish. The gold was perfect for Luna's red stained wand and the emeralds stood out handsomely on Neville's new wand.

As Harry worked the other woke and prepared for the day. As he finished everybody sat around watching as he finished off the last one. He gave the wands to the owners with a polishing kit to finish the work off and each were awed by the new wands.

"Finish those up and we will load them up." Harry said offhandedly

"Huh?" Was the basic response. He smacked his forehead as he remembered he hadn't explained everything yet. As the others polished their wands Harry explained what would happen the first few times they cast spells without movements.

After a quick breakfast which Dobby had brought for the group they made their way to the RoR for testing.

"Alright, what you need to do is cast the strongest spell you know and concentrate on putting as much power into it as you can. There will be a delayed reaction to the spell as the magic infuses with the runes and the spell with be very weak at first. As the runes fill with magic though the spells will come out normally."

As the group stared casting Harry was amazed. This would be great advantage in the war. Ginny and Neville greatly surprised him though. The power flowing off the spells as the runes reached their peak magical need was amazing. Hermione and Luna needed to cast a few more spells to get their runes loaded but in the end it worked out well.

After they were done the group went back to Ravenclaw chamber and started researching since Hermione had finished downloading the previous day. Neville and Luna went down to transplant more plants as the other four started.

Harry was determined that Sirius had saved his life. The computer was amazing. The three girls watched as it easily sorted material and shuffled books to get an appropriate one. In the end it took three hours to find the spell they needed. First though they had to come up with a design. The girls already had theirs so he decided to keep it the same for them but the guys needed something different. More manly as Ron has stated.

It didn't take long with an internet search for 'arm band tattoos' to find a design they liked. Then with a little Photo Shop action they had it perfect. Harry spent an hour learning the incantation as well as the additional spells he wanted to place on the mark.

They ended up deciding that the mark would be an apperation point so that they would always be able to find the other person if they needed to. Next they put in an alert feature that would send a mild shock through the mark if a someone called a meeting.

Fleur was the first to go stating it was her duty. After practicing he was able to apply the charms to the tattoo. He then he did the same to Hermione and Ginny. Next he turned the wand on himself. Instead of having his on his upper arm though he put it on his upper forearm for all to see. He was Harry Potter and he was through hiding from the rest of the world. As he visualized the design and the charms he wanted it to have he spoke the spell. It burned for a moment as the skin was marked but soon it was over and he proceeded to mark his other arm in the same position.

It looked great he decided when he was done. On the top of his forearm was a one inch lightning bolt. Then a band of flames wrapped around his arm touching around the other side. It was exactly what he wanted.

He pressed the mark gently with his finger and the others itched their tattoos.

"It feels weird. Like a little tingle but I know it's there. Then it itches a little." Ginny commented.

"We can try the apperation after I teach you how to 'jump'. After that we all need to learn how to apperate and make portkeys."

The rest of the day past quickly as they teens planned how to break their friend out of Order Headquarters. Once Luna and Neville returned from the green houses they too received their marks.

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Harry as they sat in a circle thinking of an escape plan for the next morning.

"You could 'jump' there or perhaps use Hedwig." Fleur mentioned

"They would be expecting that. My guess is that he hasn't been left alone the entire time he's been there."

"So we will have to fight our way to him?"

"That won't work either. I'm sure Dumbledore will have nearly all the Order present to ensure he catches Harry." Hermione added

"He will probably put wards up trying to trap us." Neville spoke up.

"Alright then, Fleur you and I can take down the wards. We've both had practice with that. The wards can't be too strong or the house would be able to be mapped by Tommy and Fudgey." Harry stated thoughtfully. "Remind me to have us study up on warding and breaking latter on would you?" He added as an after thought. Hermione added it to the notes she was taking.

"They will know if we take down the wards though." Luna said devoid of her usual spaciness.

Neville looked over at the pretty blond Ravenclaw and cocked his head to the side as he studied her. "You look really good when your serious. Did you know that?" She smiled brightly at him then grabbed his face with both hands and pressed her lips to his. "Hum, I've been wanting to do that for a while now. You taste like chocoberry bush. Quite refreshing."

Harry snickered while Fleur smirked. The rest of the group seemed torn between amazement and amusement at the events. "Way to go mate!" Harry interjected. "So are you going to shag now or shag later?" 

"Definitely now." Luna demanded and drug the boy off to their bedroom.

"Well it was meant to be a joke." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Now it's just kinda awkward. Should we… well wait for them to come back?"

The planning continued as the four left threw ideas around trying to figure out the best way to approach the rescue attempt. A while later Neville arrived back at the circle with a goofy grin on his face. Luna saddled up to him and placed one last kiss on him before taking her seat looking extremely satisfying. "So how far did you make it while we were gone?" She asked as if nothing happened.

The group stared at her for a bit before Harry was broke the silence. "We figured out that any type of sneak attack probably won't work. They've had all this time to prepare and we are sure they think that is the approach we will take."

"Alright so we have to set up a frontal attack." Neville supplied as he re-entered the conversation.

"Yea but we can't just go and start a battle with the Order." Ginny argued, "Like it or not they are still our alleys in this war. Plus every member of my family will probably be in the house."

"I've got an idea!" Hermione shouted. "We cause a diversion at the Ministry. That would call all the aurors back and leave us less people to deal with."

"Good idea but we still don't want to hurt the Order."

Harry's eyes lit up like a beacon on a dark night. "Did any of you ever talk to Sirius about how he, my dad and Moony would duel back in school?" The room shook their heads giving their leader their full attention. Harry's smile widened as he said two words, "Prank Warfare."

Around the room identical mischievous grins set to match his as ideas started flowing through minds.

"This is perfect. We could use pranks to take people out for short periods of time and not hurt them any!" Ginny crowed.

"Are we all in agreement then?" Harry asked. "A full frontal pranking assault." Everyone nodded. "Then everyone get all your Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. We have some planning to do!"

Ron was having a bad holiday. No, 'bad' didn't do it justice. It was awful. For nearly three whole days he had been either locked in the kitchen, study or his bedroom. In all that time he was only left alone when he needed to use the restroom. Even then he had Mad-Eye keeping an eye on him…literally.

"Time for bed Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said sternly as the grandfather clock struck nine.

"You must be joking! It early yet. I'm not going to bed now!" He yelled back defiantly.

"Watch your mouth young man!" She screamed back. "You will do as I say as long as you're under my care."

"You sound more like the Dursleys every day." Ron mumbled loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Well it is no wonder the boy turned out the way he did. What a ruffian. And to think he use to be such a sweet boy. I will not have him corrupting my son!"

"Don't you ever let me hear you talk about Harry that way again." Ron growled dangerously. "He's the only one doing anything about Voldemort. He has been out there fighting for months while you and your stupid Order sit here on your arse doing nothing while evil forces grew! If it weren't for Harry you would be facing hundreds if not thousands of additional forces pledged to Voldemort! YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR KNEES THANKING CIRCE FOR HARRY!"

Mrs. Weasley fumed at Ron's tirade. "GET TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!"

"Gladly! Anything to get away from you hypocrites." He was at the end of his rope and stormed up the stairs. As he walked his cloths and hair billowed around him and deep blue light started to drip off his body like rain. Within a few seconds it looked like he was in a rain storm as his aura was pushed out further in his rage. The Order members stared in shock at the power he showed and anything that came into contact with the was torn off the walls or ceiling and smashed to the ground.

As he reached the landing to the second floor a strong hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around. Ron spun to meet the face of his brother, Charlie. The two stood nose to nose for a moment before Charlie started in on his not so little brother.

"If I ever here you talk that way to mom ever again I will make sure you end up in a world of hurt." He flexed his tone muscles he had acquired from years of working with dragons. "When will you learn this is for your own good. Harry's gone too far. It's for your own good."

Ron smirked evilly at his brother. He brought a hand around and grabbed hold of his brother's hand and squeezed… hard. Being no match for Ron's vampiric strength, Charlie quickly released Ron as the bones in his hand started to give way. "Oh but brother of mine, I only speak the truth." He twisted the hand bringing Charlie into submission. "As for what is good for me…" Ron trailed off as he swung his right fist in an uppercut that caught Charlie in the stomach. The force behind it lifted the elder brother off the ground and threw him off the landing only to land on the hard tile of the main entrance.

Ron spun around dramatically and continued to his room as the rest of the Order went to aid Charlie who now sported a broken wrist, hand and a few ribs. Not to mention the bruises he would have.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello all. Due to the amount of reviews I got begging me to post soon I decided to accept the pleas. It has absolutely nothing to do with any guilty feelings about not posting fora month. None what so ever. Any way seems like updates will get more regular from now on. After I finally retrurned from LA and all the crap Rita did there I was able to spend all of five days at home after having worked every day since the 24th of August. Then that damnable Wilma hit. Well back to work for me. Now it's mostly over and I get to take some days off for working three months strait. Anyway enough of the excuses. The update after this will probably be three weeks because I decided to take the story in a slightly different direction which will nullify about 30K words and I think it will make a better story in the end. Now on to review responces. Contrary to popular fanfic belief I do read the reviews I get. Most are encouraging and many funny. However there are the ones who just want to yell on their soap-box. I don't pay much attention to you people.

Now the person who decided to make a point that any sword or weapon made of jewels and gold would not work well ie. break and bend to easily. I have one word for you: MAGIC! Hmmm, anything else? Nope so on witht he show.

Chapter 17

Minutes after Ron had entered his room he heard the secret knock that meant Remus was at the door. He quickly got up and let the old were-wolf in. As Remus entered Ron spotted all the books that Harry had sent over the summer and school year. "I think you better take these Ron. I'm sure you will be in here for a while after that little episode. How did you do that anyway?"

"Oh you know," Ron waved him off, "Just did the same thing Harry did. That few days we went missing Harry set up a meeting with the Vampire clan leaders. We all bonded to them. I bonded with Daveth, the leader from the U.S., and Taled, the leader from Mexico."

"You actually met two of the vampire Heads?" Remus asked in awe. Harry had been pretty tight lipped about what he had done after he left Rome and the group received the occasional letter or newspaper article but he hadn't sent a large care package in a while.

"Yea all but two. They're probably working for Voldemort. Both groups are small though from what I heard. One's in the U.S. and the other from here. Markis says he has them contained though."

"Who all did you meet?" Remus was in full student mode now.

"Well there was Markis and Sophia. You already know they bonded with Harry earlier this year. I told you mine. Then there was Madern and Rosen who bonded with Hermione. Ebrel bonded with Ginny. Cador bonded with Neville. Then Starne bonded with Luna, she was a little odd."

"By the gods." Remus whispered amazed. "There hasn't been a Head gathering like that for nearly five thousand years. You witnessed history Ron. You could write a book or lecture about it or…"

"Oh that's not the half of it." Ron interrupted. "Now all of the leaders I mentioned can walk in daylight and can use magic." Ron smirked. "It was the trade off of the bond. They got those while we got increased strength and speed, blood jumping ability but Harry hasn't taught us how to do that yet and, what else was there, oh and increased thirst for knowledge and better night vision."

As he finished a note appeared on his pillow in a small puff of white smoke. It was the same way Harry had sent letters earlier that summer. Ron quickly grabbed the note and read it.

'Be prepared. Allies hide.'

Short, but Ron knew it was time. He jumped from the bed and cast a spell to pack up all his things as well as the books Remus had brought with him. It seemed Remus deduced what was going on as he drew his wand and cracked the door open to stand guard. After the packing was done Ron quickly burned the note and vanished the ashes. He then shrunk his trunk and waited by the door for his rescue.

"You need to get the twins and hide Moony. He's coming and from the sounds of it, not too quietly."

The old Marauder nodded and slipped from the room. As he made his way to the kitchen to get the twins he cast the same monitoring charm on key points on the wall so he could watch the events unfold. Knowing Harry it would be a sight to see.

"Are we all ready?" Harry checked as they got ready to leave. At everyone's acknowledgment he nodded to Hedwig and the group vanished from Hogwarts. They reappeared on the far side of the park that sat opposite number twelve and the group gathered behind a clump of bushes to finalize plans.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed they still had fifteen minutes until the Ministry diversion started.

"OK, I'm going to start taking down the Fidelius charm. It should be fairly easy once I find the runes for it. You all stay here until I get back. Hermione remind me to get everyone invisibility cloaks after all this is done. I have two now after the Malfoy duel but I still need five more." The girl nodded taking down the mental note as Harry slid out into the night toward the invisible house.

Harry looked at his watch again. Two minutes until the diversion. 'Good' he thought to himself as he found one of the runes on a stone on the corner of the house. He quickly removed a dagger and chiseled out the rune. As he did the house appeared to everyone.

One minute… Fleur quickly started her job of removing the trapping and tracking wards that had been put in place. Harry had been right, yet again, they were fairly week as to not draw too much attention. Still it would take at least five minutes working by herself to remove them. 'Plenty of time.' She thought, after all she had to wait until the aurors vacated for the final removal anyway. She set to her task as the four others met with Harry inside a large parked van.

Most of the Ministry employees had left for the day as it was nearing eleven in the evening. Still the Ministry never truly was empty. Well at least not after that previous June. Things had been so hectic that at all times of the day and night employees could be seen walking hither and tither trying to make up for time they had lost the previous year.

A low rumble drew the attention of a young auror on guard duty in the atrium and as he went to investigate he was met with a ten foot tall stone house elf that had walked out of the magical brethren fountain. It raised it's stony hand and in a voice that would have been funny had it not been for the circumstance squeaked "ATTACK!".

The next second hundreds of house elves 'popped' into existence. In the lead was Dobby dressed as Napoleon complete with a hat and little sword. "Viva La Revolution!" he yelled and as one the little creatures attacked the Ministry all chanting for the 'Revolution'.

Author Weasley had just finished a very long days and was making his way to the apperation point when he heard a high pitch yell about some revolution. He picked up his pace and was met head on with an army of elves who cleaned anything they came in contact with. He ran to the Floo grate and called Headquarters

"Yes Author what is it?" Albus asked seeing one of his member's head appear.

"Quick get the Order here. Were under…. Attack?" The next second every auror in the room stood as their auror pendant went off indicating that they should go immediately to the Ministry.

"Go, but everyone else stay here. Something doesn't feel right about this." Albus said as he came to full alert.

"What is going on?" Asked Tonks as she appeared out of the kitchen.

Author replied, "It's the house elves. They are taking over the Ministry. An army of them just showed up yelling 'revolution'."

Remus had just made his way into the study to hear the explanation. He burst out laughing along with George and Fred. In the chaos which insued, Remus cast the last of his charms, grabbed the two younger pranksters and dragged them to the attic.

He quickly charmed an entire wall to show all the images from the charms he had placed and sat back to watch the show. The twins followed suit with a questioning look.

"Don't worry." Remus calmed them. "It's just a jail break… Potter style." He chuckled as the twins each got a hungry look in their eyes.

Dobby and Winky dressed in their commander uniforms walked through their soldiers checking on their progress. The entire population of Hogwarts elves had been ecstatic when Harry had shown up with a 'BIG' job for them to do. Each had been bored out of their minds with the lack of students to serve. They had quickly agreed to the job and prepared to leave at the exact moment Harry had told them too.

Harry had pulled the two elves over to the side and asked them for a special job. As the others created a diversion they were to find all the information they had on Harry and his friends as well as go to the Department of Mysteries and gather and make copies of all the research they were doing and take it back to Ravenclaw chambers for Harry to get later.

The two elves quickly set to work under the guise of command.

Ginny nearly burst out laughing as a group of seven aurors burst out of the front door of Grimmauld place. Not even looking back to see if the house disappeared they quickly apperated to the Ministry. Fleur cast the last few spells she needed and three different colored domes fell away from the house alerting all that the wards had fallen. With practiced ease the group burst from the van and ran to the front door. Everyone with a wand and a dagger in hand.

The group didn't even stop running as one they threw unlocking charms at the door. The force behind the spells slammed the door open and tore it from it's hinges. There in the door way stood Albus Dumbledore waiting after being alerted the wards had fallen. Harry smirked and in mid-stride he cast spells in quick secession. Before he could even move Albus was hit. Suddenly he felt his body change an in seconds he had grown a huge pair of boobs, his waist slimmed and his butt ballooned out. Instead of his robes he now wore a very short tight pink dress. As he started his own incantation he stopped suddenly as his voice came out in a very feminine high pitch. As Dumbledore stood in shock Fleur quickly cast one last spell. The effects caused the group to stop and stare at the veela. Fleur just shrugged and started for the house.

As the group stepped over a woman Dumbledore now bound and gagged BDSM style to the stair well they were confronted with the rest of the Order. The shock at seeing their leader and the yelling from the portrait stilled them enough for Harry's group to gain the advantage quickly. Tickling and jelly legs jinxes flew. Hair changed color. The troll leg stand came to life and hopped around kicking anything it could. People found their legs turned the wrong way. Fire works zoomed through the halls, swamps appeared out of nowhere. Teeth grew, real wands were exchanged with false ones.

The group made there way up the stairs when Harry cast a quickly 'Galcius' spell turning it to an ice slide. Hermione quickly cast a 'Apendo Keros' and the temperature dropped to well below freezing in the hall way. Ginny aimed her wand at the floundering group of 'professionals' below and a jet of water covered the entrance hall and people below. It soon froze. As the girls were holding back the others Harry and Neville ran up the steps. Ron was on his way down when they reached the landing. They quickly went back to the top of the stairs and joined in the fight.

Harry looked to make sure the stairs lined up with the front door and quickly laid his plan out to everyone. As one the group jumped onto the ice slide. The entire way shooting paintballs from their wands by the dozens. The high velocity plastic wrapped balls rained down on targets everywhere. As the Order members ran for cover from the attack the group of friends quickly slid out the front door.

Harry held back making sure no one attacked from behind as the group ran to the safety of the park. Hedwig quickly dove out of her tree and 'flamed' the group back to Ravenclaw chamber. All fell to the ground laughing at the success. The break took no more than five minutes.

The three in the attic sat with mouths agape not believing what had just occurred. Finally they left the safety the dark room provided and ventured down the stairs, reversing what they could along the way. They soon had everything back to some form of normalcy. They did find out however that the paint was permanent and would have to be scrubbed off as were the new hair colors.

As they finished the aurors arrived back through the broken down door to give their report and to continue guard duty.

"Albus we've got a problem. Somehow…" Moody trailed off as the group stared in shock. Remus had left Albus for last thinking it was just deserts for everything he had tried to do over the past few month. Tonks collapsed with laughter as she saw the now bound and gagged female Dumbledore now dubbed Dolly-dore. Remus seemed perfectly happy to keep the old man how he was but Molly quickly pushed him to the side and leveled her wand at the ancient professor. "You said he would be safe here! You let a bunch of children break into a secret house and steal my boy!" Not even mouthing and incantation a sickly putrid yellow green jet of magic flew from the tip of the wand, splashing against the bound… person.

Albus' face turned green and he looked like he was about to retch. The next moment he did, Albus Dumbledore vomited a giant slug onto the tile floor. Molly didn't even stay behind to see the results of the spell as she stormed into the kitchen to start cooking regardless of the late hour.

Remus quickly cut the ropes binding Dumbledore and then tried to reverse the other charms only to find out that he couldn't. All the others tried as well but it seemed that Harry had somehow made the spell permanent. Remus laughed all the way to his room as a very disgruntled transfigurie picked the thong out of her large rear end. 'You sure know how to make an entrance my boy.' Remus chuckled to himself as the laid down to sleep that night. Not without however placing his own wards and protection spells on his room to keep out the other members.

"Albus, we have another problem. It seems that Potter was able to remove the Fidelius from the house. You will need to cast it again."

"I can not Alastor. I have to have the permission of the owner of the residence. He is currently sleeping upstairs with more wards and protections spells around him then Azkaban." The aged man replied in a high girly voice. "However we need to do our best until I can sit down with Remus."

The grizzly old auror and a rather bad Dolly Parton look alike exited the house and started casting spells to hide it the bests they could.

Remus made his way to the kitchen at nearly noon the next day. As he walked in the group noticed how he looked younger than they had ever remembered. The smile that he wore did not seem contagious though. Molly scowled deeply and started muttering to herself. Remus piled the food on his plate making a show of casting the detection spells to ensure that it was safe to eat. Finding everything satisfactory he started eating with gusto.

Dumbledore had just arrived back from a spick and span Ministry with word about the prior nights events. He was attracting quite a few stares as he had to walk around in his new female form and pink dress. He had tried to at least self transfigure his body. When that hadn't worked he tried to cover up as much as he could. Nothing worked. In the end a very embarrassed Headmaster left for his meeting with the Minister.

"Good news." Came his high pitched voice. "It seems that the Ministry is no worse for wear. Everything is accounted for and to top it all off the Hogwarts house elves are very happy." He received questioning looks about the elves. "Yes it seems as though Mr. Potter was able to convince them to take up the task of cleaning the Ministry." He said with annoyance. "Fudge took a bit to calm down but when he found that all his files were in place he did so."

"How did Harry get the elves to cooperated?"

"I assume that it is because of what Harry states is his birthright. He claims to be the heir of two founders therefore granted rights and privileges of the castle's part owner." He scowled. This was not working out the way he had planned. He needed to know how Harry had learned all of this.

"Is there anything wrong Albus?" Remus queried.

"No not at all. It does seem as though the Fountain in the atrium has been changed and is now unable to be returned to it's former appearance. It now features a ten foot house elf wearing a Napoleon outfit holding a sword in the air. The centaur and the goblin have been animated and are drinking from a firewiskey bottle. The witch and wizard are now bowing to the house elf. And a marquee now revolves around the statues stating, 'House Elf Rights. Viva La Revolution!'"

Remus snorted into his eggs as he attempted to hold in his mirth. He fail however and the crisps he had been eating sprayed all over McGonagell who was sitting across from him.

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked tersely staying a harsh remark from his transfiguration teacher. "I need your permission to cast the Fidelius on the house again."

"Sure with some conditions." He replied.

"Those are?"

"I am the secret keeper and none of you speak ill about Harry while you are in MY house." The were-wolf demanded.

"That is not acceptable. I will not have our safe house guarded by anyone less than me."

"Then find a new house." Remus stood and left.

The looks on everyone's face was priceless as he left. He noticed that they had gone so far as re-inscribe the rune on the same stone and marked the center of the house. He had an idea and apperated to Hogwarts where he knew Harry was staying.

It didn't take long for Harry to find Remus. Hogwarts told him who was there as soon as he entered the wards. Already having done the charm once Harry quickly agreed to perform it again. Moments later the two appeared in the house. Quietly, as to not alert the other occupants, they snuck around the house, preparing it to Harry's liking. When they were ready the two moved to the marked center of the house. Harry lifted his wand to the sky and he hissed the complex incantation again in parsel-tongue.

In the kitchen everyone was startled ridged as they felt the massive wave of magic roll over them. The next second they were in the park across the street with no house in site.

Remus appeared out of thin air and strolled to the group. "Quite a lovely day is it not?" He asked very conversationally.

"What did you do Remus?" Asked a stern Albus.

"Me, what makes you think I did anything?" He was stalling as Harry continued to cast parsel-wards. They would be near impenetrable once they were up. The banter continued until all attention was drawn back to the house. Harry Potter had just stepped out and smirked at the looks of disbelief from the others.

"Wards are up Moony. Let in who you see fit. No one will find the house if you don't want them to."

"COME HERE NOW HARRY!" bellowed Dumbledore but it was too late. Harry was gone again in the same black cloud.

"He's a great kid isn't he?" Remus looked toward the vacated spot as he spoke with intense sincerity.

"More like Devil spawn." Muttered Tonks. "Yea you're probably right Tonksy. Wouldn't want him any other way." Remus mused. "I'll ask again. Do you accept my conditions or do you want to find another house?" Remus asked not looking concerned. He really wasn't. If they refused so what, he could allow who he wanted to allow in and Harry had another place to hide if he needs to.

The old man set his jaw clearly upset with the situation. "Fine, I accept."

"Wizard's oath… or," Remus looked the Headmaster up and down for a minute. "witches oath. What ever it may be. And no tampering with my wards, from anyone."

Albus turned red with anger but managed to state his oath as the head of the Order. "Good!" Remus removed a piece of parchment from his robes and showed it to everyone gathered. Which was nearly the entire Order. After everyone had read it he quickly burned the parchment and then vanished the ashes.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Asked Bill.

"Oh, I'm not the secret keeper." Remus smirked.

Bill just looked confused for a minute then went white as he realized what Remus was implying. "Then who is it?" Asked a clueless Tonks. "Harry!" Remus answered brightly. Are you ready to enter the house now?" He briskly walked back into the house and the others followed.

Albus stayed behind and went to check the runes that were required. As he reached the place they had been prior he was only met with a blank wall. "You won't find them." Albus spun around to find Lupin leaning against the house. "Harry put them some place else. Some place you will never find them." He laughed as he thought of what Harry had done. It was really ingenious. He had tunneled down to bed rock ten feet under the earth to cast the rune sets. He then covered the hole up and cast a charm to cover the new earth with grass. It was the perfect hiding spot. Remus made his way back into the house letting the old man vainly attempt to find the runes.

As the wizarding world scrambled around trying to figure out what was going on Harry's group stayed in their hidden room for the remainder of the week. The group practiced spells and had a good time. Teaching the rest to 'jump' was easy enough since everyone had studied up on it since the trip to Rome. By the end of the week everyone was ready to start 'jumping around the world. The only exception to that was Fleur who was licensed to apperate and if that didn't work Veelas had their own way of transportation similar to 'jumping' but wards had been designed to prevent it. The were rarely used however.

The information Dobby and Winky copied was simply immense. The little creatures had gone overboard like they usually do and managed to get secret information of nearly every witch and wizard in England as well as Ministry secrets and the entire contents of Fudges secret file drawer. Winky had managed to pilfer a lot of secret unspeakable information. Most of it didn't make any sense or were spells that had no real use. However she had managed to find a file on information on enhancement rituals that were illegal. Not only did the paper list the names but also exactly how to do them. Harry and Fleur smiled to one another as they read over the list. Some would be perfect for them. The two elves were going to get an incredible amount of presents this year.

As the week drew to a close Harry gathered his group around him and with a little help from the time turner they went back in time one week. Harry was worried about taking so many people with him. He hadn't been able to find much information on the object and was worried the strain would ruin the little devise. It was too important for his future plans to break. As the group arrived at the new time Harry realized he had been right. He could feel the strain on the object but it seemed that it had enough power this one time. He knew he was going to have to find another way for the rest of the group's travels. After all they were going to need four or five months to get everything done that he wanted to.

Harry ordered the group to relax for a bit while he and Ron went shopping for some needed equipment. It was the day that the students were to be let out of school and still in the morning so no one would suspect the two youths to be out and about. After all their duplicates were still running around the castle. They quickly 'jumped directly into Gringotts with the hoods of their cloaks raised so no one would identify them. After a quick time Harry left with his money bag quite a bit heavier. The first stop was to get the group each a nice pair of dragon hide boots and a wand holster. They returned soon after.

With one last check to make sure they each had their shrunken trunk Hedwig transported them all to the States to start their vacation.

The first thing Harry wanted to do was to get time turners for his group. He knew that three could easily travel back in time a month with one of them so he figured that if he managed to get one more he would be fine. That in mind Harry took out his cell phone and called Rosen, Hermione's bonded Vampire. A quick conversation later the clan was out searching for another device.

"Well I have a few ideas as to what to do. Follow me."

The group looked around where they had arrived trying to figure out where they where. It was cold and snow was on the ground. It looked like a little town. Just down the drive they were standing was a gray building that had a lot of noise and yelling coming out of it.

"Were are we Harry?" Asked Ron

"A surprise. We need some transportation while we're here. This is the place to get it." He searched his pack for a little bit. With a little cry of triumph he pulled out the item he was looking for. A quick wave of the hand later and his chopper now stood in all it's glory.

"Mikey, you stupid fuck. I told you to get over to the bike and start working on it. What the hell are you doing anyway?" Yelled Paul Sr. as the bell on the door rang. "Can I help you?" He asked tersely as Harry walked in as if he owned the place with his friends following behind him.

"Senior!" Harry held his hand over his heart in mock pain. "You wound me. Surely you remember me from this summer in Daytona."

Senior's eyes lit up with recognition. "Harry! Man how you doin'. The bike treatin' you good?" He asked.

"No worries, it roaring like a lion on 'roids. I actually want to get a few more for my friends."

"No problem Harry. Hold on a sec… Hey Pauly, Vinni get over here. You remember Harry from Daytona."

"What did you do in Daytona this summer Harry?" Asked Ginny sweetly.

"Yea well we won't get into that will we." He avoided the question. Vinni laughed as he heard "You would be surprised what the kid can do when full of tequila during bike week. I still think Mikey owes you a hundred bucks."

"Hey I remember that now! MIKEY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND PAY UP YOU WANKER!" Harry bellowed.

"Hey buddy good to see you again." Pauly greeted with a hand shake. "Pops told me your lookin' for a new bike?"

"Yea, need to get one for each of my friends here. You mind if they check out your stock?"

"Not at all man. You really going to pay for all those. It'll be like nearly 200 grand."

"Don't worry about the cash, rich remember."

The group spent day together. It only took a few minutes until everyone found the bike they wanted. After paying for them Harry started helping around the shop. Soon everyone had their hands in something.

Harry bit back a laugh as Fleur slapped Mikey after he made his twentieth pass on her. "I told you already. I am Harry's girl. The next time you do you will know what it is like to be a woman!"

The shop broke into laughter as Mikey grumbled and stalked away. The rest of the day was spent messing around and playing pranks on everyone. Senior didn't seem to mind as they were getting about three times the amount of work done as any other day thanks to all the extra help. Then as the shop was about to close Harry's cell rang. After a quick conversation he flipped it shut and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"We got another one, two actually." The rest of the group looked around confused but they followed their leader and after saying goodbye they all hopped on their new choppers and took off.

Along the way Harry had charmed the bikes just like his so there was no need for fuel any longer. The next stop was a large electronics store. There Harry bought each of them a top of the line laptop with DVD burner. They picked up some more music and a MP3 player each along with some blank CDs. As they left everyone was excited. They pulled around the back of the store and shrunk the bikes and then each jumped to where they would meet with Rosen.

"I had to call in some favors to get these Harry. I do hope you have the means to pay for them."

"But of course my fair lady. How much do I owe you?"

"Two thousand galleons. Quite a deal for what they are if you ask me. I think the sellers just wanted to get rid of our brethren." She chuckled.

"I quite agree with you." Harry stated with a smirk as he pulled out a money pouch with more than the required gold and handed it to her. "I can't thank you enough for doing this on such short notice Rosen. You are a life saver." The two hugged and Hermione did as well. The rest shook hands with all the vampires being on very good terms with the creatures.

As the vampires left Harry turned to his friends. "Alright the first thing we need to do is find a nice place to stay for a bit. We're on the outskirts of a large city called Orlando in the state of Florida. I spent a lot of time around this general area this summer. I already know of a bunch of things we can do."

Following Harry's lead, mostly because nobody else had a clue where the hell they were, the group hopped back on their re-enlarged choppers and followed Harry. They started off on some back roads so they could get use to how the bikes felt. After that they headed out on the interstate. It would have been amusing to watch Ron gawk as they entered the heart of the city. Amusing except for the fact that he managed to cut off three rows of traffic. It was a blessing Harry had cast the safety charms which were the only thing that kept his best friend from pancake status. The rest looked around in equal wonder. Only Fleur had seen anything like this, living in Paris. But even that didn't compare to the tour based city. It had a flare all it's own.

It wasn't long before Harry pulled up to a rather nice hotel. As they parked and entered the establishment they received more than there fair share of resentful glares. It was obvious that this was a very posh hotel and the current clientele were not happy to see a bunch of 'kids' show up. Especially when they showed up on very loud motor cycles. Harry however wasn't phased one bit. Luna even saw him wink and blow a kiss at an old lady who blushed scarlet and nearly had a heart attack. He then walked directly to the check in desk, leaned casually onto the counter and started conversing in hushed tones with the lady behind the counter.

At first it appeared that she wouldn't let them stay. She gazed down her nose and the group could hear the nasal arrogance in her voice. Soon though Harry broke through her shell and after a quick phone call where she had lost all color in her face, Harry was handed three sets of plastic key cards.

"All done here." Harry said as he turned to the group. "Why don't we go up to our rooms and we can discuss what we want to do the rest of the week."

"Thank you for staying at the Sheraton. I hope to see _you_ around." She said looking at Ron. Obviously her little talk with Harry had stripped her of her prior prejudice. Ron, to Harry's shock, winked at the lady and answered, "Oh you will. Don't worry about that." Then followed Harry to the elevators.

The rooms were side by side taking up the entire top floor and as Harry opened the door to the room everyone even Fleur was surprised at the opulence. Hermione being the traveler she was with her parents spoke up first. "This is amazing Harry. I can't believe this. The rooms much cost a fortune." She said still scanning over the entrance area.

"Don't worry about it. Sirius loaded me up before he passed. This is exactly what he wanted me to spend the money on." Then added as an afterthought, "Though I doubt I've even begun to scratch the surface." Actually he had more money that he had started with since he was now co-owner of the fastest growing company in the world as well as getting royalties from the songs he wrote. He didn't think they needed to know that now though.

The group entered the room and looked around. It had a full kitchen with a bar separating it from a small dining area that sat eight. Just past that was a living area with a couch, loveseat and two recliners. A large flat panel TV was attached to the wall with a DVD and surround sound already built in. Through one of the two remaining doors was a large bathroom with a double vanity, jacuzzi tub and a large glass shower. The next room was the bed room. It was furnished like most with some pieces of furniture as well as a couple comfortable looking chairs as well as a writing desk. It had a large king size bed and a balcony looking over the city an into one of the entertainment parks.

Harry quickly pulled out the menu for room service and called in everyone's orders as they sat around the living area and discussed what they would do the next day.

Harry immediately took out his computer and got on the internet. After a quick search he started listing the entertainment that the town offered.

"Alright, I stayed here a bit this summer and the city has a ton of things to do. I say we go to a few of the parks. Most of them we can get week passes that will let us in any park we want to go into. City walk is great. I'm betting that is were we will end up most nights we are here. We simply have to go to Margaritaville and Hard Rock. There are also a bunch of bars there we can go to."

"We don't have any I.D.s Harry. Plus we are not of age to be able to drink yet." Hermione spoke up thinking she had found a flaw in his planning.

Harry just smirked as he took out his I.D. card Gringotts had given him and cast copying charms on it. After he was through making six more he started charming the information around the new cards. The end result were seven illegal adult licenses complete with pictures. Harry grinned as he passed them out to everyone.

They stayed up well into the night as they planned the week out.

The next morning Harry woke everyone early for their first day. Everyone grumbled as an already dressed boy-who-lived bounded into everyone's room to get them moving. It ended up being a blessing. Islands of Adventure was the first place they went to. It being early December in Florida it was still quite warm. As a matter of fact the temperature was to reach the mid seventies.

As everyone gathered to leave Harry looked them over. "Ugh we really need to take you all muggle shopping later today." He said looking over the cloths. Only Fleur and Hermione wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

As they entered the park Harry soon realized it didn't matter. All around him people were wearing ridiculous hats, sunglasses and clothing. Ron walked in a daze as he moved off with out a word to the enormous green roller coaster clearly visible leaving the others to follow the boy or get lost.

The day passed quickly. Due to the hour of arrival they had managed to ride the 'Hulk' ten times in a span of an hour. Most of that on the ride it's self. Most of the group loved the thrill ride but Neville and Hermione decided to just watch after a few turns. After that Ron insisted the group go to 'Dueling Dragons'. Another roller coaster in the park. On the way they passed through the different worlds that were set up. From a gaudy comic strip section to an oldie cartoon area full of water rides.

Ginny made everyone go down the 'Dudley Do-Right's' ride just because she found the name extremely amusing. In the end the entire group was soaking wet and having the time of their lives running around the area spraying water all over everyone. Fleur was quick to get a few cameras to preserve the moments. Finally before they left they had an old couple take a picture of all of them in front of the 'Do-Right's' sign. Harry was definitely going to send a copy of it to his "family" as a remembrance of him.

After that detour they scenery changed to that of a large forest complete with jungle noises coming from hidden speakers. There was not that much to do in that area and since they were all wet already they decided to pass on the raft ride. Finally to Ron's, and other's, excitement they arrived at the 'Dueling Dragons'. The group watched as the coaster roared past them as peoples feet dangled down. Ron quickly ran the maze to get in line. It not being tourist season allowed the group to easily get on the ride fast and it quickly turned to a favorite for all.

The rest of the day they spent running around the park. They let the responsible mask they had all had to front with the war fall as they regressed to childish playing. Ginny even managed to grab five or six snow cones from a vendor and started throwing them at her companions. In the end the group was covered in colored ice with stains all over their close and skin. It took some sweet talking from Fleur and a couple hundred dollars to pay for everything they had used to keep from getting kick out. As they left the security office they all just laughed about it.

It was nearly five in the afternoon when the group finally left the park. Before they had left they each went to the provided restrooms and with a couple charms they were clean, dry and presentable once more. Still they had five cameras full of events that happened that day. After that Harry pulled a tired group to a huge movie theater located in City Walk.

"OK guys," He spoke, "I've been wanting you to see these movies for a long time now. I know Hermione has probably read Lord of the Rings. It's a series of books. Well they just made them into three movies recently. The final one comes out in a few days so they brought back the past two. I really think you guys would like it."

It didn't take much prodding to get everyone in to see the movie. Ron actually barged into the theater before purchasing a ticket when he saw the concession stand. As the red head was led back to the door by security Harry handed the guards the just acquired ticket and they released him.

"Yea, next time I'll whoop your arses." Ron yelled at the guards who turned threateningly.

"Sorry." Ginny commented and grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged him back to the food counter

"Yea, he gets a bit upset when you remove him from food." Luna informed. The guards laughed and returned to their posts.

The four hour extended movie seemed to fly by for the group. None beside Harry had seen the movie before and even he was thrilled to see all the extra footage added to it. As they left everyone kept going on about the different swords and the fight in the woods. Still none missed the similarities between them and the Fellowship. Each was a group destined to be together to fight evil at every turn. They would be hunted and in turn hunt themselves. Most of all was the 'burden' Frodo carried. None brought up the fact that it seemed to parallel Harry's one quest. Like Frodo, he too would have to face the evil of the day, but their life was no mere fictional story.

Still the group kept matters light. Finally Neville asked, "Hey Harry, isn't your sword the same shape as Gandolf's was?"

"Yea, I made it after I saw the movie." He thought about what he was about to tell them. It might be good for them to get one of their presents early. Still he wanted to wait. His eyes lit up with an idea though. "I've picked out designs for your swords. When we get to Dunharrow I can get the smithies to make them for you if you like."

"That would be great." Ginny excitedly jumped around. "I'm going to get my own sword! It's too bad it wouldn't look like yours."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Well when you dueled Malfoy we all got to finally see Nova in person. It is amazing." She whispered in awe. "What is it made out of? It looked like a fiery glass."

"Close actually. It is made of diamond and Mithril. The diamond is abundant in Dunharrow as is mithril compared to the rest of the world. The diamond was gifted to me by Celeborn, the King, as a thank you for help in battle. It took me a long time to make it."

Fleur smirked at the incredulous faces the rest of the group made. It was obvious that no one knew that Harry was capable of making the weaponry besides her.

"You made that?" Ron asked amazed.

"Yea." Harry laughed to himself. "It is a hobby I picked up while I was there. I'll tell you the whole story one day. So what do you want to do now?" The leader noticed the tired looks of his friends."

Fleur spoke up for the rest of the group. "Why don't we just find a bite to eat and then go back to our rooms. You could show us the pictures of the swords you want make for us then." The rest nodded agreement.

Harry pouted as they passed the nightlife already in full swing. Little shows were taking place all over. Dance clubs with every sort of music imaginable had crowds overflowing the building as patrons danced in the little boulevards. They finally made their way to O'Charlies, a New Orleans style restaurant, where they had decided to eat.

"How does he do that?" Asked Hermione incredulously as she watched Harry walk up to the manager as he walked around greeting the customers. He quickly struck up a conversation and then shook the man's hand. Luna laughed having seen the corner of a bill flash as the manager waved over the rest and showed them to a table. They could hear the muttered cursing of the ones who had waited in line, some up to two hours for a place to sit. Ron smiled as for the first time he felt like he was being treated right. The rest found no fault either as the others waiting could have done the same thing Harry had.

Ten minutes later the seven sat around the table laughing and telling stories. Each had at least three empty drink glasses pushed toward the middle of the table and were on their way to nursing another down. The food came out not too long after and for an hour and a half the group enjoyed the time together as much as they could.

It was close to midnight when the group got back. Ron stayed behind to talk to the desk girl.

"When did he get all flirty?" Asked Harry as they loaded an elevator.

"The Prophet lauded all of us as heroes after our duel last year. Soon after the first girl came knocking at our door…literally." Ginny smirked evilly and looked pointedly at Luna. "Our dear Mrs. Lovegood here just had to find out if he was as juicy as they were making him out to be." The smirk turned into an inebriated laugh as the usual mystic eyes of Luna's now turned to a hard glare.

"Yes but we kissed once and then I moved on to my Neville Poo here."

That only made Ginny laugh harder. "Oh that was a priceless moment!" "Don't even think about it Weasley!" Luna yelled as she clamped her hand over the redhead's mouth. A second later, "EW, that was gross!"

"If you don't want me to lick you don't put your hand over my mouth again. Harry quickly pressed his lips to her's and smirked. She didn't disappoint. Just like with Luna's hand Ginny started licking Harry's mouth. The kiss soon tuned into a tongue war between the two. Hermione looked put out like she wanted to join in as well and Fleur just laughed.

"I don't see how you all do it. I mean I can barely keep up with just Luna."

"I don't see how you don't get jealous." Luna stated matter of factly. "If I had Mr. I-Look-Like-A-God-And-Have-The-Power-Of-One-As-Well I wouldn't want to share him."

"We're just happy to have him." Hermione said.

"Yea but you would know if you had him in bed." Fleur stated. "The man manages to take care of all three of us and still has energy to spare." She shook her head in thought.

"You know you love it!" Harry finally released Ginny from the kiss. The girl in question stood with glazed eyes and a silly smile on her face as the doors finally opened on the top floor. The group made there way into Harry's suite and gathered around his computer as he got everything up and running.

"I really need to get your computers running. That can be a job for later though."

Not much later Ron entered wearing a nice shade of lipstick. "Looks like you had a bit of fun." Neville teased.

"Huh? Oh yea. I hope you don't mind but I invited Mandy to come with us tomorrow. She said she had a year pass to all the parks, what ever that means." He said dropping down next to Hermione.

"It means that we won't have to pay to get her in." Hermione said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Here we go." Harry said as he started pulling up the websites that had the pictures on them. "Ron yours is the sword Aragon will get once he becomes king. We will see it in the last movie before we leave." He turned the screen toward the redheaded male to view. Ron's smile stretched across his entire face. "That's perfect mate. I'll be able to kick some Deatheater ass with that."

Harry went through the list showing everyone the images. Only Fleur didn't see her's. He was sure that she had no idea that he had even made her one.

Not much later, with most of the group already passed out, everyone went to bed.

Harry was once again the first to wake up and took great pleasure in waking the rest. As he entered Ron's room he quietly conjured a bucket of ice water wandlessly and opened the bedroom door. With a slight flick of his wrist the water dumped all over the redhead. He froze as he heard the screams of shock issue through the room. What shocked him the most is that it wasn't just Ron's scream but also another female's. Breaking out of his shock he peaked back in the room. A grin crossed his face that kept getting bigger and bigger at the mayhem. Ron was sitting stock still in his bed eyes wide as Mandy, the desk girl stood by the edge of the bed soaking wet and completely naked. It looked like Harry might have just interrupted.

"Wakey, wakey, Ronniekins." Harry said brightly with his head stuck through the door frame. "Good to see you again as well Mandy. Hurry and get dressed. We have a big day planned." He laughed and ran back to the safety of his room as Ron bolted from his bed after him, totally forgetting about his lack of cloths.

"Um Ron, what are you doing?" Asked Luna in a concerned voice as she took in the site of a naked and drenched Ron.

"I'm going to kill Harry!" He said once again pounding on the door to Harry's suite.

"That may be well and good but don't you think…" She never finished as Hermione and Fleur came to the door wondering what all the pounding was about. They froze in the door way as Ron pushed by them. Then the three girls broke into peels of laughter.

"Come out here now Harry! I'm going to kill you."

Harry walked out into the living area wet from just finishing his shower and only having a towel draped over his shoulders. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, smirking at he realized Ron had no idea he was still naked. He really didn't care about himself too much.

"You don't see me interrupting you do you! Next time you better knock before you barge into my room. We were just about finished when you doused us." Harry laughed. "It's not funny. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment and then you go and ruin it." Ron asked irritatedly.

"I can only imagine." Harry said not being able to hold in his laughter any longer and falling onto the couch after wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Ron, are you in here?" AskedMandy as she was ushered into the room by the three girls. Ginny came out of the bed room and froze in shock at what she was seeing.

"Um Ron?" His sister asked. "Why are you ranting in the nude?"

"Huh?" He looked confused then as he realized his current condition he blushed. It started at his toes and rose through his entire body until he resembled a tomato. Everyone laughed at his embarrassment including Mandy. He then ran over to Harry who just stood up to get him a towel and ripped Harry's from him to cover himself up. Harry stood there in all his glory and only raised an eyebrow to his best mate.

"If you wanted to see me naked you only needed to ask. I should warn you though I don't swing that way." He laughed as Ron turned even redder and walked in to the bedroom to get dressed. The others in the room laughed as they too started preparing for the day.

It didn't take too long for everyone to get ready and Mandy showed them to a good place to get breakfast. Afterward they re-entered the now familiar City Walk on their way to Universal.

The day was spent much like the previous. The group laughed and played around, dropping the façade of seriousness and being the full of life young adults they all were.

The group managed to get on all the rides and took in many of the shows that were offered. The MIB ride turned out to be a favorite for nearly everyone. The points contest always seemed to be won by Luna though and no one could figure out how she ended up with nearly four times as many points as they did by the end of the ride. (AN- During a recent trip I found out the secret and pissed everyone off by continually whooping them. And no I'm not telling the secret.) The best part was the Blues Brother show though. Half way through Harry had been chosen by one of the actors to "assist" and ended up blowing everyone away when he took the guitar off of one of the band members and started rocking. The show lasted nearly a hour longer than it should and when the coordinator came to see what the problem was, just stood back and watched as the actors, Harry and his group sang, played and danced to a crowd of over three hundred people. Again they had bought a bunch of cameras to save the memories and when they made to leave the park one of the managers of the place gave Ginny a video of them during the Blues Brothers show for free. He only said thanks and they earned it then turned and left.

They left a little earlier from the park that day so they could watch the second installment of Lord of the Rings. It was again nearly four hours long and when it finished the group left talking animatedly about the film while making their way back to Universal. The brochure had said that there was a nightly fireworks show at nine and they all managed to congregate around the lagoon to watch the show.

By the time it was over everyone was excited talking about how close they were to everything and how wonderful the fireworks had been. With no wind at all, the rockets exploded directly above them.

They made there way to Margarittaville that night and danced and ate until late in the evening. As they caught the last shuttle leaving back to the hotel they sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed everything while they could. They didn't talk that night, just went to their rooms and prepared for bed leaving it to Harry to decide what they were going to do later.

The week passed in much the same manner. Wake up calls became more of a prank war which no one escaped unfazed. Still no one became angry as they were doing the same thing to the others. They went to many of the other parks as the days passed and even managed to get a charter fishing trip as there were supposed to be a big run on big bull red fish. The guy was right about that. The Ministry group plus Fleur and Mandy, who had become attached to Ron, didn't last half a day as they continuously pulled up huge fish.

The evenings mostly consisted of movie watching and hitting the clubs and big name restaurants. That Thursday the final movie of the LotR trilogy debut causing Ron to be even prouder of the sword he would soon be getting.

As Sunday rolled around everyone was a little down knowing that it was time for them to move on. Harry had said that they were to be heading up the coast. Mandy finally said goodbye to Ron and the group finally left to start their next adventure. The first stop had done something though. The atmosphere was light and casual as they turned onto the interstate. Unlike how tense they had been when they arrived. They now understood why Harry seemed so relaxed and laid back when they saw him

The next weeks passed in a blur of fun. As they drove north the weather cooled off and soon they were driving though snow covered mountains. They spent another week snow skiing and snow boarding different mountains. They toured caves. Spent a day in DC as they explored the history and monument district. They went to Arlington Cemetery and stood somberly as they gazed across the vast expanse of white crosses nearly as far as they could see.

Hundreds of thousands were buried under their feet and they realized what the price for freedom was. Men gave their lives in lands other than their own to ensure that future generations would not have to face the same tyranny as they.

"This is what changed my entire attitude regarding our war." Harry said quietly as they stood by the tomb of the unknown soldier. The others just look at him asking with their eyes to continue. "I realized that Dumbledore had it all wrong after my first trip here. We can't negotiate with evil. We can't throw it in prison. We have to remove it from the earth. It is the only way to win, to ensure that our children will not be face with it."

"After I came here I spent some time watching old war movies and I understood. Never has a war been won by taking prisoners. That was why Voldemort was able to come back so strong. Sure we cut off the snake's head but we left the rest of the body intact. When the head returned the body was waiting to follow once more. We have to remove the body from the head first. Cut it off and kill the snake for good."

"Never in history has a war been fought with such idiotic morals as it is now. In the past both side killed each other. Now we have one side that goes about raping, pillaging and killing while we we're just sending stunners back at them. I realized how stupid my past views were. I mean there we were in the Ministry running around using easily reversible and deflectable curses while those we fought were using unblockable curses meant to harm and kill us. Not a very fair fighting mentality."

"War is war. People die in war. That's just how it works. But I'll be damned if it is my friends who die. Just remember that when our turncomes to fight. As such never has a war been fought without killing the enemy. Riddle's side realized this as should we."

"During my research I came across a man named Churchill. He was the British Prime Minister during one of the muggle World Wars. He had a quote I have taken as my own now. He said:

_We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many, many long months of struggle and of suffering. You ask, what is our policy? I can say: It is to wage war, by sea, land and air, with all our might and with all the strength that God can give us; to wage war against a monstrous tyranny, never surpassed in the dark, lamentable catalogue of human crime. That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: It is victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival. Let that be realized; no survival for the British Empire, no survival for all that the British Empire has stood for, no survival for the urge and impulse of the ages, that mankind will move forward towards its goal. But I take up my task with buoyancy and hope. I feel sure that our cause will not be suffered to fail among men. At this time I feel entitled to claim the aid of all, and I say, 'come then, let us go forward together with our united strength.'"_

When he finished he walked off without glancing back at the group. The rest sat in deep though about the words they had just heard.

The rest of the day everyone was serious and in deep though. Soon however the dark cloud passed and they started having fun again. They arrived in New York two days before the Simple Plan concert and Harry made a quick 'jump' back to the Dursley residence to get the tickets. He would return Christmas Eve to have a little fun.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Good day all. I know I said that Ash Republic would be playing in the concert with Simple Plan a few chapters back but I changed my mind. Hey I'm writing this so it's my decision. As it is the concert is just a lead in to further complications. Sorry to dissapoint. No Harry singing this time.

They spent the next few days taking in shows and walking around the famous city that was New York. The night of the concert Harry's phone rang. After a short conversation the boy smiled and they left to the auditorium.

As they reached the entrance Daphine jumped into Harry's arms. "I'm glad you could come. I was worried that you would have forgotten about it."

"Nah, how could I do that. This is my favorite band." He then noticed the angry glint in the woman's eyes. "Next to Ash Republic of course." He ammended quickly. "No on is better than you guys." He signed slightly as the accusing eyes softened and started to sparkle with mirth again. "So are you playing tonight?"

"No we just came to have a little fun with you all." She then handed them special passes and dragged them backstage.

When they arrived they saw the rest of Ash Republic and quick introductions were remade. They talked a while and even pulled out some instruments and started a little unplugged shot on the stage. The members of both groups had been good friends before either of them made it big. As such each were invited to the others gigs, complete with back stage and stage passes. Harry quickly pulled out his shrunken guitars, bass and keyboard and the group got going. Most of the others watch as they played and eventually some became curious and started trying out the instruments themselves. Ron moved over with Nat where he was shown the basics for the Bass while Hermione to Daphine to be shown the keyboard. They found out that 'Mione had taken lessons when she was younger and had been quite good and a very fast learner. Then as Ron started playing the bass only stumbling over a few of the notes as he followed Nat. It was determined that magical folk just had the ability to learn to play an instrument easily for some reason.

As they played they didn't notice the crowd gathering just off the back of the stage until they heard a clapping from behind.Turning they noticed the entire band from Simple Plan watching. They all talked awhile until it was time for the concert to start.

The concert ended up being great. Harry couldn't really figure out why there were seats seeing as they tended to get in the way as they were dancing. Tonks had shown up ten minutes from the start and proceeded to berate the group until Harry told her that this was her Christmas present from them. That tended to turn her entire outlook around and they all spent the night dancing and singing.

Of course it wouldn't be a proper night out for Harry if he didn't try to get captured in some way. As the group left the concert Tonks whipped out her wand, pointing it at the group.

"Now just come with me and you don't need to get hurt. Dumbledore has some questions and he's tired of being female."

"Come now Nymph." Harry smiled at the cringe the young auror showed at her first name. "Do you really think you can take all of us down. We did take down the entire order in less than five minutes."

"I'm an auror Harry." She didn't get any further as Harry waved his hand. Magic flew from his palm hitting the surprised woman making her vanish from view with a slight sucking noise.

"What did you do to her?" Asked Ginny

"Oh just sent her back to number 12. I basically turned her into a portkey then activated her." He smirked. "The only problem is that it will be easy to track and we are sure to have the Order after us in a matter of minutes. I guess it is time for us to make a quick exit."

Before they could move though a wave of ice seemed to roll over the group. "Why in the hell can't I ever just go to a concert without getting into a battle?" Harry grumbled knowing what was coming. Dementors. He drew his wand with his left hand and called Nova to him with his right. The others did the same as they pulled their new rune inscribed wands.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest and subject to immediate execution by dementor's kiss by order of the Minister of Magic." Came the sickening voice of Deloris Umbridge.

"We are not in Britain any longer you fat toad. You have no authority to arrest Harry here." Shouted Fleur.

"Shut your filthy mouth you discussing half-breed. I only wish the Hunters hadn't failed in killing you."

The first dementor approached then suddenly froze in place. It seemed to be confused as to why it was unable to pull the emotions from anyone in the group. Harry growled at the beast and lunged for it slashing it across the chest with Nova. A blood curdling scream tore from the being and a black liquid gushed from the wound. As more and more of the liquid hit the ground the dementor started smoking until finally the black robes fell to the ground, empty, surrounded by the black goo.

"What have you done you stupid child!" Screeched a fearful Umbridge as she tried to back away. Never had anyone been able to kill a dementor and for the Potter brat to have a weapon capable of doing it was truly frightening. She would surely be punished by her Master when she informed him.

The next second all other wands were pointed toward the group of two dozen creatures and shouts of 'Expecto Patronum' rang clearly in the crisp night air followed quickly by Harry's own voice casting the same incantation. Six golden figures erupted from the ends of the Ministry crew's wands and they watched, amazed, as the golden figures tore through the ranks of the foul beings. Though instead of sending them away to what ever retreat they had the black clad being were torn apart. Inhuman screams wrent the air as the wraiths were slaughtered.

Umbridge paled at what she saw. Not only were these _kids_ not effected by the dementors but they had managed to kill them as well. Quickly she tried to apperate to safety. Only to find she couldn't. "Take them! Don't let them get away!" From under a dozen invisibility cloaks appeared the Minister's closest aurors. All had their wands trained on the powerful group. However their eyes held shock and uncertainty.

There was only one dementor left from the initial group which seemed frozen in place. It seemed like it was unable to flee through the wards that Fleur had hastily placed. 'Man that girl was good.' Harry thought to himself for a second then turned to the assembled aurors. "You don't have to do this. Everyone of you can leave right now and tell Fudge to shove it up his ass."

"Do you think we're scared of you _boy_?" A raspy voice came from one of the aurors.

"You are." Stated Luna flatly. Her airiness was gone. Her face and actions now held power and certain victory.

"Don't kill them." Harry murmured to the group. "I don't want a family to find out one of their children died because of an idiot seeking political footing."

Sweat beaded on the foreheads of the assembled auror squad. They were all scared and it was plain to see in their eyes. A young man, looking to be just out of training, held his wand on a redheaded girl. What he really wanted to do was go back home and have a nice dinner with his wife and two children. Unable to take the pressure any longer he fired off the first spell. "Kukulcan!" The curse which threw a cannon ball from the tip of the wand sang through the air fast as a bullet.

"CLANG!"

Without uttering a word a silver shield glowed in front of Ginny. All eyes turned toward the shield's caster, Harry. To say he was angry would be the wrong word. He was much, much more. His eyes started to glow and his incisor elongated. His hair and shirt whipped in a breeze. Not long afterward Ron too had glowing eyes as he realized the man just tried to kill his sister.

"Let me amend myself." Harry ground out menacingly. "Don't kill them but hurt them all you want."

That was all Ron needed as instead of launching a spell at the auror he used his vampiric speed. Before anyone could blink Ron had landed a blow to the midsection. The contents of his latest meal was forcefully ejected from his body by the blow then he felt the uppercut land. It was so powerful, the man was lifted from his feet, landing five feet away unconscious.

That was all that was needed to start the small battle. Really it was unfair. Harry's group used it's speed and daggers to tear through the ranks of aurors. Spells the group had found in Ravenclaw chambers flew from wands with muttered words. The runes allowing them to cast two powerful spells to one of the aurors.

Livid Harry jumped into the fray. Leveling his wand at the first auror he saw he quickly cast two spells. The first made tiny paper cuts appear all over the woman's body. She screamed and dropped her wand. The next second she was on the ground from the 'Lugo' curse. Making her feel like her body was constantly being stabbed by pins.

Hermione saw a group of three aurors close together. "Drakcio" she whispered. A beam of dull yellow magic encompassed the group. It swirled around turning into a 70 mph sandstorm. The distracted aurors quickly surcumed as the wind and sand tore at their faces and close.

Soon only one opponent was left, a cowering Umbridge. Harry quickly turned to her and hissed out a spell that seemed to freeze the toad woman in place. Around her hundreds of knives were suspended in mid-air. If she moved at all they would stab her.

"Using dark arts now Potter. I will make sure you are in Azkaban for the rest of your life!" Crowed a triumphant Umbridge.

"You are assuming I leave you alive to tell the tale." He replied dangerously. Her eyes widened as she realized that the boy was not going to show mercy on her. "First though…" Harry walked to her and lifted the left sleeve of her robe to reveal the dark mark burned into her flesh. He then walked around to the rest of the aurors. Two had the dark mark, both had been part of the group caught in Hermione's sandstorm. Harry quickly placed the two under the same curse as Umbridge and then revived them. He made sure to focus on the dark marks for a bit then took three CDs from a pouch and proceeded to record the events of the battle onto it. After three quick notes he called Hedwig to him to deliver the bundles to the Minister, Quibbler and John, Fleur's father.

"Pretty soon everybody in Britain and France will know exactly what you tried to do to us. They will know that Fudge sent three deatheaters after me. They will know he had been hiding you." Harry slowly paced in front of the scared trio. "Now what to do with you?" He suddenly moved like a flash dragging the blade of his dagger across one of the men's necks. The other two watched in horror as the man died. He turned to the next man and cast a bone shattering curse hitting the man's neck, killing him quickly. "Now what to do with you?" Harry repeated looking at the now trembling toad.

"Just kill her and be done with it." Neville said. "The Order will be here soon I'm sure and I don't feel like hurting most of them." The others seemed to agree.

"OK, Nev. Get all the invisibility cloaks and search the downed aurors for anything we can use." Most of the group set to work. Hermione, Fleur and Ginny waited though.

"Get as many names as you can get from her before you kill her Harry." Hermione stated. She didn't like killing but she understood the reasoning behind it.

"I would but I don't have any of my potions with me."

"Just use _Imperio_. Ginny added. "I doubt she could resist your power."

"Alright, what do I need to do?" The group gathered around Fleur who had a basic understanding of how to cast the spell. It was fairly simple and after trying it a few times Harry finally got it right. Names poured out of her mouth and most of them the group didn't know who they were. Most sounded like foreigners but a few they knew the names of. After copying all the names she knew Harry released her from the spell.

Inside he was fighting a battle. He so wanted to cause harm to the lady. She had made his life hell since she was introduced to it. On top of that she was a filthy deatheater. Still if her resorted to torturing for fun he would be no better then Voldemort. Scowling Harry ordered the lone dementor to suck the soul out of the woman. She squealed like an injured pig and fought vainly. The result were hundreds of cuts and stab wounds to appear all over her body from the knives. The cloaked wraith lowered it's hood and sucked the woman's soul from her mouth. Then with a flash Harry cut the dementor in two, ending it's existence. He then had Fleur drop the wards. They then walked away from the scene leaving the aurors and soulless toad woman laying were they fell.

As they lounged in comfortable chairs and sofas back in the hotel they discussed what happened and how it could benefit them.

"What was the deal with our patroni?" Harry asked.

Hermione went directly into lecture mode. "We experienced similar results earlier this summer when we practiced. Instead of thinking happy thoughts we thought about our loved ones and the love we felt for them. The different emotion seemed to change the spell slightly into a dementor killing spell."

"Why has this not been found out before now? I mean it seems so easy for someone to use love, why has no one thought to try?"

"You know how the wizarding world is. Once something's in place don't question it." Ginny spoke up. "It's our greatest flaw."

Harry thought it over and came to the same conclusion as Ginny. "The change might be why my form changed." Harry said thinking to himself.

"All ours did to."

"What were yours?" Harry asked.

Hermione spoke first. "Mine's professor Lupin, Moony, a were-wolf." She said excitedly.

"Mine's Sirius, Padfoot." Ron said quietly. Harry beamed at the boy with tears in his eyes

"I have two." Harry said. All eyes turned to him. "I still have Prongs but my mum came out too. She looked like an angel, she had wings and a staff. It seems that the marauders will live on no matter what."

Ginny was the next to speak up. "Mine is you Harry. The you from right after the Chamber of Secrets complete with sword."

"Mine is a horse." Neville spoke up next. "It's my family symbol." They all smiled knowing how important family was to the once bashful boy.

"What was yours Luna. I couldn't figure it out." Hermione asked

"Oh that was a Crumpled Horn Snorkack. We found one this summer and daddy let me keep it in a pin behind our house." She said as Hermione's mouth dropped open. "But… How…Not real" The brainyack stuttered on. The rest of the group dropped into laughter.

The week after the dementor attack passed quickly. The group moved on to the western coast via a quick 'jump' to make sure that they would not be found by any others. Harry, Hermione and Fleur spent hours over the computers logging information about the new events and theories for killing dementors as well as copying all the needed information to each persons computer. The group thought it to be prudent to only have one that held all the information and the others would just take what they were interested in. It made sense incase someone managed to pilfer one and break through all the security, which included a magical scan and many muggle techniques.

Soon Christmas was upon the them. The night of Christmas Eve all sat around a blazing fire in a large log cabin Harry had rented.

"So do we want to celebrate Christmas tomorrow or do you want to wait for later?" Harry asked

Everyone looked on confused as Harry hadn't told them what he had planned for the rest of the trip. "I think you need to lay out our agenda for this vacation before we can decide." Hermione spoke up.

"Yea but why would we wait 'till after Christmas to open our presents?" Ron asked confused.

"Did you ever think about what I bought off of Rosen a while back? They were two more time turners just like mine. I got them so we could spend more time together. After this month I was planning on taking a trip back and going to visit Dunharrow for a month. How would you all like to visit the elves?" Harry asked with a glint in his eye. The rest of the group minus Ron looked ready to burst with excitement to visit the mythical creatures that many thought to be extinct. Hermione looked ready to faint.

"What does that have to do with Christmas presents?" Ron seemed hung on the fact he might have to wait.

"Will you shut up Ron?" Snapped Ginny. "Didn't you hear what Harry said? We have as much time here as we want. We can spend the entire vacation doing one thing then we can travel back in time and do it all over again. We can live Christmas over and over again for the rest of our lives." Ron's eyes brightened at the possibility.

"Yea, well, I believe we should celebrate tomorrow. Time in Dunharrow might be slightly off for our month there." Harry explained cryptically.

"You better spill now." Hermione stated looking stern.

"Alright, alright, the wards the elves have over the city and now spread out to the boarders of the Fidelius Charm I placed have the ability to change time. Remember? Last time I was there for only a month to you but to me it was five years. I want to do the same this time as well. It's strange though. For some reason I didn't age with the altered time. So we don't have to worry about looking so much older when we return."

"What are we going to do there for so long?" Asked Neville.

"Training." Replied Harry with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Lots and lots of training."

The group settled on exchanging gifts the next morning. The pathetic whimpers coming from Ron at the thought of having to wait for his presents was the final deciding factor. Harry was pleased, it would mean that he could give all his friend the swords early on in their travels to start getting use to. Still he didn't fool himself. He remembered the first time he held a sword when practicing with Markis. Really it was nothing more than an over-weight club in his untrained hands. Though with practice and dedication he had honed his skills and so would they.

Somehow Harry managed to be the first one to wake Christmas Morning. He smiled as he thought about the present he had received after they had all gone to bed. After he had showered he re-entered his bedroom to find three beautiful women in very revealing Lingerie, all matching their hair color. After that the world turned to one of bliss for Harry Potter. He was able to sit back and relax while Ginny and Hermione proved once and for all that they would have no problem sharing Harry, or themselves for that matter. Fleur on the other hand set out to prove just how magic her lips could be. It was a young man's dream come true.

Quietly, he removed himself from the girls embraces and made his way to the shower, again. He really needed to clean himself off. A quick shower later and Harry stated breakfast. After getting things started he cast a few spells to keep everything going then sat down at his computer. He had been wanting to look over some of the rituals that Winky and Dobby had brought back from their raid. Most of them he knew he wouldn't use but some might prove useful.

As he browsed through the options available he noted the possibilities on a muggle note pad. He found some right away that he knew he would try. One was a memory enhancing ritual that increased retained memory by 80. With all the studying they would be doing the next couple of months it would be beneficial if they didn't constantly have to relearn anything. Another made the caster immune to all diseases. Still others would cut in half the strength of any spell that hit, that would be good for the Cruciatus, one immunized the caster of the effects of all poisons except for basilisk venom, one that doubled the senses. This one excited Harry. In all of his training with the elves that had been his biggest fault. The elves senses were so much better than his, even with his better eye site and hearing from his bonding. There were better balancing, power increasing and all sorts of other rituals. Still there were some that he knew he would not do.

Surprisingly he found a ritual that enabled the caster to speak parsel-tongue. However, said caster had to swallow a snake tongue, slit their tongue down the center then drink the venom of a black cobra. He didn't think that would be one too many people would do. Others were just plain gross. Most of those included the immortality rituals and the super strength ritual. After all they didn't need extra strength or power thanks to the bonding. In essence it had done the same thing without all the side effects and disfiguration. All the ones that looked useful though were all rune, spell and blood based.

It didn't take long for the smell of hot food, coffee and tea to wake the other residence in the cabin. As they sleepily came out of the rooms, Harry packed up his work and ushered everyone to the breakfast table. It was difficult but somehow Harry managed to subdue both the Weasley siblings and talk them into eating first. Ron had been fairly easy with his bottomless pit of a stomach. Ginny though needed some whispered coercion of that nights future events to get her to the table. Though the two did get some strange stares at the orgasmic shudder that passed through the small redhead as she took her seat.

The breakfast passed with much eating and warm conversation. Harry had even brought up his thought about the rituals and was surprised that most seemed to agree with him on most of them.

Still Harry wanted to get Fleur's reaction to possibly becoming a parsel-mouth. He knew she had desperately wanted to become one when they were working on the wand project. "I also noticed a ritual that would allow you to become a parsel-mouth. You still interested Fleur?" He asked as if it were only about the weather.

He suddenly had everyone's attention. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "What does it entail?"

"It's a dark one so it seemed pretty painful and if it didn't work or we get it wrong it would kill you. Still, aside from spilling your blood, the runes and the incantation, you would need to swallow the tongue of a snake, cut your tongue down the middle to make it forked then drink some cobra venom. Still interested?" Harry nearly laughed at the green face most of the table now had.

"No I don't think I care too much about becoming one all of a sudden." The rest of the table seemed to lose interest after that as well.

Before long Ron again started pouting about opening presents. It seemed as though he managed to eat enough to think about other things. And after a while the group sat around a large pile of gifts as Harry sorted and handed them out to everyone.

After a hour of opening presents the final one was unwrapped. Everyone had received at least one present from everyone else. Around the room assorted books, clothing, magical games and boxes of candy littered the area. Harry had been pleased to see that everyone like the dragon hide boots and auror grade wand holster he had purchased for them.

"Alright everyone, I have one more gift to give all of you." They all protested that he had already gotten them so much with the choppers, computers, boots, holster and time turners but Harry would have none of that. "I've already made them and was planning on giving them to you for Christmas anyway."

He quickly went to his trunk and pulled out the other six wrapped packages and hurried back. To tell the truth he was probably more excited to see their reaction than the others were.

"OK, first some rules before you open them. They are not finished yet. I needed each of you to be here so I can bond them to you. Next please don't use them until we get training with them." After that Harry handed the long, skinny and heavy packages to everyone, amused by the confused looks he was getting around the room.

As they had been doing that morning, each took turns opening the gift. It so happened that Ron was the first. He quickly opened the gift and froze when he realized what it was. Shocked, he could only look to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded with a beaming smile on his face. Tears crept into the corners of the redheaded male's eyes as he slowly removed the item from the wrapping for the rest to see. Gasps ran though the others in the room as he slowly removed a huge sword. Ron stood and slowly pulled the gleaming sapphire blade from the wrapping. No one spoke as they gazed on the wonderful weapon.

"It's made out of sapphire and mithril for the most part. There is a little gold in there as well as you can see. I was glad you liked the design in the movie. I had a feeling you would. I figured dark blue to go along with you aura. I hope you like it." Harry trailed off wondering if he made a mistake.

The only answer he received was for Ron to throw himself at Harry and pull him into a teary hug. "It's perfect mate. I couldn't ask for anything better. It's perfect." Ron muttered as he released his best friend only to hold him at arm's length and beam at him. After one more hug Ron sat down with the sword cradled in his lap like a small baby.

The next to open was Hermione. She had an idea what her gift was, as did the rest of the group. Though she couldn't wait to see what it looked like. As she removed the wrapping she too became misty eyed as she saw what her friend, lover and one day husband had made for her. As the last of the wrapping fell away she too stood and presented the rapier in a shiny silver to the rest. She rested her hand on the wire wrapped grip and quickly drew the blade from the remaining paper. The handle seemed to fit her hand perfectly and the intricate basket wrap was amazing to look at. The blade and the pummel seemed to be able to light a room and she stared in amazement at the beauty of the rune inscribed sword.

"Yours, 'Mione, is made completely of mithril. It used up nearly my entire stock. I hope you like it. I thought that you would want something more feminine than a broad sword. Don't worry though. With the enchantments, imbuing and runes on the blade it is just as lethal." The girl too rushed to Harry and smothered him in a hug then kissed him passionately. After profusely thanking Harry and ensuring him it was perfect she took her seat, unconsciously holding her sword the same way Ron was.

Ginny was next and she too seemed to love the ruby bladed sword. Harry gave her a short run down on the materials and receive much the same thank you as from Hermione. Luna dropped her misty gaze when she looked at her sword. She seemed enthralled at the pure gold rapier in her hands and rushed to give Harry a hug. Neville was next and gaped as he removed the emerald blade. Harry then went into the story behind the design. Neville's responded to the story by sitting strait backed and with all the pride in the world. Even though the use to be pudgy boy had gained a significant amount of confidence in the past few months, it didn't compare to him now. It seemed as though he was infused with it. His every move spoke of it.

Finally Fleur opened her's last. "When did you make this?" She asked. "You didn't do it at home, I would have seen you."

"I spent a few extra weeks in the mountains. I found this and thought it would be perfect for you. I know you already had a sword but I thought this would suit you better."

The veela carefully opened the package and quickly wiped her tearing eyes as she saw the beautiful blade in her hands.

"I made it out of gold and silver. I hope you like it." His only response was for Fleur to tackle Harry to the ground and commence to kissing the young man as much as she could. In between kisses she managed to breath out, "love it….love you….perfect….thank you….love you."

Harry laughed as he picked the young woman up and placed her back on her seat. Harry thought this would be a good time to tell them about making the wand blades that he, the Council and Silvernesti had spoken about.

"Before we get to carried away I want you all to look on the internet for some short sword designs you like. Myself and a few others have been discussing a way to make a blade that is able to be used like a wand. I have the materials and the focus to make them. I just need your designs. We can work on them once we get to Dunharrow."

"But how can that work Harry?" Hermione asked. "How can you already have all the materials if you don't know what will accept us?"

"Trust me on this. I've been told that what I use as a focus will work with us. They will also produce a few surprises if anyone other than one of us tries to touch it."

"That still doesn't explain…"

"Just trust me for now alright? I will explain everything to you later but for now just pick out designs when you get the chance."

The rest of the morning was spent comparing swords and Harry even called Nova so that they could get a close up look at it.

They spent the next two weeks in the little cabin. It was close to a majority of entertainment. It wasn't too far from a large city, ski resort, horse ranch that offered all day sleigh rides and all sorts of other activities. The best part was that they managed to find a magical shopping district in the city and the group spent hours browsing the streets as complete strangers. It felt good not to have everyone looking at them.

The best part was the magical library in the heart of the alley. On the outside it just looked like a small store. Smaller even than Florish & Blotts. On the inside, however, it was huge. It was at least twice the size of the Hogwarts' library and stock every kind of book the group could imagine. They quickly signed up with the library and started browsing the shelves. Half a day later the group managed to leave after checking out the maximum of ten books each. They were excited about the ability to mail order new books by just sliding their card over the name of the book in a special index book they had each received. All they had to do was return the other books and the librarian would send back the other books with the owl.

As they were leaving the alley Harry noticed a little shop in a corner with a sign above it stating 'Magical Tattooing – watch it move'. He had wanted a tattoo for a while now since they couldn't find one when he had been out with his group and the vampires. Since then he searched the web to find the perfect design. He managed to find it but it didn't seem right to get it without all the vampires there also. Still in his search he saw other tattoos that he wanted to get. One was a gigantic golden griffin sitting on top of a rock face. It was in mid-roar and had his wings spread over it's body. The next he found was a wise looking raven that seemed to be digging it's claws into the skin. Those two Harry wanted to get as a memorial of his heritage to the Founders. The perfect place would be on the shoulder of each arm. It was one of the reasons he placed his band tattoo on his forearms. Another tattoo was of a beautiful phoenix in flight. Instead of having it in different colors he would have his as a replica of Hedwig. Another was of a huge dragon holding the world in it's talons. It was seemed to be looking directly into the eyes of who ever was looking at it and it's wings were spread wide. It would be perfect to cover his upper back and of course it would be silver.

Without a word to the rest, Harry made for the little shop. The others followed wondering what he was doing. As they entered they overheard Harry talking to the desk clerk about what he wanted. They could only wonder as to the sheer volume Harry was getting.

"I never took you to be the tattoo type." Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are all to remind me of something very important. I will fill you in soon. I promise."

As Harry prepared the rest declined the offer for more. Still they sat and watched what Harry had done.

It turned out to be very different from muggle tattooing. The only thing involved were a few potions. The first was an inky black potion. When it was poured over the spot were he wanted the tattoo he had to think about what he wanted it to look like. It would then take the form of the mental image and absorb into the skin. The next was a coloring potion that would turn the tattoo to any color the owner wanted. It worked the same way the other potion worked. He just had to concentrate on the coloring of the object. The last potion was an animation potion. Like the name implied, it animated the tattoo. However it also set limitations for the tattoo's travel. It could only travel over the places the potion was placed.

The group sat back to watch as Harry removed his shirt. He already knew the first one he wanted to get. It would be on his left peck. A square showing the Marauders and Lilly. Sure enough as the first potion was applied in the designated area, the group watched as it slowly formed into the images of a majestic stag, a shaggy grim-like dog, a were-wolf and an image of a lily. The images formed, the liquid started to absorb into the skin. Harry hissed in pain as it did and gripped the sides of the table he was on. It felt like someone had a red hot cattle prod against his skin. The pain lasted five minutes until it started to fade. Not much later it was just a dull ache. The next potion was applied and again Harry thought hard. This time it tingled as the stag turned a light brown mixed with white, the dog turned jet black with ice blue eyes, the were-wolf turned silver and the lily turned a deep shade of auburn with a vivid green stem. The same green as his and his mother's eyes. The tingling done with, the next potion was applied in a small circle area just around his peck. The shop employee told Harry that it would take up to a day for the animation to start.

After that the process went smoothly. The golden griffin was placed on his right shoulder. It ended up with a beautiful golden coat and the animated area was just around the tattoo itself. The Raven went to his left shoulder and was black with deep blue highlighting areas of it. The phoenix went to his right peck and came out looking exactly like Hedwig and could fly all around his upper right chest. Then the last one, the dragon took on an exact replica of Silvernesti but instead of holding the world in it's talons it held a crest. One that Harry had never seen before and hadn't thought of. The coat of arms was winged by two ravens looking in opposite directions. Inside the coat was sectioned off into four boxes. Inside the boxes resided a castle looking exactly like Hogwarts then in the diagonal box was the same image. The other image was a magnificent lion standing on hind legs. Atop all of this was a crown and the coloring was a mix of deep red, gold, white and black.

Harry heard Hermione gasp and knew she must know what was going on. "What do you know 'Mione?" He asked inquisitively. He wasn't upset about what had happened. He actually like it, a lot. Something about the crest seemed to pull him into it.

"I think that is your personal crest Harry. Though out history chosen warriors would be giving a crest. It was a mystery as to how they received it. Some just woke up with it. It seems like this is yours."

He had to admit it sounded plausible. It did seem to fit him perfectly, except for the crown. He couldn't quite figure that out. Still he really liked how all the tattoos turned out. As he prepared to leave the clerk handed Harry a bottle of healing potion and gave some last minute care instruction. Then they were off.

The rest of the holiday the group of friends spent together in the remote log cabin. They spent the days doing many things. Most of it was spent studying and sorting the new information they had all gotten from the Library on the computers. They had literally downloaded hundreds of books on all sorts of different subjects. Everyone was having fun practicing new spells and playing in the snow.

The day before they all traveled back in time they all produced copies of the wand swords they wanted.

Harry had run across his design from a drawing that someone had produced. The picture had a gold handle with a silver blade. The blade curved much like 'Sting' from The Lord of The Rings movie. That is where the similarities ended. The guard was shaped in the likeness of two dragon heads reaching out with open mouths. Where they came together was a large gem stone. It had an intricate designed dragon breathing fire up the blade inscribed on it and the pummel was capped with a large gem.

Ron decided on a blade with the same basic design as Harry's but his was more of a Roman motif.

Hermione's was made completely of silver and looked like a sword from the Crusades.

Ginny chose one with the same design as Harry's and Ron's. However the base of the blade and the guard looked like they were in flames.

Neville's was in the same basic design but much more geometric. Toward the base of the blade it turned to many serrated points.

Fleur stayed with her rapier design and wanted a miniature captain's sword.

Finally Luna decided on an exact replica of Sting.

With designs chosen they would all get to work when they reached their next destination. A five year stay in Dunharrow.

The last day was spent packing all the items they had strewn all over the cabin and basic cleaning. In reality it didn't take long. They were magical after all. As they finished they decided to have one more cup of hot cocoa together in front of the fire before they left. Harry had made sure to sent a letter prior to his arrival at Hogwarts nearly a month ago now asking Celeborn if he would be able to bring his friends with him. Celeborn sent a reply telling Harry that they would be more than happy to host them as long as another city wide prank war didn't occur. He had big plans for those years they would hide in the elfin realm. Hopefully he would be able to bring Silvernesti with him and they could also get started with the cloaks and maybe even armor if they wanted it. They had so much to learn still and this would be the perfect time to do it.

As the sun began to set the group hiked out into the woods into a secluded area where they were sure they wouldn't be seen popping out of thin air. Harry, Ginny and Hermione all draped a chain around their necks. Neville and Luna did the same and so did Ron and Fleur. Then with a few twist of the dial the group watched as time quickly rewind before them.

The weeks following the attempted assassination of the wizarding world's hero, Harry Potter, were completed mayhem. Moving pictures of the memory of the battle were spread all over the headlines of every wizarding news paper. Mr. Lovegood had printed a special edition of his magazine spanning twenty five pages of different stories and conspiracies. In return the other papers paid heavily for the rights to publish the pictures.

Lyle Lovegood was sitting in a chair, sipping from a cup of hot tea. He had just endured the mechanization of one Albus Dumbledore begging him to join his Order. For once though it seemed that the conspiracy crazed man had a legitimate reason for being paranoid. After all, it wasn't paranoia if they were really out to get you. From the meeting he was able to gather that the man only wanted his support to try to rein in Luna, in turn the Potter boy his daughter had somehow befriended. It was annoying really. Lyle had repeatedly declined the elderly man's offers to join him but Dumbledore just kept on as if he had not spoken. It finally came to the point when Lyle had to threaten physical removal that Dumbledore finally gave up and left. He was worried however. The old man had given a detailed version of the trouble Harry usually found himself in. He was worried that of his daughter's safety.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a ball of swirling green flames that suddenly appeared over the table. Then to his shock a pure white phoenix with emerald green tipped feathers landed gracefully on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. It held out it's leg and Lyle saw a thin square package attached. Seeing his name on it he quickly removed it. Tearing it open he came across an object he had never seen before. When he looked back toward the beautiful bird, it just gave a heart warming trill and vanished the same way it had shown up.

Deciding to leave the phoenix question to resolve later the editor carefully removed the parchment still in the package and started to read. It seemed to give instruction on how to use the item. The rest of it was a hastily scrawled noted stating what had happened and that everyone except the attackers were fine. Then asked for some discretion on what was printed.

Curious, the man removed his wand and tapped it to the circular center of the CD. To his amazement a screen appeared in front of him and the events of the battle, from beginning to end, were displayed to him. After watching in silent awe at how quickly the seven teens dispatched the highly trained group of aurors and dementors he ran to fetch a camera.

The next morning a special edition of the Quibbler was released to every news stand in England. As gratitude for the story the Editor did keep some things from the public such as the dementor killing blade as well as the executions of the three deatheaters. He did however have numerous pictures showing the six patroni tearing through the dementor hoards, the canon ball fired by the young auror and the hastily erected shield which saved the young Weasley's life, the three deatheaters being exposed surrounded by very sharp looking knives. Lyle had called on all of his reporters to drag out every ministry scandal story they had written and a started on his own story of the battle, going into great detail to what he saw. When he finished he destroyed the little disk so no evidence could incriminate his daughter further. Everyone of them had used some very questionable spells and he would be damned if his contributed to his daughter and her friends harm.

It didn't take long for the word to spread from town to town, neighbor to neighbor. By mid-day every one of the special editions had been sold out and hundreds of orders were flooding in for more. The wizarding sheep of the world were shocked and outraged at how their Minister had tried to kill their, once again, savior. Very little had been left out of the story. Names of the aurors in the attack were listed. All the recognizable spells used were listed in a detailed run down. Surprisingly to most, many of the spells Harry's group used were unknown. The effects were listed though in less detail to still make it difficult to place the spell. The names of all the deatheaters given were listed and mobs formed, hell-bent on ensuring the capture of the deatheaters.

Fudge was sipping on a cup of perfectly aged brandy. Life was perfect now. Deloris had left a few hours ago with last of his dementors and a dozen of his most loyal aurors. He had even sent his own personal guards to ensure the boy was taken care of. He only needed to figure out a way to spin this to make people think that it was him combating You-Know-Who. Hopefully that would gain him back some of the support he lost by that idiot Potter brat. Yes life was perfect. That was until a flushed and tattered Percy Weasley threw open his door.

"Minister, come quick! There is a problem in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Fudge quickly rose to his feet and ungracefully made his way to the DMLE to see what the matter was. "What is the meaning of this?" Fudge blustered as he entered the door. He stopped as he took in the site in front of him. There were the aurors he had sent with Deloris but they had been severely beaten and cursed. All of them had deep cuts and broken bones. Many had burns, boils or their skin raw as if being placed on sandpaper. Others had passed out from pain as he could still clearly see muscles cramping even from under the robes. "What happened here?" The words were whispered.

"I would like to know the answer to that question as well." Came a demanding voice from behind the wounded. A tall middle aged man pushed through the crowd to face the British minister. "I am the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement in America. Why pray tell were we called to a battle scene to find British aurors and nearly two dozen black cloaks in piles of black liquid?" The man demanded.

Fudge blustered for a little while until he came up with a plausible reply. Seemingly regaining his former arrogance he replied. "They had been sent after a group of criminals."

"In America? Why where they in my Country without permission? You know the law or are you to incompetent of a Minister to know?" The man demanded once more.

"Now see here!" Percy came to his mentor's side. "These aurors were after very dangerous people. Look what they were able to do to a group of highly trained professionals."

The man walked up, nose to nose with Fudge, pushing Percy out of the way. "You will be hearing from my Minister and when he calls you will be removed from office. Mark my words." His tone was deadly.

The next second a flash of flames drew everyone's attention in the room. Hedwig landed on the American auror's shoulder and offered her leg to Fudge. The queasy Minister removed the package and opened it. The next second Hedwig had disappeared again. Fudge pulled out the memory disk. He knew what they were, they were the newest and probably best invention the wizarding world had come across in a very long time. The American auror also knew what the devise was. They had contracted the vendor since they had first come to market, purchasing hundreds of the machines and thousands of the disks to copy the information on.

The auror pulled his wand and tapped the disk. To the questioning looks he received he only responded that it could have something to do with the case. The screen appeared and the events of the battle were shown to all. As Umbridge ordered the 'Kiss' to Harry Fudge attempted to destroy the disk only to find that the auror forcibly removing it from the man's hand and placing it on a desk. The entire law enforcement of Britain watched as the dementors were slain and some of the better aurors in the department were taken down with unknown spells. Somehow Harry had managed to fuzz out the spell and it's effects, only showing the incapacitated auror. They then watched in horror as the deatheaters were uncovered then the two of their comrades were executed. Harry again covered up the spell that he cast on Umbridge then the group listened as she named nearly fifty of their fellow co-workers in the Ministry, some even in the department. Those had been quickly apprehended after a brief struggle.

Amelia Bones snapped everyone back to reality after the display and ordered the aurors to arrest all those which were named. Squads of aurors rushed through out the building making arrests as they went. Others Flooed and apperated to residences. All the reserves and off duty personnel were called in and put to work. She held back 'Mad-Eye' as he arrived with an indignant auror Tonks. She then turned to Fudge. "You, Fudge, are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Harry James Potter, harboring a fugitive, misappropriation of Ministry resources and of being an power hungry, incompetent bafoon. You Weasley are under arrest as a fellow conspirator and accessory. Moody, Tonks, take them to the Ministry holding cells until they can be put on trial." She then turned to the American. "I apologize for what happened. When ever it is convenient, please schedule a meeting so we can discuss the incident with your Minister." Satisfied the auror portkeyed way.

"What's going on?' Tonks asked in bewilderment.

In response Amelia tapped the disk again and the two Order members watched as Harry and his group not only killed the dementors but also dispatched the group of aurors then dispose of the deatheaters.

It took most of the day to bring the Ministry back to some semblance of order. The arrested had been taken to secluded holding cells in the bowels of the Ministry. The injured had been taken to St. Mungos. Aurors were tracking and arresting other named deatheaters. Amelia Bones had been promoted to temporary Minister until the trials finished then if necessary a new Minister would be voted on.

As soon as the action slowed, Moody and Tonks left to report the events to Dumbledore

While the rest of the British wizarding world struggled to regain some sort of order Harry and his friends arrived a month in the past. Since it was so cold the group decided to 'jump' to a resort area near the boarders of Dunharrow to wait for the correct time to enter the city.

That night the group set out taking the same hike Harry had earlier that year toward Dunharrow. With warming charms the walk had been very pleasant. They stayed quiet most of the day as they made the trek through the old wood as they took in the wonders of nature that surrounded them. Each now had their swords strapped to a stout belt hanging off their hips. They had them made while in the little wizarding community by a very skilled leather crafts man. He also made harnesses for the sheaths each of the daggers as well as plane leather sheaths for the swords to fit into. It had taken much of the man's time but the purse of money the group pulled from the aurors after the attack ensured his speedy service and sealed lips.

Harry thought back to the day as he walked. It had been a very good day. Just before they found the Library they stumbled across the little armor shop in the corner of town. Getting his friends to go in had been fairly easy and they all marveled at the different armors available. Ron had wanted to buy a nice set but Harry told him to wait for a bit and see if he would need it. 'That comment drew a few stares." Harry chuckled to himself. Then they spoke to the owner.

He was a big burly man covered in hair and muscle. He wore a leather apron which was scared from use. After describing what they wanted the owner had asked where they wanted to place the weapons. All had decided to keep the sword on their hips and, after some convincing from Harry, back straps for the daggers.

Still there had been three designs to choose from. Harry had opted for a lower back harness. He only needed to reach around his back and could easily draw the weapons. The rest of the males chose the same design. The females though decided on getting over the shoulder mounts. After measurements were taken and money was exchanged, the happy shop owner set to work. The next day they had shown up with the swords, under glamour charms, for the correct measurements to be taken. Then a week later they were ready.

Harry had to admit the were comfortable as they walked though the woods. Even the sword sheaths managed to stay out of the way. It could have had something to do with how they were only a foot long since magic was involved. Then when the sword was removed it retracted into just a thin pouch on the belt. Perfect really for combat situations, still Harry wanted something that would match the sword a little better. That didn't mean he would not use the same charms the man did though.

Finally after three days of walking they appeared at the border of the elfin wood. As they approached everyone could feel the magic surrounding the place, though where it came from was a mystery to them. Harry was the only one who could see the secret area. Harry called his friends to a stop and sent Hedwig to Celeborn to send someone who would allow admittance.


	19. Chapter 19

After a short wait Arwen and Eildith walked out of the wards to greet the group.

"Harry!" Arwen jumped into the young man's arms. "I'm so glad to see you again. Celeborn informed us that you would be stopping by soon."

Harry laughed as he hugged the beautiful elf. "It's good to see you again as well. You to Eildith, how have you both been?"

Eildith responded after a brief embrace. "Oh you know, same old same old. It's actually been very peaceful since you cast the new wards. The King changed the time wards after you left to reflect the actual time outside so it really hasn't been too long since you left. Still I'm glad you are back. The entire city feels safer with you here."

"Alright none of that now." Harry muttered to the male elf. "I get enough hero worshiping in England, I don't need it here as well."

"Too late!" Arwen laughed at the dark expression on the boy's face. "After the battles and the wards most see you as a very powerful ally."

"Yea well, let me introduce you to my friends." Harry spent the next few minutes introducing everyone, making sure to express that Fleur, Ginny and Hermione were very close to him. Then, after giving the password to enter the wards, the group made their way toward the city.

It took a good two hours and along the way Ron and Hermione took great pleasure retelling embarrassing stories from Harry's youth. Arwen and Eildith encouraged them and laughed along with everyone else as story after story was told. Even Harry had to admit that some of them were funny now that he could look back on them.

As they arrived at a cliff face that overlooked the city, those who had never seen it gasped from the sheer beauty of it. Harry smiled as he looked upon the city once again. It felt like home in the same way Hogwarts castle did. Even in the short months he had been gone he longed to return. It didn't take long for the city to become aware that one of her heroes had returned. Adults and children alike crowded the street to get a look at Harry. Many knew the boy well as they had befriended each other during his previous stays. Knowing what Harry had done for the elves, his friends stood back and let him reunite with the town's folk. They had been a little surprised when instead of scowling and trying to leave as fast as possible, he instead went toward a group of the children, knelt down and started talking to them with a smile on his face.

It took a while but the group finally made it to the center of the city. They entered the large dwelling which was actually built around giant white trees. It could really be described as a castle it was so large though. Inside a little elf ran up to Harry and jumped into his arms.

"Harry, Harry your back!" The little elf squealed as he lifted her in the air and spun her around.

"Of course I am Anduin. I just couldn't stand being away from you." The two laughed and Harry carried her into the room where Celeborn and Galadriel were waiting for them.

It was another heart felt reunion and then introductions were made. After that they all sat down across from a fire and started chatting.

"What have you been up to since you left Harry?" Asked Galadriel.

The group shared a look full of mischief. "That my dear is a good story. Would you like to hear it?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone in the room nodded in anticipation. "Hum, that's right. This would be the first time all of you hear the whole story. Well, I guess it all starts when I left. I spent a few weeks cruising around on my chopper. Visited a few more places. Then I hopped on a plane to Peru. I ended up in the mountains north of Huanuco. I was having a good time. You know, keeping to my self, enjoying the scenery. Then on the third night I heard a noise from coming form the peak next to the one I was on. Long story short I went to investigate and found a silver dragon being attacked by hundreds of black creatures with iron shod weapons and armor."

"Orks!" Eildith said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, they were orks. I watched as they had a few mountain trolls attacked. I didn't enter the battle until she became grievously wounded. I entered the fray, mind bent on only one thing." Harry lapsed into a tone much like a story teller. "I had to get to the dragon. I had Nova and a dagger in my hands as I tore through the things getting to the dragons side. Together we attacked, she with fire, teeth and tail, me with blade and magic. We managed to defeat the army as the few remaining retreated. Then a lone hooded figure stepped out onto the battle field. A deatheater, Walden McNair, who we have met before." Harry motioned to his group. "We fought, magical blade versus magical blade. Minutes passed in a shower of sparks. Then with a mighty blow the two edges collided. Nova tore through the steel, shattering the axe blade and handle. The next blow removed the man's head. The battle was won, enemy was defeated."

The crowd listened with rapt attention and amazement. They had all seen the man's battle prowess but he still amazed them.

"After that I tried attending to the dragon. She was injured badly after taking blows to the side by two trolls at the same time. Her body was broken but I worked. I treated her outward injuries which was a large gash down her chest made by a goblin blow. I was unable to heal it with my strongest salve still I could do nothing for her internal injuries. I made another potion, the strongest I know of, still it did not work. I fell to the rock strewn ground defeated. I then had a brief talk with Silvernesti, the dragon. She blessed me and held me at no fault.

During the battle I was injured and as I listened to her my blood mixed with the potion. It was then a voice came from behind me. I spun around, expecting an attack, only there were three beings there. The Council of the Ancients: Phoenix, Griffin and Dragon. One told me to try the potion again. I did as requested and it worked. My blood was the key component giving it enough magic to work on her.

As Silvernesti slept, regaining her strength I spoke with the Council. After a couple days together I left to attend a matter with my friends back in England. I asked Markis and Sophia to accompany me and cause a slight distraction so I could make an entrance. They did a rather good job of it and no one noticed I had arrived. When one of the professors cast a spell that would have killed them had it not been for my bonding with them I decided to intervene.

The professor, the late Severus Snape, then attacked me. We had a brief battle of wills where I was able to rip through his mind and take the information I was looking for. I displayed to the crowd how the man was a deatheater pretending to be a spy for Dumbledore. I exposed his crimes to the hall. I then killed him as a traitor." The elves all nodded their approval of the action taken. "Then Dumbledore tried to keep me from leaving. A brief argument insued which I gave an ultimatum. Everyone in the world was to fight, there would be no neutral party. Those who chose against me would fall.

I then left with my friends here, with the exception of Fleur and visited the vampires. We bonded with each of the major clan leaders and then they returned to school and I to the mountain top.

There Silvernesti had awoken and she asked to bond with me as payment of the life dept she owed. We argued as I did not want to compromise her position as one of the ancients. Finally we came to a decision. We bonded. In doing so the magic flooded into my soul, filling me up and tearing down barriers that had been placed on me by Dumbledore. The amount of magic flowing through me was too much and I passed out. A few days later I awoke once more. I had never felt better in my life. I could feel the magic infusing my being. Then the Council gave me a gift." Here Harry looked over to his assembled friends. He reached in his back and removed the case that had been gifted to him. "This case was given to me by the Council." He opened it showing the contents. "Phoenix gave seven tail feathers, Griffin gave seven hairs of his mane and Dragon gave his blood. They assured me that we would be able to use the wand that these were created out of. They are the ones who gave me the idea of making sword/wands.

After that I went to France and found the Delacours. There I learned wandless magic from Flo, political science from John and Fleur and I started our project of making a waveless wand through runes as well as worked on our fighting skills. Not much happened after that. I picked up my friends. We toured the East Coast for a month then came back here. I have made them their blades which need to be finished."

The group talked through the night. All the blades were examined by Celeborn and Eildith. They both agreed they were works of art. Celeborn agreed to allow Harry to call on Silvernesti and she would be able to stay in the concealed woods for as long as she wanted to. Finally before they retired for the evening Celeborn reset the time wards to the same as they were when Harry was there prior. They now had five years to do what ever they wanted.

"Good morning all." Harry cheerfully walked into the dining hall to see all his friends already there. They all greeted him with differing degrees of wakefulness. "So what do you want to do today?"

"We don't really know what to do. We thought you might have an idea." Neville said between bites.

"How about a little test of your skills. I did warn you repeatedly to practice up." Harry smirked at the worried looks on his friends faces. "Oh come now. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to see what your level is so we can decide were to start your training."

The breakfast continued with small talk around. Harry informed Celeborn and Galadriel that he spoke with Silvernesti and she would be arriving in about a week and a half according to how time passed in the city.

As Harry confidently strode onto the training ground with his friends the King and Queen as well as Arwen and Eildith the other elfin warriors stopped to greet them and watch. Every time Harry put on a demonstration it was like watching a work of art to the elves.

As he approached the center of the grassy field, Harry reached behind his back and drew both daggers in a fluid motion and turned to his friends. "Who's first?" Everyone except Luna took a step back leaving her. "Great Luna, I'm glad you volunteered!" The assembled chortled. Luna quickly looked around her, she scowled at her boyfriend, then reached around her shoulders and drew her daggers.

Harry quickly showed them the incantation to make the daggers safe for friendly sparing. If someone was hit it would leave a purple mark on the spot but otherwise leave the person unharmed. That didn't apply to clothing though and Harry conveniently left that part out.

The duel started slowly as the rest only had a basic to intermediate understanding of how to fight with the short blades. After fending off the girl's attacks he started to push her to move quicker. He needed to see what she could do. He needed her to use her vampire quickness and speed. "Come on Luna. I know you can move faster than that. Remember, you can't harm me." With that Luna stepped it up. The she used the same attacks and maneuvers as before but now the were sure and fast. Faster than a human eye would have been able to track. Harry grinned as he pushed the young woman on, trying to get her to use all the skills she had. After ten minutes of sparring Harry switched from a defensive position to an offensive. He kept his speed fast but not as fast as he could go and definitely not his full strength. Still Luna was hard pressed to keep up with him. Blades sparked in the sun as the two continued then with a slight change of style Harry slipped past her defenses. A purple line appeared across her arm. Luna yelped as the blade crossed her arm and looked down at the blow. As fast as a striking snake Harry whipped his blades around. Surprised, Luna could only yelp more as Harry struck again and again.

After five seconds of slashes Harry stopped and turned to his friends. "You can't stop in the middle of a fight to check on your wounds. You have to fight through it, deal with the pain. When it is over then you can nurse your injuries." He said seriously. Then he turned to Luna. "You did very well. You need more practice but with some hard work you will be nearly undefeatable." He walked around the still stunned girl. "Who's next?" Harry queried as he gave a pat on the back to Luna. The pressure was enough to remove the last shreds of cloth and suddenly everything from the waist up fell to the ground.

Harry and the rest laughed good naturally which seemed to bring Luna back to the land of the living. Harry gave the bare chested girl a hug and kissed her forehead telling her she did a wonderful job. Neville came over and offered her girlfriend his shirt as he volunteered for the next go around.

After Harry worked his way through his friends he sat down to talk to them about how they did. Ron had given him the most work being so strong and fast. Faster than even Harry. The dark haired man even told Ron that with work he would be better then he was when he mastered the techniques and started working on his own style. Afterwards Harry tested them in hand to hand fighting and sword play only to find he would have a long way to go with those. Still he didn't mind. It would be fun to teach again. He had enjoyed it immensely the year prior with the DA and had begun missing not being able to pass his knowledge to the less skilled.

The time passed quickly as Harry started training his friends. Celeborn and Eildith stayed to offer assistance. The elves were specialists when it came to dagger and sword fighting and had unsurpassed skill in archery.

The weeks passed quickly in Dunharrow for the group of friends. Days were spent training new physical skills while the evenings were spent studying new things. Silvernesti had arrived a week and a half after the group and Harry introduced her to everyone.

The three of Harry's chosen were fascinated with the dragon and spent hours talking and learning different things from each other. When Silvernesti arrived she brought all her scales that had molted so far. As they totaled near one hundred Harry decided to wait for more before he set to work trying to make the cloaks and armor that the dragon had suggested.

Six months after arriving Harry decided that the group was good enough to start their sword training. This decision meant that he would have to finally finish them. After a week of review and practice of normal metals Harry finally set to work. It was exhausting labor and the work progressed slowly. The blades were brought one by one to the elfin craftsmen and imbued with magic the same way his was. The owners of the blades all had to be there for the entire process working with and more often hindering the process. Still it was necessary to have the owners there for the bonding to work correctly. In the mean time the Eildith was more than happy to supply swords for practice.

Finally after another six months of working on the swords Harry finished. The group gathered in the large house that Celeborn had given to the group to perform the bonding ceremony. On a waist high table sat the six blades under a sheet of white silk. All in the room could already feel the massive quantities of power flowing from the blades. The first to bond was Ron. Uncovering his sword he lifted it high in the air. Eyes wide in amazement as he felt the consciousness of the blade he cut his palms letting the blood drip over the blade and handle. After speaking a few words of ancient magic Harry had learned from Deb, the blood soaked into the blade. A flash of blue light emanated from the weapon indicating it's approval and completion of the ceremony. One by one the others did the same.

Everyone was excited the next day as they arrived in the training fields. They now each had their own sword. As they practiced it looked like a rainbow and the magic the blades held could be felt meters away.

The first year was spent training as much as possible. Each of the groups magic had increased by leaps and bounds. However for the start of a new year everyone seemed to trail off into a certain area of expertise. Hermione and Fleur had formed a quick friendship together and concentrated on rune magic. The possibilities for their uses were limitless it seemed. Through them they had already found a way to deflect the unforgivables as well as kill dementors. Ginny and Luna moved on to healing magic and they kept Hedwig busy traveling back and forth between Dunharrow and the magical library they had found. Ron dove into offensive and defensive spells, studying the same way Harry had. He too decided to use some of the termed 'Grey Arts' but still studied anything that he could use or be used against him in battle. Neville stuck with the plants. He roamed the borders of the magical city and often sent Hedwig off with orders for certain plants to start for the elves. From the work he ventured into potions and found that he, like Harry, seemed to do well if they didn't have Snape breathing down their backs. Confident in his abilities he set out to find and make potions and plants that would help them during the war. Harry settled down with imbuing and creation of materials as well as warding and the rituals. He was already pretty good at warding but he wanted to be the best. One of the books that he had said that was what the Potters were known for in past centuries and Harry wanted to follow in his families footsteps. They all however kept up their studies in basic magic which was now approaching master level in some subjects.

Still most of Harry's time was spent training and with Silvernesti. Every day the group would get together with Arwen and Eildith and talk over what they had learned in the past weeks. Ron had found many spells that would be extremely helpful. Ginny and Luna taught basic healing spells. They knew they didn't really have to worry about minor injuries. They all inherited extremely fast healing from their vampire bonded. Still for dislocations and broken bones as well as stopping blood flow they needed spells. Fleur and Hermione were still trying to find ways to use runes on weapons to make them stronger and they had taken the task to start engraving protection runes as well as activating them on all the warrior's armor. The runes would stop most spells but the unforgivables would still work. This troubled all of them because they couldn't figure out why the blades reflected the spells but the armor would not. Harry had spent his time leaning how to make wands for the short swords. He also spent a lot time with Silvernesti. Over the course of the year she had shed all her scales and Harry was about ready to start trying to develop the cloaks.

The next months Harry spent most of the day and night at a secret work station. In reality he had burrowed a cave into a rock face for the large dragon then made a work area from himself in there. He would show at one or two meals a day then leave again. Everyone knew he was working on something important and left him alone to do it. Everyone else carried on as normal. Increasing their fighting skills and magical abilities.

The labor to melt and spin the scales into a thread was very difficult. The furnace was hotter than lava and extreme amounts of magic had to be used to keep all the heat in one place. Still after the scales melted Harry had to use magic to turn it into threads. He had found out the hard way that the material was so hot that it burned or melted right through anything else. Yet after two months of trial and error he finally found the correct combination. The best thing was that if he messed up he only had to re-melt the material and start over again.

The next months were spent carefully hidden away working on creating long threads to work with. Only Arwen knew where he was and she too started disappearing after Harry had been working for five months. By that time Harry already had created another room in the cave to hang the treads he created. Thousands of yards of silver threads stretched across the room. Together the two started making the cloaks. Arwen with her knowledge of making elfin cloaks started combining threads to make what Harry was envisioning. All the while Harry continued to melt the scales and create new threads to use.

Finally seven months after starting the cloaks were finished. Standing back the two could only smile at the creations. They were magnificent. And instead of trying to make any armor Harry had decided to make cloaks for his four best elf friends. Harry's cloak was made totally out of the silver scales. It was bright as polished silver but a flowed like a liquid and was soft as the invisibility cloaks. The rest were all the colors of the sword blades he had given. Arwen combined elven thread in the needed colors with the scales. The effect was an iridescent material. If view from one direction it was a shiny color then from another it was silver with a colored tinge. For the elves Arwen used forest green.

Finally it was time to put the cloaks to the test. They had made a special piece of cloth for the testing and draped it over a tree. Harry pulled out a dagger and tried to cut through the material. The blade bounced off causing no damage. The next test was with Arwen's sword. Blow after blow nothing happened to the material. Neither stab nor swipe could get through. Next was an axe. It dented the wood but didn't cut through the material. Next Harry started casting charms on it, working his way through more powerful curses. The weaker curses were not able to penetrate the magic of the scale threads. The more powerful the magic though the more it stated to seep through. Still it would be a great aid in battle by taking much of the power and effect out of curses they had been hit with. The final test was when Harry cast his most powerful cutting curse. The fabric frayed slightly and dented the area it hit. Looking under the piece of fabric to the tree underneath they noticed there was a gash a little under a quarter inch deep. It would have hurt severely on human flesh but with out the cloak the same curse would have cut nearly ten meters deep into solid rock.

Gathering the cloaks and storing them in the caves they decided it was time to start creating the blades. The two had talked about the job for a while and decided it would be good to start using them as soon as possible. They had run out of scales to create more armor with anyway. It would be nearly two years before the had enough scales to do any further work.

Harry and Arwen were welcomed back with open arms. Things then went in a new routine after practicing physical combat for half a day Harry would try to figure out how to get the wands inside the swords. It took another three months using blank pieces of wood and steel to come up with a way to do it. He almost hit himself by the ease it could have been accomplished.

Fleur had been watching him burn wand blank after wand blank as he tired to apply the melted material around the wood. After five failed attempts she took the blank away and quickly inscribed a heat proof rune set onto the wood. Afterwards it was just a matter of ensuring the wand would be in the correct position.

During the time Harry sought the ear and wisdom of any who would know how to go about the task. In the end Silvernesti, along with many of the elfin mages and Harry's group gathered together and came up with a conclusion. The handle of the sword would also be the handle of the wand. The wand would run the length of the blade with the gems and metal work around it. After that it was just a simple matter of placing unbreakable charms and runes to ensure that it would not break.

Christmas came around once again. The group had made the choice not to get presents for each other since in reality it had not been a month. Still Harry decided it would be a perfect time to present everyone with their cloak. During morning breakfast he debuted the items and handed them to everyone. Arwen then listed the results of the tests they had done on the fabric. The group was speechless as they held the material. It felt soft like their invisibility cloaks they had gotten from the auror battle but also harder then dragon hide at the same time. They all marveled as they viewed the materials from different angles. As they put them on they shrunk so that they fit the owner and brushed the ground.

"They will grow with you until they reach the original size." Stated Arwen. "I do not believe that will ever happen though." She gave a smile as the other were still too engrossed in the present.

"They are made with a combination of elfin thread and threads I made from Silvernesti's scales." Harry explained. He then went into the story about how he created them.

As Christmas passed Harry set out to become more skillful in metal detailing work. The swords he had created so far had little detailing done to them. When they did he just used magic to pieces of metal to form into the correct shape. Now however, with the blades that some of his friends had chosen, especially himself, it would entail extremely difficult detailed metal work.

Another six months went by as the group sought to master different areas of magic and combat. Over the time Ginny started training in archery. The other girls soon took up the skill as well. It would be great for combat if the enemy was too far away for magic or other weapons. Still Harry knew a few spells that would work from a distance. Ron did as well so the two decided not to mess with it unless they had free time later on.

After spending two and a half years in the magical city the seven teen's fighting skills had grown. They could now hold their own with any of the other elves with the exception of a few of the elders, Celeborn and Eildith being two of them. Their magic had increased as they leaned new spells and pushed it to the limit. They found that it was like a muscle. The more they wore it out and let it build back up the stronger it got. Harry had excelled in metal working in the six months of non-stop practice. Nearly everyone in the city had seen the pieces of art he created. Some of the better pieces were even displayed in the castle. It was time to make a final draft.

For the next month Harry, Fleur, Arwen and Silvernesti worked on the blank wand/sword. They used some of the white wood from the surrounding trees to make it. It took only a week to combine the two elements into one. The next week was spent imbuing it with the same magic as was on the long swords. The following two weeks Harry spent shaping and engraving the metal into a convoluted mess of shapes. He applied what he believed would be the hardest part of each blade to the mass of metal. Finally after the month of work they took a look at it. Other than the gaudy ugliness of the thing itself it turned out well.

After that Harry started working on the wands. Every person in the group stopped what they were doing to help in what ever way they could. However the process of making the wand was fairly easy. They each chose a wood that would match best with the type color of their sword. Harry then cast a spell on each to shape the long sticks of wood into the proper shape. After that Harry carefully took out the core ingredients. This was the most difficult part. Every book Harry had utilized on wand making stated that they would each have to finish for themselves. Harry would not be able to do it for them.

They each chose a feather and a hair that they most felt a connection with. Next they carefully twisted the two together. Everyone was extremely careful with this step as if they broke one or the other the magical medium would cease to function correctly. That done they each cast a spell to encapsulate the two in a bubble of magic. Carefully Harry removed the blood from the box. There was about a liter so everyone should have enough to fill the capsules they had. With the utmost care Harry started to pure the magical substance into his capsule. After filling it, Harry cast one more spell to seal the bubble of magic. He held it in his hand as the rest copied exactly what he did. Knowing the delicacy of the situation everyone took extreme pains to ensure that they did it correctly. Last of all was Neville. The group turned to look at the boy as he filled his bubble. They worried for naught though. It seemed all the potion brewing provided him with a steady and confident hand. That task done only two more steps remained to create the wands. Then a final incantation placed the combined cores into the chosen wands.

Harry looked around as everyone's eyes bore into his. He smirked. "Well let's see what these babies can do." _Avis, _Harry said softly waving the overly large wand. A flock of white doves surged out of the end. "I guess mine works." Harry smiled at the rest as they started testing them out.

As the group smiled and cast spells and explosion rocked the little clearing they had been working in. Turning quickly, Harry surveyed a crater that was still smoking. Dirt, turf, rock and wood showered down on them. In the midst of it all Ron still had his new wand pointing at the crater with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked a bewildered Ginny.

"You might want to remember not to cast explosion hexes with these." Ron squeaked looking abashed. The group groaned as the last of the material rained from the sky.

Wands complete Harry set to creating the swords. As he studied the books on wand making and weapons charming he had found a nifty little fact that mithril was extremely conductive to magic and was a sought after material to fit as a handle to some wands. Deciding that his would look better with a full mithril handle Harry set to task.

For two weeks Harry left the confines of the wards as he and Silvernesti traveled to her mountain hideaway. When they arrived they both went directly into her vault. While there Harry packed away as many gems as he thought he would need to complete the task. That done the two explored some. Some of the items were simply incredible to behold. Suits of armor made of some of the rarest materials on earth. Incredibly crafted artwork made of gold and silver, gilded with jewels. Weapons of elfin, dwarf and man make. It was simply incredible.

The two left soon after with all the materials he would need to finish his project hopefully. As soon as he returned he set to work. For a week each he spent time shaping runes into the wood. He made sure that he didn't go too deep. As he finished he started the process of binding the wand and sword together.

He started with his first. He figured that would make him slow down and really take his time. He knew he was good enough to create a perfect replica of the picture he now has magically placed all over the little work shop in the cave. It was difficult. Much harder than just simply creating the swords. The melted diamond was hot and he had to be very close to the two components to ensure that there were no air bubbles and they fused together correctly. The hard part was that he only had one shot. If he messed up he wouldn't be able to just melt it down and start over again.

The diamond in place he then set about to fasten the mithril handle on for the rest of time. As he was overly careful with the task he preformed in perfectly. He sighed with relief as he finished the combining of the three things. It had been two full weeks but it was perfect.

He spent the next week carving the metal work and setting the additional decorative gems in place. Another week was spent carving the same runes into the blades as were on the wands. That done Harry put his work aside. He had work for a very long time on the sword but it was perfect. He invited Silvernesti to be the first, other than him, to see the finished blade. Really all that needed to be done now was to get help from some of the elfin craftsmen imbuing the blade with another form of magic. Silvernesti loved the blade and really liked the dragon motif. Though it really did look amazing.

He had to admit it was pretty cool looking. The wand could barely be seen through the diamond since the white wood blended in so well. The runes could be seen however as they stood out to the white wand. Then the etched runes on the blade gave the sword an amazing look. With one last glance at the finished sword he started to work on the next blade.

It took another year to finish all the swords. Harry sometimes took breaks of a week or two to get in touch with his friends again and see what was going on. Finally though, in July of the forth year they were there Harry unveiled the weapons. Amazement came from those gathered as he pulled the sheet to show them. They were perfect in every way. Down to the last detail. For those that he could, Harry had purchased a model of the blade off the internet. With it searching and copying all the details was much easier.

"When are we going to be able to use these?" Asked Hermione who had taken a liking to fencing and sword play.

"As soon as we enchant them with elfin magic we should be able to bond with them. After that we need to 'jump' to secluded area and test them out.

Everyone could see Harry was exhausted and three beautiful females pulled him into bed after that. It had been nearly three months since the last time they had slept together.

The patience for Harry's recuperation only lasted a week before nearly everyone was ready to burst. The next month Harry spent with the elf mages instead of the craftsmen. The mages knew the same spells and it would be something for them to do as well while the craftsmen were busy. Six elves as well as Harry spent six hours a day pouring magic into the blades until they decided they were finished.

The group preformed the same bonding ritual as they did before and as the words of ancient magic were spoken the blood once again was consumed by the magical weapons. With a smile the group all jumped to a deserted plain in northern Canada.

"Alright Ron we all know you are about to burst. Why don't you cast the first spell. Remember though that you will have to power the runes before an adequate spell is cast though."

Ron bounced from foot to foot as he drew the blade from the sheaths they had made. "I've been saving this one. Let's see how it goes. "_KRAKATOA!_" Ron screamed as he forced as much magic as he could into the sword. The runes lit up in an ice blue color as the magic was absorbed entirely. He pushed it again only to have the runes on the blade and wand glow brighter and move more toward the point. Ron then shouted "_Stupefy_" and a weak red jet of magic flew out of the tip and into the icy ground. He turned to the group and smiled. "Here we go: _KRAKATOA_" An enormous wall of fire twenty meters wide by twenty meters high and at least five meters thick erupted out of the sword and proceeded to rush in the direction the sword was pointed at nearly 100 mph. It totally incinerated anything that was in it's path. "Whoa." Ron whispered saying what was on everyone's mind. '_stupefy_' he mumbled and a jet of red magic spewed from the tip. A cylinder of magic nearly a foot in diameter rocketed across the tundra. "Bloody wicked!" Ron crowed as he looked at the blade in awe.

The rest followed the same procedure as Ron. It took everyone at least three spells to fill the magic in the runes but when that was done the absolute power of the spells that were cast was amazing.

Finally it was Harry's turn. He was no exception, he had to cast three spells to fill up the magic in the runes then with a smirk he whispered '_jabitha_' as he pointed the blade tip into the air. Emerald lightning detonated from the tip as it arced across the entire sky. "I guess my name of 'Storm Lord' is quite fitting now is it not." He quipped.

Smiling the group made it's way back to Dunharrow to finish their stay. The last few months everyone spent with each other. Over the five years Hermione and Fleur had mastered rune magic. It was an obscure type of magic that not many used with great ability. Still after dueling them he realized just how useful the craft was. It was mostly designed for defense but after casting a series of rune protective shields the girls were able to switch totally to offense while Harry had to try and protect himself andattack. Even when he managed to get a few spells off it took an incredible amount of power to break through.

Luna and Ginny had worked hard as well. They learned all sorts of spells and techniques to heal a person. Their talents were sought after numerous times as elf and human received injuries during training. If Harry had to guess he would rate them above Mdm. Pomphey in skill but they lacked the actual application. Still they had mastered the subject.

Neville had successfully created his perfect garden and after it was growing strong he made an exact replica in Harry's trunk. Acres of land housed different magical and non-magical plants and trees. All could be used in the potions he was making. That was another thing, Neville excelled in potions with a skill that Harry had never seen before. When they needed something, more times than not, he knew what to make from a description. Then he would set to his task not even having to consult a book. This suited Harry fine as he had spent quite some time his first trip learning some of the more complex potions.

For nearly two years now he had been after the task of creating a cure for were-wolves. He had thought he was close numerous times and even found one that would work if the imbiber was willing to settle with only being able to live for the next six months. Not finding that acceptable he started over again. To date he had managed to make the Wolfsbane potion at least taste decent with changing some ingredients around. Currently he believed himself close to turning the potion into something perminate. A were-wolf would only have to take it once and it would stay in their system for the rest of their lives. Harry was impressed and knew Moony would appreciate the efforts.

Over all however everyone of them advanced in all subject areas. Each had a repertoire of spells to use in battle that was simply staggering. Each of them could heal anything up to broken bones on the battle field if needs be. Even on themselves if the situation was desperate. All could brew potions nearly to graduate levels. Each knew all the runes Harry had in his books and were proficient enough to combine them into sects to get the wanted defensive or offensive results. This was demonstrated as they spent a couple weeks every now and then imbuing the steel they used to make weapons and arrows. It would come as quite a shock to any enemy when a simple arrow would now hit a target then explode, destroying anything within six feet of it. The same arrows would set vampires on fire and cause were-wolves to fall into a trance making it look as if they were dead. The runes were also used on the elves shields and armor to reflect spells, except the unforgivables. They had each learned the basics of metal crafting and many had made their own throwing knives much like Harry's. Most of all however, all of them were deadly with anything from fist to blade to arrow to magic.

Some time during the time Harry had been working on the swords the others got together and decided to buy knives for everyone. As they searched they had agreed to keep Harry's dragon theme with his and each had chosen their own design. They were simple stainless steel decorative knives but after etching runes and enchanting them they would be deadly for a last line of defense.

They also began showing signs of living so long with the elves. Each moved with fluidity and grace not seen by humans. Even Harry's elfin heritage had started showing in some of his features as his skin had become fairer, cheeks lifted slightly, hair became silky but was still short and spiky with iridescent platinum tips. His eyes though showed it the most. Not the shape but the look within the depths. It showed knowledge and power the like that no mortal or immortal would ever wield again.

Finally with only a week to go Harry brought the group together. "We have to decide what we want to do now. We could stay or we could jump back through time and move on. If we stayed I would need a few of you to go back to Hogwarts and start training other students as well as keep an ear out for any news. If we left we could all move on to a different place."

"I think I'm about ready to go back Harry." Neville said. "Luna and I talked about it already and if it would be alright we would like to take it with us so we could spend some time at home with my Grans. That way I could work on my potions too."

Harry nodded to Neville showing acceptance of his decision. "I think I'll go back as well." Ron said. "It's not like I don't want to stay with you but I've about finished up on everything that I want to study. Anyway I want to give Lavender a fire call."

"I'll miss you mate but it will only be a little while for you. What about you girls?" Harry asked.

"We stay with you Harry. You should know that by now." Teased Ginny as she placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"Alright then. That's settled. We'll use Hedwig to keep in communication with each other and if any of us are in any trouble we have the marks to call us to you."

The rest of the week passed by quickly for Harry and his friends and as they gathered around three of the group left to go back home. While the other four decided to tour the country a little then return to Dunharrow. As Ron, Neville and Luna all flipped the Turners four times, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur only did it twice. They had a date with the Dursleys for Christmas then it was back to touring until they returned to the correct time then they would spent some more time in Dunharrow.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Brooding, Voldemort sat on his throne of bones and blood thinking of a way to get Potter. The insolent boy continued to defy him. He realized he had become totally consumed with trying to find a way of drawing out the boy so he could kill him. He knew his troops were getting restless as they had not attacked anyone since the whole Malfoy debacle. That was something that bewildered the serpentine man. 'How was he able to defeat the Malfoy child in a sword duel, much less one of his most loyal and skilled fighters with both sword and wand?' Worse were the rumors of the blade Potter had used; the same one that cut his army to ribbons.

He knew then he had to draw Potter out, to put a stop to him. Something was incredibly wrong. Somehow the boy had totally severed his side of the connection but was still able to send false visions and pain back. The Dark Lord knew it wasn't simply the use of Occlumency. He was able to bypass those types of mind shields. Now when Voldemort searched for the boy's mind it was like it just wasn't there, not shielded, simply didn't exist. Then there was the fact that the boy had removed himself from the fool Dumbledore's presence. He had counted on the old man to keep the brat under his thumb, keeping the boy in the dark as the idiot had done for the past years. That way the boy would be only taught inferior magic. Magic that would stand no chance against his deatheaters in combat. Dumbledore also would have never let the boy start killing people. It was the old fool's greatest weakness. Now though Potter seemed not to care if he killed someone.

"Rodolphus Bellatrix, Rabastan, I want you to attack Potter's relativesChristmas morning. Let's give the brat a nice present to remember us by. Take your pick of the new recruits. This can be used as an initiation as well. Make the muggles squeal like the pigs they are before you end it." Hissed Voldemort as he sat in deep though on his chair. The three quickly left to start planning and recruiting others for the attack.

As Ron, Neville and Luna arrived back only days after the raid on Grimmauld place, Neville quickly made a port-key out of an old tree branch. A minute after they had arrived back in the past they were gone again from the snowy woods. With a flash of light and a swirling of color the three travelers arrived on the outskirts of Hogsmead. After a brief goodbye, Ron parted, 'jumping' to number 12. Neville and Luna too separated, each apperating to their respective residences.

Tonks was sipping tea in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place trying to relax after her long day. Had it only been afew dayssince they all had their arses handed to them by a bunch of school kids? She groaned as she though of how easy it had been for the group to 'spring' their friend. She looked up as she heard the door open. Then was instantly alert. The door was locked with the most advanced charms the Order knew about. No one should have been able to open the door from the outside. She crouched behind the chair and waited.

Ron yawned then scowled at the door in front of him. The damn thing just wouldn't open. Finally after getting fed up with everything he cast a rune on the door knob then pointed his wand and muttered an incantation. He was rewarded with a soft click of the lock moving. Happy that he would once again eat his mother's cooking he eagerly pushed open the door and started to make his way inside.

He felt the magic being cast more than he actually saw the spell. Quicker than the eye could see he duck and spun slightly as the brown curse passed inches away from his left shoulder. Just as quickly his wand was up and he murmured an incantation out of pure reflex. It was a nasty one designed to disable an opponent for a few hours. Totally removing them from a fight.

Tonks only had time for her eyes to widen a bit before she was slammed with a curse. Instantly her body felt like it was being burned from the inside out. She screamed as she crumpled to the floor then passed out from the pain.

Instantly five other Order members rushed out from different places of the house. All had wands drawn, looking for the cause of the disturbance. Upon seeing Ron the all lowered their wands slightly, still wary of the boy.

Realizing what happened Ron simply rolled his eyes and calmly walked over to where Tonks was on the ground. He knelt over her and check her vitals to make sure she was alright before he cast the counter-curse. Slowly the purple eyes opened. She blinked trying to remove the haze. As the world came back into view she stared quizzically back at the red head. "You know a normal 'Hey Ron, it's good to see you back' would have surficed." Ron quipped, smiling down. Tonks blushed realizing she had nearly cursed the young Weasley then scooted back in horror as she remembered what had happened.

Before either had a chance to ask a question a voice drew their attention. Ron turned only to be faced with a somewhat normal looking Dumbledore. A smile tugged the young man's lips as he realized the headmaster was still sporting about a "B" cup.

"What is going on here?" Came a still slightly high pitched voice. "Ah, hello Ronald. It is good to see that you have returned."

"Yes thanks." Ron said as he desperately tried to keep from snickering. "Though the welcomes have become rather hostile since I left." He glanced toward the young auror.

"RON!" Yelled a relieved Molly Weasley as she ran over to subject her son to a bone crushing hug. "Oh I was so worried when you disappeared. It was all that Potter boy's fault. I knew you would come back. You were always a good kid. It was Potter who always pulled you into trouble. I want you to stay away from him from now on." The woman ranted.

Ron interrupted his mother. "No!" He growled out. His eyes darkened as he looked around the room. "I owe my life to Harry as does our entire family." Ron tore the sleeve from his linen shirt to show Harry's mark to the room. "Make no mistake as to my allegiance. I follow Harry and no other." A quick wave of his wand and the fabric mended itself, leaving no signs of every being torn.

"And if I every hear you talking that way to Mum again I will personally take you to task about it." Bill stated as he stalked dangerously down the last steps. Charlie was at his side nodding his agreement and flexing his arms in a way that strongly reminded him of Crabbe and Goyle back at school.

"What do you think you could do to me?" Ron laughed. "You two think you can take me?" The laugh turned into a full blown belly laugh and he had to hold himself up using the chair he was by. The beginning of a spell ended his mirth and he was immediately on guard and cast a quick _Ardeur Booklier_ before the opponent's spell was even finished. A transparent shield surrounded him quickly.

Bill had enough of his younger brother's cheek. It was time to make him realize this was not a joking matter and that hanging around with Potter would eventually get him killed. Wand already in hand he quickly raised it as his brother was doubled over laughing. _Ballano_. A gray ball of magic shot from the end of his wand quickly cutting through the distance between him and his brother. As the spell approached he saw his brother move quicker than he though was possible then nearly dropped his wand in shock as the gray mass struck some sort of shield and absorbed into it.

Ron smirked at his brother. "You really shouldn't have done that Bill. I'm not nearly as defenseless as you would like me to be. And if you thought Harry had a large range of offensive spells to use it might shock you to know that my collection far eclipses his." Ron then loosed his firm rein on his magic, letting the beginnings of his aura start to show around him. Before anyone could even blink Ron leveled his wand on his brother, _Kitte Imasu_. Five arrows tore from the wand tip. Bill didn't even have a chance to move as four of the arrows pinned him to the wall the fifth went strait through Bill's thigh and into the wall beyond.

The next thing Ron knew he was staring down eight different wands. Everyone was glaring at him. "I didn't start it. No one attacks me and doesn't pay the price. I don't care who you are. Especially when the attack is as cowardly as that one was." He said as if he were talking the matter over at tea. He wasn't worried, the shield was still around him so even if someone did send a curse he was safe. Especially since they wouldn't use anything except light arts against him.

"RONALD WEASLEY! You get to your room and stay there until school starts back!" Ron cut his mother off. "No mum, I won't. I refuse to take a punishment that is unjust. I did nothing wrong except come back. Then I get attacked as I come in, lectured about my best friend, then attacked again by my own brother. If this is how you are going to be then I'm out of here."

Ron started walking back toward the door to exit the house.

"That will not be possible Ronald." Dumbledore stated. "It seems your relationship to Harry has pushed you in a very dangerous direction. You need to stay here, away from the influence of the dark arts."

Ron laughed again. "Dark arts? Are you stupid or do you just hope that the others listening will believe your every word?" Ron turned to glare directly into Dumbledore's eyes. "You know as well as I do that the only gray spell I even used was the shield. The one I used on Tonks was a simple light spell learned in seventh year. Bill's too was a light spell taught to the aurors to subdue with out killing." Ron stalked his way toward the Headmaster. "Your time is over old man. You have no idea how to lead this war. Your hold your morals so high that you would let the world fall around you before you took the action needed. The only thing you can do is try to manipulate every situation to your benefit. Just like now. You would have had this entire house thinking I was using dark magic when both Bill's and Tonk's curses were darker than mine. Don't make the mistake of thinking that I am only a kid. I have more skills then you could ever think possible." He blurred as he withdrew and fired a throwing knife both at Mad-Eye and Charlie. Moody was hit in the hand and Charlie the shoulder. Both dropped their wands as just before they could cast a spell. With a wave of his hand the two throwing knives flew back into Ron's outstretched hand already clean. Both the older wizards grunted in pain, cradling their wounds. "Don't make that mistake again." He said dangerously. "You all feel free to continue following this moron," he pointed toward Dumbledore, "and end up dead. Or you can think about the correct way to fight this war and join up with Harry. After all, he is the only way we will win this war. Isn't that right Headmaster." It was a statement not a question. Dumbledore glared at the young man with obvious venom but said nothing more.

Deciding the scene was over, Ron looked up to see Remus, Fred and George on the second landing. "Hey Moony!" He said excitedly and quickly made his way to the old Marauder. The four retired into a room taking animatedly with each other leaving a weary, confused and thoughtful Order below, licking their wounds and pride.

"Dad, there are only 59 presents for me under the tree. That's the same as last year. I want another one!"

"Of course Dudley, of course." Vernon replied as he looked at his son adoringly. 'My boy had become quite a young man.' The elder Dursley thought proudly to himself. "You mother is coming back from the store soon. I'll bet you she bought a few more for her little man."

"But I want them now." Dudley pouted. Vernon simply chuckled. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with his first approach Dudley tried something different. "I want to open one now." He demanded.

"Well we'll see what you mother says when she gets home. It is only another two days until Christmas. You don't want to ruin all the surprises." Replied his father. Grumbling to himself, Dudley sat impatiently on the couch.

Upon arriving in the past, Harry and his company used Hedwig to quickly travel back to England. They had three days until Christmas. As such they made a quick trip to Diagon Alley to see if there was anything they wanted to get their friends and family.

Harry split from the rest of the girls as they continued shopping after a few hours moving from shop to shop. Instead he decided to go to Gringotts. Through his studies with John, Harry had come to realize that he was able to officially take over the Potter family vault even though he was not of age yet. The reason simply being that he was the last of his line and had no blood kin older than himself. The fact was verified by the inheritance potion he brewed up.

It still upset him to think about the lies Dumbledore had fed him his entire life. Blood Protection. What utter malarkey. There wasn't even a blood relative living in that house.

The goblins all seemed to show respect toward Harry as he entered. He shied away from reading the riddle above the door. That was a real bit of cleaver magic. A self inducing spell. Harry was willing to bet only a hand full of humans even knew about it.

It only took moments for Harry to be shown to a private room to meet with an account manager. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter. How may I help you this day?" The goblin asked.

Not one to beat around the bush Harry jumped right into it. "I'm here to take over the Potter Family finances as I am the last remaining blood descendent of the line."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter. I believe you Aunt is still alive."

"No, she is not of my blood. I request a Lineage test to prove my self."

"We do not…" But the goblin went no further.

"I do believe," Harry interrupted, "That according to the treaty signed after the 1798 Rebellions that concessions were made with the Ministry to provide the test if it is asked for." The goblin scowled. Harry glared back not giving an inch.

"The test has not been done in well over a hundred years."

"Then I will be the first in a while."

"We no longer perform the test. If that is all of your business today I bid you farewell." And the goblin started making his way back out the door.

"Then I will be sure to report this incident to the bank's general manager after I come back here with a contingent of aurors and the Minister to take possession of all the assets you currently hold. That was the penalty for breaking the Treaties, was it not. I'm sure you superior will be quite pleased with what you have done." Harry turned and started to walk out.

That was all the incentive the goblin needed to grudgingly perform the test. Harry knew why the goblins didn't like doing it. It did cost nearly 300 galleons for the potions ingredients and the bank was not reimbursed for the fee. Still the potion proved that he was the last Potter, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor just as his potion had. With the new lineage chart filed away, Harry made his way to his family vault.

Inside was more gold than he ever thought he would ever see. Even more than was in Silvernesti's horde. Also there were suits of armor, weapons, jewelry, gems, furniture, paintings, books and many more items his family had collected over the years. He spent an hour looking over the different items. He shrunk all the family books and put them his shrunken trunk. He spent time looking at all the weapons that lined the walls. Some of them he would have loved to use had he not made his own better weapons.

He did stop by the jewelry to find something to give his girls for Christmas. He knew with his wealth he could have as many wives as he wanted to according to wizarding law. He also knew that he loved the three girls very much. So as he looked through the jewels he came across the wedding and engagement rings that had been passed worn by the Potter women through time. Keeping that in mind he set aside three sets for later use. Instead he found three necklaces that would be perfect. Each was set with diamonds and the only difference was that one was gold, one silver, and the other a mixture of the two metals. He also pick up a fist size ruby that he would give to the Dursleys, for all their trouble. It would be the last thing he would ever do for them.

He left the vault after retrieving a few thousand galleons and before he left Harry gave strict instructions that all vaults belonging to him should not allow any withdraws except through the credit card he had. After exchanging half of the gold into muggle pounds, Harry set off to find his three loves.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Good morning/evening/day/night, which ever it may be for my fabulous readers. Just wanted to jump in real quick and give credit where it is due. It was brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that the cloak idea with dragon scales was previously thought up by another of my esteemed fanfiction authors. Even though I have not yet run across this persons fic I would like to credit Damon Blade for coming up with this idea previous to myself. Since we are on this, Silvernesti is credited to the Dragon Lance series along with some of her history. If there is anything else that I have overlooked please feel free to inform me. I assure everyone out there that I have no intention of taking any ideas that are not mine but as most authors know it's hard to keep your subconcious from using things that have already been read. Now on with the show.

A/N2: Alright I need your help. I have been sitting around for the last week or so trying to think of where and what our little group can do for the next year or so and have come up with exactly nothing. So your new project and the reason for my swift release of this chapter is to give me a place to go and what they might do there. Just so no one gets angry with me highbrass rolls eyes thinking how stupid it is that he has to put everything in writing to make sure that a minority is appeased I will probably end up taking one person's place idea and meshing it with someone's plot idea. And of course I will be giving credit to who ever I choose. I just have two chapters written after this one is out then it will pick up the pace again. Thank you for all your help and in the words of nonjon, Praise be to Potter!

Chapter 20

"Thanks for the ride." Harry said as he handed the cabby the fare plus a generous tip. "And happy Christmas."

"You too son. Good bye now."

Harry turned to the three girls and waved them along. They had spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron until Christmas Day. They spent their time shopping in muggle London and enjoying spending time in each other's company. While out, Harry bought a few new CDs and a few DVDs that had come out over the past few months. The girls however seemed to buy an entire store worth of cloths.

"When are you going to wear all those cloths?" Harry asked as they walked from the park they had just been dropped offtoward Privet Drive.

"We already told you a hundred times, Harry. Since we are now legally part of the Potter family we need to start acting and looking the part." Fleur said in a sigh. Her feet were really starting to hurt her.

"Yes and the fact that you are not only the heir to the Potter line but also the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw line. We need to show respect for our new position in life."

The group playfully bantered back and forth discussing everything that they wanted to do thetheDursleys adn laughing at some of the more funny ideaswhen suddenly they all stopped to stare at the scene in front of them.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dudley woke with a start from an ominous dream. He sat on his bed wondering about the dream. It was strange but try as he might he couldn't remember what it was about. The memories faded even as he grasped at them. It was like trying to run while cupping water in your hand.

Shaking off the feeling Dudley rolled off his bed and slipped into his slippers and moo moo (A/N: american thing, thinkone piece long dressfor very obese people that can no longer fit into regular clothing) since he was no longer able to find a dressing gown in his size. He stood with a jolt as he remembered the day. CHRISTMAS! He ran to his parent's room, floor threatening to buckle under his weight. As he threw the door open he saw his parents already getting up.

"MUM, DAD, It's Christmas. HURRY! I want to open presents first!" Dudley then turned, catching his wide girth in the door way as he did. With a forceful twist he managed to dislodge himself and rumbled his way down stairs to where his gifts were waiting for him.

"What do we have here dear brother?" Came an oily voice as Dudley rounded the corner of the living room.

"It looks like a fat whale of a muggle."

"He's mine boys." A feminine voice came from the shadows. "You boys can play with the woman but this one is mine." She hissed.

"DAD!" was all Dudley could say before he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Faster than anyone would have thought possible Vernon and Petunia barreled down the stairs to see what was going on.

"What do you freaks think your doing in my house! Take your freak mumbo jumbo and get out before I call the police!" Vernon yelled his face quickly turning purple with rage.

"Aww, does the ikkle fatty muggle think he can tell us what to do?" Cooed Bellatrix as she removed her curse from Dudley.

"What did you do to my son? TELL ME YOU WHORE!" Vernon yelled not knowing the danger he was in. "Your… your law enforcement will be here soon. Then we'll see what you have to say."

"You think you can give us orders you filthy muggle? Do you think we give a damn about the idiot aurors. We will just kill them when they show up." The elder Lestrange brother spat.

Rabastan took the time to move around behind the group of muggles. Quickly he bound Vernon then turned to Petunia with a glint of insanity that only Azkaban could give. He grabbed the horse faced woman, ripping her thin night gown off.

Minutes slowly passed for Petunia as she was defiled in every way. Pain lanced through her every time one of the men rammed himself into her. She was torn inside and out. A multitude of curse marks showed on her skin. Deep cuts and black burns covered her body. Done with their fun, the deatheaters forced Dudley onto his mother. They laughed as the woman screamed as her own son beat her bloody as he had his way. All the while Vernon watched bound and gagged.

Through having their fun for now the deatheaters pushed the still naked and bleeding woman out of the house onto the snow covered front lawn. Dudley and Vernon soon followed. The site to meet the muggle's eyes was disheartening to say the least. Every house on the little street on which the Dursley's lived on had the same black cloaked figures running in an out, laughing as they tortured and mutilated the people they had known for years.

Soon every muggle was out of their house. All the older females were in similar states as Petunia was. The children were gathered and the deatheaters started taking their pick from the bunch. Screams of terror broke through the turmoil as a masked figure tore the clothing off a little girl.

"I'm going to stick you so hard you're gonna bleed you little muggle whore." The man's putrid breath enveloped the young blond. She cried and screamed, begging for someone, anyone to save her. The deatheater laughed harshly as he moved himself into position. "Are you ready to be stuck?" He asked harshly. The little girl sobbed louder as she realized no one was coming to save her.

Suddenly a glowing crystal blade pushed through the man's chest. "I'm the one that is going to be doing the sticking today." She heard. She stared in shock into the black cloaked figure's eyes as the life left him. The blade was withdrawn and standing in front of her was a familiar boy dressed in some of the strangest clothing she had ever seen. First she saw boots that looked like they have been made from an enormous reptile. He was wearing a black robe. Around his waist was a jeweled belt with two scabbards. One still held a sword the other was empty. Eyes still moving up slowly and in shock she noticed a silver cloak that looked like it was made from running water. The missing sword was in one of his hands glowing with a ethereal light from it's crystal blade. In his other hand was a small wooden stick. His face was hard and eyes shown with a green nimbus of power. His hair was short with platinum tips, but still as messy as ever.

She knew this boy. The criminal she had been warned about since she could remember. The one that lived in her neighbor's house only during the summer then mysteriously would disappear during the rest of the year. She shrank back in fear. Warnings from all those she trusted running through her head.

Harry's countenance softened as he took in the scared little girl laying on the ground below him. His heart broke slightly as she pushed away from him in fear. 'Damn those Dursleys.'

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you little one." He waved his wand and a thick woolen cloak appeared in his hand. He reached down and handed it to the little girl. Disbelief shown in her eyes as she quickly snatched the clothing from him and covered herself both from the cold and from anyone eyeing her naked body. "Stay here. You should be safe." As the words left him a curse hit him in the back. Flipping around the cloak he took in the twenty arrows that were stuck in the fabric. Growling he stood up, leaving the girl to her own devices… for now.

----------------------------------------------------

As the little group of four turned the last corner from the park to number four they all stopped.

"By the gods…" Harry breathed. The others couldn't even form words.

The entire street lay in ruins. What must have been fifty deatheaters ran from house to house laughing and throwing curses on anything not wearing black. Houses were aflame, occupants could be seen running from window to window trying to get out of the inferno. Deatheaters laughed and took bets on the first to die. Loud screaming drew his attention, out of the house he had spent most of his life a woman, fully unclothed, bloody, burned and beaten was forcefully shoved out into the snow covered lawn. Following were the bound forms of Vernon and Dudley. They were set onto the center of the road were they were being used as target practice.

Before Harry could do anything Vernon managed to spit out the gag and start cursing the deatheaters. Even Harry cringed at the idiocy the fat man was saying. Words of muggle superiority ran from his mouth like an unstoppable river. Words that until this day had been saved for Harry alone.

It was strange to watch everything from the sidelines. He felt numb to his surroundings. Then as a masked figure launched a curse at Vernon he felt vindictiveness. All the years of torture and belittling he had endured from that hand. A little part of him wanted to join in. To make these people pay for all they had put him through.

Vernon screamed as he crumpled to the ground. Nearly every visible bone in his body stuck out at strange angles. The screams became gurgles as his jaw broke with an audible snap. The deatheaters gathered around laughed and kicked the fallen lump. Then Harry heard a familiar voice screech a spell. _Bellatrix_. A violent black and orange curse left the wand tip, slamming into Vernon. Slowly he started wailing, headless to the broken bones. His skin turned black and started bubbling. It split in places and boiling blood erupted from the wounds. Soon the blood turned to fire. Vernon Dursley was literally burned from the inside out. In only a matter of moments only a pile of bloody ash was left of the fat man.

That seemed to tear Harry from his stupor. He pressed his tattoo, calling his chosen to him. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was in hand. Another wave and he was dressed in his battle gear, blades and all. It only took a moment longer but soon the other girls were dressed in the same. The only difference was the color of the cloaks.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ron had just gotten up on Christmas morning. His stay at Dunharrow had, unfortunately, put him on a new sleep schedule. Now, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep past sunrise. It was like his bloody body knew the moment the sun rose and decided to do the same. "Bloody elves." He grumbled as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas Ronald." Said Mrs. Weasley happily as she bustled around, cooking breakfast.

That lifted his spirits some. He had forgotten. After five years of not celebrating he had totally forgotten about Christmas. Glum mood forgotten he started spooning eggs, bacon, sausage and toast onto his plate.

By the time he finished most of the Order had arrived. He patiently waited in the chair as the others finished. He knew that he would not be able to open presents until after they were all finished. And it just seemed wrong not to be opening them with Harry, Ginny or Hermione.

He had left the house numerous times going on dates with some of the female populace of Hogwarts in his first two weeks and during those times he had a blast. It was the rest of the time that he loathed. He was bored to tears and the residence avoided him. It was really getting annoying. The room quieted as Ron jumped to his feet, left hand rubbing his right bicep. His tattoo. Suddenly he realized Harry must be in trouble. Ron drew his wand and muttered an incantation. His clothing shimmered then stated to change. Seconds later, Ron stood in the middle of the kitchen in full battle gear, matching nearly exactly what Harry had on at the same time. Only Ron had his deep blue cloak on. Paying no heed to the dumb struck Order he lifted both hands in the air. A flash of sapphire light filled the room. When it was gone Ron had two swords in his hands. He quickly sheathed them both. Lifting his wand again, he pointed toward the roof. '_Accio daggers and knife_' he murmured just loud enough for Remus and a few others to hear. A whistling sound could be heard as the three blades cut through the air on their way to their owner. With ease that baffled the rest, he caught the blades and sheathed them before they could even glance them. Ron looked directly into Remus' eyes and said one word, "Harry", then was gone in a puff of black smoke.

-------------------------------------------

Two other teenagers were performing the same acts to the bewilderment of their care givers across the country.

------------------------------------------

Black smoke notified Harry that at least one of his group had made it. Turning he managed to glimpse two more clouds. "Good you're here." Then Harry started briefing the other three on what was happening. Nodding stiffly to one another they stealthily entered the battle.

The first thing Harry noticed was a deatheater dragging a familiar girl behind a few shrubs. Quietly he snuck up on the two. Hearing the harsh words from the deatheater did nothing to quell the anger coursing through him.

"Are you ready to be stuck?" The deatheater growled out.

Drawing Nova, he rammed it through the man's heart. "I'm the one that is going to be doing the sticking today."

After trying to get the girl to hide he felt the effects of a curse hitting his cloak. Swiftly turning he pulled the arrows from the cloak. Then with a flick of his wrist the arrows sped toward a knot of deatheaters. The deadly shafts tore through the ranks. Seven dropped to the ground dead, more than one arrow had torn though their body. Another ten had shafts sticking out of different parts of them.

The battle had begun.

Through unspoken agreement none of the group used their sword/wands. Instead with one hand gripping the handle of the long sword the other tightly wrapped around the grip of their wands, they all jumped out of their hiding places, curses flying from motionless wands before they even hit the ground.

Ginny cast her new favorite curse on the nearest deatheater. '_testicular reducto_'. The blue beam of magic tore through the weak shield the man hastily erected. With and explosion of blood and gore the man sank to his knees holding himself. Blood quickly flowing down his legs. She quickly moved on to another black cloaked figure. With a flash of red, the man's head fell to the ground.

Ron's first spell was at a group of Riddle followers off to the side taking bets on who would die first in a burning building. No muggles were around the group so he chose a wide damage spell, his favorite. '_Krakotoa_'. A wall of lava rushed over the group of six. As they reemerged on the other side only twitching bones were left.

Neville was drawn to one person alone. Bellatrix. As he left his hiding place he managed to hit her with the first spell. The stone that shot out of the end of his wand connected with the woman's wand arm, severing it from her body above the elbow. She screamed in pain and fury. Quicker than Neville believed she picked up her wand and cauterized the wound. She turned quickly to see her attacker. Standing not ten feet away was Neville Longbottom.

"So icky wicky baby Nevi want's to play with the grown ups. Let's see how you do." A lance of flames shot from her wand. Neville twisted slightly and the magic passed, singeing some hairs as it did. The psychotic woman threw dark curse after dark curse at the boy, only to miss each time. Fear gripped her as the boy moved quicker than anything she had ever seen before. She became increasingly desperate and started going for a quick kill. The killing curses kept flying from her wand. Each time Neville moved just enough to allow the curse to pass by. Most of the time hitting nothing or a deatheater as it continued on it's track. Finally, in a moment of panic she yelled out '_CRUCIO_!' at the top of her lungs. She blanched as Neville smiled. A deadly glint in his eye. Faster than she could see an emerald blade intercepted the course of her curse, but Neville didn't move out of the way. Triumph and joy bubbled in her breast… She had won. She pored all her magical power and hate into the curse. The curse struck the blade and faster than she could move it rebounded on her.

The blood red jet of magic slammed into her stomach, driving the air out of her and throwing her back nearly ten feet. Smiling stadistically Neville ensured the curse didn't waver. Screaming, writhing and twitching in pain, the Azkaban escapee couldn't thing through the pain to remove her own curse.

Rodolphus saw his wife beaten by the boy who's parents he helped drive insane so long ago. Anger and hate welled inside and he charged. His brother beside him like all ways. Without turning his head Neville leveled his wand on the two brothers. They froze as the world around them slowed to a near halt. The boy's head slowly swiveled to view them. Words formed on his lips. Words that meant a hellish death. Words that no boy should know much less be able to cast such advanced magic. Through the screams and sounds of battle the whispered words sounded like a clear crystal bell._ Novis Incendio_. They could only watch as a flaming, twisting pillar of magic lanced toward them. They couldn't move. Everything was in slow motion. The panic could be seen clearly as they struggled against themselves to raise their wands. The pillar was streaking closer, it was halfway there, still they had yet to lift their own wands half way for the shield to be cast, much less the wand movement. Somewhere in the back of the two brother's minds they wondered how the boy could cast such a powerful spell without any wand movements. Panic blossomed inside, threatening to spill over. This was not how it was suppose to happen. They were to rein with their Lord as he had promised. They had been loyal and braved Azkaban until he returned to free them. If they were captured they were only suppose to be put in prison and wait for their Lord. Death wasn't suppose to be for them. They had just raised their wands and started the counter as the pillar of flames slammed into them. An explosion rocked the neighborhood, shaking the combatants and the homes to very foundations from the shock wave.

In the middle of the battle stood a figure cloaked in green. Sword held in one hand reflecting a red beam onto a frothing woman and wand pointing at a black charred crater, 15 feet wide.

Neville focused back onto the tormenter of his parents and forced magic into the blade. It infused with the pain curse and doubled the strength. The crazy eyes of Bellatrix slid out of focus as blood and saliva frothed in her mouth. He left the curse on her longer as he protected himself from others around. Just as she was about to die he readjusted the blade, reflecting the curse on another deatheater. He took one of his daggers and threw it into her womb, ensuring the woman would never procreate. Satisfied that he had avenged his parents, Neville cut the woman's wand in half then moved on.

The teens fought with all the might of an army of aurors. The better than fifty group of deatheaters were downed to only twenty in only five minutes of fighting. They were panicking and cursing anything that moved. They knew that the three leaders had been taken out by a single fighter. They had seen first hand the brutality these fighters slew their enemies. This wasn't what they had been promised. They had been promised power and prestige. Not painful death. Many turned to flee but found they couldn't. Others tired to apperate, but their own wards set by one of the dead leaders were still active. Others tried to use the emergency port-keys but they too didn't work, a secret ward put up by their leaders.

Hermione and Fleur stopped their attacks and started casting protection runes on all the muggles present. The two runesses wove spell after spell, pushing their own power into the runes to act as shields for all the innocents.

Bolts of magic, flaming curses, swirling black vortexes, arrows, darts, stones and many other forms of magic flew around the small street. Each of Harry's group had been injured in some way but they fought on. Luna had taken a cutting curse across her face and a flame whip from her hip to her boot. Thanks to the vampiric bonding the wounds were in the process of healing even as she fought on. By the end of the battle the only thing left was the wire thin scar stretching from just above her left eye and ending on the left side of her jaw.

---------------------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew scurried to watch the proceedings as ordered by his Master. If anything was to go wrong he was to report immediately to him so reinforcements could be sent. Once he was behind a hedge he transformed back into a human form to watch. Always to watch. For what seemed like the millionth time he wondered why he did all of this. He did have friends once. Then he could have just left Voldemort, even killed him once he was in his care. Peter shivered as he remembered taking care of the mutated infant. As he looked up he noticed everything seemed to be going fine. Mayhem and destruction, pain and rape ran abundant.

Then suddenly something happened. Seven cloaked figures charged into the group and started slaughtering every deatheater in site. He watched with sick fascination as his bane, Bellatrix, tired to curse a man and failed continually. He watched in fascination as he pulled a sword and reflected the Cruciatus back onto her. Fascination turned to amazement and fear as the same man cast a spell so fast that he didn't see him move. The next second two of his Lord's most prized followers were nothing but ash. He shook with fear, unable to move as he watched the battle. Evenwhen one of the fighters was hit with a spell they fought on like it didn't even matter.

White with shock and shaking with fear he choked back a sob. The only thing that he always knew was that they would win. Voldemort would win one day and he would be on the right side. Now though, now he knew he was wrong. This band of fighters would kill every deatheater that stood in their way. They would kill Voldemort. They would kill him.

The battle was wearing down now. Only five deatheaters were left and three of those were hurt so badly they would never be able to fight again. One fell to his knees defeated, offering his wand in submission. The other though grabbed a little girl, using her as a shield. He heard him say something about letting him go and he gave a little squeak of laughter at the absurdity of the request. Who did the fool think he was dealing with? The aurors? The Ministry? Then he watched a man cloaked in silver step out. Without even speaking he pulled a dagger from his back and threw it. Quicker than he could follow the blade went strait through the man's wand, hand and shoulder, effectively pinning the man's hand to his body. The next second an arrow shaft was petruding from the man's neck. Looking over the small red cloaked figure had a white bow in her hand. She had obviously shot the arrow. The limp body dropped the girl and collapsed. Then with only a wave of a hand a feminine figure cloaked in silver and gold slowly lowered the child to the ground.

Having seen the battle he quickly tried to leave any way possible. Nothing worked. He tried to turn back into his rat form but some ward was keeping him from changing. He tried to sneak away but found that he couldn't move past a certain point. Cowering with fear he stayed hidden behind the hedge and prayed that the fighters would leave before they found him.

------------------------------------------------

"WHERE DID HE GO?" Wailed Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. As soon as the shock of Ron's departure lifted the house turned into a flurry of activity.

"I do not know Molly." Dumbledore said gravely. "He managed to leave in the same way Harry did earlier this year. I still do not know how they are doing it or what type of travel it is. As for tracking charms, one of the group found a way to nullify them. No matter what charms I apply they all fail seconds later."

Molly Weasley crumpled into her husband's arms sobbing. Remus rolled his eyes at the far too over dramatic woman.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Remus?" Dumbledore turned his unwavering gaze to the were-wolf.

"No not particularly." He continued to look as though he did not care.

"If you know something about Harry or his friends you need to tell me NOW Remus. He is endangering the lives of fellow children." Came the Headmaster's stern reply.

Remus scoffed. "He is? You _are_ getting too old for this. I have complete faith in Harry. As if you didn't already know he, alone, turned the tide for this war. He got the vamps to pull support. Were-wolves are so terrified of him they rather impale themselves on silver then fight with Voldemort. The giants are no longer a threat. Four of Riddle's inner circle are rotting because of him. Hundreds of enemies have been removed from the battles to come by his hand. That alone slowed recruitment more than we have ever been able to do in this war or the previous. You say he is endangering lives? It's about time you opened you eyes! Harry's doing more to save lives than you ever have!"

"He is killing living beings Remus. People, just like you and me."

"For the love of the gods, pull you head out of your arse Albus!" Lupin roared. "They are nothing like me! I am nothing like Peter! They forfeit their lives the day they took that damning mark. I say it's about time we followed Harry's lead and rid the world of the evil." With that Remus shoved his way past other Order members, leaving before he could hex the old man for his stupidity.

Ron had left only ten minutes prior as Remus made his way into the library. He threw himself on the couch as he replayed the last minutes before Ron left. He saw a house in his mind just as Ron said he was going to Harry. He rubbed his temples he thought of that image. Where had he seen that house before. It was so familiar. Racking his mind for the answers, the old Marauder sat in silence…thinking.

-------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­He glanced up looking for another opponent. Only one was left. The lone deatheater backed himself against the front of a house cowering in fear. The group split as Harry moved toward the sobbing man. A deft flick of his wand and the robe and mask disappeared. Victor Krum stood for all to see, dark mark standing out lividly on his forearm.

Hermione gasped seeing her pen friend. Her shock turned quickly to betrayal then anger. "You used me to get to Harry you SON OF A BITCH! _HELLION!_" She shouted. A fiery bolt of lightning shot from her wand, scorching the earth between her and Krum. As it hit, the man's body jerked as the millions of volts of electricity flowed through him and his skin melted from the fire. It only took seconds until Victor Krum was nothing more than a pile of twitching bones and goo.

Silently Hermione ended the curse. She looked around the group ready to see the horror filled faces of her friends. Her fear turned to… she wasn't sure, but she felt good. None of the group looked anything other than satisfied. All had trusted the man. Harry and Fleur even competed against him.

"You should have done it slower 'Mione." Ron said as he was the first to turn away.

A pop was heard in the distance and the group separated like they had practiced hundreds of times in Dunharrow. From down the road an aging man sprinted toward Harry at an alarming rate.

"Harry!" Remus gasped as he locked eyes with his pseudo-godson. He had yet to see the effects of the battle. "Oh gods I was worried. Do you need help. Where are the death…" He trailed off looking at the carnage around him. "Holy shit." Remus muttered.

Realizing that Remus would want to talk to Harry alone the others lowered their hoods and sheathed their swords. Luna, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny all set off to help the muggles any way they could. As they moved from one injured to another they silently thanked both Luna and Harry for getting them to learn Medi-magic. Most of the wounds were fixed quickly. Broken bones, cuts, burns, they were all easily fixed. As they moved from one to another they conjured warm, thick blankets. Many of the residence gazed in awe at the use of magic. Many of the children quickly forgot the horrid acts that they had just witnessed and laughed as the witches and wizards would occasionally release a flock of birds, or bunch of flowers. Sometimes giant color changing bubbles. Anything to help them forget. Neville and Luna checked the dead or dying deatheaters for anything of value. Most of them had pouches of gold on them and it was mostly split between the residence of the street.

Harry and Remus walked around discussing what had happened. Remus being one of the very few people he trusted outside his own group listened attentively as the story was retold. As they made their way around the side of number three Remus grabbed Harry and pulled him behind himself. He lifted his nose in the air sniffing. He knew that sent. "I smell a rat!" Remus growled, sounding much more like a wolf then than he had ever. Faster than those watching thought possible everyone of the group that was helping out the injured moved behind the newcomer. They had their wands out. Only the person in the silver cloak that had yet to remove the hood drew two magnificent swords. A few whispered words and he handed the longer one to he older man who had shown up after the fighting.

"Come out Peter. I know you are there." Called Remus to the hedge. It shook but nothing else happened. Seeing the movement Hermione and Fleur immediately started casting shields and barriers to keep the little rodent in as well as protect Remus from the Silver hand.

"It is time for you to come out Wormtail. It is time to face your crimes." A powerful voice came from underneath the silver hood. "I was hoping you would show you know. I studied how to make sure you couldn't sneak away again like you did my third year."

Harry and Remus walked slowly to the hedge. They were ready for anything. As they approached they could see the cowering black robed body of one Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew jumped as Remus poked him in the back. "Wakey, Wakey Peter. It is time you paid the price for your treason."

Leadenly the poor excuse of a man lifted himself off the ground. He looked broken. "Remus, Harry, thank the gods you found me. They imprisoned me. They made me do all the things. The Dark Lord made me do it all. Please have mercy on me. I'll do anything…anything at all."

"Do what ever you want to him as long as he dies. I don't particularly care." Harry said to the were-wolf. Then he turned to the traitor. "You took my life from me when I was only one. You subjected me to a life of pain, anger and hate because of your cowardice. I hope you die in the most painful way possible."

"Harrrrrryyyyy! P-P-P-Please don't leave m-m-m-me with h-h-h-him! You don't want for him to become a m-m-m-m-murderer do you now? Please I-I-I-I-I'll do anything. Give you anything!"

Harry snapped around, green eyes blazing with power. "You said you would do anything for me Wormtail?" Peter nodded, crying. "You would give me gold?" Again a nod. "You would give me glory?" Another nod. "Then give me my Parents and Sirius back you traitorous little shit!" The words echoed from the houses as if they had been sent through the most powerful PA system. Harry turn again as the wails for pity increases.

The group left Remus to do his job and moved to the front lawn again. They knew Remus had started when they could hear the squeals through the silencing wards Ginny had placed.

Half an hour later Remus strolled around the house. His robes had bits of flesh and blood splattered all over them. "Is it done?" Harry asked. Remus nodded looking satisfied. "Did you clean up your mess?" Harry asked in a mothering voice. "Yes mum!" Remus said exasperatedly. Luna walked up to the old Defense teacher and cast a few cleaning charms on him to remove the bits left over.

Standing for all to see Harry slowly lowered his hood. "Hello Aunt Petunia, Dudley. I see your Christmas has been eventful."

Shock, dread, anger and a hundred more emotion flittered across the older woman's face. Dudley only laid in a confused heap on the ground. "This is your fault boy. We took your freakish self into our good household and look at how you repay me. Look at what our generosity has done for us!" The woman screeched for all to hear.

The rest of the street looked on with bewilderment. This was the criminal they had been told about. The boy that they ridiculed and shunned. The one they warned their own children about. He was the one to come to their rescue. He and his friends saved their lives.

"Generosity you say?" Harry's voice was soft but laced with rage and power making it easily heard by all around. "You threw me in a broom closet the day I arrived. The day after my parents were murdered. I was your personal slave since I could walk. I was starved, beaten, belittled and hated my entire life. You are the reason these," Harry pointed to the dead deatheaters. "wizards and witches are so hell bent on killing all non-magical people. Their leader, Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort, was treated the same way I was growing up. The hate he felt led him to kill his father and brother before he even started killing others. You say you took me in from the goodness of your heart. I hope you die you retched woman. If it wasn't for these other people I would have left you to the deatheaters devices. What you have done is unforgivable." Harry looked down on the two people that had made his life a living hell. He took the ruby out of his pocket and tossed it to the woman. "Your payment for all these years of abuse. And I thought you would like to know that I am not part of your family. Thank the gods above. My mother was adopted. She was sired by an elf and a witch. Never call on me again." With that Harry turned from the two and walked toward the others.

The group spent the next two hours fixing as many of the injuries as they could. When some proved to be more difficult to heal, Harry used his elfin magic to heal them. With it he was even able to heal the wombs of the majority of the defiled women.

As they moved from one to the other apologies were heaped onto Harry. He would neither accept nor reject them. He just kept working.

Finally most of the wounded were healed. Those that could not be fixed were set to the side where they were to be taken to St. Mungos when it was time to leave. The houses had been repaired with the exception of the two that were burnt to the ground.

Turning to the group of muggles Harry asked, "You have a choice. You can either chose to remember this event or I can remove it from your memories." It didn't take long for all to determine that they wanted to forget the ordeal. So with a deft flick of the wand, Harry sent his obliviate spell over the crowd. All except the Dursleys. The days events were removed. Any injuries were explianed to have been received when the two housed burned down.

After he was done Harry turned to his "family" and cast a spell on them with a very audible hiss, ensuring that the spell would net be able to be removed by any save Riddle and himself. "You two will remember every moment of what happened. When the aurors arrive they will not be able to modify your memories. Call it retribution. Maybe now you will understand why I woke up nights screaming." Then with another spell the wounds covering the two's bodies healed. It was a relatively simple healing spell since it left the scars upon healing. "May the scars always jog your memory."

Harry walked away, back to his friends. Refusing to listen to the pleas behind him. It took a bit to remove the wards surrounding the area the deatheaters had erected. They were really set up well. As soon as they fell, the group could almost feel the alarms in the Ministry and Order go off for the use of so much magic in a muggle area. Grabbing hold of Remus and what was left of Peter the group disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. They would never be seen on Privet Drive again.

Ten minutes later the street was flooded with 'POPs' as aurors and Order members arrived at the scene. Many immediately lost their breakfast after seeing the site in front of them. Nearly fifty dead deatheaters and multiple piles of ash that were only the gods know what. Blood ran down the street and soaked in the grass and snow. A hoard of muggles were bunched together in front of one of the houses. All were dazed. They had their memories removed already. Another smaller group, some with some pretty bad injuries that had already been treated sat with an equally dazed expression. That group was quickly moved to St. Mungos.

Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed toward the only two living people in the middle of the road. Petunia and Dudley were wrapped in thick woolen blankets covering their naked bodies. What was left of Vernon laid dead beside them.

"What happened here Petunia?" Dumbledore insisted as he looked over the street.

"We were attacked by deatheaters early this morning. They…." She tried to go on but found she couldn't. Any events after that she couldn't speak of

Mistaking her faltering for being frightened the old mage prodded her for more. After long moments where Petunia kept trying to explain what happened Minerva realized that she was under a privacy spell. And a very powerful one. She and Dumbledore tried repeatedly to remove it. Even tried to view it in a pensive. Nothing worked. Only an extremely powerful wizard could accomplish the feat. Both thought of the wild hair boy with green eyes. 'What have you done Harry?' they each asked themselves curiously.

-----------------------------------------------

They all arrived in the library of Grimmauld place. Not many people ever came in here. Plus the sounds of frantic running indicated that a good many of the Order were getting ready to leave. A quickly silencing and locking charm was placed on the doors and the group fell back on to the chairs.

"Do you ever think that you might be going insane after so much fighting?" Remus asked out of the blue.

"Nah, I just follow the voices in my head." Harry quipped. Ginny, Ron and Luna all rolled onto their side laughing.

"I'm serious Harry." Remus chided.

"Yea, I think your just jealous the voices don't talk to you." Remus glared. "Alright, jeez, don't use that naughty student look on me." Moony smiled, wondering how Harry had remembered that was his look. "I think making light of the situation is the only way to keep your sanity. Hell we just killed 50 some odd people out right. I've killed so many things Remus. Occasionally it gets me down until I remember what these people are and who they serve. I remember the dreams of some of these same men and women raping children and all sorts of other hideous acts. After that I don't have any problems killing them any more. These things are like viruses. If left alone they spread. To get well again you need the anti-virus. Once taken, the anti-virus doesn't just go around and ask the virus to stop infecting the body. It doesn't pile them into one area of the body to imprison them. Giving time for another virus to attack or guards to get sloppy so they can escape and cause more chaos. No the anti-virus kills. It rids the body of the menace. That is the only way for the body to heal. Does that answer your question Moony?"

"Yea Harry thanks. You've given me a lot to think on. You make more sense than you know. Why not just go after Voldemort though?"

"Easy, he is the glue that keeps the deatheaters in check… keeps them together in one group. Sure I could go hunting. I might even find him. Let's say I get lucky and even kill the bastard. What happens then? The followers flee and form separate little niblet groups that all attack randomly causing more damage than Voldemort could on his best day. No I'm going to let Riddle suck up all the evil out there to his banner. I will kill his followers as I can get them. I will rid him of his alleys as I can. I will leave him all alone, dreading the day that I come for him. He will panic then. He will have gone days, maybe weeks without sleep. Paranoia eating what little sanity he has left. Then I will face him. Then he will fall… alone."

"You can be really scary sometimes. You do know that?" Ron quipped from beside him.

"But it is a bloody good plan." Ginny said moving behind Harry and started running her hands through his silky hair.

"It would rid the world of generations of evil. But not all the dark. What Harry plans to do will bring balance back to magic." Fleur added deep in thought as she too absently moved over to Harry and sat in his lap.

"It would probably end discrimination of dark arts too." Neville said. "I know you are already planning on totally re-organizing the Ministry."

"I am. Just before Voldemort falls. The power hungry will probably flee to him then, making my justification of removal all the easier."

"You do realize Harry the parallels between World War II and this wizarding war?" Remus asked looking thoughtful.

"No please proceed." Harry said in his best professor voice trying to make light of the situation again.

Remus rolled his eyes a little and some snorted. "Well obviously they both took place after the first great war where each thought they had rid the world of evil forever. Next is that the good side was losing the war until one event pushed a sleeping dragon too far. That ally threw a power no other nation had at the enemy. Pearl Harbor was attacked by the Japanese. That was the event to push America to join the war effort. With out them we would probably all be speaking German right now. You are the wizarding world's version of America. You are doing what is necessary to win."

"Alright, enough of all this philosophical crap." Muttered Ron. "It's Christmas. Shouldn't we be giving out presents or something?"

Half an hour later found Harry, his friends and Remus in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Every one was gone, even Molly as they responded to the alarms on Privet Drive. They started talking and eventually the topic of why Harry was sent to the Dursley's came up. So Harry started explaining his theory.

"…So the best I can figure out is that I was sent there to ensure Sirius didn't get custody. Dumbledore knew that he would have no way of manipulating me if I grew up with Sirius." Harry concluded.

There were murmurs of agreement. No other reason could be thought of.

"Do you really believe Albus would do that though? Sacrificing a child?" Remus asked. It was hard for him to accept the fact that he had been played more than a violin in an orchestra.

"What do you think Moony. This was a man who stole thousands of galleons from me to fund the his own private militia. Just think of all the events I have been a part of. It all fits. Hell, how, in my fourth year, did he let a deatheater stroll around the school all year and not know about it? Do you realize how many doses of polyjuice that would have been to not have messed up once." Remus shook his head. He really understood Harry better now. Before he had just thought Harry was having fun dodging the Order. Now it seemed more like he was running for his life.

"Anyway I have some gifts to hand out." Harry said changing the subject. He handed a large beaker of fluid to Remus. "This is from all of us. Neville made it though." He grinned over at the still shy boy. "He's our own personal potions master. Who would have thunk it?" Neville blushed at the praise.

"What is it?" Remus asked looking at the liquid.

"That my dear friend is the closest thing we have yet to find as a cure for lycnthropy. We are still working on it and even found a cure but there's a pretty good chance you would be dead by the next morning. So we scrapped that and started over again. Any ways, what you hold in your hand is a perminate wolfbane potion. No more monthly doses. One dose last the rest of your life." The group grinned at the gob smacked expression on Remus' face.

Turning to his three girls he handed each of them a box. Together the girls opened the boxes to reveal the necklaces inside. Ginny received the gold, Hermione the silver and Fleur the mixed. "They are family heirlooms that I thought you might like." Harry explained a bit nervous. After the shock wore off the girls giggled happily. Each had Harry put it on them and rewarded their man with a hug and kiss.

"Well Harry I need to be getting back home." Neville said. "I'm sure Grans has probably called the aurors by now. It is getting mighty boring though."

"I need to leave as well. Daddy's probably getting worried by now." Luna said as she too stood.

"I'll e-mail you before we go back to Dunharrow. If you want you can join us. It will be another months stay.

"I'll be there with you mate." Ron said by Harry's side. "Another five years is a long time but I'll tell you what. The bloody Order and my family are driving me insane. The dating is going well though."

"We'll think about it. Probably go with you anyway." Neville filled in as he 'jumped' home.

"What he said." Then Luna left too.

"Insane that one is." Supplied Ron. "Off in her own little world."

"I'd have her no other way." Harry replied grinning.

"Me either mate. Me either." Ron finished up.

After a while of talking Remus finally asked what had been on his mind for such a long time. "Harry, do you think you could take me to Dunharrow when you leave. There is just so much I want to learn."

Harry thought about it. On one hand Celeborn never seemed to mind when Harry brought his trusted friends. Still Voldemort's attack with were-wolves still left an acrid taste in the mouths of the whole city. "I'll ask Celeborn but I don't know. I'll do what I can though."

"That is all I will ever ask for Harry." Remus patted the younger on the back. "Well Ron, It's about time to face the firing squad. Ready to go back down stairs?"

"It just might be a real firing squad when I get there." Ron grumbled. "Yea we better leave. Mum's probably having kittens by now. See you guys later."

Remus took a firm hold of the beaker of liquid and let Ron wrap his arms around him. With one last goodbye the two were gone.

"Well happy Christmas girls. I hope we share many, many more together."

"Cheers" They all chorused. Then left to go to Harry's room to give him their presents.

----------------------------------------------

Remus groaned as he sat back into his chair in the study. Two hours he had been interrogated by Order members. He refused to answer most of the questions. He only motioned to the dead mangled form of what was left of Peter Pettigrew on the table saying to take care of it for Sirius. He then told Dumbledore what was in the beaker he was holding. At which point the old man tried to force him to relinquish the liquid for study. The old man had used every pity seeking quote in the book trying to separate the man from the potion. Knowing just how manipulative the old man was now, Remus couldn't be sure that he would take it for research. He wouldn't put it past him to dump it down a sink somewhere just to keep the last Marauder on a short leash. The only leash he still managed to hold over him.

It finally got to the point where Remus drank the fluid quickly as Dumbledore had his back turned. Surprisingly it tasted something like pine instead of the horrendous he was use to. That had pissed Dumbledore off to no end. It had promptly escalated into a yelling match where Remus had to ban the old man from the house. It was somewhat amusing to watch the man's body and magic force him out the door thanks to the wizard promise Albus had made when Harry recast the wards. Remus had then snapped at everyone else telling them if they had a problem with what he did they too could leave. Some of the newer recruits did but the old blood that was there stayed.

After that Ron came to his rescue and relayed a vague story of the events. He only said that a few deatheaters had shown up where Harry was and they had taken care of the threat. Everyone's eyes bulged as they remembered the scene vividly. If that was how they 'took care' of a situation, nobody wanted to get on their bad side.

Remus opened his eyes, which he didn't even know he closed, to the sound of the door opening. Both Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt entered, closing the door behind them.

"Is this visit business or pleasure gents? I'm not really in the mood for either at the time." Remus spoke to the group.

"Just wanted to say we agree with Potter's all. Get the instruction from him and we'll meet him there to prove ourselves." Moody said in a serious voice.

"Ron really kind of opened my eyes to a lot of things when he got here. I think he has the right ideas about the way to wage the war." Tonks continued. Kingley nodded along.

"Ron's speech was nothing. You should have heard Harry's monologue this morning after the battle. You know they took out all those deatheaters this morning, only receiving minor wounds? They even left me a little rat to play with. So four more of the inner circle are dead because of Harry and his friends. Place some silencing wards and come here. I'll tell you what Harry told me this morning."

Remus talked and answered questions for the next couple hours. Half way through Harry 'jumped' in, literally. Using his legilimency talents to peer into each of their minds he found they had been speaking the truth. Harry then sat down and added to the story Remus had told earlier, some of which even Remus didn't know before, the small yet very talented and powerful group became even more disillusioned with their current leader and even more positive that following and lending support to Harry was the way to go.

Each of the five in the room could see that in the future only one of the four main factions would be left standing after the war ended. Dumbledore and the Order was already falling apart. It wouldn't last like it did the last time. Voldemort was slowly being crushed and Harry had a good objective of what he wanted to get done. The Ministry would collapse just by the right words spoken to the right person. Plus Harry was already planning to have the entire thing revamped before the end. That left one place left. It just happened to be the one place they all believed was doing the right thing.

--------------------------------------------

In the deepest parts of his dark fortress Voldemort sat on his bloody throne. Anger and magic radiated off him. None of his followers dared to enter his presence. It had been nearly an hour since the he had felt the deaths of so many of his followers. His connection to them through his mark allowed that… as well as much more. Something he had never told another. He was able to pull magic through the links. If he wanted to he could drain a follower dry. Absorb all his or her magic into himself. To make himself stronger. He had done it at times. The last was during his fight with Dumbledore in the Atrium of the Ministry. Damn that old man was powerful. Voldemort knew he had been foolish to fight that day. He had yet preformed the strength and magic enhancing rituals. Had he not had his ability to siphon magic from those he had previously marked he would be dead now. The only problem was that it couldn't be done in an actual battle because of the concentration involved.

The train of thoughts brought him back to that damning night when he was defeated by that brat Potter as a mere infant. The snake man shuddered at the painful memories. He thanked all the gods below that he had the ability then. He nearly drained every deatheater to remain as a mere shadow. 'How did the boy do it?' It was a question that constantly filtered through his demented mind.

His anger came back as a masked figure tentatively entered his throne room.

"Master, the aurors had filed their reports of the battle." It was one of the newer recruits, a Weasley. "I have brought you a memory disk of the aftermath. He quickly handed over the disk and left hastily. Voldemort's hand twitched, wanting to draw his wand and curse the filth. He stayed his hand though. He had precious few in the Ministry now. He needed them all. Best let them believe they are needed and valued… for now.

As Weasley left he pressed his finger to the center of the little disk. He had to give credit to who ever invented the device. It really was ingenious and the spells used to create it were so encrypted that not even he could determine them. As the screen appeared he watched the memory of Weasley looking around the wreckage. The image lingered on Bellatrix and fury unmatched exploded through him. She was his chosen. His most faithful. He was even going to reward her with the privilege of baring his child.

----------------------------------------------------------

Far off in an enchanted castle the Headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office replaying what he had seen earlier that day. Again he delved into the silver liquid only to see carnage. He sighed, he had allowed another Voldemort to be released on the world. He would have to right his wrong before it was too late. He would wait though. Wait until both Harry and Tom were weak from their fight. Then he would remove whoever was left. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about a new plan.

Sensing his master's thought and how twisted he had become, Fawkes knew he had to break his bonds with the old man. He had become corrupt and no longer deserved the company of his companionship. He gave one last sad trill then released himself. The flames burned the corner were the beautiful bird had resided for years. But nothing appeared from the ashes this time.

Dumbledore could only gape at what had happened. His beloved phoenix had perished. In his twisted state of mind he blamed the event on the only person he could… Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------

The rest of the holidays was a restful time for Harry and his friends. The news quickly spread that Harry and his group were living in the house. Dumbledore had tried repeatedly to enter but only managed to hurt himself. Molly tried to berate the lad only to have a silencing charm put on her by her own daughter. After that it was like a civil war between the group.

There had been a few attempts to kidnap the boy and force him back to Hogwarts. One of the times actually worked. However the castle decided to intervene, actually sucking him into the stone ground, allowing her heir to escape to the Ravenclaw quarters for the day. He then let everyone know he was fine via email. Gods he loved his computer.

After that the group made sure that no one would ever try something like that again. The Twins and Remus had been recruited and a full one sided prank war was leveled on all who participated. It only lasted a week but the results left the recipients with months worth of very embarrassing attributes.

Afterwards the group left to travel to some of the places Harry had visited. They stopped in to see Candy, Jim and Deb for a few days. Next they visited Markis and Sophia. While there they each got a tattoo to signify the brotherhood between the group and the Clan. Then they all visited Fleur's house. John, Flo and Gabrielle had been ecstatic when they realized who was at the door. The last few days were spent telling stories and enjoying the feeling of being home.

All too soon it was time to leave though. After another tearful goodbye and a promise to return soon the group left to board a plane back to the States.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The idea of the blood rituals is not mine. I would like to thank Miranda Flairgold for dreaming this up in A Second Chance at Life. I thought it was just a bloody great idea and just had to incorporate this into my story.

The next month the group spent at Dunharrow was much like the first. Silvernesti still resided in the woods. Remus Lupin as well as both Fred and George were invited to stay. Both the later were given explicit instructions not to seriously prank anyone during there time there.

Surprisingly the next five years of the enlarged groups life sped by swiftly in study, training and leisure. The three new comers were gifted elfin daggers and trained in their uses. They didn't want swords but they all thought that the blades and the skill the other seven had was remarkable.

All ten trained in more powerful arts. Remus realized just how much magic he had turned a blind eye to by disregarding the gray and dark arts. The twins had already delved into the different arts for ways to pull off pranks. It just went to prove Harry's theory of magic correct. The dark arts were used in ways that were harmless and made people laugh.

Since the time wards had not been reset after Harry's departure, years had passed in Dunharrow. Therefore it wasn't much of a surprise when Harry found that Silvernesti had a relative mountain of scales ready for his use. He again spent his days creating three new cloaks for Moony, Fred and George. He also wanted to make some type of body armor for his friends. After much thought he and his group decided not to make the same hard shell armor the elves used. Instead, with the help of many elves, created sheets of fabric from the melted and spun scales of the great dragon which were then sown as a backing onto five different outfits for each of the ten staying there as well as for some of the closer elf friends to Harry. The fabric being of elfin make was so light and movable that it didn't restrict movement at all and added the benefit that they could constantly wear there armor any were they went for added protection. It ended up working so well in their mock sparing sessions that they were able to shoot low level spells at others with wands and not have much effect on the person. A powerful stunner from Harry now only made the others woozy for a few minutes. Still if the spells were cast by the enchanted blades they seemed able to bypass the protection of the dragon scale armor. The theory was that the cores were made from even stronger Ancients therefore overpowering the protection given by the parts of a weaker Ancient.

During the first year Harry, Fleur and Hermione had carved the waveless runes into the other three wands after removing all prior spells that were cast on the wands. It seemed that only Remus didn't have any. That was due to the fact that He, James Potter, and Sirius would always cast spells on their wands to make sure they wouldn't get caught during one of their pranks. One of those spells must have broken any prior spells cast on it. The twins had tracking spells and spells that revealed what spells they had cast. That was how Dumbledore knew when they had pulled any pranks. Still with spell free wands with rune enhancements in hand the three were spending as much time as they could leaning new spells and how to defend themselves.

Harry also concentrated on the rituals that he had neglected his prior visit. There were quite a few that he wanted to perform. But he made sure to talk to the rest of his group to make sure that they also wanted to try them and also as to not get in over his head. Some of them were incredibly dangerous and dark but the benefits would be extraordinary.

"So which of the rituals do you all want to do?" Harry asked the group of ten as he reclined in his over stuffed recliner he had conjured. He pulled up the ottoman and looked over the piece of parchment in his hand. Everyone had the same thing. It was a list of all the rituals that Dobby and Winky had managed to copy from the Unspeakables. It gave the name said ritual then a description of what was accomplished by it then finally a very detailed listing of how the ritual was accomplished.

"We really need to do the memory enhancing one." Hermione started up. "I mean it will help with all the knowledge we have already learned as well as helping us retain more once we find other things to study. Both rituals state that it will allow you to read an average page of a known language in only ten seconds and remember a certain percentage."

"I agree with 'Mione." Fleur backed her friend. That one should be the first we do. That way we will be able to perform the other rituals we choose more accurately and safely.

The others around the room nodded as they reclined back in similar chairs to Harry's. They had taken a liking to them after their stay in the cabin over Christmas.

"Alright but which should we choose?" Harry asked. "I mean there are two, one light the other dark. The light one will be easy to do. Much less required work on our part but we're only guaranteed to remember 80 of what we read or looked at. On the other hand the dark ritual needs the blood of a dragon. Since we have Silvernesti I really doubt that would be too hard to get or we could even get the blood from another dragon. With Silver's help it wouldn't be a problem. The dark one give perfect memory but we have to think of other things as well. We have already done and are going to be doing some extremely gruesome things until the is war is over. Maybe even after it. So remembering everything in perfect detail will be hard."

"But we can use occlumency for that, right?" Asked Neville

"I don't know. Even if we can what about Fred, George and Moony?" Answered Ginny

"Hey, we are here you know."

"So stop talking like we're not." Huffed the twins indignantly. There happy go lucky attitude had not diminished in the slightest since they had arrived in the elf homeland. They did however seem to be able to become serious when the occasion called for now.

"What do you think Moony?" Harry asked. He had relied more and more on the elderly were-wolf since they started spending more time together.

"I don't see any problems with either of them really. We could always obliviate each other of the bad memories after this is all over. Even the power of the ritual wouldn't be able to keep the spell from working. We could always remember that we had the bad memories removed so that we won't put any pressure on the block and try to break it."

Every one in the room sat and thought about the situation for a while.

"Alright we need to make a decision." Harry started. "This is only the first in a whole line of rituals. If it takes this long for each of them we will be here for the next couple of days."

"Alright, let's vote on it. Which ever one has the most votes we will do." Hermione half asked the room. She got a nod from everyone. "Good, now raise your hand if you want to do the light ritual." No one raised their hand. "The dark?" Everyone raised their hand. "Okay, so we will do that one." Everyone crossed off the light memory ritual and put a check by the dark one on their own parchment.

"Next," Harry voiced moving on, "I think we all should do the disease and poison immunity rituals. Are there any objections?" Everyone shook their heads and put a check by the two. "Next we have the sleep ritual. It will allow us to get all the sleep we need in only one hour every day."

"It could be really helpful if we are in a long battle or something." Ron thought out loud.

"Yea but look." Ginny said as she pointed down to a line on the parchment. "It says it will force you to sleep. What happens if it is at a time that we can't sleep for safety reasons?"

"I think Dumbledore has done this one." Harry mused. Everyone looked to him. "I mean every time I have arrived in his office he has been awake and sitting behind that desk of his."

"I don't really see the need in this one." Fleur spoke up. "We don't need to stay awake for so long to practice. We aren't in any dire need for time. Even if we were we could just jump back in time a month or so like we have done."

"Good point" Hermione said. "I think we ought to pass that one by." Harry nodded his agreement. There really was no need of it with the time turners available to them and they all crossed off the ritual.

"Moving on," Harry continued, "The protection ritual. We are doing it." He said with authority. "It is hard and it will be painful but it also reduces all spell damage by half and that include the AK curse. With that and the protection the armor gives us I am hoping that if one of them get through our guard it wouldn't kill us." The rest nodded and marked the ritual.

"Fred, George, Fleur, you three and maybe even Moony are going to be doing the strength rituals. That will put you on par with most of us." Harry said not looking up from the ritual's description on the parchment. "I leave it up to all of you if you want to do it as well." Harry said speaking to the rest of the group.

"The 2x balance and sense rituals will need to be done as well. That will put us on par with the elves if not better than them. Our balance is already great from the bonding with the vampires but it could always improve. And we should probably do the 5 power enhancing ritual. Do any of you see any others that you think we should do?" Harry asked as he glanced at the rest of the parchment.

"The Dark immunity ritual should be done. It nulls all stunners and low level spells." Ron said.

Harry grimaced as he read over the process. It would be very painful but Ron was right. It would be helpful.

"I think I speak for all of us when we say that will be quite enough. It will take nearly all the rest of our time here to set up and perform these on each other as it is. And personally I don't want the to deal with the processes of the other rituals. We are already powerful enough. We don't know if we will have a vampire's life span yet or not. Anyway I think if we all manage to live through this we will be living very long lives anyway. And I am not sacrificing a human just to gain a little more power and life." Luna spoke up for the rest of the group who where nodding their consent to what she had said.

From that moment on they all started preparing for the first ritual which was the knowledge retaining ritual. It was fairly easy and a lot less painful then the rest of them were. Silvernesti and Harry decided it would probably be best if the blood was just from a normal dragon instead of an ancient who had dragon form, just to make sure that everything worked out right in the end. With a little help from the silver scaled reptile she had been able to round up a few more dragons who decided to relocate to the forest and mountain area covered by the wards Harry had previously placed. With the assurance of safety also came the price that they would assist the elves defend the realm as well as help with ingredients when asked. But they would never have to sacrifice themselves.

A month later all ten had memorized everything that had to do with the ritual. On top of one of the mountains outside the cities wards but still just within the Fidelius and time wards they prepared the ritual place. The group leveled the top of a mountain peak and cleared it. Polished the stone to a shine and encased it in a circle of runes that had enchantments to only let the people that created it find it and keep the elements from effecting the area. Now with a perfect place to perform the rituals the decided to get started.

They would each take their turn on consecutive days leaving the ritual to be done in private. They would carefully draw runes in their own blood around the area, stripped and place themselves in the center of the circle to begin the chant. "Cognitio Cepi Sempera" Each time getting louder and louder. For a ritual it was fairly strait forward. The use of their own blood made it a dark ritual and the amount it took would leave them feeling weak. After enough power was placed in the runes they were suppose to glow and absorb the power of memory retention into the caster.

Harry was the first to go. Ginny had decided to stay with him to ensure that nothing bad happened. But there was nothing really to worry about. It was a site to behold though as Harry chanted and the power of the runes absorbed power and magic from the surrounding area. A glowing wind whipped around in a vortex and the air was thick with the magic it held. Then everything stopped for the briefest moments. Everything was completely still. Then all the accumulated power and magic rushed into Harry, hitting him on all sides at one time ensuring that he would be unable to move until it was over.

Once done a weak and tired Harry let Ginny cloth him and 'jumped' him back to the village to allow him to rest.

The next day Ron completed the ritual with one of the elves he had been getting along with quite well as the person to keep watch over him. The description was much the same as Ginny's. Over the course of ten days each had preformed the ritual flawlessly, gaining, in the process, a perfect memory able to perfectly recall events. It was a blessing and a curse but for the most part each was able to control the memories that were pulled to the surface. It was like having an extremely organized mind where all they had to do was enter a key word or phrase or specific event and the memories that pertained to that would be able to be viewed in perfect clarity.

With that ritual done they started on the disease and poison immunities. These mainly came in potion form. They each made a potion containing each of their own blood and took it over several weeks. The main ingredients in these were phoenix tears which Hedwig gave without complaint. It was probably the most tears given by one bird ever in history. The final installment came when they had to cut open a main artery and pour a large vile of tears into the blood stream. Even though Harry had the tears already in his he decided to do it anyway. After all, you could never have too much of a good thing.

Over the course of five years they slowly and carefully studied and performed each of the rituals they needed to do. The worse were the last two they decided to do. The enhanced senses and balance was a blood ritual. It required blood runes which were different for each person. They spent months each studying and finding the correct runes for themselves. Each of their bodies told them where the runes should be placed and in which order they should be done. The problem came when trying to connect each rune set. For the ritual to be done one needed a special knife. These could be made or bought. They had all gone out to a magic district and purchased the ritual knives needed for what they wanted to do. They only got one of each as they would be able to use it after the others were done but they required special handling and care. With that done, when they found the rune set meant for them they had to trace them on their body. This was hard because each rune set was different for each of them but performed the same function. The knife would trace the marked runes into their body. This was accomplished with wandless magic which Fleur and Harry had been teaching the group. Still, after the knife entered the body it could not be removed or it would kill the person performing the ritual.

Harry bent over the sets of runes he had found corresponded to his body. This whole thing ended up being more trouble than any of them thought it would ever be. The rune set was broken into three sections. Each had to be done separately. Harry and the group had already done two each and already had drastically enhanced sight, hearing and smell. It also allowed them to sense their surroundings better. They could literally feel if someone was watching them now. Their balance was a lot better and they could easily be mistaken for an elf as they trained. It had been painful though.

Harry drifted off as he remembered the first time.

Alone he walked to the top of the mountain and took a deep breath. He knew this rune set by heart. Every line that needed to be applied was engrained into his memory. He laughed a little over the nerves as he reminded himself to thank 'Mione after this was over for making the memory ritual the first one they did. After that he had gotten to work. The ritual could take hours, even as much as days to accomplish. And so for the next seven hours he carefully painted circle after circle of runes on the polished mountain top slowly working his way toward the center. When he finally finished he only had a small two foot circle he could stand in. He dared not cross one of the rune lines. They were already glowing red with power. He was already naked and as he stood the blood that had been denied passage to his legs for so long was finally able to rush in. The tingling pain was nearly too much for him but he bit down on his lip drawing blood. He then removed the quill and started placing the runes on his body, letting the magic within him tell him where to place them. This took another three hours as they covered nearly every part of his body, even the inside of his ears and eyelids. Taking a deep breath and glancing at the blood red runes now covering him he used his wandless magic to start cutting the markings into his body. The cold blue blade easily cut into his skin drawing blood in the process. And slowly, hour after hour passed as the blade and runes cut into him started pulsing with more and more magical power. The only thing that saved him once he reached his eyes was the occlumency. He shut out his fear and pain as the knife cut nearly through the thin layer of flesh covering his eyes. Never once did he waver or allow the blade to be removed from his flesh. Finally after hours of work he connected the last rune on the bottom of his right foot. He couldn't even feel it as the blade slid out of his skin. Blood was everywhere. He couldn't see because his eyes were coated in it. Sounds were muffled because of the dried blood in them. All he wanted to do was collapse to the ground but knew that he couldn't. The gold light shining from each cut in his skin slowly faded as the knife was removed until only bleeding cuts remained behind. Just as quickly the cuts healed themselves turning into scars then the scars faded from sight. Finally Harry went through the tedious process of removing the magic from the runes on the ground. When all were removed he finally allowed himself to collapse to the ground. He didn't know how long he laid there for. It could have been a day since the area had been warded against the harsh environment of the mountain peak. Feeling sore all over he picked himself up and 'jumped' back to the house he and his group had been staying at.

To say the scene that unfolded when he showed up in the middle of the living room covered in blood and looking like he was about to die was chaos was an understatement. Hermione and Fleur finally got him in the bath and cleaned him up only to notice that he didn't have any cuts on him, though they could still see the red irritated skin in the shape of runes all over his body. They placed him in bed and with a dreamless sleep potion and let him rest.

It took nearly three days before Harry felt like he could get up and walk about. His body was still stiff and sore but it was getting better each day. He told then about the ritual and how it went and told them that was were all the blood came from. After much debate they all decided to continue with the rituals.

Harry came back to the present with a slight chuckle. They had decided that they needed to have two 'look outs' posted incase any problems arose from the rituals after that. Harry volunteered for everyone of them and it was hard to watch as each of his closest friends endured the same pain he did. The only people with close calls were Fred and George. Without the added strength and endurance of a magical being flowing through the original Ministry Crew and Remus for that first ritual it was even worse for the twins. They also had to add more runes as well as a fourth set to gain the added strength. Each of them took nearly two days strait to complete the rituals and it had been even more painful as they were not as proficient in occlumency as the rest of them were. Remus like the rest of the Ministry group had a natural occlumency shield because he was a were-wolf. There had been a number of times that first go that He and Ron almost intervened with their own wandless magic to keep the knife in the skin as the twins concentration slipped and the knife wavered. Still they had accomplished it and then passed out for a week.

Since then they practiced with their new abilities. The rituals gave them what they wanted from but they also found out that they could call upon the power of the runes for extra enhancements if they needed to. If they needed to hear better or see better, needed more endurance or more energy, they could call upon the rune set. It would glow while in conscious use and would leave them drained afterwards depending on the length used.

Now it was the last six months in Dunharrow. Harry again finished his final rune set before any of the others and was set to place it in the marrow. He was nervous, he was every time he did a set. It was extremely dangerous and he would admit that it hurt like hell. Still once he finished it would be done. He would have the senses and nimbleness of an elf and the speed of a vampire for the rest of his life. Then he would need a few months to get use to the extra magic and senses.

After the second year in Dunharrow Neville had the rest of the group make enough of the modified wolfsbane for most of the were-wolfs in Britain. Still he was not happy with his research. No matter what he tried he couldn't find a way to remove the wolf from the man.

It was the fourth month of the second year when a possible alternative came to them. Ron in all his infinite entertainment wisdom signed up for NetFlix. He figured that he could at least have some fun watching. This had been months ago. At first everyone laughed but within a week they had all been ordering movies on his account. They all had a laugh as they thought about how the clerks were shipping out then receiving the same movie within the day with the time difference. Still Neville rented a movie that was about a vampire family that was in a war with lycans. After watching thirty minutes of it Harry paused the movie and looked amusedly toward Neville, who looked the same as he did. It ended up that the movie didn't get watched until the next day as everyone was called in for a group meeting about how to maybe instead of removing the were-wolf curse to modify it to be controlled. Much like a animagus form. Remus took to the idea like a duck to water and the rest of the night the group talked and threw ideas around trying to think of what and how they could do it.

It took years and Harry and his group thanked all the gods above and below that they had the power of time in Dunharrow. With only a month left they thought they might have figured out the combination. It was another set of blood rituals that everyone had put a tremendous effort into. It was a two set luckily. Unluckily it would have to be preformed the day prior and day following a full moon.

The entire group had finished their rituals by that time and most were pretty bored with studying since they now had their favorite spells to use. So everyone spent at least half their day working the runes. It was a good thing too since Hermione, Fleur, Harry and Remus each found flaws that could have been deadly during the review process.

No one had any doubt that it would be a very difficult set to perform. Remus would be weak for the first set and the magic and concentration would make his transformation that much harder on him. Then the next day he would have to do it once more. Luckily it was the same runes and same formation. The idea was to contain and control the animal. By doing the rituals directly before and after the full moon it was doing just that. So with only a few weeks to go they put the final touches on the rune drawings and started to prepare for the ritual to be done on 'Power Mountain' as the group had started to call the ritual spot.

It looked much different now than it did when they started using it. It was outside the city ward line but still inside the Fidelius charm area as well as the time altering wards. The smooth stone showed signs of wear. The polished granite that was once glittering with a swirl of black, white and all shades of gray had been stained with the different blood runes that had been painted onto it then cleared off repeatedly. In the center of the circle was a two foot wide area of black stained rock. It had a slight bowl shaped depression from being the most used spot and having massive amounts of magic concentrated in that one small area. The runes that had been carved around the site to repel intruders now gave off a slight ethereal glow and the power from them could be felt by any mortal or immortal being. The site had the feeling of one of the ancient magical places.

As the time left in Dunharrow drew to a close another banquet was held for the new comers. Harry had now spent over fifteen years in the elfin kingdom while most of his friends had spent ten or less. Still that small space in time was nothing to beings that had an immortal life and had already been alive for thousands of years. And the last few days left were spent with friends as the time to leave drew closer… timed in conjunction with the next full moon.

The wizarding world was in an uproar…again. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Fighter for the light and all those other fancy names, currently was banging his head repeatedly on his desk as the latest edition of the Quibbler came out. Everything was going wrong for him lately. First Ron shows up and manages to put him in his place. He had never seen a child know so much about curses and magic. He was sure he would have the backing of the entire Order when he started trying to bluff about the boy using dark magic. Then the boy had to go off and sprout information much like the Granger girl. He would definitely have to figure a way to keep them apart in the future. He was obviously learning way too much from the girl. He thought that Ron would never study or read enough to know that much about magic or the type of spells the used. That was another thing bothering him. The spells he used were very advanced. Hell the shield he had used against his brother had taken him weeks to learn properly and never had he felt that amount of power being pushed into it. Next the boy just up and disappears… literally. Apparently he took part in a huge battle at the site of Harry's relatives and comes back looking none the worse for wear. Remus then comes in with a bottle of some concoction that he says is a permanent wolfsbane potion. The were-wolf then wouldn't give it to him. Really the medical miracle in that bottle could have been used for so much more. The old man grimaced as he remembered that he was going to have to dispose of it however since it would remove the last of the bargaining chips he held. Then he goes and drinks it. Then Potter shows up at his headquarters and instead of capturing him he is forcefully removed from the house by his own magical promise. Then after numerous attempts to remove the boy to 'safety' they finally catch him only to somehow lose him in the castle. Now he was in meetings nearly everyday about the battle on Privet Drive and what he knew about it. Those questions turned to other questions about the legality of what he had done by placing Harry there in the first place. The lady was now pressing charges against Dumbledore and the Ministry for failing to protect them properly for housing a wizard. He was sorely tempted to finish what Bellatrix had started with all the problems that stupid muggle was starting. Now the Quibbler comes out with pictures from the battle.

Dumbledore sat in his squishy chair and thought about how in the nine levels of hell that man was getting those pictures. Mr. Lovegood had been taken into custody and proved that he had only received the intelligence from an outside source. He said he wasn't sure who it was that was sending it to him. He was then release having done nothing wrong. _Nothing wrong._ He had done everything wrong. The entire Ministry and he had put in hours of work to keep this information out of the hands of the citizens. They had already proven that they would support this new band of fighters who seemed to be the only ones fighting the Deatheaters. Now on the front page as well as the next fifty were moving pictures of the Lestranges dying as well as Krum cowering in fear. Obviously there were numerous other pictures though out the article showing what had happened to the other fighters. Now the public was haling these seven as heroes and lifting them as the only source of hope. That was suppose to be what he was. He was the one that the people of the world looked to when they needed help. He was the one who was suppose to hold that power over people. He had spent a hundred years slowly putting the pieces together to get to this place in time and now the Potter punk had to ruin it all.

Still Dumbledore remembered what he had planned. There was no acting Minister because of his…request…to keep the position open for the time being until matters calmed. This placed him as the head political officer in the Ministry and plans were being laid out even as they spoke. The _Prophet_ would be printing a front page piece stating how evil the seven were. It would compare them to the Deatheaters. Finally it would state how they didn't want any help from these renegades and that the Ministry could handle the problems all on their own.

Voldemort sat deep in the dark of his fortress brooding in silence. Only his familiar, Nagini, was with him as he punished anyone who dared enter his space. It had been three weeks since the utter failure and disposal of some of his best deatheaters. Since that rag had printed the pictures in the magazine the rumors had spread far and wide. Recruitment was down to almost zero. Even in other countries. Some of his recruiters came back injured and some not at all as they sought allies in other magical creatures. He was only just being able to hold onto the dementors. The previously thought immortal beings were shaking in their robes over the rumors of the killing of others like them. Only 53 were-wolfs had stayed in his service. He had a few hundred vampires. That number was growing as those under his control turned more and more. That would stop soon though he knew. They were running out of victims they could use and recently every time one of his vampires went out of the area to turn more they never came back. Once he was mailed the teeth of two of his best vampire assassins. That had shaken him up. The ork host refused to be moved from their mountain hovels to join the fight. A few had been taken forcibly but hadn't bred like he hoped they would. The giant nation was destroyed. Only 25 or thirty remained. Twenty or so had left back to their homeland. He would have them killed soon enough. If they didn't fight for him he would kill every last one. His servants couldn't find the banshees. The veelas had refused and then killed his messenger sending a note telling that they followed the Potter boy. The dragons likewise just killed any of his deatheaters that came close to them. He only managed to acquire five of them. A pitiful amount. The giant spiders had refused as did the centaurs.

The Dark Lord was losing support fast and he knew he had to do something about it… and fast.

"Wormtail!" the Voldemort bellowed and waited for the little lump of flesh to slink forward. Nothing happened though. Furious he looked around the room. Finding no one there he strode to the doors and tore them off the hinges as he threw them open. A new requite backed away, fear in his eyes. Still there was no Worm for him. Then it came to him, the Worm hadn't come back after the attack. This only enraged the maniac further and he grabbed the young man's wrist and pressed his bony finger to the dark mark. The man cried out as the mark burned and summoned his deatheaters to him.

Voldemort then paced back into his throne room and waited for his followers to appear. Ten minutes later there were a pitiful amount of people waiting for him to speak. He felt fear for the first time since he was cast from his body so many years ago. His army was getting smaller and smaller and he wondered what the future held.

'That damn prophesy!' Voldemort fumed. And he didn't even know what it held. He only knew that Potter was supposedly able to defeat him. He brushed off the thoughts. He had been thinking about those three lines he knew for months now.

"Deatheaters!" The snake man called to the assembly. "We are going to make a deadly strike to the wizarding world soon. Prepare yourselves to serve your Lord. For soon we will rule this world!"

Cheers ran through the room.

The next day the _Daily Prophet_ released a full paper about how evil the people other than the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix were. Like sheep the populace decided that the story was correct and turned on the heroes of the previous day calling for them to cease interfering in the war. The paper had played on the fears of many saying that because of this group the Dark Lord would attack innocent civilians and the lie was taken by nearly everyone.

Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen of the Burrow thinking to herself. She had so many conflicting emotions raging though her at the same time that she was damn near a nervous breakdown. She was livid that Harry had taken her children and put them in danger. Sure she saw how Ron had been able to handle himself when he arrived back at Headquarters that night. But now he was going around killing people and it just wasn't right. Her children were suppose to be holed up in the Burrow under her watchful eye. Not engaging in battles where he was fighting 10 to 1 odds. She was also mad because Dumbledore had had sworn this type of thing wouldn't happen from the beginning. That was her's and Author's deepest secret. A week before Ron had started his first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had stopped by and informed them that Harry Potter would be starting in the same year. The Headmaster had laid out a detailed plan which involved them heavily and they were rewarded quite nicely for it. More than a million galleons had so far been skimmed off the Potter family fault and placed in a special account for them to have after the bargain was completed. The Weasley's had kept their end of the deal even as there were some slight glitches in the plan. Ginny was by no means suppose to be involved in any way but she ended up being taken in her first year. She was grateful Harry had saved her but that was what he was suppose to do anyway. He was the savior of the wizarding world. That was part of his job. And the Headmaster was pulling all the strings correctly to ensure that the boy turned out just right.

Now though, everything had been ruined. First off her daughter turns herself into his slave. Only the gods know what those two had been getting up to with Hermione and who ever else decided to hop on the Harry Potter slave trade. That was another thing, Hermione was suppose to be Ron's. She was smart and came from a wealthy and influential family in the muggle world. The girl would get any job she ever wanted with a salary of her choosing. No though, her Ronald wasn't good enough for the little witch. Now Ron pledges himself to the boy as well and manages to disappear when ever he wants to. Now she finally got Dumbledore to inform her that the fund she was suppose to be receiving was dry. Sometime during his travels, Harry had come back and pulled the money out of all the funds the Old Man had set up. Millions and millions of galleons that were going anywhere from payment of Order members to bribery of ministry officials was gone. Everything was going wrong.

Just a few weeks prior Albus had come to her and informed that her two youngest and possible even more of her children were lost to the cause and would have to be used for the greater good. They would be sacrificed for the good of the wizarding word and be hailed heroes after their deaths. He would make sure of that. She and Author understood that sacrifices needed to be made but it was impossible to thing about her own flesh being the ones used.

And it was all Harry Potter's fault!

The group of ten had been back from Dunharrow for nearly a week now trying to help Remus as much as they could. They had managed to sneak into Rowena's room right under Dumbledore's nose. It seemed Hogwarts was getting even more impatient with the man and was helping all of Harry's friends as much as possible. The rituals had been harder than anyone could have thought prior. By the end Ron had to use a wandless levitation charm while Harry cut the sketched ruins into the unconscious were-wolf. He had lost so much blood over the past few days that Neville had to constantly brew blood replenishing potions as well as healing and energy potions. They had done it though and it seemed that Remus would make a full recovery once they had Hedwig bring them home.

It didn't take long for the group to gather the intelligence they needed about what had transpired over the past month. It was actually scary how easy it was. The Ministry crew and the twins, who had studied Occlumency and legilimency, easily stalked down known Order members and Deatheaters, delving into their minds and pulling all the information they wanted out of the unprotected heads. The Order Members were then stunned and tracing and tracking charms, much like the one's Dumbledore had placed on other's wands, were placed on the Order member's wands. Then they were revived after a quick memory altering. Deatheaters were treated the same way except they were then anonymously port-keyed to the ministry for arrest. The only reason Harry left them alive was for the information gleamed from the charms. Once done they gathered back in the study of the set of rooms and started de-briefing the others on what they had found out.

It didn't take long for the information that Dumbledore had pressured the Prophet into printing started getting discussed.

"Why do you think the paper would print something like that?" Asked Ron

"No doubt Dumbledore's involved somehow." Neville said as he leaned back into the soft couch with his eyes closed.

"Nev's right. This had the Old Man written all over it." Harry replied to the comment. He wasn't really surprise something like this had happened. After all he had already seen how quickly the idiots of the wizarding world could turn on the ones they lauded as heroes only hours prior. "The question is what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She had been brooding and mumbling curses at the Order under her breath for some of the things that she had found out from her scan of Molly Weasley.

"Well, the entire wizarding community of Great Britain is now screaming for us to stop our efforts and leave it all to the Ministry and the Order. Do we do that? That is the question." Ginny said as she laid across Fleur's lap. The four of them had gotten much closer after spending so much time together and the beautiful veela found it calming to run her fingers through the youngest Weasley's hair. And as of yet no one had seen the redhead complain one bit.

"I know what I want to do but will hear ya'll out first." Some of the southern draw had worked it's way into Harry's vocabulary from their time spent traveling the southern states.

"Well we can't really leave them to their own devises. You're the only one that can kill Tom so it would be basically signing the world's death certificates if we left." Hermione stated.

"I say the hell with them." Fleur picked up. "Just look what these people have put us through… what they have already put Harry through. If they think that relying on their precious Ministry to save them when Dumbledore knows that Harry will eventually have to be the one to kill Riddle then I say let them get what is coming to them."

Hermione gasped but most of the others seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Fleur. "If we did nothing that would make…"

"No it wouldn't 'Mione." Harry interrupted gently. "The wizarding world are sheep. We've seen it tons of time already in our short lives. One minute they are praising us the next they are sending Blubber Tubber puss to you in the mail." He looked at her pointedly reminding her of what happened in their fourth year.

"So you just want to leave and let all those people die? People that we know, that we love?" The smart brunet asked.

"No, not like that. We know how to protect those we care about. Hell with the amount of wards we all know spanning from runic to parsel, who ever we warded would be safe unless a direct confrontation with a deatheater." Ron said in between bites of a chocolate cauldron. Harry smiled at him. They had all been together for so long they had started to think much like one another and could almost pick up on what another was going to say before they said it.

Hermione sighed and moved to sit in Harry's lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Your right. I'm just worried about my parents. I know we put up some wards before we all took off but those wards are nothing to what we know now. Then there are all our friends from school. What would we do if we came back in a few months and we found out half Gryffindor house had been killed along with their families?"

"That is a valid point." Luna said. Her voice and attitude had taken on more of an attachment with reality than she use to have. "I know there are quite a few Ravenclaws that would never join Tom. Most of them were not my friends but I wouldn't want them to die either."

"Alright so we just go to the people's houses that we know and put up wards if they want us to. It couldn't be that hard. Really we could do it in a week with the time turners and Hedwig." Ron added, now leaning back in a conjured recliner with an arm flung over his eyes.

"Good idea, why don't we get started. 'Mione, get a letter started. Everyone else make a list of all the people that you would want safe. In half an hour we will all get charm parchments to copy the letter to each of them and send out Hedwig to drop them off. We give them dates of the next week and then make a schedule of whoever replies." Harry said as he sat up in his chair and gave Hermione a quick kiss and slap on the bum.

"What about security?" Neville asked.

"Yea, the people on the list could easily get in touch with Dumbledore or the Ministry. Word may even leak out to Riddle about were we are going. A week is a lot of time to get some plans set up." Ron asked as he sat up with a groan and wandlessly conjuring a piece of parchment, quill and ink

"We could jinks the parchments like 'Mione did with the DA last year." Ginny added as she to removed herself from Fleur's ministrations and stole the supplies Ron had just conjured from him with a grin.

"I'll see what I can find." Hermione said as she had already started on the working on a form letter.

The rest of the night the group worked on preparing the letters. They settled on a bunch of different secrecy spells to ensure security. Hermione and Fleur cast rune enchantments, Harry parsel spells, Ginny cast normal spells and a few extras to let any with loose tongues get what they had coming to them, then finally Neville brewed a potion that would transfer the person's name and address once they signed the parchment. Hermione would then schedule a time and it would appear on the other parchment. It would then erase the name if the secrecy spells were broken. Finished with the preparation and content that they were safe they had Hedwig deliver as many as she could. Those she couldn't were taken to the post office the next day for sending.

They ended up having to repeat the week five times in order to properly ward all the houses that had replied and held to the terms of the parchment. It ended up working very well. As an added bonus they now had an idea of who they could trust and who the couldn't. Out of the one hundred and ninety plus people that replied saying they wanted the service done, twenty six had broken the agreement in one way or another. Most were smart enough to take any free warding they could get especially from a group of people that could put something as advanced as the parchment they had received together. Add that to the list of names that would be doing the warding and the stories that were circulating of the power this group held, they didn't want to waist his opportunity. Still there were those that would be sporting only the opposite gender's undergarments with pimples spelling out rather rude words across their bodies for the next month.

After all the wizarding residences were completed the group set to work on any muggles or muggle borns they knew might be effect by the Dark Lord. The houses would be nearly impossible to break into now and even if Voldemort himself were to try to take down the wards it would take him over a week with the amount of power the group had put into each one with the wand swords.

When they finished a week later the papers were filled with articles from families that had used the services. Many families were in a uproar demanding that Harry and his friends preformed the same wards that had been placed on those select few. From his quiet and safe retreat of Lady Ravenclaw's rooms Harry just laughed and congratulated himself on a job well done.

They had already started getting ready to move out again. This time without Moony, Fred and George. Those three were given instruction to help get Moody, Tonks and Kingsley up to speed with some of the advanced magics that they had studied. Moony was still feeling weak from his rituals and transformation but he did say that it felt like he had control over the wolf now instead of the other way around. Still he was going to take it slow and spend the next few months learning and testing out his new control of over the beast inside him.

After Remus, Fred and George left for Grimmauld place, Harry and the rest of the group spent a nice week just relaxing and using the remarkable room that was the Room of Requirement. Between all the things that they room was able to do and the fact that there was one of the oldest and most complete set of magical books around, add to the fact that it was just plane fun to play hide and seek with the Order in Hogwarts, the group had a grand time. It was good to be able to spend some time in a different place for a little while. Dunharrow was a wonderful place but nothing could match the sheer magic of the old school. The fact that Hogwarts herself seemed to love them all also helped.

During the time there the group made frequent trips into the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't nearly as dangerous as it use to look for them. That could probably be attributed to their new life experiences. Not to mention the fact that even in the darkest part of the forest they could see as clearly as in full sun. The seven walked soundlessly through, never tripping over a root or making any labored breathing sounds. They had again met the great host of giant spiders in the forest and after a small group of hungry ones were soundly curled up on the ground never to move again the rest decided that this small group of wizards and witches would better be left alone. Even Aragog decided to pay the group a visit and came to an understanding of what would happen if he attacked them or any student again. The giant patriarch sullenly agreed after seeing how easily they had dealt with nearly a hundred of his children. Still Harry and Ron could see the hard glint in his eyes as the took in the site of the two humans who got away from him so many years ago. As they continued they ran across many other remarkable creatures. Herds of unicorns and griffins, both normal and golden species, were found. The unicorns seemed to delight in the powerful females but were still weary of the males. Still they didn't run from them and that was fine for all. The griffins on the other hand seemed to enjoy the male company better. They ran upon a herd of hippogriffs during there searches as well and it seemed as though Buckbeak had been adopted by them. After receiving the proper respect, the animals all welcomed the new comers. It seemed to be a trend. Every light creature they had come across seemed to know that they were not there to hurt them. As they continued to explore they ended up running into many other creatures. Anything from small krups to even finding a glade that was the home for several dragons on a mountain side. Probably the most interesting creatures though were the Manicores that were found. The extremely dangerous animal lived up to it's name as they first saw the humans and not wanting to kill them the group quickly left the area. After that, with the sun beginning to set, the group decided it was time to make it back to the castle. They were only stopped briefly by a group of Centaurs and after a brief struggle where both Bain and Rorwan could have easily been killed as well as many others the Centaurs decided it was best to leave the group alone and allow them, grudgingly, passage though the forest.

For the next few days the group decided on what it was to do next. It was obvious that the rest of the wizarding world didn't want them around for the time being. Unfortunately it would take many being killed before they would come to their senses and stop listening to the slander that was being printed about them. Still maybe it was a lesson that had to be taught. After all if all the magical folks in England realized that they couldn't believe everything that was ever printed in a stupid paper their world would be a better place.

With the help of Harry's computer they did find places they all wanted to go. It seemed a few weeks on a white sand beach and blue water appealed to everyone. Still that would have to wait until the weather warmed up once more. In the mean time they found many other places they could go. Egypt, Japan, China, Italy, Russia, Antarctica, as well as hundreds of other places they could go. Many were strictly magical places such as Antarctica where one of the oldest races of Ice Nymphs lived and thrived in the frozen tundra. Many of the places were copies of other places that ancient races then removed from this realm for safe keeping. Thousands if not hundreds of thousands of these places existed. Most not known to except for a very few. Still the adventure of trying to find a place was high on everyone's to do list as they explored the world.

It seemed the fun wasn't meant to last however. As the group was beginning to pack up to start their next adventure a siren blared though the school. It didn't take long to find out exactly what happened. Thanks to Hogwarts the group was able to listen in to the conversation going on in the Headmaster's office, or what Harry had found out to be Godric's private rooms.

"Good everyone is here." Came the strict sound of Dumbledore's voice. "I have called you all here because the Ministry building is being attacked by Voldemort's forces." The group of assembled Order members gasped. "Yes, yes, it is terrible. Even worse is how full the building is at the present time. From what I know the Deatheaters have yet to get past the wards I have put up but it will not take long. Please prepare yourselves and we will floo to the Ministry."

With that and a few 'whooshing' sounds, Harry knew that the group had left and soon a large scale battle would be fought.

"What do we do Harry?" Asked Fleur as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She knew it would be a hard decision for him.

"What else can we do? We need to go and make sure they don't get all themselves killed." He responded as he leaned back in to her.

"Is that smart though?" Asked Ron. "I mean they view us as much an enemy as the Deatheaters. What if they started attacking us? We would only split their already fairly weak forces."

"But what if Oldie Moldy shows up?" Piped in Ginny as she too moved over to draw unconscious support from Harry. "He would tear though all the ministry aurors. Only Dumbledork would stand a chance against him."

"Not any more." Added Hermione. "Remember the prophesy? Both Harry and Tom are equals. So it would make sense that if Harry got stronger some way so would Tom. Since Harry broke the connection with Riddle it would make sense that he would have preformed dark rituals to become more powerful then he was during his first rein when he was on par with Dumbledore. I know Harry is more powerful then the Old Man now so it would seem to reason that so would Riddle be."

'Leave it to Hermione to come up that that bit of logic.' Harry thought ruefully but thought the beauty was correct all the same. "Your right Mione. So what do we do about that. We can't let Dumbledore be killed by his own ego."

"At least not yet." Muttered Ron softly but everyone picked it up.

"Yes Ron, at least not yet." Harry smiled at his best friend.

"We do have all those invisibility cloaks from that Umbridge fight." Said Neville.

"Good. Get changed everyone." Harry took charge of the situation. "Battle gear and an invisibility cloak each. We'll watch the battle and if it seems like our allies or the Ministry is about to be overwhelmed we will step in."

With that the group started changing into their most comfortable battle clothing. Harry kept his leather pants and linen shirt, all backed with the armor that was made for them early in Dunharrow. After that he slid on his dragon hide boots and silver cloak. He quickly checked his weapons status after he was done dressing. After checking that he had his wand on the bracer he wore on his right forearm, assorted throwing knives on his the bracer on his left, daggers strapped to his back, swords on his belt and finally his knife strapped to the inside of his left boot, Harry stood in all his glory for his friends to see. Gone was they fun loving, mischievous young man. Now before them stood the man who would rid the world of Riddle and his evil as well as usher in a new age for the magical world. And though they didn't know it Harry view them much the same as they viewed him.

He smiled his patented crooked smile. "Everyone stay safe and kick some ass. I'll see you all back here after the battle." He then through on the cloak but the others could still see the magic of the cloak as it hid the warrior. Then in a soft burst of magic he was gone and soon the room was empty once again. Lady Ravenclaw viewed the scene from one of the portraits with a solemn but proud expression. "Stay safe and come back to me my heir… your bonded as well. I am so very proud of you." Then she left to guard her door and read a book until the last of her line returned.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait all. I've received some great responses regarding where the group could go next and am trying to figure out how to bring them into the story. I had a few people wanting me to bring them into a differant world. The idea interested me but it also seemed like it might bea little too over the top for this fic. So as an example, Harry and a few others get hit with a spell and are tossed into The Lord of the Rings or the Eragon Series. I don't really know many other fantacy type worlds well enough to write a few chapters regarding them. Anyway let me know what you think. Your decision will decide where this fic goes from here. Don't worry though. I plan on this being some where between 26 and 28 Chapters long so I won't be spending any real time in any alternate world.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hello all, sorry for the short chapter but it is all about the upcoming fight. I will try to get back on track with the length of the chapters. I am still having trouble deciding where to take this fic after this part. Well mostly it is just hard for me to sit down and detail out the chapters. But have no fear I will prevail. I have a bunny running through my head that is trying to get me to start another story but I really want to finish this one first before I jump into another one. The new one would be a post HBP story but it is differant, real differant, from 99 of the Post HBP stories out there. In my head I have it outlined but like I said I want to finish this one first. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing to the last chapter. I had a ton of responses to my question and have decided to keep it in the Harry Potter universe. The group has about four more adventrues before the grand finally so probably about six more chapters. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 22

The others keyed into Harry as they too 'jumped' to the battle. Amidst the chaos no one noticed the seven invisible figures. Harry remembered the place he had hidden only a year prior as he watched two of the most powerful and skilled magicians of the era duel with amazing skill. He and the others now sat under their invisibility cloaks and watched the scene play out in front of them with hardened eyes. Eyes that had seen battle and came out victorious.

Harry glanced around the atrium taking in everything he saw. It was amazing the amount of chaos that could happen in the fifteen minutes that had passed since the Order leaving. For the most part the Deatheaters had been kept at bay. It didn't appear that any had reached the lifts yet but the aurors and the Order were quickly giving ground. In the wake of battle bodies were laying out on the floor. Some were already dead. Most of those aurors. Only three or four of the Deatheaters looked to be dead.

'Morons' Harry thought as he snorted a little. Here were people out to kill you and all you did was cast stunners and binding jinxes, something that could be reversed by any some what skilled second year.

He turned his head and saw Mad-eye battling a knot of four and seemed to be holding his own if the feral grin on his face was anything to go by. Fred and George were kneeling on the ground next to Mr. Weasley who seemed to be hurt pretty badly. Harry hoped it wasn't anything to serious. The twins tore through the ranks of deatheaters using spells they had learned from Harry in Dunharrow. The speed, skill and lack of wand movements allowed them to cast spells quicker and the rituals they had preformed made them both powerful enough to best most of the rank and file deatheaters. Bill was standing over his mother throwing curse after curse that the approaching Deatheaters. It seemed both the Weasley parents had gone down in the fight and neither were in any condition to continue. Emaline Vance was down and by the amount of blood around her didn't look like she would ever be getting up again. Other Order members were backed into a corner that luckily for them had an amount of cover to hide behind. Harry noticed that none were either brave or foolish enough to try to save their fallen companion. Tonks and Kingsley were working as a team and seemed to be holding their own. Remus was furiously trying to defend himself against a large knot of attackers. Then with a primal growl it seemed he gave up on playing nicely. The entire group grimaced as they recognized the flaming lightening that just took down three of the Deatheaters. Remus made quick work of the others as they tried to process the power of the spell that was just cast against them. Remus then moved on to try to help Tonks and Kingsley.

The act in the 'center ring' so to speak however was Dumbledore and Voldemort. The old man was giving it all he had but it was plain to see that Riddle was besting him in everything. While Riddle was calmly standing there casting spell after spell, Dumbledore was totally defensive. The elderly mage looked to have had better days if the amount of cuts and burns he sported on his person was any indication either. It seemed Voldemort took particular insult to the dancing gummy bears that had adorned the old man's robes seeing as they were all now a melted pile of goo slowly warbling around the robes now.

Having seen enough in the few seconds he took to look around he turned back to the group. "Well you all know what your best at. I don't see any of the upper level Deatheaters here. They might have moved further into the Ministry. Take them out and then regroup. Don't let the Order interfere; the distraction will only get you killed."

"Your going after him aren't you?" Ron asked.

"It looks like someone needs to help out the Old Man. We don't agree on much but I don't want to see him gone yet." Harry answered.

"Can you beat him do you think?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't really know. I have never battled him at full power before. Will you all please keep an eye out and save my ass if I run into any problems?"

They all answered that of course they would and that he didn't even have to ask such a stupid question. "All right then. Let's kick some Deatheater ass." Harry finished as he whipped his invisibility cloak off followed by the rest of the group. In amidst the chaos of battle their appearance went by unnoticed. Slowly Harry drew his wand and for the first time in battle, his new wand sword. He stared deeply into the diamond surface and saw the slightly distorted reflection deep in the surface. Behind him he could see all that he loved on the earth. Then with a rush of wind and a slight pressure on his shoulder, Hedwig appeared. He glanced briefly at his wonderful companion and smiled slightly. After a deep breath he started to walk sheathing the wand/sword to use only in dire need.

The rest of the group decided that their wands and swords were the best option and quickly moved to follow Harry. Naturally setting flanking positions on both sides of him.

Voldemort was ecstatic. He had Dumbledore on the ground finally and it seemed that only one more curse would end his pathetic life for ever. He grinned like an insane maniac as he lifted his wand for the final curse. As the words flowed over his lips his demented smile only increased. The world seemed to slow down as the Strongest Dark Lord ever prepared himself for his greatest achievement yet. He saw the glowing green nimbus collect on the end of his wand then shoot toward the second greatest bane of his existence. He had to actually stop himself from jumping around like an excited school child as the curse drew nearer and nearer. Then the impact. As the splash of the curse receded from his vision he knew something was wrong. On the floor lay a still breathing however very shocked Dumbledore. Enraged that someone had ruined his moment he spun around to face and kill the intruder, no matter who it many be.

"Hello Tommy Boy that wasn't very nice." Harry quipped as he seemed to stalk closer towards the battle.

Every thing stopped in that moment. No curses were fired, no sounds made, just people on both sides wondering what was about to happen. They all knew that this group was on neither of their sides and that any who went against them would likely die. Some of the lesser Deatheaters tried to apperate out only to find wards in place. It was just as well, they would have been dealt with by their master as he returned for fleeing the battle before him.

"Potter!" hissed Riddle as he turned fully toward the group. Loathing accentuated in every hiss of his voice. That didn't mean that he didn't admire the powerful image the boy and his followers presented.

(A/N: I just read a story from Kinsfire that had this little bit in it and thought that it was just too good not to use here.)

"Well I see that all those rituals you've done hasn't addled you brain too much. Only driven you to and past the realms of insanity." Harry said and with a flick of his wand bails of tumbleweed blew across the floor in between the two opponents. The theme to "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly" started whistling off in the distance as the two faced each other.

Harry smiled as he whistled along to it and just about every one in his group couldn't help laughing at least a little as did Tonks, Remus and some of the rest of the people there. Even a Deatheater or two joined in.

"A bit melodramatic don't you think Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Yea but appropriate." He jibed back casually. Then he turned back to Voldemort and narrowed his eyes. "Well now you've got to ask yourself," He said in a menacing growl. "Do ya feel luck Punk! Well do ya!" That brought even more laughs around. Harry dropped the scowl and smiled again. He turned back to Fleur and smiled. "I'm getting pretty good at that." She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Voldemort was getting pissed not knowing if he was being mocked or not but the back ground music seemed oddly appropriate. "Are you ready to die Potter?" He hissed in his evil bad guy voice.

"Not just yet Tommy. But don't let me stop you from moving on to your next adventure." With that Harry face turned as hard as steel and Voldemort saw the look that ended so many of his servant's lives. The tension in the air thickened immediately. Then for the first time in his life Harry started a battle against Tom Riddle.

A bright flash of white/blue light erupted from the tip of Harry's wand with only a slight movement of his lips. Voldemort had not time to react and only had time to partially raise his wand as he was slammed in his left arm by a torrential bolt of lighting. A thunder clap shook the building and a scream tore from the nearly immortal dark lord's mouth. Faster than any could see the other six disengaged from Harry and moved off in different directions.

Ron moved first to help his father. The twins did a good job holding off the attacking Deatheaters but they really needed help. Before anyone could blink a blue blade arced down on a black cloaked figure. Nothing happened for a moment and everyone seemed to be torn on what to do and where to look. The scream from the dark leader ended as one of his followers bodies slid apart and fell to the floor. The next second everything was chaos again but this time the Deatheaters were panicking.

Ron grinned statistically as he stalked his prey. The group of deatheaters totally forgot about the two red heads behind them as the turned to the new threat. As one they started casting spells at Ron who calmly but ruthlessly shielded himself with his wand in his left hand. Finally Ron had to stop his head on approach as the group switched to only unforgivable curses. Giving up on intimidation, he dropped to the ground and released his wand and sword. Both hands pulled daggers and knives as he started pelting them at his attackers. Behind the group of Deatheaters the Twins shook themselves and started firing some of the darkest curses they had learned.

Caught between a rock and a hard place the group started to fall to the barrage of curses and knives. Ron killed three of them with the knives he threw. Two had gone strait into the eye holes of the masks the cowards wore another had missed slightly and gone strait through the neck and into the spinal column. All three dropped like sacks of dirt. Four more dropped seconds later screaming in pain the curses were inflicting upon them.

With a thought both Ron's sword and wand were back in his hands and he used his vampiric speed to dispatch the rest. Faster then the group could blink Ron was upon them. The wand was away and in it's place was a magnificent short sword. They had little time to appreciate the beauty as they were systematically dispatched by the two blades that matched the colors the owner was wearing.

Ginny left to help her mother and Bill. She immediately started firing curses an her opponents. Deatheater after Deatheater dropped screaming as fire, lighting, acid, darts, and gonads blew up upon striking their targets. Bill was so shocked he still hadn't moved.

Neville 'jumped' to Moody and with the new help the two had quickly dispatched the opponents they had and moved off together to fight more. That day even Moody learned some new curses and shields.

Hermione and Fleur ran over to Moony and with magic and blades cut down their opponents. Moony seemed to still be recovering from the last rituals in Dunharrow otherwise they were sure he would have been able to take care of himself. Noticing the injuries they quickly called Luna over to heal him as well as she could.

As Luna checked on Lupin she kept an eye out for who needed her next. After the minor injuries were taken care of the four of them tried to revive Vance. She was dead. She had taken a cutting curse to the base of her neck and bleed to death before anyone could get to her. Luna quickly closed her eyes and with a quick wave of her wand cleaned her up then moved on while Fleur guarded them with rune magic.

Remus and Hermione moved off together to engage the Deatheaters holding the rest of the Order at bay after they left Emaline.

After nearly ten minutes most of the deatheaters had been defeated. Most of the others had switched positions with the Order and were now the ones hunkered behind objects. Getting frustrated with the lack of success at getting the other out of hiding, Hermione turned to the statue of the Napoleon House Elf and animated it. She smiled as it started after the frightened Deatheaters swinging it's stone sword at them. It seemed as Harry had figured a way to allow them to work magic on it even if others couldn't. It didn't take long to route the other Deatheaters as they fled in terror at a ten foot stone house elf swinging a sword at them that no magic seemed to have any effect on. Most were able to be stunned, which everyone in Harry's group rolled their eyes at. The others were not lucky enough to run across an Order member. Ginny took a vindictive pleasure picking off the Deatheaters that rounded her corner with the testicular reductor curse. She had a nice pile of four of them before the rest found a different route to take. Hermione on the other hand had fun turning them into rats that could only run in a six foot area. She then summoned as many alley cats she could find on the streets of London above her. The frightened and hungry cats quickly made a meal out of the black rats. Ron just kept torching the ones he found.

As the last Deatheater was bound and gagged everyone's attention was drawn to the only battle still at hand.

After the first volley of spells Harry and the Dark Lord had not moved and inch. Each stared into each other's eyes, unwilling to make the next move. Still both knew everything that was going on around them. Inside Voldemort had the first real feelings of fear well inside him. He knew full well that all of the 'Brat's friends' could cut down his deatheaters. The problem was that these six would stand beside the Boy and not try to usurp his authority. He mentally sighed when he realized the only way to fight them would be to make some of his own followers stronger. The problem was that it took time. Time he currently didn't have. He stared blankly into glowing green orbs as he took in the skill and power rolling off the other six not to mention the few Order members he had sensed when he arrived. They and that bothersome old auror, Moody, were the only reason his servants weren't able to kill everyone in the Ministry before the blasted Potter brat showed up. Soon only he was left in the fight.

The few on duty aurors left along with the Order members watched in silent fascination as conflicting emotions welled within them. These six 'kids' had saved all their asses from a very bad fate. Still they couldn't believe the utter ruthlessness that they used. They didn't even try to capture their opponents alive and in many cases seemed to play with them. To top it all off, none of them had ever seen a modern wizard use swords along with magic. And they made it look effortless as they murmured incantations too low to even think that they might be overheard. That was another thing that bothered them all. Each was using the wands in was appeared to be their weak hand and didn't even have to wave it in the correct motions to get the effect.

Bill, Charlie and the Twins had pulled both their parents behind a fallen statue to provide cover to any more fighting. Luna was with them casting healing spells faster than they had ever seen any of the workers at St. Mungos before. After a while the, for once, serious and determined youth sighed as the two Weasleys started breathing easier and seemed to drift into a peaceful sleep. A second later she had drew her sword and cut a deatheater that had been sneaking up on them from behind in two. She moved almost too fast for them to see.

The two oldest brothers had seen what their younger twin brother had done in the battle and wondered where on earth they learned to fight like that. They had only seen that type of magic being done by the professors at Hogwarts when they were there. Then as the two watched their youngest brother and sister they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They both knew that Ron could have easily have hurt them much worse that day at Grimmauld Place. The speed he moved, and the shear speed, volume and power behind the curses he was casting was scary. Add that to the fact that the huge blue blade in his hand now ran dark with blood from his enemies he made a very imposing site. Both mentally decided that it was in their best health not to anger either of the two…ever again.

As the last of the deatheaters were routed the attention in the hall was slowly brought back to Harry and Voldemort still standing, staring into each other's eyes. No one moved as they saw the two titans of the wizarding world facing one another. Slowly as the battles had calmed more and more people came out of hiding and stared in fascination and fear at what they saw. Dumbledore could do nothing having exhausted himself so much he could hardly move much less cast a spell. He contented himself to the sidelines as much as it injured his pride. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could never defeat Tom Riddle now. He had done too much to himself with dark transformation. He was now unbeatable. He felt a gut wrenching knot in his stomach as he knew with all his soul that Harry would die this day and then the world would be plunged into darkness forever. No power should ever be that strong.

As the battle died around them the two opponents started to concentrate on the other.

"So Tommy you finally decided to make a move yourself and not send out your lackeys. It's a shame really. You should have seen the looks on the male Lestranges as Neville turned them in to crisps or even the screams of pain from Bella as she was held under her own curse until she went mad and frothed blood from her mouth."

Voldemort seethed with rage as Harry continued to taunt him and decided to test his mental strength. Summoning all his mental strength he launched a mental spike toward the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry felt the attach coming and quickly ensured that his mental shields were at their peak as the probe slammed into his shields and wrapped around his head trying to find purchase. Growling Harry launched his own probe with even more will and strength behind it. No matter what Voldemort did he would never have the same ability as a Vampire. The creatures were naturals with mind arts and even had slightly different shields and probes to make it impossible for any other none vampire to get into another's head. The probe slammed into the dark lord and forced him to stumble back a few paces. His face grimaced with pain as Harry clamped an iron hand round his head and started squeezing.

The battle of minds continued for another few minutes with everyone in the atrium wondering what was going on. The few that knew could only watch awed at the sheer power being used by both mages. The magic in the air was palatable and Harry's friends looked at each other. Even they were surprised. Harry had never shown his true power when they fought before. They thought he had but now looking back on it they realized how wrong they were. They sat ready though. Any time they thought that Harry might start loosing they were going in. Whether Harry liked it or not. They were family.

Finally the Voldemort reached up and grabbed his head with both hands as he stopped his own probe. He was scared now. Never did he think that any one could beat him in a battle of Legilimency. Slowly Harry lowered his own probe slightly surprised that he was not able to break through the Dark Lord's mental barriers. But only slightly. He was bound to have some of the strongest Occlumency shields in existence. The Dark Lord straightened. Rage was wrapping itself around him like a cloak and slowly a dark shroud started to envelope his body. Magic itself clung to him like the blackest pit of hell, only showing his face and arms. The rest of his body seemed wrapped in a cloak.

Harry thought for a moment and realized that this was Riddle's aura. It was quite impressive. Still Harry just raised an elegant eyebrow. "Is that it?" He questioned further enraging the Dark Lord. He and his friends smiled as the rest of the hall sucked in a horrified breath.

Suddenly Harry let burst forth his magic from it's tightly held reins. He no longer needed to be angry or upset to bring forth his aura and he knew quit possibly that he was the strongest wizard, or at least resembling a wizard, that had ever walked the earth. Green eyes blazed first with an unholy fire surrounded by swirling silver then like a tornado magic burst forth from Harry. Green and silver swirled in opposing directions tossing his hair here and there. It whipped at his body and pulled his cloak around his body, snatching and pulling at his cloths.

"Show off." Ginny murmured softly to herself and the other five companions couldn't help but smile at the comment.

Somewhere along the lines Harry had sheathed his weapons and drew his wand. The glamour spells had been removed and it shown with power and brilliance. The runes glowed as magic was caught by the Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

"How do you want this Riddle?" Asked Harry in a powerful voice. "Magic, blade or both?"

"Yesss, I heard you were good with a sword. Why don't we test your worth."

Then before most could even comprehend what had happened the black folds of magic split and an evil sword appeared in Voldemort's hand. He had lunged at Harry even before anyone else could shout a warning. The next thing they knew the air reverberated with the sound of two swords slamming together.

Harry could feel the magic in the air and knew what Tom was trying to do. He drew Nova quickly and managed to drop into a fighting stance by the time the Dark Lord had come to meet him. The swords whistle through the air and met in a shower of sparks each time. Harry concentrated only on the being in front of him. He had never fought someone as fast even amongst his friends, the Vampires and the Elves. Still Harry was able to hold his own fairly easily. He was better with a sword and just as quick as Voldemort. It seemed the evil creature spent most of his time leaning magics and trying to find the key to immortality than perfecting his sword play. The blades came together again and again and each time sparks danced from the touching dark shadows as it met the brightly glowing diamond.

Again and again the two swords sought entrance through the other's defenses. Voldemort was getting angrier and angrier that he was being showed up by a mere boy. He gasped as he felt a burning, searing in his side. He glanced down to see black blood seeping from a cut just below his ribs. The distraction was enough to allow Harry to catch him again. This time a howl of pain erupted from his mouth as the sacred rune inscribed blade sunk into his left arm to the bone. And from the wound liquid fire seemed to slowly spread to the rest of his body.

Growling Voldemort parried the next blow and twisted, removing a hidden dagger as he did. As his next sword blow was blocked he swiped the dark dagger across Harry's shoulder. The boy didn't as much as grimace as crimson blood started from the wound and black tendrils started making very slow progress around the wound. Faster than the Dark Lord could see Harry had a dagger of his own and a dark grin spread across his face. One the frightened Voldemort even more.

"If that's the way you want to play it." Harry growled. His aura still swirling around him as he switched Nova to his right hand and one of his daggers in his left. Then he was the one to leap at the Riddle.

Riddle couldn't think, only react as flashing blades tore at his cloak, missing his skin by a few widths of a hair. Suddenly the dagger found it's mark and again he couldn't hold back the unearthly scream that tore from his throat as the dagger ripped into his skin just below his collar bone, sinking deeply into his flesh. With the amount of pain he was in he didn't think that there should be no way that any weapon on earth could pierce his flesh like these two did. The thought hadn't crossed Harry's mind either. Then suddenly with a violent jerk Harry twisted the dagger and tore it strait up and out of the beast in front of him. The dagger barely met resistance as it cut through bone and flesh opening a wound larger than anyone ever inflicted on the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stumbled back in pain and rage. His blades were gone the next second, instead he held his wand.

"AVADA KADAVERA" he bellowed into the hall. All his rage and pain unleashed into one massive wave of rushing green magic.

The next second Harry stood with Nova and his wand. The Green beam slammed against the diamond surface and it dulled ever so slightly. Seeing this Harry threw his power into the blade as he did so long ago with McNair. The blade flashed a brilliant white and the Avada curse ricocheted toward an empty wall eating away a three foot deep crater and scorching it until the end of days.

Both wizards stopped. Each eyeing the other wearily. Though neither of the two looked it they had both been slightly drained by that show of magic. The Dark Lord sat stunned slightly as he never thought that much magic could stand a chance at being redirected. It had taken a lot of his reserves but it was already starting to be replenished because of the rituals he had preformed. Harry too was slightly drained but his body quickly tapped into the magic Silvernesti had and he was fine once more. Harry slid Nova back into it's scabbard and took his wand with his right hand where the runes glowed a brilliant emerald green thought the diamond.

"You are much better than I expected." Hissed Voldemort as he looked at his torn skin seeing the areas around it rot and peel away like some acid was eating his skin. He had no way of knowing that the sacred elements of both the blades were eating away at the evil. Since his resurrection that was all the Dark Lord was now, Evil. It hurt like nothing he ever felt but he pushed it out of his mind for the time being. He still had a battle to win and with magic he was sure that he could beat Potter. Still he was wary. He didn't know how the boy had gotten to his skill level. There should have been no way to do it in the short amount of time he had been away.

"I live to surprise. Magic now?" Harry queried. His arm was killing him but with the training he had endured he knew how to block out pain until the battle was over. He didn't have any more time as a blast of magic flew at him. Recognizing the spell Harry allowed it to hit him. He wondered briefly why Voldemort would start off a duel with the disarming hex.

He felt his wand jerked from his hand and a force tried to though him back but he used his wandless ability to shield him from it. The serpentine face of Voldemort broke into a vicious grin and then he faltered as he saw the devious evil grin on the face of his enemy as the wand arced in to his grasp. The waiting crowd gasped as they saw their hero disarmed. Wondering what was going on Riddle snatched the wand out of the air. Then suddenly the glowing runes turned pitch black as he felt it draw on his magical core. Before he knew what happened pain erupted though him. Hot knives tore into his flesh, bones broke, muscles ripped from bone, fire licked across his skin. He dropped the wand screaming in pain as he fell to his knees. The wand never touching the ground as it zoomed back to the boy wizard's out stretched hand.

"It's like you said in my fourth year Tommy, you have to bow to your opponent. Dumbledore would want us to observe the niceties of the duel. NOW BOW!" His voice turned menacing as he stabbed his wand at the still kneeling Voldemort. The older man was made to bow to the floor still kneeling toward Harry, a victim of the same curse he had used on the boy so long ago. Anger and hate overwhelmed the pain he felt as he was released and Voldemort slowly stood. Tall and erect in all his glory. He lifted his wand and the real battle started.

Curses and counters erupted from wands faster than any other in the hall ever thought possible. Both combatants pulled magic in from where ever they could as they held nothing back from each other but Harry had the advantage so far, he still didn't need to wave his wand to produce a spell. Combat spells were quickly worked through as well as auror level spells. Dark arts started to become a constant. It was the first time Harry was happy that he had delved so far into the art. He would have had no idea what he was countering if he hadn't. The rage from the dark lord increased as his darkest spells were countered and spells not quite as dark as his were thrown back at him. He grunted as he shielded himself from the curses and shot his own back. Still the boy's kept coming faster than he had ever dealt with before.

By now, no one in the hall could move as they watched the two best magicians in the world combat each other. Magic permeated the air and seemed to flow through their bodies as they watched. Then as one the shuttered at the sound coming from the Dark Lord. A hissing cloying sound escaped his lips and a sphere of magic like none of them had ever seen arched at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened for a split second as he realized that Voldemort did know about parsel magic. He understood the words of the curse and also understood that his advantage of wand movements were at an end. He quickly hissed out the counter to the curse that would have rotted his skin off the bone in a matter of minutes. The sound coming from his mouth was nowhere near a malevolent as was that that came out of the Dark Lords. Still the elder mage's eyes widened in shock as he remembered and realized that Harry could use parsel magic just as he. The shock lasted a little to long as he was hit with a parsel bone breaking curse. He felt his right hip crack and splinter from the power of the spell. No other wizard or witch, save Potter's friends, would have caused him any damage from a spell hit.

Voldemort crouched low in pain and not being able to move freely any more and Harry pressed his advantage. Parsel magic flew from each wand. Each landing hits on each other. The magic did damage them but not nearly as much as it could have a year ago. Harry had sacrificed his left forearm to take a bone breaker that he couldn't shield against as well as one to his right shin. Cutting curses left bloody patches in a few places along his body. The armor did it's job but the power was just too much to stop fully. Still with the armor and the thick skin, as Harry had taken to calling it, kept the wounds shallow and they had already healed with his bonding talents.

Voldemort wasn't much better off. He was immobile and had been hit with numerous flaming whips and cutting curses. He had taking another bone breaker to the same shoulder he had ripped out by the dagger as well as taking a blood boiling curse, that had been painful before he could counter it. Now he sat tired and knowing that he was at an end to his magic. His reserves were depleted and he would need months to fill them back up. Harry was in much the same position as even Silvernesti's magical reservoir was starting to deplete. Still he could last a while yet.

Dumbledore could do nothing more than lay on the ground defeated and worry that his little world would turn out bad in the end if either of these two managed to live after all this was over. It was like watching the gods battle.

Finally Harry had enough, raising his wand to the sky he started summoning his greatest attack, Emerald Lighting. The Dark Lord wasn't as worn out as he appeared to be though and with a speed to rival the striking of a snake the jabbed his wand at Harry and started his own invocation.

Seeing what was about to happen Ginny and Hermione screamed and faster than they had ever done in their lives they drew their daggers and threw them at the man who was threatening their love's live with all their strength.

For a matter of nanoseconds everything was quiet. Harry's eyes had grown wide in shock as seeing Tom move to kill him but he wouldn't stop his spell now. The whispered words still flowed over his lips as he saw four daggers imbed themselves into both of the Dark Lord's side with a solid thump each. The incantation so close to the end still sped from the Dark Lords wand as Harry finished his. The next moment bolts of fiery emerald lightening streaked through the room.

Voldemort screamed as the sacred engraved daggers tore through his thickened hide like butter and slowly started seeping into his body. He screamed even louder as his entire body lit up like a Christmas tree as the green bolts burned though every part of him. It was only thanks to the pain of the rituals he had preformed on himself that he was able to even have a modicum of rational thought at that time. He quickly grabbed an ornate chain around his neck and was gone a second later. Everyone could hear a ghostly howl as both girls quickly summoned back the blades before the Dark Lord left. The emerald lightening scorched and melted the ground before Harry released the power seeing his enemy retreat.

Harry knew he didn't have time to move but as the last sound left Tom's mouth he saw the wand waver for just a split second as the curse fired thanks to the daggers he knew his girls threw. He also knew the curse and everything seemed to slow down as he remembered what it was. Abolesco, it tore every internal organ in your body apart if it hit you squarely. As the blood red beam of twisting magic approached he did his best to move. He was able to slightly and that with the amount Tom moved when casting was enough to save him, but only just. The magic clipped his left side as he moved. He screamed and continued to allow himself to fall as he held his side. He looked at his side to see blood seeping thought his shirt and quickly raised it enough to get a look at what the damage was. He sighed as he took it in. There was a large area that looked like the skin had been torn off and it looked like a rib or two might have been broken but it wasn't that bad. He thanked all the gods above and below he thought to make the clothing with the armor backing it. Somehow his cloak had shifted and not caught the spell and it had just enough power to do a little damage to him after the fact.

In no time Luna was over him and casting spells. When her eyes met Harry's she smiled brightly and helped his natural quick healing mend the broken bones and skin. A minute after he fell he was well enough to get up.

Harry's group were all behind the blond healer looking nervous about the fact that Harry might be seriously hurt. They didn't see the smile on Luna's face. When Harry moved to stand Ron and Neville quickly reached out to give him a hand up while beaming at him.

"You beat him Harry!" Ron crowed quietly.

Harry smiled as he pulled his friends into a hug and kissed his girls. "Thanks to you all I did. He'll be back though."

"Yea that sucks. We all saw him portkey out. How did he do that any way. I thought we had wards up against that?" Neville added still smiling.

"It must have been a parsel port key. Since I didn't put a parsel ward up it must have been able to get though just like my spells can get though normal magic." Harry said thoughtfully before smiling again. "Still I would hate to be in his position."

Hermione was the first to laugh at that. It seemed she had figured it out probably before even Harry had. She turned to Fleur and asked, "How many different types of magic were working when he activated the portkey?"

Fleur gapped at her for a moment before laughing herself. "Oh my! I hope he ended up in the coldest and deepest part of the Ocean!"

Most of the people in the room only had confusion written over their faces. Ironically none from the people who went to Dunharrow with him or even stated their loyalty to him, seemed confused and were laughing softly as well. Harry rolled his eyes at how stupid some of the other magic users of the world could be not to know the effect of multiple magics on any piece of magic that a user was intending to use, especially travel. "OK listen, to all those that are confused. First magic doesn't work well when combined. That's why you can't just combine a stunner with a binding jinx. You would have to make up an entirely different spell. What just happed was Ginny and Hermione managed to get Tommy with spelled daggers," He didn't want them to know that they were rune spells, "while my lightening spell was also working on him. Then he uses another magic to travel with. The three magics working differently would have put him who know where. But most likely not at his previously wanted destination."

"Harry, I must demand that you and your friends do not leave. You are under arrest for use of dark arts and curses as well as using unneeded force to subdue an opponent. Aurors, take them all into custody." Came a weak voice from the floor not to far away from where they were all standing.

The room quickly became quiet again as the group around Harry had their weapons out and in hand quicker than most could blink.

"Do not listen to that order Aurors." Harry said benignly, "That is if you value your life you won't. You attack me then you are an enemy just like Riddle and his deatheaters. Remember this; not so far down the road, today if I had not shown up with my friends, this old manipulative goat would be dead. Do you really want to lay down your life doing what you know is the wrong thing."

Really Harry was only buying a little time as he communicated to his group to jump back to Hogwarts. Then with a cheery wave and a whistle from Hedwig six of the group left in a black cloud of smoke while Harry left when Hedwig spirited him away in a swirl of green flames.

The aurors still hadn't moved as that was the first time that they had seen that exit. And many of the aurors only received headaches as they tried to apperated out to find them. Then noticing that any mode of transportation wouldn't work Dumbledore just gave up and collapsed on the floor in a heap, unconscious.

Tom Riddle knew in the next few seconds that he might have made a slight error in judgement when he crossed so many different types of magic. Still he knew that was the only way out at that time and had to use it no matter the risk. As he reappeared he knew his painful day was not about to end. He started a free fall of nearly fifty feet where he landed on what he hoped was soft snow. Unfortunately for him the 'soft' snow wan only a few inches deep followed by very 'hard' ice. When he landed he couldn't even grown as he passed out from the magnitude of the pain he felt.

As he regained consciousness he recognized that he was somewhere he had never been before. Snow and ice surrounded him for as far as he could see. It was bloody cold as well. As he tried to move he felt pain rack his body. What ever those damn daggers were made of or had on them was still seeping though his body causing severe damage along the way. Not to mention that nearly every shred of clothing was scorched as well as his body. He was sure glad now that he did all those rituals, otherwise he knew he would be dead by now.

Fighting though the pain he raised his hand to the chain once more to try to return to his base for treatment. Unfortunately he only found melted metal burnt into his flesh. Angry he reached into a pocket to try to pull out another normally spelled portkey. As he reached into the pocket, it and everything in it turned to ash and softly fell into the snow. Growling now he reached into a final pocket to pull out a stone that was his final means of escape. Now however it seemed to have been nearly melted from the heat of the curse Potter had used. Which in and of it's self scared the shit out of him. He didn't even know any curses that powerful. Still now that he looked at his last means of escape he cursed as he threw it away. Any magic it has possessed was burned out either by the curse or by the mixture of magics when he port-keyed the first time.

Finally the Riddle realized that he might have to walk out of this place. He would only be able to do line of site apperation since he had no clue where he was. Not to mention the fact that he had used just about every once of magic in his reserves fighting Potter and Dumbledore. He would have to figure out what the hell happened to the kid latter on though. Now he needed to get the hell out of where he was without freezing. So with the last of his magic he healed as many wounds he could starting with two of the many stab wounds. By the time he was half way done with the burns he nearly passed out from magical exhaustion. Placing a strong warming charm on himself he allowed blissful sleep to wash over him.

Unfortunately he forgot that he was on ice and after exactly nine hours and twenty seven minutes he awoke to falling though the slowly thinning ice into the freezing water of where ever the hell he was.


	23. New Chapter 23

A/N: First I want to thank all of you for hanging in after all this time. Second I want to apologize for the previously posted chapter23. It sucked to put it in nice terms. Since it has been a while since I last posted this chapter will start off differently than my others. I have a different writing style after nearly a year of non posting. I will try to finish this out though. I imagine this story will have only be two or three chapters until finished. I will try hard to complete this with the same quality as the rest of the story.

On a side note: I have pictures of the swords, tattoos, and numerous other things that I know some would like to see. If anyone could tell me where I could post those for free I will put a link of it in the next chapter. Cheers.

CHAPTER 23

Harry sat by the charmed notebook. An enchanted fountain pen in place to take down the next thoughts that entered his head. He enjoyed using computers but to write a book there was no better way than to enchant pen and ink to take the thoughts strait from your mind. It made everything so much easier. It was a request put forth by the three ladies in his life, a way to tell any future family and any others that wanted to know the truth of the happenings around the famous and notorious Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delecour and Ginny Weasley. Quietly in the back of his mind, Harry also wanted something to tell his story, his legacy, should the worse come. And so he agreed to write the story of his rise to power and how much he learned by forging his own path in the world.

Since the day they had left Britain, Albus had tried his hardest to smear the good Potter name. With the help of the Ministry they had done a pretty good job of it too; within the island nation at least. Outside the British Isles the country was the laughing stock of the world. Harry hadn't been idle after he had left. The large group of warriors had taken a little time to themselves with a visit to a few Caribbean islands, a place Harry liked so much he considered buying a larger island for somewhere to live once all his messes had been put to rights.

"So where was I?" Harry looked down at the paper as the expensive pen inked the same words he had just said onto the paper. This was the only thing that was bothersome with this method of writing. He smirked as he figured he would just let Hermione go though it after he was done to erase any of these little mistakes he had made in the previous 900 pages.

"After the battle with Voldemort in the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic most of my band of misfits left England. We didn't realize at the time that the move might have been a perminant one. Other than Fleur, and Hermione to a smaller extent, none of us had ever stayed any length of time outside of our little island nation. I know we certainly didn't think it would be over two years before we would set foot onto its rocky shores once more. We will be returning soon though. I can feel it. The final battle is about to begin. Hell the first skirmishes have been fought already, but that is for a later time."

"Once we left we all decided a nice warm beach vacation was needed by all. I was still on the mend from the partially blocked curse Voldemort hit me with. The others started to realize too that the fighting and killing of deatheaters was becoming all too easy. We had been on a secluded island somewhere in the Caribbean when it hit Hermione only a few days after we arrived. She cried for days at taking so many lives that day. Ginny wasn't much better. We all sat in a group around a fire on the beach and had a group counseling session between the seven of us. With all our training with both magic and blades it almost seemed like another exercise to them. I think Fleur was the most help during this time. I couldn't really comprehend what the others were going though. I had killed a lot of deatheaters since the war had started and I had already come to terms with having to fight them and kill them. It turned out that with the others the deatheaters hadn't seemed like really people. Let's face it, when your entire body is covered in clothing and you have a mask over your face it would be easy to list this as just another of our faceless training dummies and I will admit to having made the training dummies we used for practice into the likeness of deatheaters for the shear purpose to keep those I cared most for from freezing during battle."

"You see for me I had never really turned my opponents into mindless drones. I knew that every time I landed a blow that ended a life I was taking away a father or husband. I was cutting short a life that might have meaning. But what could I do? My side was losing, badly, when I left. The government was only days away from collapsing. I couldn't even imagine how much more difficult it would have been to fight a war if Voldemort managed to take over the Ministry."

"It ended up taking a few weeks before the guilt started being placed with the proper people. I had called Jean Delecour and he put me in touch with a councilor who specialized in post war depression and conditions. I flew the woman out to the little island we were stay at and paid for her to say with us for a few months. All of us received help from her."

"After six months on the little island summer was beginning to set in with extremely hot and sticky days. We decided it was time to move around. We had to be careful where we went. We knew Dumbledore was doing his level best to find us but we were quite adept at not being found by now. So now a little history lesson to you. The world of magic is broken up into seven different governments. England, the first to set a separate government for its magical subjects, set up to only take care of those on the British Isle. Later an Eastern European and Western European set up in France and Bulgaria respectfully. The old Soviet Union has its own governing body that didn't get demolished during the uprisings that broke the country apart. The Pacific Rim Ministry covers Asia, China, Japan and Australia. The final two ministries are for South America and North America. Since the Americas are so large it is easy to move about in them and not be found. That was one of the reasons we had moved across the pond to escape from Dumbledore and Voldemort. Still it was fairly easy to get lost in the crowd anywhere other than England."

"Neville and Luna decided to go to South America to study plants and find some rather fanciful creatures Luna came up with. We where not sure if the amazing animals she kept spouting about were real or not seeing as we actually found a few of them she was referring to during our journeys so far. Ron took off to Egypt. He wanted to find treasure and Egypt seemed to be the best place to start. Even if the expeditions did end there they all began there. As for me and my girls we decided to go onto Japan with a stop over in France to see the Delecours once again."

"The next year and a half were exciting ones. We never stayed in one place over long but managed to make friends where we went. Neville had ensconced himself in the Amazon and acquired numerous titles to his name, potions grand master and master botanist just to name two of the most prestigious. He and Luna had also broken a ring of rouge vamps that had been terrorizing a few of the little towns though out the rainforest. Ron, after a few expeditions that made too many other people money, decided to start his own and decided he would become the head of security. It quickly became one of the most profitable and most successful treasure hunting outfits around. It seemed that his chess master mind was good for something else. Ron had hired the right people for the job to actually run the company and do the research of where the items the were searching for actually where then he and a group of curse breakers would go out and look for them. My best friend loved his new job even though it was dangerous. I had to go out and help him once. He was out in Africa and had his entire team killed around him. It was only thanks to the training I had giving him that he survived long enough to call me via tattoo. That was a hard week for my friend. We managed to beat off the monsters that were attacking, actually we destroyed them, but as we made it back to Ron's headquarters he had to notify the surviving family members. I was surprised by the tact Ron had acquired over time. During our years in Hogwarts Hermione had likened Ron's emotional depth to that of a teaspoon. Now though Ron amazed me at the sensitivity he used with the bereft. After that Ron hired more people. There was never a short supply of just out of school idiots wanting to make a name for themselves. Ron though made each new hire go though a year long training course. I heard later that only twenty five percent of the entrance that took his course finished the entire thing. Those that did finish were soon recognized as some of the most well trained wizards and witches on the planet. Fatalities still occurred. In that business everyone knew the risks. What Ron didn't expect though was for the Pacific Rim to enter into contract negotiations to train up their hit wizards. It should be known that after only having the first training class in place for a little over three months, and only a quarter of the way through, the press have already sent out world wide releases that the Pacific Rim had the best force on the planet. I fully expect Ron's time to go on expeditions to be limited in the near future."

"As for the girls and me we moved around a lot. Mostly we kept our ears to the ground. When we heard that an area was having magical problems we would go help out. Over the course of our time we ended up in Japan, Africa, Italy, Fiji, Russia and a host of other countries. Basically we would help out the people in the area and then they would teach us something in thanks. I can't even tell you some of the amazing things I have learned thanks to my travels. Things like magic circles, item enchantment (better than even the goblins), magic portals that can take you from one side of the world to the other just by stepping though a doorway and BAM your there. No tight tube or spinning at all. Rune work and combinations that some of the best curse breakers would do anything for. It was a good time and I don't think I will ever have that sort of freedom again."

"Now would you believe that it is only two weeks until Ron, yes you heard me correctly, Ron gets married. I guess a little back story to this would be appreciated. During one of his adventures Ron and his team managed to run across a warlock that was using minor demons to find a certain tree. While the rest of his team moved on with trying to find the artifact they had been searching for my friend decided to go after the warlock. At first it was only because the demons he was summoning would go to a village and kill one of the muggles there and assume their likeness. Ron then found out what they were after and all his treasure hunting instincts came to the fore. Every full moon a rift in space happened deep in a forest that had no name and inside the rift was another world. Well more like a pocket dimension. I was taught how to make these during my travels but to actually find one is almost unheard of. Inside the pocked though was a small forest only a few hundred acres in size. In the center was the tree of life, the first living organism to grow on this earth. I don't need to tell you that if something that powerful managed to get into the hands of a demon or evil warlock the damage they could do with it. Not in the least is that the sap of the tree healed any wounds and pretty much acted like the philosophers stone that Flammel had made. "

"Of course Ron followed the warlock and his demon horde into the rift. The battle was long and drawn out. The demons were pretty much fodder, still they were effective fodder and while they might have had an easy time with muggles they would give a pretty good fight for a good wizard. Eventually Ron took out the demons and moved on to the warlock. The problem was that not only did have a mouthful of sap but he had a wood nymph to use as cover. Two other nymphs were huddled away by a rock. In the fight that followed the nymph the warlock was hiding behind was killed and Ron ended up transfiguring the warlock into a tree after all his attempts to kill the man failed. From what I understand it would take many millennia before the protective runes around the thing will give way. It really doesn't matter since the other two nymphs helped Ron transplant the new tree into a different pocket dimension that will only open given a certain set of circumstances. Ron wouldn't give me the conditions but assured me they should only happen once ever few thousand years. Good enough for me."

"The two nymphs ended up being bound to Ron for some reason that even he can't figure out. From what I have been told it is much like the bond I have with Fleur, Hermione and Ginny without the sex and marking thing. Ron doesn't seem to mind though. I don't know if you have ever seen a nymph before but there are very good reasons that they are referred to in legend as seductresses. The two girls are beautiful. Since they didn't have names Ron named them Forest and Rain. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the lack of imagination with the naming. You might have guessed that Forrest is a wood nymph while Rain is a water nymph. Both have a wonder figure but Forrest has light purple eyes and hair as green as new leaves on a tree. Rain has these wonderful sea green eyes, like the water off the coast of St. Marrtin and hair blue as a deep ocean. "

"After a year with the two Ron proposed to his two companions. I don't even want to get into how that affected my own relationships. Let it be known to all men out there that if you have a friend that marries their lover expect to either making your own announcement soon or condemn yourself to the couch. Luckily I had already brought up the 'M' word with my girls and we all decided that we would wait until after our lives had calmed down."

"Last week Ron, Neville and I all went out for Ron's bachelor party leaving the explanation as to what that is for the other girls in the group to explain to Forrest and Rain. And even though the girls complained far too much about us leaving I know they were secretly happy that they could have their own party. What we didn't tell them is that we didn't plan on coming home until a week went by. Okay, really that was my fault, but damn we had a good time. ""I managed to sneak out one of our big time turners for the trip as well. For the most part we had stopped using the time turners because we didn't really need them any more. We weren't trying to get years of training and learning done in such a short time like we all were before. That and we were all starting to feel the effect s of such constant time travel. Hermione, Fleur, Luna, and Ginny all wrote a very good book on time travel that I think the Unspeakable are even using now. We men ended up staying away for a month to us but only a week to the rest of the world. Our women knew what we had done though. It was kind of hard for them not to when for a week global newspapers listed all sorts of strange and weird happenings. I'm proud to say that we got into more trouble that week then we have ever. We snuck into a space shuttle launch in Florida and mooned everyone as we launched. I probably won't do that again as we were all tossed around that little cabin with our pants around our ankles. Also let it be known that bubble-head and impervious charms work great as space-suits. Unfortunately I don't think those astronauts well every be going up again. Really they should have known that a NASA would find them crazy when they described the game of tag we had while on our own space walk. Let's see what else, oh we transfigured a big rock into a replica of Godzilla and set it loose on Tokyo. It probably would have scared some people to death except we colored it purple and had it singing the 'Barney' theme. Come to think of it I think some people did go into shock because of that. We set up a reenactment of the Troy/Spartan war. From what I heard it was a real hit. We faked an alien invasion. The Eiffel Tower was turned into a giant penis. The Statue of Liberty did a strip tease for a day. And the list goes one and one. My favorite was turning Hogwarts into a living prank machine. It took days to find all the kids. Needless to say we had a great time. "

"That brings us to the here and now. A week before Ron's wedding. We are planning to go to Ron's parents' house to inform them of the date. Ron was against inviting them but Ginny put her foot down on this one. I just have a bad feeling about this. On the upside, we are having the wedding in the pocket world under the Tree of Life. This should be interesting if nothing else. I'll be sure to let you know what happens. Until then."

Harry looked at the drying ink feeling a little more than apprehensive about the coming wedding. No he was happy for his friend but giving Molly a week to run her mouth to Dumbledore would lead to nothing good. All he could do was hope. With that he closed the large leather bound tome and moved off to be with the people that meant more to him than any other.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are you sure we should be doing this now?" Neville asked for the thousandth time.

"Better now without the whole Order there." Ron replied in a stained voice. He hadn't spoken a word to his mother or father in over two years now. As a matter of fact the last time he had even seen them both had been lying on the floor of the atrium in the Ministry unconscious.

Harry was quiet as they walked to the door. Really he didn't think he should even be here. Molly had blamed him for everything that had happed to tear her family apart. Even now, from what he heard, Molly refused to believe she was to blame at all for the evens occurring after what would have been his sixth year.

As Harry was thinking the little group moved over the boundary wards. A negligent flick from Ron's wand and a nice hole was made for the three to walk though. The tall red head smirked over at Harry and Neville thinking of how powerful the wards they had placed so many years ago were. It did appear that deatheaters or other sympathizers had tried to make it though a few times. Really a few times were all that was needed though. After seeing your comrades flayed alive it tended to make you a little more cautious.

The knock on the door seemed incredibly loud to the three as they waited in the still morning air but they didn't need to wait too long. All too soon for all involved the shuffle of feet and the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley could be heard.

"Coming, coming. And who is it at this time in the morning?" The door was opened in a manner that showed that the woman had no fear anyone with ill intentions would be on the other side. And rightfully so with the warding the group had done around the house. As the matron glanced at the assembled men Ron spoke.

"Hello mother. I'm getting married!"

After the woman was revived from her fainting spell an argument the likes not seen in the Burrow ever was underway. Molly refused Harry entrance which didn't really bother him much. Ron then refused to enter if Harry couldn't. Half and hour later Harry was seated in the living room with the rest of the boys. Molly then was livid about Ron's choice of wife, or wives as the case may be. The idea that her son would have more than one wife was unacceptable to the woman and when she heard the story about how the two had gotten together with Ron it started off on a whole different argument about the dangers of his job and how Ron should be settling down with a good girl, one girl, 'Like that nice Hermione before this Satan spawn corrupted her' and be a nice Ministry paper pusher where the most danger he would see was a paper cut.

It took most of the day to get out of the house and after Molly had cursed both his parents as well as the 'French Slut' Harry had nearly broken the woman's legs. As it was Dumbledore showed up purely by _coincidence_ and that set off a running battle between Harry and the old man.

Dumbledore was convinced that Harry had to be used to kill Vodemort then killed. The boy was far too powerful and willful to be allowed out into the world at large. He had already ventured into the dark arts do deeply that he could out duel the Dark Lord with the spells and he had gone so far as to mark followers and force women to be his sexual slaves. Unfortunately the aged headmaster knew he was not longer a match for the young lord of Hogwarts.

Later that night Harry arrived back in his little house on the Mediterranean with a pounding headache but in high spirits. He had managed to hit Dumbledore with more than a few curses. Most benign. A lactating charm he learned from a very weird chap in Queens New York. One that would give the man cramps and then explosive diarrhea. Another would make his beard attack him. The most vicious had been the one that would cramp different muscles across his body nonstop. Harry had only used that one when Dumbledore upped the stakes and started trying to bind his soul with a ritual.


End file.
